La Reina De las Sombras
by Asaia16
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si el rey Sombra se apoderase del corazón de cristal? ¿Que recuperara su poder y que dependiera de una de las mane 6 poder liberar al imperio de cristal? salvando al rey unicornio de la oscuridad que atormenta su corazón...?
1. 1 El Comienzo

La Reina De Las Sombras

Cap. 1 El Comienzo

La princesa de cristal se detuvo súbitamente ante la temerosa risa de Él sin poder hacer algo al respecto, al igual que todos los habitantes del imperio quienes observaron con miedo como su antiguo rey se materializaba, recobrando los poderes que alguna vez perdió. Como primer acto el unicornio ilumino su cuerno de lilas y verdes, logrando hacer desaparecer el símbolo del imperio una vez más en señal de su victoria sin que nadie pudiera oponérsele. Y ya que el corazón de cristal se ha perdido una vez más, en aquellos mismos momentos y sin energía alguna la princesa Cadence caía entonces al vacío junto con el dragón Spike

-¡princesa Cadence!, ¡despierte por favor!- grito con desesperación el dragón lila al ser observado en vano, por sus amigas ponies que cubriendo sus ojos con sus cascos, mordiendo sus pesuñas o gritando su nombre temían por las vidas de sus dos amigos

Sin embargo, un rápido arcoíris que cruzo el cielo atrapo en el aire a la alicornio y el dragón salvando sus vidas, la heroína del momento regreso al balcón del castillo para ser elogiada por las ponies llevando sobre su lomo a Cadence y Spike

-¡bien pensado Rainbow Dash!-celebro AppleJack con orgulloso yeehaw, mirando sonriente a la Pegaso azul que cuidadosamente dejo a Cadence en el suelo mientras Spike se alejo un poco observandola con sentimiento de culpa y tristeza que sobresalía en su actitud y decidio no despegar la vista de la princesa

-Raibow Dash eres increíble!-agrego su mejor amiga Flutershy quien con entusiasmo abraso a una sonrojada Rainbow Dash

-no fue nada- respondió al separarse de Flutershy mirando el suelo y cambiando de inmediato su tono- ahora lo más importante es llevar a la princesa a un lugar seguro-comento mirando a Cadence, que se encontraba inconsciente y notablemente debilitada para luego dirigir su mirada a una tormentosa nube oscura que se formaba en el cielo, acompañada de rayos que caian por doquier. Esa era la magia de Sombra…

-¡Cadence…Cadence mi amada Cadence!…interrumpo el príncipe Shining Armor abriéndose paso entre las ponies, de inmediato se acercó sentandose junto a su esposa sin poder contener sus lagrimas

-¿pero…que le ha ocurrido a la princesa?- pregunto Flutershy sin dejar de mirar a Cadence o a cada una de sus amigas, en medio de un imperio que era invadido por la oscura sombra y poco a poco sus cristales eran corrompidos apagando su brillo y magestuosidad, el silencio se apoderó de los ponies por varios minutos

tras un destello lila, la unicornio del mismo color Twilight Sparkle apareció en la escena, tras observar a Cadence y Spike caer al vacío y ser salvados por la leal Raibow Dash e invadida por un mal presentimiento fue recibida por los abrazos y suplicas de perdón por parte de Spike su ayudante

-Twilight…el rey Sombra…esto es mi culpa…en verdad lo lamento...yo...yo -titubeo mordiendo su labio, conteniendo las lágrimas lleno de vergüenza y culpa de lo ocurrido Spike no fue capaz de mirar a Twilight u otra de sus amigas ponies

-no hay de qué preocuparse Spike, realizaste tu mejor esfuerzo-respondió su amiga con extrema dulzura, acariciando con su casco la cabeza del dragón que la miro fijamente con lágrimas, contrario a la dulce mirada de Twilight –actuaste muy valiente y me alegro que te encuentres sano y salvo -concluyo centrando su mirada al horizonte donde el brillante cristal del imperio comenzaba a ser cubierto por las sombras y estas lentamente se dirigían al castillo acompañadas por el eco de la risa de su rey

Dándose vuelta, entre el poco espacio que los separaba, Twilight se acercó con lentitud hacia su hermano mayor quien sentado junto a Cadence la contemplaba amorosamente al igual que sus amigas

-se ha quedado sin energía alguna…-comento Shining Armor casi susurrante, manteniendo su mirada baja sin despegarse de la alicornio que permanecería así hasta que el corazón de cristal fuese recuperado

-Shining Armor...lo siento..-respondió Twilight abrazando de inmediato a su hermano y el a ella, mientras la ponie se sentía igual o peor de culpable que Spike en el interior de su corazón

-si el rey Sombra destruye el corazón de cristal…eso significaría que la princesa…-dijo Applejack alarmada y llamando la atención de sus amigos

-no, Applejack –interrumpió Twilight de inmediato con seriedad, al separarse de su hermano -eso no ocurrirá-ante la mirada de Twilight llena de esperanza y amor la pony terrestre no fue capaz de contrariarla y permaneció en silencio desviando su mirada

-¿y que hay de los elementos de la armonía? o ¿los ponies de cristal?…con su amor lograrían recuperar el corazón de cristal -sugirió de pronto Rarity con entusiasmo-eso quizás podría servir, ya que de una vez por todas derrotaríamos a ese cruel y salvaríamos a la princesa-concluyo ante las confundidas y desoladas miradas de las ponies

Sin embargo y en respuesta a la unicornio blanca Twilight simplemente suspiro con preocupación mirando a su hermano que negó con su cabeza al cerrar sus ojos

-el rey Sombra recreara, su imperio de crueldad y ahora los ponies de cristal no podrían brindarnos su ayuda…- Shining Armor suspiran te realizo una pausa al levantarse con lentitud- porque no hay corazón que iluminar, Sombra lo ha ocultado y no podríamos encontrarlo jamás, después de mil años...todo fue en vano- frunciendo el ceño, golpeo su casco contra el suelo expresando la indignación y el enojo que sentía

-¿Twilight No hay nada que podamos hacer?...tiene que existir una solución a este problema-insistió Rainbow Dash mirando a sus amigas y acercándose a Twilight que se encontraba pensativa, la Pegaso miro fijamente con suplica los ojos lilas de su amiga

-si….-balbuceo desviando su mirada de Rainbow Dash-si quizás…los elementos de la armonía...vencieron a Discord y regresaron al bien a Nightmare Moon entonces…así…venceremos al rey Sombra-agrego con mejor actitud, llena de esperanza mirando a cada una de sus amigas

-¿los elementos de la armonía Twilight?-pregunto entonces Shining Armor con desilusión y desconfianza -¿estas segura que funcionaran?...ahora la magia del rey Sombra es invencible y con el corazón de cristal bajo su poder…dudo que los elementos de la armonía logren hacerle daño -Protesto el desviando su mirada al suelo y en respuesta, Twilight se acercó a él con una sonrisa esperanzadora que lo tranquilizo, como si se encontraran solos los dos hermanos entre aquel caos, ella quería ayudar en lo mas posible y por ahora los elementos de la armonía eran su única opción

-tal vez tengas razón Shining Armor…pero no tenemos otra alternativa-comento al observar detenidamente a sus amigas con gran pena en su corazón

-confiare en los elementos-respondió suspirante el príncipe, llamando la atención de Twilight quien lo volteo a mirar sonriente

-Shining Armor no solo hay que confiar en los elementos de la armonía-respondió sin que el comprendiera-también en las ponies que los representan…es por eso que estoy segura funcionaran, nunca perderé la esperanza...mientras este junto a mis amigas-dijo con felicidad y tranquilidad, observando una vez más las caras de apoyo que le brindaron las cinco ponies seguido por un suspiro del corcel blanco

-confiare…en tus palabras hermana y en ellas-concluyo mirándolas, seguido por la celebración de las seis portadoras de los elementos de la armonía

-de acuerdo –Rainbow Dash dijo Twilight -interrumpiendo el júbilo creado, la unicornio lila se acercó a Dash con seriedad-quiero que vueles lo más rápido posible a Pony Ville y traigas contigo los elementos de la armonía, que se encuentran dentro de la biografía de Star Swirl el Barbado, así que trae ese libro-dijo y en respuesta ante las ordenes de Twilight y en seguida Rainbow Dash comenzó a batir sus alas elevándose con lentitud, no había tiempo que perder -…y regreses con los elementos de la armonía al imperio-concluyo con algo culpabilidad desviando su mirada a Cadence por un instante

-señora si señora-respondió Dash llevando un casco a su frente en señal de obediencia con su mirada firme y seria

-Twilight ¿estas segura de eso?-pregunto Spike mirando a la Pegaso con nerviosismo, al igual que Twilight al dragon

-todo saldrá bien Spike-respondió sin mirarle y manteniendo una actitud de seriedad sin que el bebe dragón la contrariara, prefiriendo confiar en la decisión de su mejor amiga

-Rainbow Dash por favor quiero que tengas…mucho cuidado…-dijo casi susurrante Flutershy al abrazar a la pegaso y elevarse junto a ella mirándola con preocupación

-lamento no poder ayudar…-menciono Shining Armor mirando la Pegaso que revoloteaba en el aire y era abrazada por Flutershy –…pero todo lo que puedo hacer, es agradecerte por salvar a Cadence…y a todas ustedes ponys-entonces desvió su mirada con vergüenza y suspiro nuevamente -tienes que ser muy cautelosa…el rey Sombra quizás te tienda una trampa-concluyo mirando al cielo amarillento, mientras el príncipe era acompañado por su hermana menor.

Sin mas que decir, la Pegaso salió volando en dirección hacia el sur dejando una franja arcoíris que contrasto con aquel cielo ante las vigilantes miradas de sus amigos ponies

-¡miren como va!…esa es una velocidad increíblemente ¡rainbowtastica!-comento la alegre Pinkie Pie brincando de emoción sin perder de vista a su amiga Pegaso en el cielo

-me preocupa que el rey Sombra llegue a causarle algún daño-decía el príncipe junto a Twilight mirando intensamente a su hermana, que ahora se mostraba una expresión mas tranquila y quien al igual que las ponies no despego su vista del cielo, observando a Rainbow Dash volar llena de esperanza

-hay que confiar en Rainbow Dash y nuestras amigas…- suspiro realizando una corta pausa-…todo saldrá bien para Cadence y el imperio.-agrego dirigiendo su atención a un preocupado Shining Armor, que al momento de ver la sonrisa de Twilight Sparkle asintió con mas tranquilidad

-príncipe Shining Armor-interrumpió Applejack que escucho atenta la conversación de Twilight y su hermano Llamando la atención de los dos unicornios, ella agrego con seguridad-si Rainbow Dash puede hacer una rainplosion sónica con sus ojos cerrados …entonces volar hasta Pony Ville y traer los elementos de la armonía consigo será manzana comida, no se preocupe la princesa Cadence estará bien-agrego entusiasmada con aquel acento campirano que le caracterizaba y una sonrisa amplia

\- solo ruego…que ese cruel no lastime a Dasihe-susurro Flutershy, aportando a la conversación al acercarse a Applejack con timidez

-ese cruel se arrepentirá, por hacerle tal desgracia a ese imperio maravilloso y sus envidiables habitantes- menciono Rarity que se encontraba unos pasos alejada del grupo junto a Pinkie Pie, mirando a sus amigos ponys de reojo- por su culpa…yo…yo ¡jamás seré…una pony de cristal!-agrego con lágrimas en sus ojos por aquel sueño frustrado, levanto uno de sus cascos en señal desafiante mirando fijamente el cielo -pero eso cambiara y ese cruel pagara!-concluyo ante la mirada de Pinkie Pie, que calmara su entusiasmo comprendiendo la grave situación en la que se encontraban

* * *

Al sobrevolar por el imperio Rainbow Dash notaba con preocupación cómo el brillo y color desaparecían, para ser remplazados con la oscuridad y las sombras el brillante cristal era corrompido gracias a la magia de Sombra, en tierra observo impotente a los ponies de cristal corriendo por doquier, escapando de cadenas que surgían de la tierra y los apresaban como esclavos, todo esto sin rastros en el cielo del rey cuya risa se incrementaba mas en el pesado ambiente

-esto es malo.-pensó volando hacia los límites del imperio, sin poder despegar su vista de la cruda realidad vivida en tierra con los ponys de cristal y sin percatarse Dash choco repentinamente golpeando su cabeza contra algo invisible que la altero de inmediato

-¡¿que diablos?!- alego confundida al sacudir su cabeza, observando el paisaje- ¿pero que significa esto?-agrego tocando con sus cascos aquella barrera que le impediría salir volando del imperio de cristal-¿como volare hasta Pony Ville…si esto me impide avanzar?-agrego frunciendo el ceño al enojarse mientras aleteaba-¡CON…MIS…PROPIOS…CASCOS…LE HARE…PAGAR!-grito Rainbow Dash golpeando en repetidas ocasiones su cuerpo contra aquella pared invisible, con intención de alejarse del imperio-mis…amigas me necesitan!-concluyo algo fatigada y visiblemente enojada

En ese momento como si escuchase los reclamos de Rainbow Dash, una bruma oscura surgiendo de la nada apareció frente a la Pegaso, que revoloteaba en el aire observándola, con sus ojos llameantes de colores verdes y lilas que le sonrió con malicia

-¡tu!-gruño al verle colocándose en posición de pelea-¿que acabas de hacerle al imperio y a la princesa?¡-amenazo con valentía al rey de la Sombras

-¿acaso vas a alguna parte?-susurro de pronto acercándose en su forma espectral rodeando a Rainbow Dash quien no bajando la guardia, observo vigilante todos los movimientos del unicornio mientras se encontraba atenta en posición de pelea

-por fin das la cara…¡como te atreves a aprisionarnos!- insistió sin temerle a Sombra quien rápidamente se acercó al rostro de Dash, apoderándose de sus ojos entrando a su mente y revelando sus recuerdos más profundos, todo en cuestión de segundos y sin que la Pegaso pudiera evitarlo Sombra le recordó su peor pesadilla, con la intención de controlarla

-ma…madre-susurro con lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas sin detenerse- sus ojos eran del mismo color de sombra, lilas y verdes- no por favor…¡no nos dejes!-grito reviviendo aquel acontecimiento doloroso, mientras aleteaba en el aire con la mirada perdida en Sombra al ser víctima de la magia del rey

-ahora me serás leal a mi…Rainbow Dash- susurro Sombra sonriente y lleno de satisfacción, observo a la Pegaso que callo al vacío cerrando sus ojos sin poder encontrar remedio alguno

-espero que Rainbow Dash…ya llegara a Pony Ville, mas de una hora a transcurrido y estoy muy…muy preocupada…tengo un mal presentimiento amigas-dijo la Pegaso de larga melena rosa sin dejar de volar de un lado a otro con sus pensamientos enfocados únicamente en Rainbow Dash…


	2. 2 Prisionera de las Sombras

Cap. 2

Prisionera De Las Sombras

-ella no nos fallara, porque yo se…que se encuentra bien- comento Applejack quien mordió su sombrero de vaquera con la intención de calmar sus nervios y con la intención de convencerse a si misma de aquella esperanza

-deseo que esto termine pronto-suspiro Rarity recostándose en el suelo llena de aburrimiento y observando el suelo, pero con sus pensamientos ocupados en Rainbow Dash y el imperio deseando que todo saliera bien

-¡por ecuestria!…¡Twilight, Shining Armor miren al cielo!-advirtió entonces, Spike deshaciendo el aparente estado de calma y en ese momento, llamando la atención de todos los ponies el señalo, el cielo amarillento con relámpagos que caían por doquier y como una mancha oscura que acercaba rápidamente al castillo alerto a todos en especial a los hermanos. El dragón al igual que las cinco ponies no podían creerlo

-¿eso?…¿que es…eso Applejack?-pregunto la tímida Flutershy refugiándose de inmediato en su amiga cosechadora de manzanas, temblando de miedo y muerta de nervios, mientras observaba con atención aquel extraño fenómeno en el cielo

-¡santas manzanas¡ yo…no tengo la mas mínima idea-respondió abrazando a la Pegaso con sus cascos y fingiendo un poco de valentía al pasar saliva-parecieran ser cuervos-dijo afinando su mirada al entrecerrar sus ojos verdes-….no…eso es...otra cosa-agrego con seriedad y el acento campirano que siempre adornaba cada palabra que mencionaba

-quizás es algún fenómeno meteorológico, provocado por la magia de ese cruel-añadió Rarity cerrando sus ojos, al jugar con su rizada melena lila y restándole importancia al asunto

-¡esto!...¡es imposible!-grito Shining Armor, quien levantándose de imediato avanzo un par de pasos con mirada firme en el cielo y aquella mancha oscura que se acercaba a ellos, y cuya actitud vigilo su hermana menor posándose especialmente en los ojos azules de su hermano mayor y que Twilight observo con preocupacion

-¿Shining Armor?-pregunto Twilight levantándose lentamente, sin despegar la vista del príncipe y alertada por los gritos de miedo de Spike volvió su mirada hacia algo que la atemorizo y la confundió

-¡es…Rainbow Dash!..es ella ¡Rainbow Dash!- grito Spike mordiendo sus garras con sus ojos exaltados por el miedo y observando atento aquella escena

-¡no puede ser!...¿ella acaso esta..?-grito Rarity sin ser capaz de terminar aquella frase, temiendo lo peor y retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos al abrir sus ojos azules

-¡todas aléjense de allí!-ordeno Shining Armor con seriedad al mirarlas de reojo y por el contrario avanzo al frente, con valentía e intención de defender a las amigas de su hermana, al igual que su esposa inconsciente

Entonces haciendo caso alas ordenes del principe, las ponys se reunieron junto a Cadence como si de sus guardias reales se trataran, atentas y asustadas observaron como aquella bruma arrojo a Rainbow Dash en igual estado que la princesa

-¿Rainbow Dash?…¿Rainbow Dash?...¿estas bien?-insistió la Pegaso amarilla quien, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo para ayudar Rainbow Dash,con miedo y angustia por su amiga pegaso tras observar el deprorable estado en el cual el rey la dejo ignorando lo que estaba por ocurrirle tanto a ella como a sus amigas

-Flutershy no!-grito Twilight al ver la acción de su amiga amante de los animales, mientras el rey sombra observo igualmente aquella esena al fruncir el ceño

-es…es..el..el..-tartamudeo Spike que se encontraba ahora arrodillado junto ala princesa, señalando la figura de aquel unicornio con brillante armadura, una capa tan roja como la sangre y ojos que llameaban de colores lilas y verdes mostrando en ellos una expresión de enojo y superioridad al mismo tiempo

-¿que le hiciste a Rainbow Dash?…¿rey Sombra?-pregunto amenazante Twilight Sparkle, sin rodeos avanzando unos pasos valientemente acercandose a su hermano mayor y mirando con odio al rey pero extrañamente, obteniendo otra respuesta

-¡después, de mil asquerosos años! -respondió golpeando su casco contra el suelo, haciendo temblar a las ponys de miedo y ganándose aun mas el odio de Shining Armor y Twilight –¡yo recuperare lo que me pertenece!…¡el imperio de cristal!-concluyo acompañado por una sonrisa siniestra que le revelo a los hermanos y las ponys

-no lo permitiré, porque ¡tu volverás a las sombras!-amenazo Shining Armor que observando atentamente a Sombra, e invadido por el enojo y con deseos de venganza, salió corriendo hacia el con la intención de arrojarlo por el balcón del castillo

-¡Shining Armor!-grito su hermana y amigas al verle intentar enfrentarse inútilmente al unicornio y sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo

Pero el rey Sombra abriendo aún más sus ojos llameantes y con una sonrisa cruel, ilumino su cuerno lanzando un hechizo hacia el unicornio blanco, que lo arrojó al suelo dejándole gravemente herido. Para sorpresa de todos el rey ilumino su cuerno nuevamente, arrojando su magia a Shining Armor con la intención de acabar con el de una vez por todas

-Twilight…-susurro su hermano mayor con sorpresa, levantándose con dificultad al observar a su hermana interponerse entre Sombra y el, contrarrestando el hechizo del rey con destellos lilas y rosas que surgian del cuerno de la alumna de la princesa Celestia

-es...es..…muy fuerte-pensó la unicornio lila, retrocediendo contra su voluntad ante el poder del Rey Sombra, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y comprendiendo que era inútil hacerle frente

-ese unicornio cruel!…no lastimara a Twilight si yo puedo…¡impedirlo!-sentencio con firmeza al percatarse como su amiga retrocedía, e iluminando su cuerno de azul, Rarity salió en ayuda Twilight atacando con su magia al Rey Sombra

-dos unicornios molestas vienen a molestarme eh?–comento Sombra sonriente y avanzando unos pasos- ¡hasta nunca ponys!- grito incrementando su mágia arrojando a las dos unicornios contra el suelo, dejando sus cuernos gastados y humeantes como si de una antorcha bruscamente apagada se tratara

-Twilight! Rarity!- grito Spike al verlas caer sin fuerzas al borde de un colapso nervioso

-¡que es lo que haremos!-grito una asustada Pinkie pie observando a su alrededor al morder sus cascos rosados y fijando su vista en el rey Sombra quien le correspondió la mirada a la pony fiestera, invadiéndola con un mal presentimiento

Los opacos cristales se apoderaron del castillo, apagando su radiante brillo y borrando cualquier rastro de esperanza para los ponies, Twilight y Rarity se encontraban inconscientes pero protegidas por Applejack y Pinkie Pie, al igual que Spike junto a la princesa Cadence y Flutershy con Rainbow Dash, mientras aun notablemente mal herido, Shining Armor aun valientemente le hacía frente a Sombra. Dos ponies terrestres, una Pegaso, un dragón lila y un príncipe herido, eran los únicos a la merced del tenebroso unicornio y si así era su voluntad ,Sombra podría acabar con la vida de todos sin que existiera opción de escapar. Entonces el rey sonriente avanzo unos pasos señalando con sus cascos a una de las ponys

-ya es hora que los dos gobernemos el imperio de cristal, junto con toda ecuestria -pronuncio el unicornio creando confusión entre las ponys sin que nadie entendiese a lo que se refería - acércate a mi reina de las sombras Pinkie Pie- concluyo señalándola, seguido por un amargo y tenso silencio de inmediato todas las miradas se dirigieron a la ponie rosa, quien abriera sus ojos azules con enorme sorpresa y miedo retrocediera unos cuantos pasos sin comprender lo que ocurria

-¡Twilight!…¡Twilight!…despierta por favor…despierta!-insistía Spike quien sollozando junto al cuerpo de la inconsciente unicornio observaba a Twilight lleno de impotencia y al no obtener respuesta positiva, desvio su mirada hacia la figura rey Sombra,y entonces lo observo lleno de odio mientras seco sus lagrimas con una de sus garras

-¡no, te quedaras…con Pinkie pie!-amenazo ferviente el príncipe Shining Armor, con dificultad para mantenerse en pie y sin despegar su mirada del rey Sombra quien solamente se burlo cerrando sus ojos

-te parece gracioso eh- interrumpió Applejack, interponiéndose entre Pinkie Pie y El –pues tendrás que pasar sobre nosotras -advirtió con una mirada amenazante- y te prometo que jamás le pondrás un casco a esta ponie-susurro al fruncir el ceño pero sin intención de atacarle. Ya que Applejack comprendía que eso sería inútil y contrario a sus amenazas, Sombra suspiro aburrido iluminando su cuerno

-¡pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Twilight y Rarity!-grito para sorpresa de todos el dragón Spike quien saliese corriendo hacia Sombra, inflando sus mejillas para atacarle con todo su fuego y por mucho solo bastaron para llamar la atención del Rey hacia el pequeño dragón, que iluminano su cuerno para sorpresivamente elevar a todos los presentes en el aire...pero a excepción de una ponie...Pinkie Pie

-¿que?…¿que vas a hacerles?-grito con desesperación Pinkie y acercándose con temor unos cuantos pasos sin dejar de observar a cada una de las ponies- ¡deja ir a mis amigos!-agrego confundida sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, pero segura de querer despertar de esa pesadilla

-pagaran por tratar de arrebatarme, lo que me pertenece por derecho-respondió observándola de reojo, con sus ojos llameantes y sonrisa de triunfo que estremeció a la pony rosa-y su castigo será la muerte-concluyo al reírse cerrando una vez mas sus ojos, la ponie fiestera tras escuchar aquellas amenazantes palabras sintió una flecha que atravesó su corazón

-¡NO!¡-grito Pinkie- ¡por favor no…no¡-suplico de inmediato con la desesperación reflejada en sus ojos azules,contrastada por las miradas de tristeza de sus amigas y el príncipe quienes se encontraban incapaces de hacer algo, al igual que la misma Pinkie que subitamente tomo una decisión, la unica cosa que consideraba correcta para salvar a sus amigas

-¡ya suéltanos rufián!...-Grito spike bastante enojado-¡que es lo que planeas!

-¡tu eres un maldito un cobarde!…Rey Sombra, ¡como te atreves a destruir el imperio y hacerle daño Cadence!-insistió Shining Armor mirandolo lleno de odio y sin ser capaz de moverse pues la magia del unicornio lo impedia

\- ¡YA BASTA!-respondió bastante enojado, golpeando su casco contra el suelo-los convertiría en mis esclavos personales…pero la muerte es el castigo mas apropiado para ustedes-respondió relajando su actitud y mirando a cada uno de los ponies, en especial a la princesa Cadence con cierto rencor personal

-yo….yo...me quedare aquí -pronuncio casi susurrante una vocesita mirando al suelo silenciando tanto al rey Sombra y a sus amigas, quienes de imediato le insistieron que esa no era la solucion pero, Pinkie Pie ignorando las repetidas suplicas de sus amigas que permanecían consientes y se negaban a la decisión de la pony rosa quien continuo obervando el suelo de cristal, tratando de contenerse prosiguio– pero...pero te pido que…¡no lastimes a…mis amigas!-grito sin poder contener mas las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos azules y que el rey Sombra observo hipnotizado-¡me quedare aquí! y me convertiré en lo que deseas tu…reina -insistió mirando al suelo nuevamente-pero solo si...dejas libres a mis amigas..por favor! -concluyo mirando detenidamente a cada uno de los ponies

-¡Pinkie Pie!…pero que es lo que dices!-interrumpió Spike-encontraremos una forma de Salir de esto, pero te lo ruego...en nombre de Twilight…no te quedes aquí con el rey Sombra…¡no sabemos que pueda hacerte!-insistió con desesperación

-¿Pinkie Pie…?-susurro Flutershy tristemente y desviando su mirada hacia Rainbow Dash que permanecía aun inconsciente

Continuando con su cuerno iluminado de lilas verdes y destellos negros y ante las palabras de la pony rosa, Sombra cerro sus ojos por un momento como si se encontrara meditando la actitud de la ponie para, con actitud seria dirse a ella quien en respuesta retrocedió unos pasos atemorizada Sombra sonrrio nuevamente y apagando la magia de su cuerno, soltó a sus prisioneros que simplemente cayeron al vacío

-ahora están muertos-comento con frialdad, sin que Pinkie Pie respondiera o se moviera de su lugar ella, solo permaneció sentada con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y su corazon roto-quiero que me acompañes-comento en un tono más severo y avanzar unos cuantos pasos. Pero solo fue hasta obtener un grito del unicornio, que Pinkie reacciono para obedecerle en silencio sin que lograse asimilar aun lo que acababa de ocurrir, con sus amigas ponies o con ella misma…todo ocurrió muy rápido

* * *

Los dos salieron de la sala de trono y comenzaron a caminar en silencio por el castillo, que recobraba su antigua apariencia, los ristales negros, grises o azul oscuros remplazaron el brillo de las piedras preciosas, que unas horas antes Pinkie pie observo con deleite, pero ella ahora solo mantuvo su mirada baja sin que nada le importara era como si Pinkie Pie perdiera todos sus pensamientos y solo se repitiera en su mente la escena de la muerte de sus amigas, una y otra vez los rostros de tristeza no los lograba olvidar, cada paso que daba, cada parpadeo o respiro era a la espera de su sentencia de muerte...o al menos así lo creyó. La pony rosa que finalmente levanto la vista, observo con curiosidad a los guardias del castillo, quienes se encontraban vigilantes al paso del rey y ella, reverenciándole lealmente y notando un detalle observo con atención, que los ojos de estos guardias de cristal eran verdes, rojos y lilas iguales a los del rey,aquellos poniess no parecían estar vivos realmente porque, ahora eran dominados por la magia del unicornio y le eran fieles a su nuevo rey

-aquí es donde vivirás mi querida Pinkie-comento Sombra sonriente, mientras caminaba seguido por la pony que se mostró indiferente manteniendo nuevamente su mirada fija en el suelo

-majestad…-interrumpió uno de los guardias del castillo quien con entusiasmo se acerco de inmediato a Sombra, seguido por una leal reverencia a su rey

-mi viejo amigo,-dijo Sombra con extraño agrado- no es necesaria la cortesía ante mi y tu bien lo sabes- respondió al detenerse con una actitud algo amable hacia el guardia, de armadura dorada quien asintió sonriente

-¿puedo preguntar?-dijo con algo de temor-¿que ha ocurrido con aquellas ponies extranjeras?…y los antiguos príncipes?-agrego mirando fijamente a Sombra mientras retomaban el paso y caminaba a su paso

-me desiste de ellos…-respondió con seriedad desviando su mirada a Pinkie, al igual que aquel guardia quien se sorprendió al verla caminar cabizbaja tras ellos

-¿pero?…¿que hay de ella majestad? –protesto con curiosidad- vino junto esas otras ponies, con la intención de derrocarlo yo mismo la reconocería en cualquier parte...no...no pensara acaso en...

-todo a su tiempo amigo mío -interrumpió Sombra con paciencia y aquel guardia de armadura dorada y ojos azules, únicamente asintió manteniéndose en silencio el resto del recorrido

Guiada por el rey y aquel guardia, Pinkie Pie fue conducida por un pasillo que contaba con enormes ventanas, donde en se reflejaba la cruda realidad del exterior con el marchito cielo y unos pocos rayos de sol que lograban levemente iluminar aquel lugar del castillo, donde al final se encontraba una gran entrada echa de cristales ahora opacos y con su magia Sombra abrió ambas puertas entrando a la habitación, seguido por Pinkie Pie pero a acepción del guarida que permaneció a la entrada observando atenta a la ponie fiestera

-esta será tu habitación…permanecerás aquí de ahora en adelante-advirtió Sombra sin mirar a la ponie pero contemplando el lugar con la certeza que seria agradable para ella. Saliendo de inmediato y con su magia cerrando las grandes puertas de la habitación se alejo en compañía de su guardia principal

finalmente Pinkie pie al percatarse que se encontraba sola, observo por las ventanas recordando la horrible muerte que le destinaba a sus amigas, sus ojos azules se inundaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener más y rompió en un amargo llanto recostándose en el suelo, al momento que su esponjada melena se desinflara, alisándose señal de su tristeza y dolor

A la mañana siguiente las puertas de su habitación se abrieron y dos ponies de cristal, entraron al lugar con timidez sin embargo Pinkie pie permaneció recostada en su cama, no había dormido en toda la noche ya que el llanto se ocupó de robar su sueños al igual que lo hiso Sombra, sin importarle quien era o que querría ella simplemente ignoro a las ponys de cristal

-el el rey Sombra quiere que se arregle para verle…-comento una de las ponys al acercarse a las cortinas, para dejar entrar la deprimente luz del nuevo día en el imperio de las Sombras, la pony era de melena lila y ojos azules su cuerpo era blanco, sin brillo alguno y su cutie mark era un copo de nieve

-si no…nos damos prisa el el..se…enojara…majestad-agrego otra ponie de melena dorada y ojos color ocre, su cuerpo era de color amarillo y su cutie mark era una estrella.- Que miro de reojo al guardia principal, que había escoltado a las dos ponies de cristal hasta la habitación y las esperaba afuera del lugar,sin embargo la ponie rosa se reuzó a escucharlas negandose a cooperar

al ver que Pinkie pie no colaboraría tan fácil, aquel guardia de ojos azules suspiro aburrido y ordeno encerrar a las tres ponys con la intención de dejarlas solas pero vigiladas por otros guardias que permanecían hechizados

-por favor…majestad es importante tanto para nosotras como para el- agrego la ponie de melena lila llamando la atención de Pinkie quien acediendo a las suplicas se levantó finalmente, como si no existiera un mañana se acercó lentamente, cabizbaja y algo enojada, al tocador que se encontraba frente a la cama de su habitación y las dos ponies de cristal se acercaron con el mismo aire lugubre con el cual Pinkie Pie y sus amigas ponies los conocieron

-¿porque el…es así de cruel?-pregunto finalmente la ponie terrestre tras un largo silencio y sin poder borrar las miradas de sus amigas antes de partir, Pinkie sintio deseos de llorar no podia creer que pasara ya su primer noche como pricionera del rey

-el…nos prohibió dirigirle la palabra-respondió la ponie de melena lila sin mirar a Pinkie, quien asintió resignada como si ya no tuviese sentimientos sintiendose igual o peor que los ponies de cristal

-comprendo...-respondió con tristeza y suspiro mirando perdidamente el suelo ignorando su reflejo en el espejo y de ser posible la realidad que la rodeaba

-¡pero!…¡Shining Snow! -protesto suavemente la ponie de melena dorada- tiene...que conocer la verdad…solo ella...nos..¡nos puede salvar!…-agregó con preocupación mirando a su vez a Pinkie Pie, que ante las palabras de la ponie de opaco cristal dirijo su atención hacia ellas, con algo de ánimo que no reflejo de inmediato

-¿a que se referían?-se preguntó la ponie rosa sumergida en sus pensamientos

-aún es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones Star Diamond -respondió con seriedad apagada-y cuando llegue el momento le contaremos la verdad-agrego casi susurrante sin reflejar muchos animos

Terminando su labor, finalmente las tres ponies salieron de la habitación, para dirigirse a la sala de tronos donde Sombra esperaba ansioso Pinkie Pie quien al entrar al salon se encontraba acompañada de las dos ponies de cristal Star Diamond y Shining Snow, presentándola ante su rey quien al verla no evito sonreír mostrándose complacido

-excelente labor-comento sentado desde su trono de cristales opacos, contemplando a la pony rosa con sus ojos llameantes y sonrisa aprobativa-ahora largo de aquí-agrego levantando un casco e iluminando su cuerno las encadeno nuevamente, señalando a uno de sus guardias hechizados quien con los ojos verdes y rojos se acercó a las ponys de cristal-llévalas a las minas de cristal o a donde sea-agrego aburrido recostándose en su trono, y el guardia hipnotizado las escolto fuera del amplio salón, dejando solos a Pinkie Pie y al Rey

-luces...realmente hermosa-comento levantándose de su trono y descendiendo lentamente por las escaleras-realmente hermosa-agrego acercándose a Pinkie con repentina rapidez que ella no previno, tomando uno de los cascos rosas de la ponie con la firme intención de besarlo, sin embargo ella que lucía un vestido azul cielo, con cristales rosas en su falda y zapatillas del mismo material, solo desvió su mirada de Sombra con notable enojo

-pronto…toda Ecuestria será mía-comento con orgullo dirigiéndose hacia el balcón –gracias a ti mi querida Pinkie-concluyo observando a la ponie de reojo, que no pareció importarle las palabras del unicornio y solo mantuvo su mirada perdida en el suelo, mientras su rostro era cubierto por su larga y rosa melena alisada- incluso la poderosa Celestia será encadenada y se postrara ante mi… -realizo una pausa suspirante, para contener la emoción al ver que sus planes a largo plazo se comenzaban a cumplir-pero no te preocupes…esa alicornio no se compararía con la hermosura que posees -agrego con orgullo concentrándose en el panorama desolador del exterior

-¿porque...-balbueseo finalmente Pinkie-…me haces esto?-pregunto entre lágrimas-¿donde..donde...están mis…amigas?-agrego de inmediato, negándose a aceptar lo ocurrido el día anterior manteniendo la esperanza que lo presenciado solo fue una ilusión, mirando atenta al unicornio que le daba la espalda

-nunca las volverás a ver-respondió Sombra con simpleza-porque están muertas, al igual que todo aquel que se atreva a desafiar mi voluntad-agrego mirándola de reojo

-Mientes-insistió Pinkanema con valentía y esperanza,ella avanzo unos cuantos pasos hacia el rey- Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Flutershy, Shining Armor y la princesa Cadence están..!vivos¡...yo- acercándose mas a Sombra, quien con su paciencia agotada rápidamente se dio vuelta hacia la ponie terrestre con sus ojos encendidos por la furia

-¡NUNCA!…¡volverás a mencionarla!-grito golpeando su casco contra el suelo obligando a Pinkie pie a retroceder, percatándose como las sombras crecían a su alrededor, sin escapatoria y la oscuridad la envolvía-¡esos patéticos ponies están muertos!

-¿que...que? ¡¿es lo que quieres de mi?!-respondió desafiante y con lágrimas de enojo en su rostro, igualando la severidad de Sombra quien se sorprendio con su actitud y contrario a una explosión de muerte que espero Pinkie pie el rey se calmó suspirante, desvaneciendo las sombras y oscuridad que envolvieron a Pinkie Pie y se acercó dócilmente hacia la ponie que esperando lo peor cerro sus ojos, sin embargo obtuvo un beso en su mejilla por parte del tirano

-ya lo veras…respondió con firmeza y seriedad-…porque es algo que solo tu puedes ofrecerme querida Pinkie -concluyo mirándola fijamente con sus ojos rojos y verdes llameantes de lila que atemorizaron a la ponie rosa, pero orgullosamente controlando sus penas respondio a Sombra desafiante

-escapare de este castillo…y de tu maldito imperio-respondió casi susurrante llena de odio en su corazon, al corresponder su mirada con odio y alejarse del rey unicornio, dejándole solo en aquel balcón…

…ahora la tristeza de su corazón, se convertíria en odio hacia el rey de las Sombras


	3. 3 Canterlot

Cap.3

Canterlot

-¿donde?…¿donde?-susurro la voz de Twilight Sparkle, que lentamente abría sus ojos lilas sintiéndose en extremo agotada, sin recordar lo ocurrido en el imperio

-¡Twilight! por fin despertaste y me siento muy aliviado-comento una emocionada voz, que le fue familiar a la unicornio, quien a al volver en si ella distinguió la figura de su hermano mayor

-¿Shining…Armor?-pregunto confundida observando a su alrededor, sin reconocer el lugar en el cual se encontraba-¿dónde estamos? –agrego seguido por un suspiro vergonzoso por parte de su hermano quien desvio sus ojos azules, como si temiera hablar

-¿Shining Armor?-volvió a preguntar preocupada, al ver la expresión del semental blanco de ojos y crin azul Twlight en ese momento se percato que algo no estaba bien

-en un tren...de regreso a Canterlot…llevas dormida más de tres horas-respondió sin mirarla y fijar su vista en el paisaje, notándose en extremo preocupado enojado y triste

-¡tres horas!-comento exaltada, levantándose de inmediato-como fue posible ¡Shining Armor! ¡que…que ocurrió con el rey Sombra!…¿Cadence está bien?...¡¿y…mis amigas?!…como como...se ¿encuentran ellas?-insistió a la unicornio con sus emociones agitadas, llenano de preguntas a su hermano mientras lo miraba intensamente

-Cadence está bien…permanece dormida-respondió algo aliviado tras recordar a su esposa, cosa que relajo un poco la actitud exaltada de Twilight con un suspiro cerrando sus ojos y llevando uno de sus cascos a su pecho, en señal de relajación

-pero, hay algo que tienes que saber…-agrego con preocupación temiendo revelarle los últimos acontecimientos y mirando a su hermana con vergüenza,el principe permaneció en silencio

-¿es malo?-pregunto con más tranquilidad sin embargo con temor,y verguenza Shining Armor no fue capaz de responderle de inmediato, permaneciendo en silencio por unos momentos, sabiendo que no podía permanecer asi por más tiempo revelarle la verdad de Twilight era lo menos que podia hacer

-Shining Armor…por favor respóndeme, intentas ocultarme algo lo sé por tu actitud, esto no está bien… -insistió Twilight quien mirándole intensamente convenció al unicornio que suspiro nuevamente

-cuando…quedaste inconsciente el rey Sombra, nos teletransporto a los limites del imperio con tus amigas…-comenzó a narrar mirando vagamente el paisaje que recorrían en el tren de regreso a la capital de Ecuestria

-¿y todas están bien?-interrumpió mirándole suplicante, a lo que Shining Armor solo asintió levemente pero sin ser capaz de mirarla el continuo su relato….cerrando sus ojos para no observar la reaccion de su hermana

-el Rey Sombra impuso un campo de magia, alrededor del imperio de cristal…nadie podrá entrar o salir- respondió quedando en silencio nuevamente por un momento, donde solo el ruido del tren con sus sibatazos interrumpía el incómodo silencio generado y que ante el extraño comportamiento del príncipe, Twilight presentía que se trataba de mas algo grave

-qué hay de malo con que el rey Sombra nos expulsara del imperio-agrego sonriente e intentando animar a su hermano, contrarrestando la deprimente actitud de su Shining Armor, ella sonrió inocentemente pero el, que no pareció reaccionar Twilight decidió mostrarse entonces más enérgica y optimista, en aquel momento -ahora contamos con toda la ventaja, ya que usaremos los elementos de la armonía contra ¡el y...

-eso…no será posible...-interrumpió al poner uno de sus cascos sobre el cristal de la ventana-ya que una de ellas…Pinkie pie –mirando el suelo perdidamente y borrando la sonrisa de Twilight de un momento a otro-ella decidió, sacrificarse por nuestra libertad a cambio...que el rey Sombra nos dejara vivir…en estos momentos, ahora mis esperanzas recaen en Celestia solo ella nos podrá ayudar –concluyo con vergüenza, finalmente encarando a su hermana que no parecía aceptar lo escuchado y permanecio en silencio, sin cambiar su expresión

-esto...esto que acabas de contarme es..-Twlight observo bajo su mirada al suelo con impotencia-...es ¿¡alguna clase de broma!?-pregunto exaltándose de inmediato, mirando a su hermano sin creerle con lagrimas en sus ojos –¡No…no puede ser verdad! que Pinkie Pie se sacrificara, ¡!Como pudo pasar esto!-agrego notoriamente alterada abriendo sus ojos y negando con su cabeza en repetidas ocaciones tras cerrar sus ojos desconsolada

-lo siento Twilight...yo no, pude impedirlo...traerlas al imperio de cristal fue un grave error-agrego con mezcla de emociones, cerrando igualmente sus ojos con fuerza-comprendo tus sentimientos, porque…Cadence…desearía…Twilight lo lamento-concluyo tratando de reprimir las lágrimas de impotencia y no mostrarse débil e inseguro ante su hermana, en aquellos momentos

-Pinkie…pie-susurro la ex-unicornio lila en respuesta, recordando a su amiga ponie con dolor, llorando en silencio por un momento-porque..¿porque tenía que ser ella…?-suspiro indignada -que es lo que busca el rey Sombra con…Pinkie?-insistió mirando a su hermano que negó levemente con su cabeza, pero apoyo el comentario de Twilight

-yo me pregunto lo mismo –suspiro-…si el rey Sombra planea hacer…de Pinkie Pie su reina, es probable que no le hagá daño alguno-concluyo mirando fijamente a su hermana, quien desvió su mirada con la intención de ocultar las lágrimas que inundaron nuevamente sus ojos y de inmediato limpio con su casco

\- si esto continua así, si dejamos que el tiempo pase, Pinkie pie perderá su risa y significaría perder su elemento-agrego sorprendida-sin su risa…no podremos vencer…Ecuestria y el imperio de cristal quedarían indefensos

-Shining Armor, ¿¡dime como esta Twilight!?-interrumpió en el vagón, la voz del dragón Spike con cara de preocupación,-yo sé que vine hace cinco minutos…pero Twilight no despierta y si continua así, creo que voy a ¡enloquecer!-agrego mirando a Shining Armor mientras Spike llevaba sus garras a su cabeza preso de la preocupacion mirando a Shining Armor quien por el contrario, le sonreía sin que se percatara que Twilight ya recuperase la conciencia

-porque…¿porque estas sonriendo?-pregunto el dragón mirando a Shining Armor confundido

-tranquilo Spike…ya me encuentro mucho mejor-agrego Twilight llamando la atención de Spike el dragon, que de inmediato la observo de reojo llenándose de a felizidad y alegría, llorando sonrriente y corriendo hacia la unicornio para abrazarla y relajando la tensión generada anterior mente, por la conversación de los dos hermanos

-sabía que despertarías…me preocupe mucho por ti…-agrego el dragón con lágrimas de felicidad y sentándose junto a la unicornio si dejar de abrazarla, y adularla, acompañado por las sonrisas de Shining Armor al ver esa escena

-Twilight...¿que tienes?-pregunto Spike mirándola tras un largo silencio, sin que Twilight despegara su vista del suelo mientras se encontraba profundamente pensativa

-¿Twilight? -dijo Shining Armor mirándola fijamente con intranquilidad al igual el dragón lila, que se mostraba confundido

-si conociera un hechizo…que nos permitiera cruzar esa barrera y llegar hasta Pinkie pie-suspiro mientras Spike y Shining Armor se miraron al tiempo llenos de angustia-al llegar a Canterlot, buscare algún libro que pueda ayudarnos-agrego con firmeza, seriedad y esperanza

-Twilight…-susurro de pronto el dragón con temor-creo que eso no será posible- y la unicornio sin comprender lo observo desafiante

-por favor Spike…hay cientos y cientos de libros en la biblioteca de Canterlot…encontrare algo que nos pueda ayudar y salvemos a Pinkie pie

-solo un alicornicornio, como las princesas Celestia y luna…incluso Cadence, Serian capases de hacerle frente a la magia oscura del rey Sombra, con el corazón de cristal, su poder será de gran cantidad e imposible vencer y tu Twilight…-pero sin poder continuar el príncipe desvió su mirada con vergüenza

-Shining Armor…porque esa cara, ¿algo más ocurre?...¿que hizo ese malvado ahora?-insistió con severidad, pero sin obtener respuesta de el o Spike quienes desviaron su mirada de la unicornio lila que se lleno de ansiedad

-Twilight él se refiere a..-llamando la atención de la unicornio, Spike señalo la frente de ella especialmente su cuerno

-que…quieres…-inmediatamente Twilight llevo sus cascos y tocando su frente con timidez pero alterándose de inmediato

-¡mi..mi..mi ¡CUERNO!-grito espantada e intentando hacer viscos para mírale -¡Spike esto es horrible!…mi CUERNO..a ¡desaparecido!..¿Como fue que ocurrió Spike?…¡COMO!-agrego asustando a Shining Armor y a su leal asistente, con aquel comportamiento frenético, al percatarse que perdió sus poderes, racias a la maligna magia del Rey Sombra

-por favor Twilight debes calmarte-aconsejo su hermano, levantando uno de sus cascos y haciendo tranquilizar a Twilight quien zarandeaba a Spike mareando al podre dragon-perder tus casillas no remediara este problema-agrego con seriedad y frunciendo el ceño

-y no solo le ocurrió a tu cuerno-comento Spike, recuperando la compostura tras el agitado trato de su amiga unicornio y empeorando nuevamente el estado de animo de la ponie, al pasar saliva y verse notablemente afligido

-¡que quieres decir!...¡acaso hay algo más que el Rey Sombra le hiciera a mi cuerpo!…¡son...so..n mis cascos-dijo alarmada mirando sus cuatro extremidades-mi cutie marck ,mi cola, mi crin-añadió acariciando repetidamente su melena

-el Rey Sombra al poseer el total control de su poder, no solo obstruyo la magia de sus cuernos, el la elimino por completo de ustedes-respondió susurrante y frustrada actitud tras recortar igualmente a Rariy, desilusionando las esperanzas de Twilight ella observo de inmediato al bebe dragón que se encontraba sentado junto a ella, mirando el suelo y manteniendo sus garras juntas suspiro

-eso significa que el cuerno de Rarity…-susurro con vergüenza, mirando a su hermano quien asintió con seriedad, y ella desvio su mirada con tristeza comprendiendo los sentimientos de su amiga unicornio

-igualmente, fue afectada por la magia del rey Sombra como tu, Twilight y ella ya…no-interrumpió el dragón, pero sin embargo no fue capaz de terminar la frase, quizás por el profundo aprecio que le tenía a la unicornio blanca

-¿y Rainbow Dash que hay de Rainbow?- comento de repente Twilight con un ligero mejoramiento en su estado de animo, sonrriendo timidamente e interrumpiendo el corto silencio, generado en el vagón del tren camino a la capital de Ecuestria-como...como se encentra ella-agrego mirando al dragón y el unicornio blanco

-esta…Descansando en el mismo vagón que la princesa Cadence-agrego la tímida y dulce voz de la Pegaso Flutershy, quien entro seguida por Applejack y Rarity

-Flutershy, Applejack, Rarity -respondió Twilight Sparkle tras oír la voz de su amiga Pegaso y acercarse a las ponies mirándolas reconfortada, las abrazo de inmediato aliviada porque se encontraran sanas y salvas, lejos de aquel peligro

-nos preocupamos mucho por ti-comento Applejack la ponie granjera limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro que Twilight correspondió con una sonrisa

-igual yo amigas…no puedo creer lo que Shining Armor me a contado-agrego desviando su mirada y suspirar-pero Flutershy mencionase que ¿Rainbow Dash esta bien? ¿Ya despertó?, ¿que a dicho?-pregunto cambiando de tema y sonrriente mostrando un brillo de esperanza, mirando a la Pegaso amarilla quien asintió con tranquilidad

-desde, que comenzamos el viaje en el tren, recupero la conciencia por unos momentos-respondió con timidez- pero ella alego sufrir de fuertes jaquecas-suspiro desviando su mirada avergonzada al notar que todas las miradas se posaron en ella-y no podemos..ayudarle a aliviar su dolor…-agrego casi susurrante

-así que le recomendamos que descansara un poco más y no se esforzara demasiado -interrumpió Applejack con buen ánimo-esta situación se pone cada vez más extraña-agrego seguido por un corto silencio en el cual los ponies no eran capaces de mirarse entre si, como sintiéndose en parte responsables de lo ocurrido, con el Rey Sombra, Pinkie pie y el imperio de cristal

-Rarity…lamento lo ocurrido a tu cuerno-pronuncio Twilight Sparkle, con amabilidad mientras con un suspiro frustrante, ante la mirada de la ex-unicornio blanca

-a atrocidad que cometió ese cruel a nuestros cuernos, no tiene precio ni perdón comparado con lo que le a echo al imperio y a nuestras queridas Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash-respondió enojada y notablemente resentida-pero...aun asi es como…como si no fuésemos unicornios y…solo simples ¡ponys terrestres! …Sin ofender cariño-agrego escandalizada, mirando a Applejack quien en respuesta desvió su mirada

-lo que ahora importa es que estamos bien-le respondió en tono sarcástico la ponie de las manzanas

-no todas..agrego Flutershy susurrante y con tristeza recordándole a las ponies la usencia de Pinkie Pie

-espero que la princesa Celestia…me perdone –pensó la unicornio lila mirando vagamente por la ventana sin percatarse de el repentino cambio en el paisaje que recorría en tren

-¿pero que es…lo que ocurre?-pregunto Flutershy mirando hacia la ventana al con preocupación al mismo tiempo que con sus cascos cubrio sus tímidos ojos aguamarina y llamase la atención de sus amigas

-¡no puede ser!…agrego Rarity realmente asustada y preocupada-¿pero que es eso?...¿porque el paisaje…

-la magia del Rey Sombra avanza rápidamente, expandiéndose por toda ecuestria….y pronto llegara a Canterlot si no lo evitamos-interrumpió Shining Armor con seriedad y recordando por un breve instante lo ocurrido en el imperio de cristal

Los ponies observaron sorprendidos, como al igual que en el imperio, el paisaje a su paso comenzaba a ser invadido por oscuros cristales y el cielo azul era remplazado por aquel marchito y muerto de color amarillento, donde los relámpagos caían al horizonte, la oscuridad del rey sombra avanzaba hacia ellos…

* * *

Casi al anochecer y tras un arduo viaje ,escapando del imperio corrompido, las ponies arribaron a Canterlot la ciudad principal de Ecuestria, donde fueron recibidos por la princesa Celestia, las ponies descansaron del aquella travesía en una habitación solo para ellas, Twilight y su hermano mayor Shining Armor se encontraban en una audiencia con la máxima gobernante del reino

-Twilight, comprendo que al entregar el corazón de cristal a Spike para llevarlo a Cadence, fue porque no te encontrabas segura de que tan rápido lo lograrías y no estuviste dispuesta para arriesgar el futuro de los ciudadanos del imperio-comento la alicornio blanca de cabellos arcoíris ondeantes, mirando a su alumna favorita que era acompañada por su hermano

-Pero…el corazón de cristal no llego a tiempo y…el rey Sombra invadirá a toda Ecuestria…ahora el imperio de cristal…-respondió con lágrimas de vergüenza en sus ojos sin ser capaz de mirar a su maestra.- Pinkie pie…es su prisionera y si desea enviarme al calabozo o desterrarme de Ecuestria, entonces yo-suspiro con frustración ante la sorprendida mirada de Shining Armor, por aquel comentario-lo aceptare como es debido

-Twilight -susurro el corcel blanco al acercarse a ella-realizaste tu mejor esfuerzo y estoy orgulloso de tener una hermana como tú-agregó sonriente y abrazándola con dulzura-encontraremos una forma de solucionar esto, pero pido no te aflijas por lo ocurrido en el imperio de cristal

-levanta esos ánimos-agrego Celestia, comprendiendo los sentimientos frustrados de Twilight Sparkle -no voy a exiliarte o castigarte por lo ocurrido-agrego risueña y Twilight, miro a su maestra sonrojada-hiciste todo a tu alcance para cumplir esta labor, sin rendirte y luchando hasta el final pero-agrego frunciendo el ceño-pero Sombra tomo ventaja y el destino así quiso que esto ocurriera para bien, o para mal-agrego Celestia en un tono más serio mirando por un momento una de las vitrinas en la cual se celebraba la derrota de Discord por las mane six

-tiempos oscuros se acercan y me temo necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible...-susurro sin que los hermanos alcanzasen a escuchar las palabras de Celestia, quien pensativa no despego su vista de la vitrina de Discord

-¿princesa Celestia?, ¿podremos hacer algo para vencer al?, ¿Rey Sombra?...sin el corazón de cristal o los elementos de la armonía eso...será imposible-insistió Twilight con preocupación acercándose a Celestia, quien antes de responder miro fijamente a Shining Armor

-será imposible vencer al Rey Sombra, porque el usara todo el poder del corazón de cristal en nuestra contra-comento el unicornio blanco al cerrar sus ojos para controlar su enojo, mientras era observado por su hermana, Celestia entonces se acercó a una de las ventanas que se encontraba junto a los tronos de las princesas del sol y luna, observando atenta el cielo azul

-después de este arduo viaje-agrego al mirarles de reojo-les recomiendo descansen y en unos días, discutiéremos las acciones a tomar respecto a esta difícil situación. Shining Armor si Sombra llegase a atacar Canterlot necesitare al capitán de la guardia real para planear un contra ataque y organizar nuestras defensas-mirando al unicornio que asintió con seriedad y Celestia centro su atención en Twilight Sparkle y acercase a ella-me doy cuenta que estas lista para pasar al siguiente nivel de tus estudios-agrego sonriente, pero Twilight sin comprender miro a su hermano quien se mostró igual, y antes que la unicornio lila pudiera responder la princesa Celestia prosigo-desafortunadamente tendremos que posponerlo, prometo te hablare sobre ello en el momento más apropiado-suspiro para calmar su tención y preocupación- veré que puedo hacer respecto a sus cuernos-agrego mirando a los dos hermanos como si de inmediato recordara algo-estoy segura...que existe un libro de hechizos…que le perteneció a Star Suer el barbado, donde menciona algo respecto a su problema-agrego pensativa llevando uno de sus cascos a su mentón y mirando al techo del castillo, mientras su crin color arcoíris ondeaba sin cesar para repentinamente fijar su atención en Shining Armor, quien avanzo unos pasos sabiendo de antemano sobre que se trataría-no te preocupes por la princesa Cadence, Shining Armor ella estará bien pero…

-¿Star Suer el barbado?...interrumpió de inmediato Twilight notablemente emocionada con su ojos destellantes, al escuchar la mención de su unicornio favorito- si es así Rarity, yo y tu hermano recuperaremos la magia de nuevo-celebro sonriente y enérgica, acompañada por una sonrisa de esperanza por parte del unicornio blanco, seguido finalmente por una reverencia de los hermanos a la princesa del sol quienes salieron del gran salón de tronos, discutiendo optimistas las acciones a realizar

-espero que Cadence perdone lo que esta haciendo-pensó Celestia suspirante, al mirar las dos puertas de la sala cerrarse tras el paso de Shining Armor y Twilight Sparkle

-si Sombra ataca Canterlot…Ecuestria caerá hermana-comento una voz que salió de las sombras, mientras escucho atenta la conversación de Celestia-los elementos de la armonía no funcionaran contra él, si esa pony terrestre se pone de su lado y le brinda su amor-agrego la princesa de la noche acercándose a su hermana mayor, que suspiro tristemente cerrando sus ojos

-la única esperanza...se encuentra en Pinkie pie…-agrego Celestia con seriedad, sin embargo ante esa respuesta Luna negó cerrando sus ojos mientras Celestia centro su atención en el horizonte

-no quiero ver a nuestro pueblo esclavizado Celestia -respondió mirando a su hermana, con algo de miedo y notoriamente preocupada- yo más que ningún otro pony conoce de lo que puede el ser capaz… nuestros padres no querrían que esto le ocurriese a Ecuestria-agrego acercándose a su hermana

-según lo mencionado por Shining Armor y Twilight, Sombra creo una barrera por todo el imperio y esta es impenetrable usando la magia común-Celestia nuevamente suspiro acercándose más a la ventana donde el cielo azul aún se encortaba presente, ella presentía no sería por mucho y este desaparecería para siempre

-lo que no comprendo es porque, Sombra escogería a Pinkie Pie como su ¿reina?-agrego luna indignada y desviando su mirada al suelo

\- si es así, ruego entonces ruego porque ella encuentre algo mucho más valioso que el corazón de cristal-respondió con dulzura a su hermana mayor, mirándola de reojo llena esperanza por la pony rosa

-algo más valioso que…¿el corazón de cristal?-pregunto luna de inmediato, mirando a su hermana con una expresión de incredulidad, levantando una de sus cejas y acercándose mas a Celestia sin comprender, las palabras de su hermana-que quieres decir?-agrego con desconfianza

-hablo del amor y bondad que con esperanza sé que aun permanecerán en el mismo corazón Sombra y si es así…entonces no existirá razón para luchar

-¿amor?...¿bondad?-respondió luna con sarcasmo y recelo-pero, mientras eso ocurra Cadence permanecerá durmiente, tu sabes qué vida de se encuentra atada al corazón de cristal -protesto luna con severidad-y ¿si Pinkie Pie no logra cumplir tus expectativas? ¿qué será de ecuestria? ¿Cómo lo enfrentaremos?, hermana recuerda que yo fui víctima de las influencias de Sombra y eso costo nuestra separación-agrego con tristeza mirando nuevamente el suelo por un momento y Celestia al ver esto se acerco a Luna mirándola fijamente -…defender Ecuestria de cualquier amenaza es nuestra prioridad-concluyo la princesa de la noche casi susurrandole y con notable tristeza...

-se que tienes razón-respondió Celestia abrazándole con sus alas llena dulzura -y si es asi, no nos quedara más opción que luchar-respondió cerrando sus ojos invadida e por el cariño que le profesaba a su hermana menor agrego- comprendiendo los sentimientos Luna y si es necesario arriesgaremos nuestras vidas por el bienestar de Ecuestria-concluyo la gobernante del sol


	4. 4 Princesa Chrysalis

Cap.4

Princesa Chrysalis

-¡Suéltame!…te exijo me ¡sueltes!-gruñía la pony rosa, que era arrastrada por la falda de su vestido adornada de cristales rosas y azules, por dos hechizados guardias del castillo que la llevaron de regreso a su habitación siguiendo las órdenes de su capitán

-permanecerás encerrada aquí, hasta que desistas de escapar-advirtió el Pegaso amarillo a Pinkie Pie, en el momento en el cual los dos guardias hechizados salieron de la habitación, al mismo tiempo ignorando lo que en realidad ocurría a su alrededor

-cierren las puertas-ordeno el guardia más leal al Rey Sombra, levantando uno de sus cascos con la mirada fija en las corrompidas puertas de cristal,y sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada de Pinkie Pie llena de odio

-saldré de aquí viva o muerta-sentencio con firmeza y valentía golpeando su casco contra el suelo, al momento en el cual quedase encerrada entre la oscuridad

-ustedes, quiero que vigilen esta habitación no entrara o saldrá nadie de aquí-ordeno el Pegaso amarillo de ojos azules, seguido por un saludo de cascos por parte de sus subordinados-no quiero que intente escapar nuevamente –concluyo al alejarse del lugar seguido de un aburrido suspiro

-no...se que le vera Sombra a esa testaruda y amarga pony-pensó mientras le dedicaba, un último vistazo a las grandes y elaboradas puertas de la habitación de Pinkie Pie, mientras se alejaba a paso lento

* * *

En una de las de tantas noches que transcurrieron desde que el Rey Sombra se apoderara del imperio de cristal, la pony Pinkie Pie no desistía de sus planes para escapar, tal y como se lo había prometido al unicornio oscuro, sin embargo aquellos esfuerzos eran inútiles y la pony rosa comenzaba a perder la esperanza, desde una de las ventanas de su habitación-calabozo Pinkie Pie observo con tristeza, las pocas estrellas libres que lograban colarse en aquel cielo tormentoso reconsiderando la idea de escapar con vida de aquel lugar

-mi reina…-interrumpió la voz del tirano, quien sigilosamente entro sin que Pinkie Pie se percatara y solo hasta el momento en el cual se acercara a ella, Sombra la observo fijamente con sus llameantes ojos-¿porque estas tan callada?-pregunto con buen ánimo al verla tras un arduo día en el imperio conquistado, sentada frente a una ventanas con su mirada perdida

-mi reina-interrumpió susurrante la voz del tirano, quien sigiloso como una sombra entro a la habitación de su prisionera-¿porque estas tan callada?-pregunto el rey lleno de buen humor y acercándose unos pasos a la pony que contemplaba el cielo en silencio

-mataste a mis amigas-respondió al fijar su vista en el cielo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para contener sus deseos de llorar todo con la intención de mostrarse fuerte ante su captor-preferiría pudrirme en un calabozo, que mirar tu despreciable rostro-concluyo frunciendo el ceño con valentía

-tu accediste a quedarte…-respondió Sombra con tranquilidad acercándose más a la pony que parecía no importarle y bajase la mirada en respuesta

-pero…a cambio de que las dejaras libres y no fue así-comento vaga y suspirantemente-¿porque?…¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?-insistió tras llorar inevitablemente, en silencio

Sombra se acercó aún más a la pony quien se dio vuelta, observando confundida los ojos rojos que llameaban de lilas y verdes, e intentando comprender el origen de su crueldad, pero a cambio esa mirada penetrante lleno de nervios a Pinkie Pie, quien se sintió invadida por la oscuridad y decidió bajar su mirada nuevamente, ocultando su rostro entre su alisada crin color rosa. Al ver esto Sombra frunció el ceño levemente e ilumino su cuerno para cortar una de las tantas flores que adornan la habitación y que Pinkie Pie despreciaba

-desde el momento en el que pusieron un casco en mi imperio, las vigile a cada una de ustedes con la esperanza de encontrar la pony adecuada…-al suspirar acerco a Pinkie Pie, pero la pony entonces retrocedió cautelosa un par de pasos, hasta toparse con el cristal de la ventana que le impidió retroceder más, mientras Sombra se acercó a ella, quedando inevitablemente frente a frente con el rey unicornio-…-para que fuese mía, tranquila no voy a morderte-agrego amable al sonreír pero, en respuesta Pinkie Pie solo desvió su mirada, cosa que causo gracia en sombra quien continuo su relato-lo que me cautivo de ti Pinkie Pie no solo fue tu hermosura azules y rosas, un contraste perfecto en cuanto a este unicornio oscuro se refiere-agrego cerrando su ojos llevando su casco a su pecho señalándose así mismo con orgullo, mientras jugueteo concentrado con la rosa que sostuvo con su magia

-esa exótica forma de ser, siempre sonriente, tan alegre es algo que nunca vi en esos patéticos ponys de cristal…confieso que cautivaste mi corazón-ante las palabras de Sombra, Pinkie Pie cerro sus ojos por un momento, recordando la sensación de risa y felicidad que habitaba en ella, e ignorando parte del discurso del tirano y perdiéndose en sus felices recuerdos, dibujo una pequeña y tímida sonrisa-es por eso que me enamore de ti hermosa pony…

Dejando de juguetear con aquella rosa que acomodo en la melena de Pinkie, revelando su mirada enfocada en el suelo acompañada por su triste animo-me enamore de ti Pinkie Pie…no sé el por qué pero es así, perfecta e indicada tú serás mi reina y me darás el poder que necesito-Sombra animado por sus palabras, se acercó a Pinkie susurrándole unas palabras que la devolvieron al mundo real

-dame la oportunidad para demostrarte mi amor…-concluyo estremeciendo a Pinkie por la impresión, Sombra se acercó a ella aún más con la intención de besarla pero entonces Pinkie lo esquivo desviando su mirada con enojo y ofendiendo a Sombra quien de inmediato se separo de la Pony para salir de la habitación...

-¡como te atreves a decir! que…¿cautive tu corazón? Si no tienes alguno-el rey se detuvo entonces ante las indignadas palabras de la pony, observándola de reojo con sorpresa-¡eres un cruel! Y yo…nunca me convertiré en tu dichosa reina, jamás te amare-concluyo con enojo y frialdad mirando a Sombra quien indignado por el comportamiento de la pony continuo su camino saliendo del lugar y dejando en soledad a Pinkie Pie

* * *

Los intentos de escape de Pinkie Pie finalmente cesaron, gracias al apoyo de Shining Snow Y Star Diamond quienes le brindaron el apoyo y amistad que Pinkie Pie necesitaba en esos duros momentos, los días pasaron y a la pony poco se le concedió el poder merodear por el castillo pero acompañada de dos hechizados guardias y sus amigas ponys, quienes por petición de Pinkie no permanecían encadenadas, sin embargo no se le permitía salir del castillo de Sombra o que interactuase con otros ponys de cristal, ningun extraño podía dirijirle la palabra siquiera mirarla y aquel que lo hiciese sufría las crueles consecuencias del Rey, la llamada Reina extranjera que era desconocida físicamente por la mayoría de esclavos del imperio, solo se rumoreaban cosas terribles sobre ella entre los ponys de cristal y por eso Pinkie Pie era igual de temida que Sombra

Por su parte, el Rey Sombra quien se dirija hacia el comedor tenía muchas cosas en que pensar….reunir a todo un ejército para conquistar Canterlot y para eso necesitaría todo el cristal que existiese en las minas del imperio, crear todo tipo de armas necesarias utilizando a cada pony de cristal, todos los preparativos para una guerra requerían de un gran esfuerzo mágico, obligando al rey a usar su poder casi al límite. Manejar un imperio esclavizado y conquistar un reino distante, no era tarea fácil y para Sombra existía una pony que le ayudaba aliviar esas tensiones con solo verla, una pony cuyo color aunque apagado, sobresalía de entre las más hermosas ponys de cristal y al dirigirse al comedor del castillo, caminando por los pasillos de su hogar que eran invadidos por los opacos cristales la observo detenidamente, custodiada por los hechizados guardias que le asigno, Pinkie Pie comía en silencio, luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco bordado con cristales rosas, zapatillas azules hechas del mismo material y un par de largos pendientes, por ultimo su siempre larga y alisada melena rosa escondía su rostro.

En el momento en el que la vio, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y una sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro, el Rey no podía negarlo esa pony terrestre lo cautivaba, pero desafortunadamente contrario a esos sentimientos Pinkie Pie al percatarse de su presencia desvió su mirada con desdén y al verle entrar al comedor se retiró de la mesa de inmediato

-a donde crees que vas-amenazo el unicornio que siempre vestía con una armadura de plata resplandeciente, que cubría casi todo su cuerpo y aquella capa roja como sus ojos, ondeaba a cada paso que daba al caminar-te hice una pregunta-amenazo enojado, deteniendo el paso de la pony rosa

-lejos de aquí-respondió con recelo sin mirarle, ocultando su rostro tras su lisa melena-a un lugar donde no esté cerca de ti

-¡cómo te atreves a hablarme así!-gruño Sombra indignado y acercándose más a Pinkie, quien permaneció firme-¡más te vale que te retractes pony y aprendas a respetar a tu Rey…!

-¿o qué?-respondió, sarcástica mirándole de inmediato-¿me encadenaras? O ¿me enviaras a un calabozo o quizás me mataras?porque si es así, preferiría cualquiera de esas opciones a permanecer cerca de un ser tan ¡despreciable y vil como tú!-concluyo para sorpresa del unicornio que abrio sus ojos y uno que otro, esclavo-sirviente que se encontraba en el comedor de cristal, Sombra sintiéndose avergonzado y un tanto humillado por como la pony prisionera lo enfrentaba sin miedo, solo se limitó a mirarla sin responder o atacarla

Pero Pinkie Pie al observar detenidamente la actitud desarmada de Sombra creyó comprender en ese instante, que su captor no le causaría daño realmente algo especial en la mirada del tirano, confundió a Pinkie quien desvió su mirada al suelo sintiéndose culpable

-quiero que te largues -respondió Sombra al alejarse de ella, dirigiéndose al marchitado y lúgubre comedor de cristal-tengo mejores y ¡más!, importantes cosas que hacer-concluyo mientras Pinkie Pie abandono el lugar lentamente, no sin antes observando de reojo al ofendido Rey

* * *

Ese mismo dia Pinkie, recorría alguno de los pasillos de lo que ahora era su nuevo hogar sorprendiéndole que este cambiara tan radicalmente su aspecto a comparación del que conoció brevemente días antes, caminaba sin prisa observando la edificación corrompida y marchita, en compañía de Shining Snow Y Star Diamond e incluyendo a los dos guardias hechizados a los Pinkie Pie le incomodaban notoriamente

-¿el rey Sombra construyo este castillo?-pregunto mirando detenidamente las columnas que sostenían alto techo del lugar (que solo podía ser accesible para algún Pegaso) y era adornado por candelabros que levemente iluminaban el pasillo

-no majestad -respondió firmemente Shining Snow, mientras miraba al frente al caminar

-por favor Shining Snow, no es necesario que me llames así -respondió Pinkie Pie con gentileza mirando a la pony de crin lila que siempre le recordaba a alguien muy familiar

-lo siento-suspiro bajando su mirada, para luego observar a la amable pero triste pony rosa-pero…él nos obliga a tratarla como tal, tanto en el castillo y como en el imperio usted ahora es nuestra reina-concluyo seguido por un largo silencio, que solo era interrumpido breve mente por el eco los pasos de los ponys al caminar en el grande pasillo

-el…no fue quien construyo…este castillo fue su..Padre-comento Star Diamond con timidez observando a Shining Snow quien seriamente asintió, llamando la atención de Pinkie Pie y Star Diamond tomo la palabra para comenzar a relatar

-el rey era bondadoso y justo, en esas gloriosas épocas para el imperio, el corazón de cristal era iluminado con la paz y el amor de sus súbditos, todos Vivian con plenitud y tranquilidad-agrego la pony de crin dorada y ojos color ocre mientras Pinkie y Snow escucharon el tímido relato de su amiga-el bondadoso rey tenía dos hijos la mayor de sangre propia era una pony hada, la más hermosa y cristalina del imperio

-¿una pony hada? –pregunto Pinkie Pie al detenerse y con la intención de conocer más sobre ella miro a sus amigas de cristal con curiosidad

-así es…pero ella era egoísta cruel y llena de odio-suspiro- esas eran las cualidades que contrarrestaban con su hermosura y su padre lo sabía muy bien desafortunadamente, la princesa era la heredera al trono del imperio-relato Diamond-y el otro hijo…-suspiro avergonzada recordando con tristeza-un unicornio negro como la noche…quien no compartía la sangre de los reyes del imperio, pero si las enseñanzas amorosas de su padre adoptivo, él era todo lo opuesto a la princesa…

-…Ese unicornio que mencionas...el hijo adoptivo del anterior, gobernante del imperio de cristal es…es ¿Sombra?-pregunto Pinkie Pie casi susurrante temiendo que el mismo tirano las escuchase y sus amigas sufrieran las consecuencias, en respuesta las dos ponys asintieron mirando a una muy curiosa Pinkie

\- cuando se tomó la decisión sobre quien sucedería en el trono…el rey lo eligió a el-comento al cerrar sus ojos como si eso hubiera ocurrido el día de ayer ante la sorpresa de la pony rosa, por aquel relato

-entonces ella enfureció-agrego Shining Snow tomando la palabra, mientras las ponys retomaron el paso por el castillo-porque anhelaba el poder de su padre como rey y así llevar el imperio a la decadencia…el gobernar sobre nosotros era lo único que deseaba con su corazón…si es que poseia alguno-bufo con desprecio

-¿pero?...¿que paso con ella, con la hermana del Rey sombra?-pregunto Pinkie interesada en conocer más a profundidad todo ese relato, mientras miro atenta a los ojos lilas de Shining Snow, descubrir el pasado del Rey Sombra le atraía poderosamente

-tras la decisión del rey…ella desapareció, con el pasar de algunos felices años todos nos olvidamos de ella…en nuestras mentes y corazones, el único y verdadero rey era el hijo adoptivo…el príncipe Sombra, sin embargo...–Diamond Star desvió su mirada con lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos preocupando a Pinkie Pie quien se acercó a la pony

-Diamond Star ¿te encuentras bien?¿ Que ocurre?-pregunto con preocupación Pinkie, al acercarse a la pony y tomar su rostro con uno de sus cascos observando la triste actitud de la pony de cristal

-lo siento mage…Pinkie pie-corrigió al mirarla con tristeza, al cerrar sus ojos lentamente-es solo que recordar...esas épocas tan difíciles me llena de…dolor mi corazon-agrego al dirigir su mirada a Shining Snow, quien comprendiendo los sentimientos de la pony se acercó Diamond Star para abrazarla

-lo comprendo -dijo la pony rosa susurrante-y no es necesario me comenten estas cosas…a de ser muy difícil para ustedes revivir esos momentos de tristeza que...es mejor olvidar-comento Pinkie Pie al mirarlas con dulzura y recordando la muerte de sus amigas, entonces las ponys de cristal se sorprendieron por la actitud de Pinkie

-se parece…usted mucho a la madre de la princesa de cristal, tienen los mismos corazones…y color de ojos-comento Diamond Star quien seco sus lágrimas con uno de los cascos, pero la pony rosa no comprendió las palabras de Diamond y antes que preguntase algo, Shining Snow prosiguió con el relato

-es necesario que conozca toda la verdad…majestad-agrego, mirando con desconfianza a los dos guardias hechizados –ya que usted es la única que puede salvarlo-dijo confundiendo aún más a la pony terrestre quien la miro fijamente ,sospechando que todo lo ocurrido en el imperio contaba con un significado mas profundo, Diamond Star con sus ánimos repuestos prosiguió el relato

-pero un día todo cambio para siempre…la princesa de corazón cruel, regreso al imperio acompañada por un ejército con un aspecto diferente, ahora ella se auto denominaba la reina de los simuladores…e imposible de combatir exilio a nuestro príncipe y cruel mente asesino a sus padres-Diamond Star nuevamente se silenció sin que Pinkie Pie tras escuchar el termino simuladores, se dio cuenta que esto le era aún más familiar y estaba segura que conocía el nombre de quien hablaban sus amigas ponys

-¿Diamond Star, Shining Snow…?-pregunto mirando al suelo tímidamente recordando la boda en Canterlot –¿el nombre de la princesa?…me refiero a la hija de los antiguos reyes del imperio, de cristal...era era…Chrysalis?

Las ponys de detuvieron, mostrándose aún más sorprendidas que Pinkie Pie y tras mirarse entre si por un momento, ellas observaron a la pony rosa y asintieron, sin comentar palabra alguna intrigadas sobre el porqué la pony extranjera conocía el nombre de la princesa

-así…es majestad...Pinkie pie-corrigió Diamond Star asintiendo lentamente

-no puedo creer, que esa pony sea la legitima...heredera al trono del imperio-agrego Pinkie Pie al sentarse, intentando asimilar lo contado por sus amigas pensando que nada bueno, nunca le esperase al imperio de cristal-que ella y…Sombra sean hermanos...adoptivos-corrijo al mirarlas

-¿pero majestad?-pregunto Diamond Star con curiosidad-¿como es que supo el nombre de ella?-agrego mirando a Shining Snow

-en la boda… la princesa Cadence y el hermano de Twilight Sparkle quien...era…una de mis amigas-suspiro tras recordar a la unicornio lila- resulto que Chrysalis, la reina de los simuladores había tomado el lugar de la princesa Cadence con la intención de usar el amor del hermano de Twilight, Shining Armor logrando que sus simuladores invadieran Canterlot…mis amigas y yo nos enfrentamos a esos seres, con la intención de recuperar los elementos de la armonía…

-¿elementos de la armonía?-le susurro Diamond Star a Shining Snow quien se mostró igual de confundida, sin lograr entender algunas palabras de Pinkie Pie en su relato

-…recuerdo que esas criaturas imitaban tu apariencia, pero reconozco que no eran tan buenos...-agrego algo risueña al recordar esos viejos tiempos-pero finalmente y gracias al amor entre princesa Cadence y Shining Armor todo regreso a la normalidad

-Diamond Star ¿tú la recuerdas?…¿acaso será posible?-pregunto Shining Snow con serio entusiasmo, pero llena de esperanza mirando a la pony de color amarillo y ojos color ocre, que asintió lentamente sin poder creer las palabras de Pinkie

-majestad Pinkie…-interrumpió Diamond Star con timidez, mirando a la pony acercandose a ella y reanudando nuevamente el recorrido de las ponys por los pasillos del castillo de Sombra

-…si..¿Diamond Star?-pregunto mirándola con curiosidad, percatándose que sus ojos se encontraban ansiosos y su actitud mejorara un poco

-lo que usted no sabe es que la princesa Chrysalis, no es la legitima heredera al trono del imperio, ese lugar le corresponde a la princesa de cristal-agrego con entusiasmo, tanto así que casi le devolvía el brillo como pony de cristal que le correspondía

-¿quien..?-pregunto Pinkie Pie al mirarlas algo seria

-después que Chrysalis tomara el poder como la falsa reina que era, los simuladores corrían libremente por el imperio en esos duros años, no sabíamos quién era pony de cristal o un simulador y esas cosas se alimentaban de nuestro amor por el imperio-dijo Shining Snow desviando su mirada con desdén hacia Chrysalis y sus simuladores-la falsa reina…pensaba en expandir sus límites…mas allá del imperio, pensamos que nunca seriamos libres y perdimos…todas las esperanzas pero fue en esos momentos cuando, el príncipe regreso para enfrentar a su hermanastra y liberarnos del sufrimiento…o eso creímos -Diamond Star se silenció por un momento mientras caminaba

Las ponys en su recorrido llegaron a las puertas de la sala de tronos, Shining Snow y Diamond Star observaron perdidamente el salón recordando todo lo narrado a su nueva reina, el sufrimiento ocurrido con Chrysalis y ahora el sufrimiento con el Rey Sombra, mientras Pinkie Pie hacia lo mismo pero recordando la imagen de la princesa Cadence sentada allí y con pocas fuerzas, bajando su mirada en señal de respeto a la alicornio

-¿pero?..en que momento de toda..esta increíble historia el rey sombra…su corazón y ser, se corrompen-Pinkie Pie levando su mirada con valentía mirando nuevamente el trono de la princesa cadence-¿en que momento? el...el…se convierte en un monstruo cruel y desalmado

-con la ayuda de una poderosa magia, oscura y peligrosa el príncipe portaba un amuleto con el cual tomo ventaja, venciendo a su hermana y exiliandola al igual que a su ejercito –comento Shining Snow como si hablara sola

-y ¿que amuleto era?...¿donde lo consiguió?-insistió a preguntas Pinkie Pie, llena de curiosidad por aquel objeto, la princesa de cristal o cualquier cosa sobre el pasado de Sombra

-el..lo-Diamond Star miro de reojo a los hechizados guardias y se acerco mas a Pinkie-llamaba el amuleto del alicornio-comento susurrante y con temor-nadie sabe como fue creado o donde lo consiguió, pero no hay duda que gracias a ese objeto el venció a Chrysalis..todos creímos entonces que la paz regresaría y ahora el era el nuevo rey del imperio de cristal, pero sin embargo no fue asi…solo se empeoraron las cosas…

-¿porque?-pregunto Pinkie Pie mirando a las ponys y sintiendo que esta conversación no llegaba a ningún lado, obteniendo mas preguntas que respuestas

-nadie lo sabe..quizas por el odio y rencor que le tenia a Chrysalis, por la muerte de los antiguos reyes, sus padres adoptivos -respondio Sininhg Snow sin mirar a Pinkie Pie o Diamond Star-eso empeoro las cosas

Pinkie se entro a la sala de tronos, que solo se encontraba custodiada por algunos guardias de el rey Sombra, a excepción de sus amigas, que temerosas prefirieron guardar distancia

-necesito saber…como puedo ayudarlas-comento con seria preocupación-¿como las puedo salvar?-agrego recordando las palabras de las ponys de cristal el dia que las conoció, pero ninguna respondió y Pinkie Pie bajo su mirada suspirante

-la magia del amuleto se apodero de su ser…y la oscuridad reino en el imperio tal como es ahora-respondió Shining Snow al acercarse al trono hablando con seriedad y deteniéndose unos cuantos pasos alejada de Pinkie -Chrysailys no, solo asesino a los antiguos reyes igualmente fue así con la madre de la princesa de cristal quien se sacrificio su vida por la de su hija-concluyo mirando de reojo a Diamond Star quien permaneció contemplando el trono de cristal

-¿la princesa de cristal?...-quien es ella pensó Pinkie Pie mirando detenidamente a Shining Snow quien parecio suspirar y dandose vuela se acerco a Diamond Star encarandola

-Diamond Star tienes que ayudarme en esto…tu misma lo has dicho, esta pony extranjera nos puede salvar..-dijo Shining Snow mirando fijamente a la timida pony de cristal quien su mirada asustada asintio y bajando su mirada con temor agrego

-el corazón de cristal…tiene conciencia propia, contrario a lo que muchos creen…y sintiendo el sufrimiento que llevamos nosotros por muchos años...escogió a su portadora quien guiada por su magia…

-quien…quien es?-interrumpió Pinkie Pie acercándose a Diamond Star con desesperación, por conocer a la pony-¿la princesa Celestia?

-¿princesa..Celestia?-respondió Diamond con duda mirando a Shining Snow, quien solo miro sin comprender a que pony se refirió Pinke Pie y negó con su cabeza en respuesta y cerrando sus ojos ocre comento-es su hija…la hija del rey Sombra,ella es la princesa de cristal…

* * *

ufff definitivamente es algo dificil describir acciones cotidianas con ponys, ya que ellos no tienen...digamos tanta movilidad como nosotros jeje les agradezco a quienes leen mi fic, lamento si me tarde en actualizar pero me da flojera jeje...espero les sea de su agrado y ¡comenten!

asaia16


	5. 5 Mi Amore Cadenza

Cap. 5

Mi Amore Cadenza

-su hija, ella venció a su corrompido padre con la ayuda del corazón de cristal siendo tan solo una pequeña potra-agrego con un ligero pesar, por el unicornio corrompido mientras Shining Snow comento, ante una confundida mirada de Pinkie Pie quien se acercó a una de las grandes ventanas del pasillo, donde se reflejaba la tenue luz de un día nublado con rayos que caían, anunciando una tormenta que nunca llegaría, la reina extranjera contemplo con dolor a los esclavos de cristal trabajar hasta el límite de sus vidas

-antes de ser…vencido-agrego Diamond Star con timidez, mientras miro a la pony rosa-el maldijo el imperio, desapareciéndonos por mil años…o quizás más tiempo, nadie lo sabe-susurro-…pero ahora estamos de regreso y todo…sigue igual, majestad Pinkie…-concluyo con un suspiro y un par de lágrimas derramadas que la pony rosa observo de reojo, con impotencia

El silencio se apoderó de las ponys y Pinkie Pie bajo su mirada, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, mientras su lisa melena se encargó de cubrir sus ojos azules, recordando las palabras del Rey esa noche…se encontraba confundida y aquello que podría brindarle una respuesta, el pasado de Sombra la abrumaba aún más, ¿qué podía hacer para remediar esta situación?

-¿qué le ocurrió a la princesa?-pregunto como si hablase consigo misma-si la encontramos podríamos salvar el imperio-agrego mirando a Diamond Star y Shining Snow de reojo, pero las ponys de opaco color cristal negaron con la cabeza, entonces con seria actitud Shining Snow se acercó más a Pinkie

-no lo sabemos majestad, ella simplemente desapareció…como si fuera una vieja leyenda pony-tal vez la hija del rey Sombra, en realidad nunca existió agrego mientras contemplaba el paisaje de aquel dia

-estoy segura…que no se trata de una vieja leyenda pony, Shining Snow...-respondió Pinkie Pie igualando la seriedad de su amiga pero llena de esperanza mientras las dos miraron fijamente el cielo-pero, si no es así entonces…que ocurrió con la hija del rey Sombra ¿dónde está ella?-se preguntó en sus pensamientos

* * *

-dispuesta para enfrentar a Sombra yo viaje al norte de ecuestria, con la intención de terminar con el sufrimiento causado por su maligna magia, ayudada por los elementos de la armonía porque…- la princesa de cabellos arcoíris que ondeaban sin cesar miro a las a las ponys, que escucharon atentas el relato de Celestia transcurridos un par de días, desde su llegada a Canterlot

-Sombra fue el culpable de separarnos, a nosotras quienes tontamente confiamos en el…-agrego la princesa de la noche golpeando su casco contra el suelo y cerrando sus ojos enojada-fue su magia de odio que susurro el rebelarme contra mi hermana, gracias a el fui exiliada de ecuestria-concluyo mirando a su hermana mayor ,quien le sonrió con dulzura y calmo sus sentimientos

-la crueldad de Sombra no solo causo dolor entre los habitantes del imperio de cristal, igualmente fracturo la relación que llevaba con mi querida hermana, sembrando en su corazón sentimientos de celos y odio hacia mí-agrego Celestia susurrante, con dolor cerrando sus ojos y al suspirar profundamente para eliminar los recuerdos dolorosos

-pero, ¿porque el rey sombra hizo algo como eso princesa Celestia?- pregunto Twilight Sparkle sin comprender, mirando a cada una de sus amigas a excepción de Rainbow Dash quien descasaba en una habitación del castillo, las ponys se encontraban en una audiencia con las gobernantes de ecuestria

-porque al separar nuestra magia fraternal, le sería más fácil invadir Canterlot y apoderarse de ecuestria Twilight, quizás eso es lo que planea nuevamente-suspiro luna frunciendo el ceño-es por ello que no las acompañe en su anterior viaje, si me influencia la magia de sombra no seré capaz de controlarme y creare y mayor problema...

-no te preocupes hermana-respondió Celestia mirándola con seriedad-eso no ocurrirá, jamás lo permitiría de nuevo-el silencio tencionate se apodero del salón, pero Celestia con valentía decidió proseguir el triste recuerdo

-entonces al norte de ecuestria, donde se supone se hallaba el imperio de cristal, una pequeña alicornio débilmente se encontraba ente la nieve y su vida podía peligrar, no entiendo cómo pudo protegerse de la maldición que Sombra le impuso al imperio, antes de morir-Celestia se silenció por un momento observando atenta los rostros de las ponys especialmente a Twilight Sparkle pensando que tal vez no se encontrara lista, pero el tiempo acosaba para acelerar el siguiente gran paso que le esperaba a la unicornio lila-y al traerla a Canterlot la crie como una hija…pero-susurro Celestia cerrando sus ojos con orgullo-ante sus ojos yo soy su tía, el rey sombra es el verdadero padre de la princesa Cadence…

Al momento en el cual Celestia menciono el nombre de niñera de Twilight Sparkle, todas las ponys se silenciaron abriendo sus ojos y bocas sin poderle creer a su gobernante, en especial la unicornio lila Twilight quien casi sufre una crisis nerviosa

-¿¡pero!?...¿¡pero!?… ¡princesa Celestia!...Cadence...mi niñera la mejor amiga de mi infancia…¡¿nos está diciendo?¡…me esta diciendo que ella...ella..es la ¿¡hija del rey sombra!?.. -grito alarmanda al cerrar sus ojos y probocando que sus amigas cubrieran sus orejas con sus cascos-y si es así ¿¡quién es su madre!?-pregunto una infartada Twilight, sin poder procesar aquella información ya que Cadence le era muy importante tanto como una hermana mayor

-eso lo desconozco querida Twilight, desearía tanto como tu saberlo pero…como te comente mi conocimiento del imperio es muy limitado, yo solo lo frecuente en pocas ocaciones y para conocer a la princesa de cristal...nunca supe, quien era su madre...-Celestia se silenció por un momento comprendiendo la pregunta de Twilight, ya que tanto ella como su hermana luna deseaban conocer la identidad de la madre de la princesa Cadence...(sin embargo eso no es de mucha importancia en esta historia…)

-y ella lo sabe-pregunto Apple Jack al quitarse su sombrero-que, el Rey Sombra es su padre, el padre de la princesa Cadence?

-así es -respondió de inmediato Celestia, asintiendo levemente y mirando a su hermana la princesa de la noche-luna y yo comprendimos que no podríamos guardarle tal secreto a Cadence, así que en el momento en el cual alcanzo una edad apropiada…le revelamos la verdad-suspiro con tristeza bajando su mirada y negando levemente con la cabeza

-yo creo que es muy lógico-agrego el dragón Spike, quien se encontraba acompañando a sus amigas ponys-digo…si el rey sombra es un rey… Cadence como su hija, sería la princesa del imperio de cristal-concluyo mirando detenidamente a cada una de las ponys especialmente a Twilight Sparkle, que observaron al dragón con seriedad considerando que aquel comentario no era apropiado

-princesa Celestia…-interrumpió Flutershy con timidez, juntando sus cascos amarillos-emmm no quiero...Parecer grosera pero...Porque…porque, nos cuenta esto...-agrego con su dulce voz sonrojada como un tomate-que importancia….tiene en que...la princesa Cadence...sea...la hija del ¿Rey Sombra?-agrego con temor ante el comentario que ella concebida como ofensivo

-¿¡pero que quieres decir!?…interrumpió una enérgica Rarity- yo apoyo el comentario de mi spikewike, ese dato es muy importante porque…bueno esto…-dijo con nerviosismo mirando a las princesas-yo creí que la princesa Cadence al ser…la sobrina de usted majestad Celestia…era -Rarity miro a Celestia por un breve momento y luego a la princesa de la noche-era…la hija de usted princesa luna-concluyo risueñamente nerviosa, generando un incómodo silencio de controversia entre las ponis sorprendiendo tanto a las gobernantes de ecuestria, como a Twilight que respondió con un facelpam avergonzada

-¿yo la madre de Cadence?-respondió sorprendida y negando repetidamente con su cabeza-como explico mi hermana…Cadence es la hija de Sombra, generosa Rarity agrego mirandole con igual dulsura que Celestia

-ahora que recuerdo, Cadence nunca menciono algo sobre sus padres….-agrego Twilight al llevar uno de sus cascos a su mentón, en modo pensativo-pero, si el Rey Sombra es el padre de Cadence…¿qué importancia tiene?-agrego apoyando el comentario de Flutershy y mirando a la Pegaso de crin rosa

-porque, es hora de hablar con la verdad-respondió Celestia con firmeza-la verdadera heredera al trono del imperio es la princesa Cadence, ella junto a Shingh Armor deben gobernar Sombra ahora puede ser un unicornio cruel…pero quizás-la alicornio se silencio antes de continuar, y asi poder comentar su teoria con mas calma para intentar no generar alguna polemica-Pinkie Pie pueda liberarlo de la maldad que ocupa su corazón..

-¡hermana!…-protesto luna quien se mostraría en desacuerdo siempre que Celestia mencionara ese tema

-el rey sombra es un completo tirano…con todo el respeto su majestad Celestia, como puede pensar que Pinkie Pie se llegue a…enamorar de el?-agrego Rarity cerrando sus ojos con orgullo y un tanto indignada

-Pinkie Pie tiene que ser firme y no ceder ante los poderes de ese tal rey Sombra, porque si ella llega a mostrarle su compasión...-advirtio la pony campirana con repulsión-...entonces eso significara, que estará en contra nuestra y de Ecuestria-concluyo golpeando uno de sus cascos contra la mesa, mirando a Rarity y ella a la pony granjera

-mientras esperamos, los pobres ponys de cristal se encuentran sufriendo una serie de crueles, castigos por parte de ese tirano-insistió Rarity tocando con sus cascos el cuerno que ya no existía en su frente y suspirando de tristeza

-comprendo sus sentimientos-intervino Twilight al mirar a AJ y Rarity-pero nuestra única opción es confiar en las palabras de la princesa Celestia y Pinkie Pie, no sabemos cuán grande sea el poder del rey sombra en estos momentos y enfrentarlo abiertamente sería una tontería

-¿pero Twilight? que hay de nuestra…querida pinkie pie no podemos dejarla…allí sola sufriendo -insistió Flutershy al igual que sus amigas mirando a la confundida unicornio lila, quien confiaría ciegamente en las sugerencias de su mentora esperando como dictaba Celestia que Pinkie ablandara el corazón del tirano, pero contrario a Celestia ella, al igual que las ponys deseaba fervientemente rescatar a Pinkie Pie con sus propios cascos

\- les sugiero piensen en un plan, si tanto desean rescatar a la risueña Pinkie Pie…-intervino la princesa de la noche avanzando unos pasos ante la sorprendida mirada de Celestia-…esperar es nuestro peor enemigo y esa pony corre un grave peligro en el imperio de cristal…

-luna es muy arriesgado –protesto Celestia calmando, las esperanzas de las pequeñas ponys que luna sembro en sus corazones-si esperamos, esto puede resolverse de forma pacífica y sin sacrificios, innecesarios-agrego Celestia mirándola con seriedad

-tu misma lo dijiste, si es necesario arriesgar nuestras vidas por el bien de Ecuestria…que así sea-suspiro abrumada ante las miradas de sus súbditas…-si alguna de ellas tiene un plan para entrar al imperio y rescatar a Pinkie Pie, opino que así sea-concluyo ante el silencio de Celestia quien se mostraba decidía a no doblegar su postura

-princesa Celestia...-susurro Twilight Sparkle

-hermana, ¿acaso deseas desatar una guerra innecesaria para Ecuestria?...no sera necesario si estas valientes ponys nos ayudan…si algo nos llegase a ocurrir ella puede encargarse de ecuestria, mejor que nosotras dos lo hacemos ahora….y tu bien lo sabes -insistió luna mirando a su hermana mayor quien suspiro cerrando sus ojos generando un corto silencio, tras meditarlo finalmente se acercó a las ponys

-por ahora el deber de luna y yo es prever un ataque de Sombra-suspiro mirando a Twilight Sparkle con pesar- el de ustedes pequeñas ponys es…encontrar la manera de salvar a Pinkie Pie-al escuchar las palabras de la princesa, las ponys sintieron nuevamente un brillo de esperanza, en sus ojos y darían lo mejor de sí para cumplir su objetivo…sin embargo el destino que les aguardaba sería muy distinto al pensado-les deseo buenas suertes Ecuestria y el imperio de cristal recae en sus cascos-concluyo la alicornio blanca al reverenciar a las ponys y salir de la habitación seguida por su hermana menor, dejando en total duda a las ponys. Quienes antes de comentar algo tras unos largos minutos en el más absoluto silencio observaron a su amiga Pegaso entrar al salón

-¡Rainbow Dash!…es Rainbow Dash comento el dragón Spike al ser el primero en verla entrar, llamando la atención de las ponys quienes sumergidas en sus pensamientos buscaban una respuesta para salvar a Pinkie Pie, se llenaron de alegria en sus corazones tras verla

-oh RD me encuentro…tan feliz que por fin despertaras-comento Flutershy al volar hacia la Pegaso, abrazándola con gran aprecio contrarrestando la deprimente actitud de Dash, seguido por el abrazo de sus amigas quienes se abalanzaron hacia ella

-nos preocupaste muchísimo dulzura-comento la pony campirana mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas de inmediato, pero sin obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de la Pegaso quien se mantuvo en silencio y cabizbaja, ante los halagos de tranquilidad por parte de las ponys, quienes se separaron de ella de inmediato dándose cuenta que algo no estaba bien con RD

-algo te ocurre ¿amiga?-agrego Apple Jack mirándola con preocupación… ¿porque estas tan callada?-insistió mirando a la Pegaso azul quien inevitablemente rompió en un amargo llanto

-perder a otra de nuestras amigas…seria la peor cosa posible-comento Rarity mientras miro a la triste Pegaso

-no…susurro al recostarse en el suelo cubriendo su rostro con sus cascos presa de la vergüenza-no…no...Puedo hacerlo…no puedo hacerlo-comento con dolor una y otra vez alarmando a su amigas quienes se miraron entre si

-¿Rainbow Dash?-pregunto Flutershy susurrante mientras se acero más a Dash y miro de reojo a sus amigas

-Rainbow Dash quien te ocurrió en el imperio de cristal-pregunto de inmediato Twilight con seriedad

-Twilight...¿porque le preguntas eso?-agrego Apple Jack mirándola con curiosidad

-porque, algo le ocurrió a Rainbow Dash en el imperio de cristal y estoy segura no lo quiere revelar-agrego la unicornio lila mientras miraba a Rainbow Dash con seriedad

-¿cómo pueden decir eso?…no tienen idea por lo que pudo pasar Rainbow Dash…si ella no nos quiere contar, no es su problema-agrego Flutershy quien salto a defender a su amiga de inmediato, mientras Dash las observo en silencio y cabizbaja

-lo digo porque soy su amiga y me preocupo por ella, Flutershy-respondió Twilight algo indignada

Mientras Flutershy y Twilight se miraban con cierta tención Rainbow Dash se levantó lentamente la mirada, con lágrimas en sus ojos y con la intención de comentar lo ocurrido en el imperio de cristal, especialmente la cruel visión que el Rey Sombra le revelo

-cuando yo era pequeña…vivía con mis padres en Cloudsdale-dijo llamando la atención de las ponys quienes la miraron de inmediato con curiosidad y atencion-mucho antes de obtener mi cutie marck y antes de conocer a Flutershy...yo vivia tranquilamente con mis padres…fueron días muy felices..Pero...un día mi madre nos abandonó…y mi padre al no resistir eso se sumergio en la deprecion…y decidió ...terminar con su….-comento llorando amargamante-el me obliga, a que yo…yo no quiero no puedo...hacerles esto…el me quiere manipular usando, esos...tristes recuerdos contra mi…el Rey Sombra me recordó….la muerte de mi padre…quien me dejo sola en el mundo…no yo no puedo, amigas-concluyo temblando de miedo y recostándose, en el suelo sin poder dejar de llorar por su pasado y presente…desearía jamas haber ido al…imperio de cristal yo lo…siento

Sin embargo, en aquel momento la Pegaso azul levanto su vista tras sentirse invadida por una agradable sensación de calor, secando sus lágrimas nuevamente Rainbow Dash no comprendió la acción de sus amigas las cuales miro con dolor y curiosidad

-Rainbow Dash…no estás sola nunca estarás sola-comento Flutershy con dulzura al cerrar sus ojos llorando en silencio y acariciar la melena arcoíris de Dashie

.-eso es porque nosotras…siempre estaremos junto a ti, para apoyarte…aun cuando la oscuridad nos arrebatara a una de nuestras queridas amigas…siempre estaremos las 6 juntas pase lo que pase-agrego Rarity mirándola fijamente.-no importa que pesadillas surjan te apoyaremos en todo momento

-yo…susurro en respuesta la Pegaso azul

-vez Rainbow Dash…la magia del Rey sombra nunca podrá afectarnos, si permanecemos unidas como las amigas Que somos-agregó Twilight separándose del Pegaso y mirándola con calidez y amor al igual que Apple Jack Flutershy y Rarity que se dirigieron a la mesa del salón principal

-vamos Rainbow Dash, para eso somos los amigos-agrego Spike quien permaneció leal a su lado mientras la Pegaso desvió su mirada y suspiro levantándose nuevamente-¿y bien Twilight?, ¿como planean entrar al imperio?…si primero hay que cruzar el campo de magia-comento el dragón lila, al separarse de la pegaso y dirijirse a la mesa, observando atento a su amiga unicornio-ni hablar sobre como evitaran que los guaridas…del rey sombra las reconozcan y así lleguen hasta Pinkie Pie…eso no será fácil…-insistió Spike mientras bombardeo con preguntas a su mejor amiga

-Spike…respondió Twilight con severidad mientras miro al dragón quien no le prestó atención a la actitud de la pony

-..incluso les tomara días tener una idea que funcione y…

-lo sabemos Spike no tienes por qué recordárnoslo-respondió Twilight deteniendo las obvias sugerencias del dragón

-desearía tener mi cuerno otra vez-suspiraba una aburrida Rarity, quien se hallaba recostada en la mesa del salón ante la seria mirada de Rainbow Dash que sigilosamente se sentó junto a Flutershy, quedando al extremo de Twilight Sparkle y su dragón ayudante –así crearía una línea de hermosas bufandas para el extremo clima del imperio y las bordaría con cristales que combinarían con nuestros ojos y cutie marcks..

-cielos Rarity no todo en la vida son tus costuras-reprendió Apple Jack a Rarity quien se encontraba junto al dragón, Spike mirándola con seriedad

-pero qué clase de ¡crueldad acabas de decir!-respondió ofendida y golpeando su casco contra la mesa, asustando a la Pegaso amarilla quien se acercó más a Rainbow Dash temerosa de presenciar una acalorada discusión entre la unicornio y la pony terrestre

-¡eso es!-interrumpió una enérgica Twilight Sparkle llamando la atención de todas las ponys, mientras miro fijamente a Rarity con notable entusiasmo-creo que después de todo Rarity...serás una pony de cristal-concluyo guiñándole el ojo a la unicornio blanca

* * *

espero les gustara, si los anteriores caps los sorprendieron los que vienen revelaran muchas cosas inesperadas en especial si alguien muere jejeje...pero quisas eso tarde muuucho, encerio me disculpo si me demore una eternidad ya que para escribir necesito privacidad y eso es muy dificil conseguir en mi hogar ñ.ñ pero aun asi gracias por los comentarios en especial a Silverwolf850 y LadyGarnet los veo en el proximo cap de la reina de las sombras

att: asaia16


	6. 6 Corazón de cristal

Cap. 6 Corazón de cristal

-Shining Snow, podrías decirme…¿ que hay en esta habitación?-pregunto Pinkie Pie al detenerse frente a una gran puerta de cristal azul oscuro, que se encontraba cerrada y observo siempre con enorme curiosidad ya que todos los días, en su recorrido diario por el castillo pasaba por allí

-es la biblioteca del castillo- respondió la pony de melena lila, mientras observo de reojo el lugar pero, fingiendo que no se encontraba cerca de allí y con notable nerviosismo que contrarrestaban sus serias palabras y fría actitud

-una biblioteca…-susurro Pinkie Pie en respuesta, desviando su mirada a otro lado seguido por un suspiro mientras caminaban por el lugar-seguramente a Twilight, le gustaría mucho este lugar-agrego con tristeza al recordar a la unicornio lila, que hacía más de unas dos lunas llenas perdiera la vida al igual que sus otras amigas. e ignorando si sus acompañantes le escucharon Pinkie recordo a Twilight

-¿quien es Twilight…majestad Pinkie?-pregunto con cautela Diamond Star, mirando fijamente a la pony rosa, quien permaneció en silencio y con la mirada perdida en el suelo a cada paso que daban-¿majestad?...pregunto nuevamente sin dejar de mirarle y acercándose lentamente a ella

-es mejor continuar, ya que El…-suspiro Shining Snow con frialdad al hablar –el, se encuentra en la biblioteca en estos momentos -y sin ser capaz de mirar nuevamente la gran puerta le dirijo la palabra a Pinkie quien se detuvo repentinamente

-¿que es lo que El hace allí?….-pregunto con renovada curiosidad, mientras miraba nuevamente el lugar-encerrado todos los días...-agrego mirando a las ponys de opaco cristal

-es…preferible majestad…que no lo averigüemos -respondió de inmediato Diamond Star mientras miro a Pinkie con desesperación y temor, desviando su mirada a otro lado y tomándola por uno de sus cascos, para que continuaran su recorrido y se alejaran de allí lo más pronto posible.

Pero la pony extranjera ni se inmuto, porque ante los ruegos de la temerosa Diamond Star o la fría mirada de Shining Snow, Pinkie Pie permaneció atenta observando esa puerta cerrada, la cual dejaba revelar una constante luz azulada, que parecía querer escapar de la biblioteca y que solo podía ser usada, como una especulación por parte de Pinkie Pie respecto a lo que el Rey Sombra planeaba. En sus pensamientos, mantenía la firme intención de descifrar que ocultaría Sombra y si aquello era importante para ella y el imperio

-visitemos otro lugar…el que usted desee, majestad Pinkie-insistía Diamond Star-es mejor irnos de…aquí..por favor-ante los ruegos de la temerosa pony de cristal, que finalmente surtieron efecto Pinkie Pie cedió ante ellos, regresando de su mundo de divagaciones y alejándose lentamente de la puerta de cristal azul corrompido, siempre seguida por sus hechizados guardias de crsital

Pero, la curiosidad por conocer lo que ocultaba Sombra tras esas puertas era más grande, saber que era lo que tramaba el unicornio y aunque lo odiase con todo su corazón la duda que por que tanto la agobiaba y causa del destino, aquel que le arrebato a sus amigas o transformara su vida de la noche a la mañana, seria quien le respondiera de inmediato. Tan solo unos metros alejadas de aquella habitación, tan solo unos minutos transcurridos un fuerte temblor sacudió el pasillo del castillo, donde algunos cristales del techo cayeron al suelo, Pinkie Pie levantándose como le fuera posible abrió sus ojos en busca de Shining Snow y Diamond Star quienes, se encontraban en el suelo unos cuantos pasos adelante suyo pero invisibles ante los ojos azules de Pinkie, quien sin saber el por que de aquella sacudida, de pronto se vio rodeada por una gran capa de humo que invadió el pasillo y le impidió ver con claridad lo que ocurría, provocando que tosiese en numerosas ocasiones.

-¡Diamond Star!..!Shining Snow ¡-grito tras recuperar su sentido de la orientación y temiendo por la salud o vida de sus amigas de cristal, pero nadie respondió y solo se escuchaban el sonido de los cascos que corrían hacia el lugar afectado Pinkie Pie se dio vuelta, al percatarse que la explosión ocurrió en la biblioteca donde minutos antes paso con sus amigas y sin darse cuenta, se dirijo corriendo hacia la destruida habitación, abriéndose paso entre el humo que salía de ayi y que poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Pinkie logro distinguir, pergaminos que eran consumidos por las llamas, libros que terminaban de quemarse y cenizas que volaban por doquier,entonces avanzo con precaución entre cerrando sus ojos para lograr distinguir una figura negruzca que se hallaba tirada en el suelo, la pony con sorpresa se acercó al tirano rey comprobando su débil estado, pero otra forma que se encontraba cerca de Sombra, acaparo la atención de Pinkie Pie quien se quedó petrificada al observarla

-es..el…corazón de cris..tal- balbuceo Diamond Star, quien apareció repentinamente entrecerrando sus ojos, tosiendo debido al humo y deteniéndose a una corta distancia de Pinkie Pie

El corazón de Pinkie latió con rapidez y por unos instantes, todo a su alrededor comenzó a transcurrir con lentitud, el temible asesino de sus amigas se encontraba ahora tendido en el suelo e incapacitado, con numerosas heridas y por otra parte cerca al rey, el arma mas poderosa del imperio el corazón de cristal, el único objeto capaz de terminar con esta locura se hallaba en la misma habitación flotando como si tuviese vida propia. Pinkie Pie solo, tenía que acercarse a el tomarlo y alejarlo lo mas rápido posible del rey Sombra pero, un quejido de dolor la devolvió a la realidad, entre cenizas de pergaminos el unicornio abrió sus llameantes ojos lilas y verdes, para levantarse con mucha dificultad pero esto le era imposible y sin fuerza alguna volvió a caer, en ese momento el rey Sombra sintió un calor que lo invadiera como si le brindara su apoyo y en su estado seminconsciente, creyó reconocer una voz suplicante y a la vez que sonaba muy preocupada

-¡rápido!-ordeno Pinkie Pie a sus amigas ponys- ¡Shining Snow!, ¡llama a mas guardias!-grito mientras intento ayudar al unicornio a levantarse, junto con Diamond Star mientras la pony de melena lila que acataba la orden de su reina salió corriendo del lugar

Los guardias asignados para el cuidado de Pinkie Pie auxiliaron a su rey, todo se encontraba echo un caos destruido e irreconocible, los guardias y Pinkie Pie solo se centraron en el Rey Sombra

-el…corazón de..cristal-susurro Diamond Star sonriente y avanzando lentamente hasta el, aprovechando la confusión de todos la pony de cristal solo tenía que tomarlo, al igual que debió hacer Pinkie Pie

Sin embargo el cristal desapareció ante los ojos color ocre de ella, sorprendiendo a la pony de melena dorada quien no comprendió lo ocurrido,desviando su mirada hacia Pinkie Pie quien se hallaba ocupada en atender al unicornio oscuro, noto que este la vigilaba atentamente y antes de quedar inconsciente hizo desaparecer el cristal

-el corazón de cristal…-susurro con impotencia Diamond Star y un par de lágrimas que no pudo evitar contener, cayeron al suelo sin nada más que decir, y repentinamente siendo acompañada por Pinkie Pie, tras entregar el cuerpo herido del unicornio a los guardias quienes de inmediato auxiliaron a su rey, sintiéndose en extremo culpable por dejar pasar esta oportunidad

-yo…lo lamento Diamond Star…agrego al bajar su mirada sintiéndose igual o pero que la pony de cristal y sin obtener su respuesta. Las dos observaron el nivel de destrucción que el humo disipado revelo, tomaría un largo tiempo reconstruir la biblioteca del castillo y mucho más recuperar la información que permanecía en sus libros

-¿que demonios ocurrió aquí?-pregunto el más leal de los guardias de Sombra, contemplando la bilblioteca semi destruida y que repentinamente apareció en el lugar de la explosión

-no lo sabemos-respondió Shining Snow con su característica frialdad, al aparecer junto al Pegaso tan repentinamente como el

-el..el está bien?-pregunto con notable preocupación, mirando a la pony de melena lila; quien intercambiando miradas con Shining Snow

-lo llevaron a su habitación –respondió como si aquella pony, no mostrase sentimiento alguno-se encuentra inconsciente y mal herido por lo que pude ver…-respondió al avanzar hasta la habitación acercándose a las dos ponys

El Pegaso de ojos azules entro a la destruida biblioteca, tratando de calcular el daño generado lleno de sorpresa y preocupación al percatarse el nivel de poder que podía alcanzar su amigo

-es un tonto-susurro mientras obserbaba disimuladamente a Pinkie pie, con el seño fruncido y culpando en sus pensamientos a Pinke

-Shining Snow y yo nos retiraremos, para que ustedes puedan hablar con comodidad…majestad-agrego la pony de cristal tras reverenciar a la pony, sin obtener respuesta o expresión alguna por parte de su reina, e igualmente salió de la biblioteca siendo seguida por Diamond Star quien observaba de reojo la destrucción del lugar y a la pony rosa

-¿sabes…-Pinkie Pie leyó uno de los pergaminos, que sobrevivieron de ser destruidos con la palabra amor escrito en este -que hacia el aquí…?-pregunto mientras Shining Snow y Diamond Star salieron de la habitación dejándoles solos

-yo..yo no lo se-respondió el Pegaso al desviar su mirada con vergüenza y suspirar invadido por aquel sentimiento, que lo sonrojo levemente-quizás…majestad..realizaba alguna..alguna investigación..

-mientes-interrumpió, Pinkanema al darse vuelta para observarlo de reojo-tu sabes lo que Sombra hacia aquí con el corazón de cristal, ya eres el único guardia…que no esta hechizado por el-dijo como si un pinchazo atravesara el corazón de la pony deseosa de llorar, pero el Pegaso permaneció en silencio

-no puedo..decirle majestad-agrego al alejarse lentamente pisando pergaminos desechos y aun entre cenizas que volaban por doquier

-tu eres el más leal a Sombra no es así? Y entonces…¿porque no te mantiene bajo su poder?.-agrego con seriedad y mirada penetrante aunque el Pegaso no sabía que esos ojos azules se fijaban en el, permanecio quieto sin saber porque acataba las ordenes de la pony-y algo me dice…que tú sabes, lo que Sombra hace aquí casi todos los días encerrado, con el corazón de cristal…-Pinkie pie se acerco mas al guardia con mirada desafiante y su melena lisa ocultando parte de su rostro-porque no me contestas ¿Flash..Centry?

El Pegaso permaneció nuevamente en silencio, suspirante bajo su mirada ante un tenso y envolvente silencio que impaciento a Pinkie Pie entonces el Pegaso, quien levanto su mirada comenzó a alejarse y antes que Pinkie dijera algo el respondió

-si quiere saberlo majestad..con todo respeto pregúnteselo a el-concluyo al continuar caminando pero antes de salir por completo de la biblioteca agrego-aunque dudo que El, le responda esa importante pregunta y en especial a usted-agrego desapareciendo del lugar dejando a Pinkie Pie entre los escombros de la biblioteca

* * *

Transcurridas unas horas, casi al filo de la noche donde la luna se encontraba en su punto mas alto, pero era invisible para los esclavos de cristal quienes descansaban de un laborioso día de trabajos forzados. Despertó sin recordar lo ocurrido, después de aquella explosión sintiéndose en extremo débil y agotado, notando que tanto su lomo, como uno de sus cascos y cabeza se encontraban vendados al igual uno que otro rasguño por todo su cuerpo, arropado con una manta el rey suspiro aburrido mirando al techo de su habitación pero al bajar la mirada,se percato de su presencia y la observo sorprendido, con sus ojos llameantes de lilas y verdes el como ella dormía profundamente recostada al borde de la cama donde el descansaba, pero Sombra al tratar de acomodarse la despertó repentinamente y Pinkie Pie abrió sus ojos azules ,de inmediato fijándose en los llameantes ojos del rey unicornio, que por un momento logro que ninguno de los dos ponys pronunciara palabra alguna y se observaran en silencio

-ya despertó-comento Pinkie Pie con frialdad, al ser la primera en hablar y levantándose de inmediato para alejarse de la cama y salir de la habitación -llamare a algún pony de cristal para que, se ocupe de sus heridas rey Sombra…-agrego desviando su mirada

-quiero que me acompañes…Pinkie, hasta que yo te lo ordene-respondio Sombra con seriedad y mirando fijamente el techo de cristal, pero llamando la atención de Pinkie Pie con aquella orden

-¿y si me niego?-dijo desafiantemente, la pony terrestre sin mirar al unicornio oscuro, que parecía estar concentrado en el diseño del techo de cristal

-no tendrás mas opción, que obedecer las órdenes de tu rey-insistió igualando el tono de voz de Pinkie Pie y frunciendo el ceño sin dirigirle la mirada a la pony rosa, quien suspirante no conoció más opción que quedarse junto a el y permaneció en silencio resignada

-si tanto me odias...-comento sombra tras un corto silencio de aburrimiento-¿...porque permaneciste junto a mí, estando yo inconsciente? Y porque ahora as desistido de escapar de mi castillo?-pregunto con la intención de conversar con la pony

-que caso tiene escapar-respondió vagamente centrando su atención en el suelo-si ya no tengo a nadie el mundo…-corrigendo su estado a deprimente tras pensar en sus amigas Pinkie Pie, pero recordó que había de mantenerse fuerte y firme estando ante Sombra, así que sin terminar la frase cambio su actitud mostrándose mas seria casi como Shining Snow-y permanecí aquí porque…porque no puedo ser igual de cruel y vil que lo es el rey del imperio-concluyo ante la indiferencia de Sombra y seguido por un suspiro de ambos, que recordó a Pinkie Pie lo ocurrido esa mañana con el corazón de cristal, despertando su curiosidad y animo por descubrir la verdad, que el guardia más leal de rey se negó a comentarle

-¿cuanto tiempo permaneceré aquí?-pregunto la pony rosa con enojo frunciendo el ceño, sin obtener respuesta de recordando las palabras de Flash Centry se encontraba dispuesta a preguntarle y tomando fuerzas comento…

-Sombra….

-Pinkie…-preguntaron al mismo tiempo,al miráse por un rato entre si, para igualmente desviar su mirada hacia otro lado como si se encontraran coordinados

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-respondió Pinkie accediendo primero ella a las palabras del unicornio oscuro, quien con su actitud demostró que no cedería fácil ante el

-¿Cómo se supone obtuviste esa cutie marck de globos?-agrego casi en tono despectivo y centrando su atención en el costado marcado de Pinkie Pie, que era cubierto por un vestido color amarillo pastel y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante la pregunta, pero desvió su mirada rápidamente mientras su melena rosa se encargó de cubrir su rostro

Ante la pregunta, Pinkie Pie se llenó de indignación y decidió no responder ya que aquella situación que vivía ahora era completamente opuesta a la relación con su cutie marck e inclusive y muy obvio, con su elemento de la armonía

-¡no!-respondió certeramente y mirando a otro lado

-¿porque no?-insistió con seriedad Sombra mientras se encontraba recostado

-que puede importarle eso a un cruel como tu, mi pasado e inclusive el como obtuve yo mi cutie marck-comento con desprecio notable en su voz, ante la fija mirada de Sombra que lleno de nervios a Pinkie Pie temiendo una represaría

-como quieras-respondió con desdén volteando sus llameantes ojos a otro lado

Comprendiendo que aquella conversación con la pony rosa no lo llevaría a ningún lado, lleno de a aburrimiento se limitó entonces a cambiar de postura, para darle la espalda a la pony…pero ello le provocó tal dolor que le impidió moverse, el incidente ocurrido esa mañana con el corazón de cristal no afecto su cuerno, pero si su cuerpo y ante los quejidos de dolor de Sombra, Pinkie intentando ayudarle lo arropo nuevamente

-¿que haces..?-gruño al mirarla enojado y en respuesta Pinkie solo suspiro resignada

-bien..te contare la historia de como obtuve mi cutie marck…pero-sentencio con firmeza y preocupación al cerrar brevemente sus ojos-no vuelvas a moverte-ordeno a Sombra, quien la observo atento y nuevamente sorprendido-y, a cambio….quiero que me cuentes, que hacías con el corazón de cristal en la biblioteca del castillo…

-olvídalo -respondió Sombra de inmediato y con indiferencia que Pinkie Pie no presto atencion y cerrando sus ojos con orgullo comenzó relatar su historia

-cuando yo era pequeña…crecí en una granja de rocas y con mi familia, nos preparábamos para mover las rocas al sur ayudada por mis padres y hermanas…

-¿una granja de rocas?-interrumpió la risa del rey –¡que estupidez! –agrego cerrando sus ojos sin lograr controlar el ataque de risa

-¡eso no es gracioso! Como te atreves! -respondió la pony terrestre golpeando su casco contra el suelo, realmente enojada y ofendida –¡me ire entonces y te quedaras solo en la habitación con tus heridas!

-espera..no…reina mía Pinkie…-dijo Sombra risueño mientras miro a la pony alejarse lentamente de su lado-te ordeno te quedes …lo siento-agrego de buen humor y calmando pronto sus ánimos de burla ,sin embargo al notar que Pinkie Pie no cambio de opinión, Sombra enojado ilumino su cuerno de lilas y verdes

-pero que es lo que!...¡suéltame..dejame ir!-insistió haciendo un esfuerzo inútil en escapar o moverse, mientras con ayuda de su magia Sombra la arrastraba de regreso a el

-¡te quedaras aquí!…¡y me contaras la hasta ahora patética historia de tu cutie marck! o ¡te encadenare en el calabozo mas profundo! y ¡matare a esas ponys de cristal, que siempre andan junto a ti!-grito a Pinkie Pie quien lo miro con preocupación y miedo, porque la amenaza contra sus amigas de cristal se cumpliera…

-no te atreverías…-respondió desafiante al mirarlo llena de odio-¡definitivamente eres cruel! y vil, en tu corazón no existirá otra cosa mas que muerte y odio hacia los demás, ¡tu me repugnas!-respondió con valentía sin importarle las consecuencias

-entonces-sentencio sombra con mas calma y mirando a la enojada Pinkie Pie-seré yo quien se ira de esta habitación-agrego desvaneciendo la actitud de lucha, por parte de la pony rosa quien abrió sus ojos sorprendida

-te lastimaras….aún mas-agrego cambiando radicalmente su postura y actitud-continuare hablando- comento llamando la atención de Sombra pero promete que no lastimaras a Shining Snow y Diamond Star-agrego mirándolo con mayor preocupación, tras un corto silencio y la atención del rey puesta en ella…continuo-en mi hogar…nadie sonreía todo era gris y aburrido…pero un día…cuando yo y mis hermanas movíamos las rocas hacia el sur…-Pinkie Pie realizo un corto silencio esperando las burlas de sombra que nunca llegaron, por el contrario este no la miraba y parecía realmente ofendido con las palabras que la pony le disparo-… un día yo vi en el cielo…un arcoíris, del cual nunca fui testigo antes…tan brillante y feliz me hizo sonreír, me lleno de felicidad entonces quería que mi familia al igual que yo, compartiera esa sensación y sentimiento…pero ,desafortunadamente los arcoíris no duran mucho….y no sabes cuando ocurrirán nuevamente, asi que buscando lo mas parecido a uno… le realice una fiesta a mi familia…con muchos globos…pastel y colores-dijo con ganas de llorar ante la mirada disimulada de Sombra-entonces sentí que mi destino…era alegrar a quienes yo amaba…-suspiro perdida en sus pensamientos y el silencio del rey

-ahora…¿puedo irme?-insistió mirando al unicornio quien en respuesta solo esquivo los ojos azules de Pinkie Pie

-no-respondió con seriedad y sin mirarla mientras permanecía recostado en la cama, porque si fuera por el terco Rey, se encontraría trabajando en sus deberes reales

-entonces…me contara que hacía con el corazón de..cristal-pregunto con curiosidad mirándolo impacientemente

-que puede importarle eso a una pony que juega con rocas…-respondió suspirando de aburrimiento, pero en el fondo complacido porque Pinkie Pie le hiciera compañía…a la fuerza pero era compañía –te quedaras aquí hasta que yo me aburra de ti-agrego ante las reclamaciones de Pinkie Pie quien se encontraba sonrojada por la rabia, al burlarse el por segunda vez de su origen en la granja de rocas, y otro largo silencio surgió entre los dos ponys

-como fue…la relación…con tu hermana Chrysalis-pregunto finalmente llena de dudas y curiosidad mirando al unicornio con cierto temor, pero era conocer la verdad sobre eso o el corazón de cristal la curiosidad de Pinkie por el pasado del rey Sombra, era más grande que su odio hacia el

-¿quien te conto eso?-pregunto el unicornio de inmediato y sorprendido al sentarse en la cama, aunque con mucha dificultad y dolor, Sombra le hablo a Pinkie Pie de la forma enojada e intimidante que asustaban a la pony, pero ella sospecho que las amenazas del rey Sombra hacia ella no iban enserio

-yo…-respondió pensativa-sí..voy a vivir aquí…-titubeo con duda y desviando su mirada-tendré que saber…muchas cosas no?-se excusó tratando de mantener su enojo hacia el rey, que respondió con un bufido y pareció mostrarse accesible a conversar sobre ese tema, o al menos así Pinkie Pie lo creyó

-ella no parecía ser la hija de…los reyes, siempre hablaba sobre como conquistaría ecuestria al momento de ser coronada como la gobernante del imperio, como utilizaría el poder del corazón de cristal para su beneficio, todos le temían…incluso yo-confeso sombra mirando sus cascos y para sorpresa de si mismo, mientras Pinke lo observaba atentamente-ya que solo era un simple unicornio…Chrysalis solía humillarme, con la magia de alicornio que poseía…ella creía que los ponis de cristal, eran inferiores y cuando regreso ese dia -realizo una pausa-autodenominándose la reina de esas asquerosas criaturas, no la reconocí, su apariencia era repugnante, y yo fui el único que logre escapar con la ayuda de…-corrigió mirando a Pinkie por un breve momento-después que matara sus propios padres y se adueñara del imperio. En mi viaje por ecuestria encontré alguien que me brindo su ayuda, así incremente mis poderes y cree un artefacto capaz de hacerle frente, venciéndola a ella y sus desagradables criaturas-suspiro mirando por un instante a Pinkie Pie con seriedad –pero el imperio se encontraba en ruinas…y con los reyes muertos yo era el único, que poseía los secretos…

-¿que secretos?…¿quien te ayudo?-pregunto Pinkie Pie llena de dudas e increíblemente sorprendida por lo que Sombra le revelaba

-con ayuda de la magia oscura así yo crearía un nuevo imperio, gobernado bajo mi dominio-sonrió recordando aquellas épocas y previniendo a Pinkie Pie quien lo miro con desconfianza especialmente sus ojos, que se encendieron y llameaban más que de costumbre-comprendí entonces a mi hermana…desde un principio Chrysalis teína razón, los ponys de cristal eran inferiores y era mejor ser temido...que amado-concluyo bajando su rostro y mostrando una mirada triste

-sombra…susurro Pinkie Pie sintiendo compasión por él y con la intención de acercarse másl, sin embargo prefirió mantener distancia

-con el amuleto del alicornio era invencible-agrego con sus ánimos repuestos-pero ese….¡maldito corazón de cristal!-los ojos de Sombra comenzaron a arder, preso del enojo por los recuerdos invadido por el rencor y odio-¡la escojo a ella!

Pinkie Pie de inmediato recordó a la princesa Cadence y con temor se atrevió a comentar como si se encontrara sola-solo un alicornio…puede controlar el poder del corazón de cristal…y esa es la princesa Cadence…¿no entiendes?-agrego con preocupación al acercarse más a sombra casi recostándose en la cama donde descansaba el unicornio-la magia del corazón de cristal puede terminar ¡matándote!

-¡como es que sabes eso!-gruño abriendo sus ojos y mirando a Pinkie Pie quien de inmediato retrocedió y se sintió invadida por el miedo-¿que más sabes…?-agrego con aparente calma pero Pinkie Pie solo desvió su mirada, sin responder

-¡HABLA!-grito al comenzar realmente a enojarse con su amada pony rosa

-en uno de los pergaminos…que sobrevivieron la explosión…habla que solo..solo el poder de un alicornio, puede manejar la magia del corazón de cristal y ese alicornio es Cadence..¡tu hija!-dijo con valentía y desesperación, que era visible en su rostro-no se lo que intentas-agrego desviando su mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos-pero…la poderosa magia del corazón de cristal acabara con tu vida..y yo..

-eso no es verdad..-interrumpió vagamente sombra sin mirar a Pinkie Pie-encontré otra forma para utilizar su poder, pero me doy cuenta que eso tardara un rato-suspiro nuevamente aburrido, calmando los exaltados nervios de Pinkie, por un momento

-¿y cual es esa forma?-pregunto Pinkanema con insistencia, sin embargo fue ignorada por el unicornio quien permaneció en silencio y mirando al techo sumergido en sus pensamientos

-eso no es de tu incumbencia…no te lo diré-respondió frunciendo el seño

-pues…pues tendrás que decírmelo!…¡si viviré aquí contra mi voluntad!-respondió golpeando uno de sus cascos contra el suelo y frunciendo el seño

-entonces lárgate-respondió sombra iluminado su cuerno y abriendo las puertas de su habitacion que Pinkie Pie observo de reojo. La pony rosa sabia demasiado y el unicornio no podía arriesgarse mas

-¿ahora quieres que me largue Eh?-respondió con indiferencia- quiero saber…¿como harás funcionar el poder del corazón de cristal?

-ya puedes irte…es una orden-respondió sombra frunciendo el ceño y evitando las miradas de Pinkie Pie al igual que sus preguntas, pero Pinkanema se sentó junto a la cama del rey con la intención de no moverse

-¡que es lo que quieres de MI!?-insistió desesperando al unicornio que cerro sus ojos-¡acaso crees que lograras conquistar ecuestria con tu ejercito de soldados idiotizados!-agrego con sarcasmo-… ¡¿como es que pudiste matar a tu propia hija?!-grito con pesar en su corazon hacia cadence y sus amigos, al recordarlos la pony rosa, siempre se llenaria con la llama de valor que surgia de su interior y asi podria enfrentar al mundo si lo deseara-…¡porque es que insistes que yo sea tu reina…que es lo que…

-¡MALDICION YA BASTA!-grito al sentarse nuevamente en su cama iluminado su cuerno de lilas y verdes, arrojando lejos a Pinkie Pie y golpeándola fuertemente contra una de las paredes de su habitación, que de imediato Sombra observo asustado y tras darse cuenta de lo hecho a ella, la pony rosa se levantó nuevamente y sin daño alguno, pero observando al rey Sombra con mucho temor salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando solo al arrepentido unicornio.

* * *

awww me quedo tan ternu! bueno eso pienso yo...Gracias a los que leen mi fic, uff casi un siglo después logre actualizar jejeje espero les gustara este cap. no se si ya lo comente antes, pero la razón por la cual hice que Cadence fuera la hija de sombra es que me parece mas coherente, digo si Cadence es una princesa y sombra es un rey y ambos tienen relación con el imperio de cristal psss, bueno eso pienso yo…..en cuanto a la madre de Cadence como ya mencione no, creo tenga mucha importancia en esta historia…o si? Jejeje

Por cieto este cap tiene cierta inspiración en una escenas de DBZ con vegeta y bulma jejeje no pude evitarlo espero que las reconozcan, jejeje la relación de Pinkie Pie y Sombra si de dará pero primero quiero que se algo difícil para ellos con altibajos, en especial de Pinkie con Sombra ¡espero les guste! comenten c:

att: asaia16


	7. 7 A Pinkie Pie Hay Que Ayudar

Cap 7

A Pinkie Pie Hay Que Ayudar

-bien este es el plan-agrego la unicornio con gran emoción- si logramos entrar nuevamente al imperio, llamaremos la atención de los guardias del Rey Sombra…así que nos haremos pasar por ponys de cristal-concluyo mirando a sus amigas con seria tranquilidad

-¡ponys de cristal! ¡Quieres hacernos pasar por ponys de cristal!-interrumpió Rarity jalando su crin risada con sus cascos y sus ojos azules iluminados, presa de la emoción que eso le representaba

-¿y cómo manzanas se supone, que lograremos eso?-pregunto Apple Jack con cierto escepticismo, cruzando sus cascos sobre la mesa e interrumpiendo abruptamente la emoción de Rarity, quien la miro desconcertada

-bueno…esa parte la podría realizar una experta en ponys de cristal-agrego Twilight Sparkle señalando y mirando a Rarity con total tranquilidad, contrarrestando con los exaltados sentimientos de la ex unicornio blanca

-Twilight tu…eres una completa genio!-celebraba Rarity tras subirse en la mesa dando pequeños saltos como lo hubiese hecho Pinkie Pie, en el pasado distante-porque, no se me ocurrió antes esa increíble idea!-concluyo llena de felicidad y orgullo mirando sus cascos blancos

-es un bonito plan Twilight –interrumpió de pronto, una seria Rainbow Dash llamando entonces la atención de las ponys e igualmente la de Rarity, logrando que ella se bajase de la mesa desanimando sus ilusiones-¿como se supone que Rarity, nos ayude a volvernos ponys de cristal sin su cuerno?-agrego señalando a la ex unicornio, quien con timidez toco su frente sin cuerno y suspiro avergonzada-si volveremos al imperio de las sombras, quiero que sea por una buena razón...una razón por la que valga la pena para arriesgar mi vida-concluyo la Pegaso de crin arcoíris, enojada y a la vez triste, sin ser capaz de mirar a las ponys ella bajo su cabeza y suspiro

-¿Rainbow Dash porque es que piensas de esa forma?¿ Acaso no crees en las leales cualidades de nuestra amiga…Rarity?-agrego el dragón Spike quien con cierta indignación respondió al comentario de la Pegaso, mientras escuchaba el concilio de las ponys

-Rainbow Dash, si tu no confías en Rarity yo si-agrego Flutershy con seriedad mientras regañaba a su amiga de la infancia, quien se mantenía cabizbaja ante las miradas incomprensibles de todos

-a si…-respondio vagamente-y como se supone logremos entrar al imperio..como burlaremos la poderosa magia del rey-insistió mirándolas con sus ojos rojos en especial a Twilight quien tocara su frente como lo hiciera Rarity, tras escuchar la palabra magia por boca de Rainbow Dash

-Rainbow, con esa forma de hablar..siento que…que te estas alegando de nosotras, tus amigas-respondió Twilight Sparkle con notable preocupación mirando a la Pegaso cabizbaja

-¿es que realmente dudas, de la increíble genialidad y capacidad que poseo como unicornio?-Rarity cerro sus ojos mientras se señalo a si misma llena de orgullo y notable auto confianza-con cuerno o sin cuerno, las convertiré en ponys de cristal!-agrego con fuerte tono y frunciendo el ceño, al golpear su casco contra la mesa asustando a todas las ponys

-por eso eres la mejor-celebro Spike cruzando sus garras entre si mientras miro profundamente enamorado, a la pony de crin risada y lila

-pero, atravesar el campo de magia será imposible aun si nuestros cuernos se encontrasen en perfecto estado, sería imposible-agrego Twilight pensativa-en ese caso…lo mejor es encontrar alguna solución y pronto

-¿en que piensas Twilight?-dijo nuevamente el dragón al acercarse a su amiga y reconociendo la expresión en el cual permanecía la unicornio, cuando se sumergía en sus pensamientos y se tomaba un asunto muy enserio

-¿qué hay de la princesa Celestia? O ¿la princesa luna?-pregunto Flutershy mientras al igual que Spike contemplaba inquieta, el estado de animo de la unicornio lila-recuerden que ella comento conocer un hechizo, que pudiera resolver el problema de los cuernos de Rarity y Twilight-concluyo con cero timidez, mirando amablemente a sus amigas

-pero la princesa Celestia, ahora junto con la princesa luna se encuentran ocupadas planeando la defensa de ecuestria, en caso que el Rey Sombra ataque-suspiro Twilight con un aire de desánimo mirando fijamente la mesa -nuestro deber es resolver el rescate de Pinkie Pie, por nuestra propia cuenta… ahora que Flutershy lo mencionas, solo un alicornio podría igualar la magia del rey Sombra y eso incluye traspasar la barrera mágica o enfrentarle en caso que sea necesario

-el problema es, ¿cómo cruzar la barrera mágica que aprisiona el imperio?-Applejack pregunto casi avergonzada, por sentirse inexperta en temas de magia, que le concernían a princesas o unicornios-ni siquiera el más pequeño de los ratoncillos de campo podría cruzarlo-suspiro mordiendo su sombrero de vaquera

-estoy seguro, que la princesa Celestia nos puede ayudar-agrego Spike intentando reconfortar a su amiga unicornio,-Flutershy tiene razón, solo hay que preguntarle a la princesa Celestia...

-solo la magia de una princesa pony puede sernos de gran utilidad, pero las princesas luna y Celestia se encuentran demasiado ocupadas…y la princesa Cadence…-suspiro Rarity igualando en desanimo de Twilight mientras Rainbow Dash muy sigilosamente observaba la conversación, con aires de desprecio en su mirada

-entonces…que es lo que decides Twilight-volvió a preguntar el dragón mirándola preocupado y posando una de sus garras en su casco

* * *

-quiero que toda la guardia real proteja Canterlot, la seguridad de nuestros súbditos es primordial, así como quiero que todos los soldados disponibles en ecuestria, se reúnan aquí sean unicornios pegados o ponys terrestres que todo aquel que desee enlistarse para nuestras filas luchara junto a nosotras de ser necesario, las evidencias del regreso de Sombra y su poder sobre el corazón de cristal son muy notorias y ya comienzan a manifestarse en el clima, las vidas de todos en Ecuestria corren peligro-Celestia, por un momento observo en horizonte donde al más alegado extremo se presenciaba que una tormenta de dolor y sufrimiento se preparaba para estallar y mordiendo su labio no dejaba de pensar en lo que podría avecinarse

-¿alguna orden más majestades?-pregunto el segundo al mando de la guardia real mirando a las princesas

-no por el momento,-respondió luna- te informaremos si alguno de nuestros planes cambia, con Sombra no podemos esperar a que el de el primer paso, hay que actuar antes que el-agrego luna con seriedad, mirando al pony quien manteniendo su cabeza inclinada asentía a cada palabra de su gobernante-ya puedes retirarte –concluyo la princesa con dulzura y de inmediato el guardia de alejo corriendo de la sala de tronos, dejando solas a las princesas

-¿porque no le informaste a Shining Armor sobre esta decisión hermana? Si el es el capitán de la guardia real y prometimos mantenerlo al tanto de nuestras acciones-agrego luna mirando a su hermana con extrañeza y Celestia respondió con un suspiro

-lo sé, pero ahora su deber es acompañar a Cadence y tengo un muy mal presentimiento-suspiro mirando fijamente a luna, con una dulce sonrisa que su hermana no comprendió, porque Celestia presentía esta sería una despedida con su hermana menor-temo que algo le ocurra tanto a Shining Armor Cadence o a nosotras…

-¿qué quieres…?-protesto luna acercándose a su hermana. mientras su crin azulada ondeaba sin cesar reflejando las estrellas de la noche en el y antes que Celestia pudiera responder, su alumna más querida entro al salón

-princesa Celestia-anuncio la unicornio lila quien era seguida por sus leales amigas, a excepción de Rainbow Dash quien camino a paso lento, prefiriendo guardar su distancia y el dragón Spike que prefirió no acompañar a sus amigas ponys

-mis queridas súbditas comento la princesa de cabello arcoíris, llena de esperanza tras ver a cada una de ellas reverenciarle, ver a las representantes de los elementos de la armonía, la reconfortaba en esos tencionantes momentos

-tenemos un plan para salvar al imperio Cadence y a Pinkie Pie-comento Twilight Sparkle con gran seguridad mirando firmemente a su admirada mentora, quien se mostró ansiosa por escucharla hablar

-¿un plan?-pregunto luna con curiosidad avanzando unos pasos mientras miro a su hermana mayor

-nos haremos pasar por ponys de cristal y así nos infiltraremos en el imperio, sin que nadie se percate entraremos en el castillo…-comento flutershy hablando en primer lugar

-…portando los elementos de la armonía, entraremos al castillo de cristal y ¡acabaremos de una vez por todas con ese tal rey sombra!-agrego la pony de las manzanas con un optimista yeehaw cerrando sus ojos

\- así terminaremos con todo el dolor y sufrimiento creado por el rey sombra, en los pobres ponys de cristal, rescataremos a Pinkie Pie y le devolvernos, el imperio a la princesa Cadence y Shining Armor, recuperaremos el corazón de cristal y todo será como antes-agrego la Pegaso amarilla llena de valor y mostrando gran determinación, mientras fue observada por todas sus amigas con admiración

-sin embargo, necesitaremos la ayuda de una de ustedes majestades-agregó Twilight al dirigir la palabra y mirada Celestia quien de inmediato miro a su hermana, sin comprender-el rey sombra posee un gran poder mágico y solo lograremos cruzar la barrera, con la ayuda del poder mágico de un alicornio…

Las hermanas permanecieron en silencio mirándose entre si y a las cinco ponys, finalmente luna tomo la palabra con cierto escepticismo

-entonces….insinúas que necesitas a una de nosotras, para ayudarles a cruzar la barreta mágica de Sombra?-pregunto la princesa de la noche mientras miraba a Celestia y Twilight asintió con temor, mirando a sus amigas de reojo quienes igualmente, asintieron llenas de nerviosismo

\- y necesitamos algún tipo de distracción, mientras viajamos al imperio de sombra-agrego Apple Jack tras ponerse su sombrero-….y todas creemos que la princesa luna, puede ser quien nos ayude en esa parte, porque la mejor forma de ocultar nuestra llegada al imperio es…Que la noche sea permanente-agrego sorprendiendo a las hermanas, en especial a luna quien con su casco se señaló a si misma y todas las ponys asintieron

-¿creen estar seguras de eso?-pregunto luna invadida por la duda y la desconfianza- yo no…pienso que sea una buena idea, que las acompañe al imperio tal como está ahora

-mientras viajamos en tren Singh Armor me advirtió, que es probable que el rey sombra cuente con espías de camino al imperio de cristal y si logramos que la noche permanezca, durante nuestro viaje les será imposible reconocernos-agrego Twilight

-para ayudarnos a entrar al imperio y escoltar nuestra llegada, princesa luna usted es la mas indicada-comento Rarity con una amable sonrisa que lleno de temores el corazón de luna y miro a su hermana temiendo lo peor

-yo…-suspiro retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, cerrando sus ojos y negando con su cabeza como si oscuros recuerdos se apoderaran de su mente

-hermana…-susurro Celestia ante las miradas de las ponys, quienes no comprendieron la reacción temerosa de la princesa de la noche y captaron la atención de Rainbow Dash, quien permaneció distanciada de sus amigas y observo con atención la reacción de la princesa

-¿princesa Celestia…que es lo que ocurre?-pregunto Flutershy con temor-¿fue algo que dijimos a la princesa luna?

-si vuelvo a caer…no podría no querría…hermana-rogaba luna mirando con tristeza a su hermana con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, para luego dirigir su atención a sus súbitas-lo siento ponis, pero...yo no puedo ayudarles-concluyo al cerrar sus ojos llena de dolor mientras su crin ondeaba

-¿volver a caer?…pero princesa luna a que se refiere con eso?-pregunto AJ mientras miro a sus amigas detenidamente y las ponys apoyaron su comentario

-no querrá decir que ese cruel Le causo…

-así es amable Flutershy-interrumpió luna con vergüenza y sin mirar a las ponys, pero apoyada por su hermana mayor-fue la influencia maligna de sombra que…me corrompió y quizás si…vuelvo al imperio yo…caería en la oscuridad nuevamente

Las ponys se silenciaron de inmediato y se miraron entre sí con preocupación, no se atreverían a arriesgar la vida de la princesa luna de esa manera, porque si era así se causaría un problema mayor todo era claro gracias a la maligna magia del rey Sombra, la princesa luna se corrompió y se convirtió en nightmaremoon

-no puedo ayudarlas ponys-susurro sin mirar a Twilight o sus amigas, quienes comprendiendo el sentimiento de luna, solamente asintieron sin más que decir y sin que ninguna se percatase que Rainbow Dash ahora a unos cuantos pasos del grupo vigilaba atentamente a luna

-Luna, los elementos de la armonía te regresaron al bien y borraron cualquier rastro de maldad que habitaba en ti, no importa qué tipo de influencia ejerza Sombra porque esta ya no te afectara mas-concluyo Celestia al mirarla con dulzura y la princesa de la noche, cambio entonces su actitud mostrándose más dócil, observando con tristeza un vitral donde se ilustraba la derrota de su alter ego por parte de las mane seis

-mis poderes como princesa de la noche, igualan la magia de sombra…comprendes lo que quiero decir hermana?-agrego mirando a Celestia con preocupación y la alicornio blanca asintió mostrando aceptación. Luna se dirigió entonces a las ponys, como si algo ya no pesara en su conciencia-sin embargo tomara un par de días prepararlo todo…no quiero que esta solución desencadene un problema mayor…ya que estaré cerca a el y yo no podría controlar su influencia maligna con facilidad, eso me temo-concluyo con seriedad y Celestia tomo la palabra antes que alguna ponys dijera algo

-se que han transcurrido unos días y les recomendé alojarse en el castillo, pero considero que ya es hora que regresen Ponyville en busca de los elementos y al igual que mi hermana preparen todo lo necesario-Celestia miro fijamente tanto a Twilight como a Rarity, sintiéndose un tanto culpable por la pérdida de los cuernos de sus súbditas

-¿pero majestad Celestia? ¿que hay…de nuestros cuernos?-pregunto insistentemente Rarity acercándose, entonces unos cuantos pasos a Celestia y con lágrimas en sus ojos miro a su gobernante quien suspiro con lagrimas-no deseo que el cuerno de Twilight o el mío desaparezcan para siempre-agrego al ser consolada por Flutershy quien se acercó a Rarity para brindarle su apoyo

-¿hay algo que pueda hacerse princesa Celestia?…existe algún hechizo-agrego Twilight Sparkle sintiendo pena por su amiga y por ella, observo de reojo a Rarity llorar inconsolablemente solo como ella solía hacer y a sus amigas tratar de consolarla, si ella seguía observando esa escena igual mente terminaría derramando un par de lagrimas, como su amiga amante del glamur

-prometo encontrar un hechizo que las ayude pero…con la amenaza de una guerra acercándose, me temo que tomararia tiempo…y hasta entonces, enviare a mi hermana con ustedes ponys. estén listas te prometo Twilight que esto se solucionara, mientras tanto regresen a sus hogares y descansen un poco-concluyo la alicornio blanca, que lleno de tranquilidad el corazón de Twilight quien asintiendo le sonrió y seguida por sus amigas se alejó lentamente del salón

-buena suerte pequeñas ponys-susurro Celestia al verlas alejarse por última vez-sé que gobernaras con sabiduría el reino querida alumna-agrego al mirar a luna quien asintió con tristeza y se acercó a su hermana para consolarla

* * *

-Twilight interrumpió una voz, deteniendo el recorrido de la pony lila, que se detuvo para observar a su hermano acercarse a ella con una sonrisa que ella correspondió

-nosotros nos adelantaremos-comento Applejack al ver a los hermanos reunidos y comprender el mismo sentimiento que su amiga unicornio-te esperaremos en el tren-le susurro la pony obrera al ser correspondía por la sonrisa de Twilight Sparkle

-lo siento hermana, yo jamás debí incluirte en esto-suspiro Singh Armor al ser el primero en hablar finalmente, después que los dos hermanos quedasen solos-pero Cadence no parece mejorar y ahora temo que algo malo te ocurra todo por culpa mía...

-no fue culpa tuya Singh Armor-interrumpió Twilight al acariciar su rostro con uno de sus cascos lilas, mientras sus ojos se inundaron por las lágrimas-yo…cometí muchos errores en el imperio y todo esto es por culpa mía lo se…-suspiro la unicornio lila-pero no te preocupes hermano, nos encargaremos del rey Sombra y salvaremos a Pinkie Pie

-desearía poder ayudarles en algo…pero sombra es…más poderoso-agrego el príncipe desviando su mirada con impotencia y sintiendo un gran enojo en su interior-¡es un maldito! ¡Sombra es un maldito cobarde!

-Shining Armor, ahora tienes que velar por Cadence y esa es tu labor más importante, ahora nosotras nos encargaremos del resto…y sin errores esta vez-agrego Twilight Sparkle con dolor y una sonrisa de tranquilidad, que fingía solo para calmar a su hermano mayor-te prometo que nada ni nadie les hará daño, ahora descansa-concluyo al abrazar a su hermano con amor

-me encuentro muy orgulloso de tener una hermana como tu…nuestros padres y yo somos muy afortunados…promete que regresaras Twilight Sparkle-susurro el príncipe al corresponder el abrazo mirando a su hermana con temor

-lo prometo y ¿cuidaras a Cadence mientras yo no este?-agrego al cerrar sus ojos por un momento para después separarse de su hermano y mirarle sonriente

-lo prometo hermana…te estaré esperando aquí- agrego Shining Armor tras ser invadido por un mal presentimiento, pero sin dejar de sonreírle a su hermana menor

* * *

-es mejor ser temido que amado-recordó la pony rosa, caminando sin rumbo alguno entre los pasillos de su nuevo hogar-¿porque lo ayude?…cuando pude tomar el corazón de cristal y…escapar de aquí-se preguntó a su misma, cabizbaja y recorriendo los desolados pasillos del castillo-acaso sombra es tan…¿cruel?-Pinkie pie se detuvo, frente a la habitación donde antes quedara la ahora irreconocible biblioteca, dándole a entender por unos momentos a la pony rosa el gran poder que poseía el tirano

Pinkie, entro al salón observando con atención lo poco que pudo sobrevivir de la habitación, pergaminos por doquier, libros hechos cenizas y escombros de cristal era lo que se encontraba, el rey Sombra era cruel y temido pero desde que ella paso ese poco tiempo vigilando su sueño, observo a un rey unicornio totalmente distinto, solo era un pobre pony que sufría igual que los súbditos de cristal, aprisionado, esclavizado, indefenso y necesitado…por mas cruel que pareciera, Pinkie pie sentía la necesidad de permanecer a su lado

-¿que es lo que me ocurre?-se preguntó al acercarse a una de las ventanas y observar su preocupante reflejo-¿acaso es verdad?...que yo pude cautivar el corazón de tan cruel tirano- Cerro sus ojos recordando la intensa mirada llamante, de verdes y lilas a la cual todos temían-en en…verdad se a enamorado el de mi?

''dame la oportunidad de demostrarte mi amor'' recordó entre sus sentimientos encontrados que fatigaban su corazón mientras intentaba resolver esta ecuación

-pero…el asesino a mis amigas, mantiene en la oscuridad y desesperación a su pueblo…¿que es lo que me ocurre?..porque actué tan cobardemente acaso yo…yo- la pony rosa se recostó en el suelo, mientras intentara contener las lágrimas . Ella que solo quería despertar de aquella pesadilla, lloro entonces entre la soledad, en la destruida biblioteca del castillo y envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche-¿porque no tome el corazón de cristal?..e traicionado la memoria de mis queridas amigas…-agrego al romper en un llanto amargo cubriendo su rostro con sus cascos-desearía…

-Pinkie…-la pony levando la cabeza tras escuchar una voz y ella se sorprendió, al observarlo de reojo se levantó de inmediato, pero permaneció en silencio contemplando al unicornio de llameantes ojos, que se encontraba a la entrada de la biblioteca notablemente agotado

-¿que…haces aquí?-avanzando un par de pasos, entre la tenue luz de una llena que llegaba al imperio, comento intentando sonar enojada y seria, pero en su rostro se reflejaba compasión y preocupación por Sombra

-yo...-respondió vagamente el rey unicornio mirando al suelo y preso del cansancio-tengo algo…que decirte…

-estas..gravemente herido como se te ocurre aparecer por aquí….-interrumpió Pinkie Pie cambiando su actitud mostrándose mas compasiva hacia el rey y sin comprender el repentino comportamiento de el

-tengo que decirte…-susurro Sombra cerrando sus ojos-yo.. no quise…-comento casi sin poder hablar el unicornio al avanzar un par de pasos hasta Pinkie Pie, quien en respuesta a las palabras del rey negó ligeramente su cabeza sin creer lo que escuchase y permaneció estática sin mover ni un solo casco

-¿que…que has dicho?-pregunto confundida sin mirar a Sombra desviando su mirada y creyendo que se encontraba en un sueño, cerro sus ojos recordando las atrocidades cometidas por el unicornio, sintió como la frialdad se apodero de ella por unos segundos

-nunca me…atrevería a hacerte daño-Sombra se acercó más a la pony, quien únicamente permaneció quieta-por favor no me…odies mas-pero Pinkie no respondió y mantuvo su mirada fija en el suelo se conservó en silencio y tras suspirar como única señal de respuesta, ella se alejó del rey Sombra procurando no mirarle

Sombra al percatarse de la acción de la pony rosa, igualmente permaneció en silencio todo se congelo por aquel momento, observando la tenue oscuridad que se mesclaba con la luz de la luna llena, que el rey contemplo con tristeza. Un corazón solitario, ese era el del rey quien no tenía esperanza.

El paso de los cascos de Pinkie pie era lo único que rezumbaba en el salón. Unos largos minutos transcurrieron y un quejido alerto a Pinkie quien observando de reojo a Sombra tendido en el suelo permaneció inmóvil y siguiendo sus impulsos nuevamente, no pudo ignorar las atrocidades del rey y corrió hacia el

-¿sombra..sombra? pregunto asustada al ver que el unicornio no respondía, con impotencia Pinkie pie sintió deseos de llorar por el, nuevamente mientras atenta poso sus ojos azules en el-¡despierta!

Para su alivio el rey tirano abrió lentamente sus ojos llameantes y levantando su cabeza, contemplo en silencio los ojos azules de la pony rosa mostrándose confundido y esbozando una sonrisa de amor hacia ella, que de inmediato fue correspondida por Pinkie

-Sombra...-susurro Pinkie pie con temor observando al rey quien, permaneció en silencio y se sentó con dificultad en el suelo, los dos ponys que se encontraban solos en la biblioteca parecían que no necesitaran de palabras para expresarse lo que sentían por el otro, pero aun así Sombra la observo con curiosidad y Pinkie en respuesta le sonrió llena de amor y se acercó al unicornio

-yo te ayudare-agrego al auxiliar a rey Sombra para que el se levantara y los dos salieron de inmediato de la biblioteca, mientras el unicornio permaneció en silencio y sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero sin dejar de contemplar a la pony que la ayudaría a conquistar Euestria

* * *

nuevamente les agradesco a quienes leen mi historia y nuevamente les pido me disculpen por la demora ya que aveces la pereza me invade o no tengo privacidad para escribir, como siempre espero les guste este fic y espero sus comentarios los cuales me llenan de alegria cuando los leo a si sea ''un continua pliz''jejeje

nuevamente gracias por leer la reina de las sombras ñ.ñ

nos vemos en el siguiente cap...el cual creo sera algo corto

Att:asaia16


	8. 8 Zecora

Cap8

Zecora

Como ya era costumbre entre los dos ponys al terminar el arduo día de trabajo con el imperio, el rey Sombra visitaba a Pinkie Pie y pasaban las noches juntos, causando que el amor entre ellos creciera. Desde esa lejana noche uno de los pocos rayos de sol, que entraban al deprimente imperio anuncio otro día de desgracia para sus habitantes, pero a excepción de su rey que al abrir sus llameantes ojos, contemplo por unos momentos con detenimiento los cabellos rosas de su reina quien dormía profundamente junto a él, Sombra sonrió al verla tranquilamente. Sin embargo pronto recordó sus ''obligaciones reales'' y de inmediato salió de la habitación procurando no despertar a su amada pony

Encontrándose completamente recuperado, desde aquel incidente con el corazón de cristal, Sombra se dirigió a la sala de tronos especialmente al balcón de la ventana, donde observo con orgullo su imperio y a los ponys de cristal trabajar arduamente como esclavos que le pertenecían.

Entonces iluminando su cuerno de destellos verdes, lilas y negros de pronto surgió una luz en el cielo, que reapareció el cristal así como la esperanza de todos aquellos que observaron aquel acontecimiento extraño, pero sin embargo no fue así…

-¡es el corazón de cristal miren!-grito uno de los ponys señalando con su casco Y que dejo de realizar su labor para observar el cielo

-¡esto es imposible!, ¿como puede controlar su poder?-agrego otro de los ponys quien miraba fijamente el cristal brillando en el cielo, entre los murmullos de los habitantes quienes se hacían las mismas preguntas al unísono

El rey Sombra ilumino el corazón de cristal como una brillante estrella generando una poderosa explosión de luz, que como una onda viajo más allá de los límites del imperio, confirmando sus deseos, ahora el poseía el poder para conquistar Ecuestria

-lo..ha conseguido, el… el poder del corazón de cristal…¡esto es imposible!-grito uno de los ponys horrorizado

-estamos condenados…-susurro otro de ellos al observar el suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos

Ante aquel destello que disminuía con lentitud, Sombra observo como el cristal que flotaba en el cielo se oscurecía y sonriendo con orgullo ilumino su cuerno nuevamente para hacerlo desaparecer, ante las desesperadas miradas de sus habitantes quienes con impotencia algunos sentían compasión por su príncipe corrompido y otros maldecían a la reina extranjera culpándola por lo que ocurría en el imperio y sus vidas

-ahora mi poder se incrementara mas..gracias a ella-pensó al recuperar el aliento y la compostura mientras observo el cielo y recordó el rostro de Pinkie Pie durmiendo con paz

-¿majestad me mando usted llamar?-pregunto el mejor amigo del rey quien apareció repentinamente y tras reverenciarle, le pregunto con preocupación-¿majestad se encuentra usted bien?-agrego al acercarse un par de pasos a Sombra-...no creo que sea apropiado utilizar sus poderes ahora, quizás deba reposar un poco más-insistió Flash Centry mirando al unicornio, quien se encontraba cabizbajo y de inmediato avanzo unos pasos hasta su trono ignorando el comentario del Pegaso amarillo

-quiero saber cuánta cantidad de cristal han extraído esos inútiles de...las minas del imperio-pregunto tras suspirar y cerrar sus ojos por un momento, para recuperar su estado sombra se dirijo a su trono de corrompido cristal y al subir las escaleras se sentó observando a Flash

-el suficiente para armar y proteger a más de un ejército de leales súbditos-agrego al quitarse su casco y reverenciarle con sus ojos cerrados

-¿más de uno?-pregunto con curiosidad mirando al Pegaso que se mantuvo firme en no mirar a sombra a sus llameantes ojos, que en el fondo le causaban algo de temor

-bien...-Susurro desviando su mirada, e iluminando su cuerno hizo aparecer con su magia una copa vacía que lleno una jarra de vino tinto-ahora quiero que esos inútiles se dediquen a fundir todo el cristal para crear las armas necesarias, armaduras lanzas espadas o lo que sea…has entendido?-agrego con desdén mientras miro fijamente a su amigo, al tomar unos sorbos de la bebida-no me importa si el trabajo acaba con sus vidas-concluyo ante la preocupación de flash, quien se atrevió a comentar

-pero majestad…para conquistar Ecuestria..se..se necesitaría una gran ejercito quizá miles de guerreros más allá del cálculo establecido….

-no te preocupes mi querido amigo, mientras controle la magia del corazón de cristal la victoria está asegurada-respondió mirando sonriente y tomando el ultimo sorbo de vino

* * *

-es…realmente aterradora la magia del rey sombra, desde que regresamos a pony ville hace tres lunas crecientes, ahora la marca de su poder es muy notoria –se dijo a si misma la angustiada Twilight observando el panorama desde el balcón de la biblioteca -solo espero que la princesa Luna nos ayude pronto

-y si el rey Sombra llega a Ponyville…todos seremos sus esclavos...Twilight esclavos!-dijo Spike con temor, quien acompañaba a su amiga observando el mismo fenómeno, desde el telescopio de Twilight mientras temblaba de miedo y mordía incesantemente sus garras

-no lo se Spike-suspiro desanimada-pero por cada minuto que pasa…cada hora…cada día, el tiempo corre en nuestra contra-suspiro al cerrar sus ojos se recostarse sobre la baranda del balcón de su hogar-y si no actuamos pronto, pienso que será muy tarde…-dijo con tristeza y desanimo mirando al dragón Spike

-eso mismo es lo que me temo yo-interrumpió una lejana y rítmica voz que provino de tierra, Twilight y Spike de inmediato se asomaron para ver quien les hablaba

-Zecora-exclamo Twilight con sorpresa y entusiasmo-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto sonriente

-eh venido aquí, para hablar sobre esta situación-respondió con seriedad-no te importa si quiero pasar?-agrego señalando la entrada del árbol y Twilight respondió con alivio sin duda la visita de la Zebra presagiaban buenas noticias o no?

-no te preocupes te veré allí abajo-agrego al cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, con la intención de tele transportarse todo ante la confundida mirada de Spike

-emmm Twilight no sé lo que intentas…pero si mal no recuerdas ya…no tienes cuerno-comento al mirarla intentando comprender lo que hacía, Twilight entonces abrió sus ojos y desviando su mirada acompañada por una risita nerviosa, se sintió más que avergonzada

-será mejor usar…las escaleras no?-respondió al alejarse de inmediato y sonrojada-..que sorpresa al tenerte aquí-comento la unicornio al bajar a la sala de su casa

-lamento lo ocurrido a tu cuerno y temo que no puedo ayudarles en eso-comento de inmediato la Zebra de ojos azules, observando atenta la frente de Twilight-la magia del rey Sombra como sabes solo una princesa alicornio puede igualarle

\- ¿cómo es que sabes eso Zecora? no se supone que nadie conoce algo sobre el imperio de cristal a excepción de la princesa Celestia quien aun así me confesó que su información es limitada-interrumpió Twilight mirando a Zecora con curiosidad quien al adentrarse más a la biblioteca

-muchas cosas se pueden aprender si vives muchos años en el bosque Everfree, en especial si has visitado el castillo de las princesas luna y Celestia mucha información puedes encontrar allí…

-así que sabes lo que está ocurriendo en el imperio de cristal-pregunto Twilight nuevamente tras suspirar llena de desilusión en sus palabras y tristeza en su mirada

-así es y me temo que aún no ha ocurrido lo peor…

-¡peor! ¡que puede ser peor que lo que ocurre en el imperio de cristal!-interrumpió el dragón lleno de nervios, al llevar sus garras a sus mejillas mirando con preocuparon tanto a la Zebra como ala ex-unicornio

-el futuro de Pinkie Pie es algo que tienen que considerar-agrego mirando a los dos amigos con tranquilidad y sin que ellos comprendieran, Twilight en una actitud más confiada hacia Zecora se acercó a ella dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía que revelar la Zebra

-¿que es lo que sabes?-agrego en una actitud más seria y Zecora al cerrar brevemente sus ojos asintió

-mucho…temo yo-suspiro la Zebra-y sé que el tiempo no es una opción

-¿que tiene que ver eso con Pinkie Pie?-pregunto el dragón quien permaneció sentado en las escaleras, queriéndose mantener al margen de Zecora, pues la Zebra le causaba cierto nerviosismo

-el imperio y su rey tal vez se salvaran, pero me temo que la alegría en Pinkie Pie no regresará-dijo la Zebra con tanta seguridad que aunque fuese mentira alerto a Twilight llenando de preocupación sus pensamientos la ex-unicornio quien abrió sus ojos y balbuceo una que otra palabra

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?…¿quieres decir?-pregunto finalmente llena de curiosidad y un tanto indignada

-espera..espera espera-interrumpió nuevamente el dragón de ojos verdes al acercarse a las dos y negando con la cabeza-que el imperio y su rey se salvaran eso que ¿significa?…hablar en rima es necesario?

-Spike-regaño la Ex-unicornio mirando al dragón-por aquel comentario-por favor, prosigue-agrego con ansiedad y una risita nerviosa por el comentario de Sikpe

\- el amor del rey Sombra por Pinkie Pie crece cada vez mas, así mismo ella igualmente lo ama con intensidad y con el paso del tiempo los dos ponies, para siempre juntos querrán estar-ante las palabras de zecora, tanto Twilight como Spike quedaron en completo silencio, aprovechando la sorpresa de ambos ella aprovecho para acercarse a uno de los estantes de la biblioteca

-que..que..que es lo que…Pinkie pie..el rey som..bra-titubeo únicamente Twilght observando atenta cada movimiento de la zebra-tu que..es lo que insinúas-agrego con temor levantando uno de sus cascos y mirando con preocupación a Spike, quien se mostraba igual de enérgico que ella

-¿Pinkie pie y el rey Sombra?...no…no..no-protesto Spike acercándose unos cuantos pasos más a Zecora, quien contemplaba los libros y se acero a otra estantería donde estos esperaban a ser leídos,

-quizás por lastima no lo se, pero este amor traerá con sigo mucho más dolor-Zecora los observo de reojo con cierta gracias tras ver los rostros de pánico de Spike y Twilight para luego observar otra de las estanterías y con cierta sorpresa tomar un voluminoso libro titulado ''la biografía de Star Suer el barbado'' y dejarlo con cuidado en una de las mesas del salón, ante el silencio de cementerio que generaron sus palabras, Zecora abrió el libro que revelo cinco collares y una corona de oro con cristales de diferentes formas y colores. Lealtad, generosidad, amabilidad, honestidad, magia y risa

-su elemento de la armonía-advirtió Twilight tras ver el collar con la jema azul que asemejaba la cutie marck de Pinkie y ahora que ahora se encontraba opaca

-esto es malo-susurro Spike juntando sus manos con preocupación y observando luego a Twilight quien se mostró igual o peor que el

-¿porque la princesa Celestia?…no hablo sobre esto-dijo suspirante al ver a Zecora, quien parecía esperar esa pregunta Twilight, se alejó de los elementos suspirando una vez más, sin saber que hacer…que pasto tomar…o que esperanza seguir-si Pinkie Pie, ama a…l rey Sombra…entonces no querrá que la salvemos…perderá su risa y los elementos…de la armonía no funcionaran, contra ese despreciable unicornio…-dijo con desdén recordando el término usado por su amiga amante de las joyas y la moda-¿porque la princesa me oculto esto?

-¡oh!-exclamo la Zebra, acercándose a Twilight quien le daba la espalda-porque la gobernante de ecuestria sabia es-asintió cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo respeto por la alicornio blanca, pero Twilight no comprendió las palabras de Zecora y antes de protestar ella prosiguió-ya que la esperanza no se ha de perder el amor, de Pinkie Pie al rey Sombra puede salvar su negro corazón desaparecerá y la bondad en el regresara…esa es la esperanza que Celestia no ha de perder y tu como su fiel alumna, debes comprender

-entonces…Pinkie Pie ¿salvara al imperio de cristal y al rey sombra con su amor hacia el, perdiendo su risa?-pregunto Spike con ironía y Zecora le sonrió

-si con Nightmaremoon funciono, porque con el rey Sombra no?-respondió igualando la sarcástica actitud del dragón quien desvió su mirada avergonzado

-¿sin el elemento de la armonía…de Pinkie ecuestria quedaría indefensa?-ante la pregunta de Twilight, Zecora permaneció un rato pensativa

-me temo que si es verdad…-asintió al cerrar sus ojos- pero el destino así lo quiso trazar –agrego tras un suspiro comprendiendo los sentimientos de Twilight y la desesperación de Spike se dirigió a la salida y como modo de despedirse agrego- lo que te puedo asegurar, es que después de esto Pinkie pie la misma de siempre jamás será y su risa, por el amor remplazada será-concluyo al alejarse y salir de la biblioteca, siendo seguida de inmediato por la ex-unicornio-desafortunadas noticias he venido a revelar…en verdad lo siento Twilight-dijo con cierto pesar y culpabilidad tras ver el rostro de la alumna de la princesa del sol

-¿y no puedes ayudarnos?-insistió el dragón acercándose a la Zebra antes que ella partiera-alguna poción…que libere a Pinkie de los poderes del rey Sombra..una hierba…un tónico o lo que sea-rogaba el dragón lila que preso de la desesperación sujeto uno de los cascos de la Zebra impidiéndole avanzar y ella amablemente respondio ante el silencio de Twilight

-la cura no te la puedo dar…porque es amor verdadero lo que hay entre esos dos, el futuro de Ecuestria recae en los cascos de Pinkie pie, sus amigas o el rey Sombra es una difícil decisión que tiene que tomar –Spike se separó de Zecora quien con una triste sonrisa se despidió finalmente del dragón, emprendiendo su camino de regreso ante la mirada de ambos, al bosque Everfree

-Pinkie…susurro el dragón lila tras observar el cielo que relampagueo por un breve instante igualando el mismo aspecto que en el imperio de cristal, tras regresar a su hogar y cerrar la puerta observo a Twilight Sparkle quien se encontraba recostada en su cama suspirante con sus aminos decaídos. El dragón avanzo un par de pasos observando los elementos de la armonía en especial el cristal azul de Pinkie Pie que ahora se oscurecía

-Spike…este asunto..este asunto tiene que..ser discutido, si Zecora tiene razón…esta noticia lo cambia todo-comento susurrante la ex-unicornio quien abrazando sus almohadas mientras contemplaba el exterior de su hogar

* * *

-Esto es imposible…la peor cosa posible-declaraba Rarity enojada sin despegar su vista de Twilight y apoyando la opinión de sus amigas restantes. Quienes al día siguiente discutieron las acciones a tomar, en base a lo que Zecora le revelo a Twilight tal reunión ya les había llevado hasta la noche

-¿Twilight estas segura, Cien por ciento segura?-comento AJ con curiosidad, levantando uno de sus cascos naranjas-ya sabes que ella viene del bosque Everfree y..esa Zebra…no me inspira confianza-agrego con cierto temor como si ella la escuchase

-si Pinkie Pie se a enamorado de ese pony-entonces eso significa que ya no está de nuestro lado….y ella…ella es una…-Flutershy bajo su cabeza, sin ser capaz de terminar la frase para de inmediato cubrir su rostro con larga melena rosa

-si hablas de lealtad que me dices de Rainbow Dash-respondió Twilight de inmediato, con severo tono y acercándose a la Pegaso amarilla quien desvió su mirada-¿dónde esta ella?…hace días que no la veo

-un momento Twilight-interrumpió la ex-unicornio amante de los cristales-esto no trata sobre Rainbow Dash, trata de Pinkie Pie y como descaradamente nos a traicionado

-pero esto es diferente Rarity y bien lo sabes…Pinkie pie está bajo las amenazas del rey Sombra...y quizás a ella..-respondió Twilight sin ser capaz de terminar su frase bajo su mirada al suelo, con cierta incomodidad

-pero tu dijiste, que Pinkie pie ama a ese…a es..ese ,que siente algo hacia ese cruel…sin permanecer influenciada por ningún tipo de magia...-protesto Rarity nuevamente acercándose un tanto mas a Twilight y desviando su mirada hacia el segundo piso de la biblioteca, observando una canasta en la cual Spike dormía profundamente -en todo caso…Pinkie pie es igualmente culpable de tragedia, tan cercana…de casi perder a la princesa Cadence y…-suspiro mirando nuevamente a sus amigas de reojo y luego a Twilight –a mi sipikewike -susurro con la intención de no despertarlo, y su amiga lila observo de inmediato al dragón que dormía plácidamente

-y no solo con Spike o la princesa Cadence-intervino Flutershy con su dulce voz y sin miedo alguno-gracias a ese tirano, nuestra muy querida dashie cambio su actitud…reviviendo sus tristes recuerdos amargando su corazón, gracias a eso…ya no quiere…vernos..-con lágrimas en sus ojos, de Flutershy el silencio se apodero de la habitación, todas recordaron las palabras de la Pegaso azul en el castillo de Canterlot, en esta ocasión siendo capases de comprender sus sentimientos

-el juntase con ese depreciable, es una clara señal de su traición-comento Rarity con recelo y sintiendo un alto desprecio por la pony amante de las fiestas

-entonces abandonaran a Pinkie?-agrego Twilight con cierto pesar y dolor en sus palabras, bajo su mirada un momento y suspiro, para no observar a las tres ponys-escuchen, ella nos necesita más que nunca y ustedes la acusan de traición…por amor a Celestia-agrego un tanto alarmada e indignada, pero las actitudes de Rarity y AJ demostraron que no cederían con facilidad, en cuando a Flutershy ella solo quería irse a su casa y despertar de este terrible sueño-yo…yo tampoco lo creo…pero recuerden que la princesa Celestia, dijo que Pinkie Pie puede lograr que el rey Sombra regrese al bien…

-pagando un alto precio-interrumpió Rarity-¡al asumir su traición ante las princesas ecuestria y nosotras, ella perderá su risa!…¿acaso no lo comprendes? Twilight…¡ella nos entregó en bandeja de plata!…¡nos traiciono aliándose con ese cruel!-Rarity invadida por sus sentimientos de rencor se acercó a Twilight

-Pinkie Pie solo es una víctima más del rey Sombra…quizás se encuentre encadenada y sufriendo como los ponys de cristal -respondió Twilight quien era la única a favor de defender a la pony rosa pareciéndole increíble la poca lealtad sus amigas tenían hacia ella. Observo por unos momentos a las tres ponys que se mostraban enojadas y amargadas la risa de Pinkie Pie hacia falta

-ella nos abandonó..y si es asi…YO no perderé mi tiempo, YO no salvare a Pinkie Pie, YO no arriesgare mi vida…

-Pinkie no nos necesita, ella ahora está mucho mejor con ese rey Sombra de seguro ya nos olvidó eso es lo más probable y verdadero

-esa pony es una rata traidora…nunca le perdonare lo que le a echo a dase nunca-susurro fluterhy cerrando sus ojos con fuerza e impulsada por los recuerdos de Dashie

Twilight observo atónita el repentino cambio en sus tres amigas, no eran ellas y esas miradas de rencor hacia Pinkie le recordó aquella misma vez en la cual Discord el dios del caos las manipulo a su antojo sacando a relucir lo opuesto a su elemento, Twilight presintió que en aquel momento ya no había amistad solo discordia. En esos momentos emocionantes para las ponys un resplandor verdoso capto su atención, el dragón Spike se levanto de mala gana y procurando mantenerse semi despierto, se acercó a sus amigas bostezando y sosteniendo un pergamino en sus garras, que tras estirarse y bostezar nuevamente, se dispuso a leer

''mis muy queridas ponys, les comento la agradable noticia-bostezo semi dormido-..que tras días de arduo manejo de su magia, mi hermana menor la princesa Luna ya domina con éxito el hechizo que les permitirá entrar al imperio de cristal…evadiendo la barrera mágica del rey Sombra asi que….-bostezo spkie restregando sus ojos ante la mirada de las ponys-en el momento en que estén listas para emprender, su viaje quiero que mi querida estudiante me notifiques…''

Tras terminar de leer el primer párrafo y luchando inútilmente contra el sueño Spike cayó al suelo durmiendo profundamente, provocando la risa de las cuatro ponys presentes quienes se sintieron aliviadas y refrescadas ante aquella tención que se sentía en el ambiente

-entonces…ponys-suspiro Twilight tras llevar al dragón nuevamente a su cama como pudiese usando sus cascos.-¿ayudaremos a Pinkie? ya que contaremos con la ayuda de la princesa luna-comento mirando de reojo a sus amigas quienes solo permanecieron en silencio y mirándose entre si

-¿y que esperas que ágamos?-protesto Rarity con sarcasmo mirando con dureza a su amiga lila y así mismo a sus amigas Pegaso y terrestre

-ayudar a nuestra amiga, por supuesto-respondió de inmediato Twilight al encarar a Rarty

-¿ayudar a nuestra amiga?-agrego AppleJack con igual grado de sarcasmo y avanzando un par de pasos hacia Twilight quien la miro atenta. Flutershy quien por el contrario se alejo un par de pasos las discusiones no le agradaban a la Pegaso y menos ser parte de ellas

-y no solo a Pinkie Pie igualmente a los ponys de cristal a Cadence Shining Armor y el imperio de la tiranía del..del..rey..sombra-suspiro con aburrimiento desviando su mirada tras recordar las palabras de Zecora y Celestia acerca del rey unicornio y su posible reformación

-Twilight ahora Pinkie ya no tiene remedio…ella esta en contra nuestra al aliarse con ese despreciable-comento Rarity con extraña dulzura y comprensión mientras Twilight ante las palabras de la ex-unicornio bajo su mirada sintiéndose culpable-y eso significa que es una enemiga de Ecuestria

-eso no es verdad…Pinkie nunca nos traicionaría –insistió la ex-unicornio lila, mirándolas llena de súplica sin comprender la actitud de sus amigas y sintiendo en su corazón que esta discusión al igual que un circulo vicioso no llevaría a ninguna parte.

-¿Flutershy donde vas?-pregunto la unicornio al acercarse a la Pegaso quien salía de la biblioteca con la intención de no ser descubierta, pero ante las palabras de la unicornio lila Flutershy permaneció quieta-no..pensaras dejarnos..-pregunto Twilight nuevamente y la pegaso únicamente se limitó a mirarla de reojo

-bueno…yo creo-suspiro luchando por hablar y superar su timidez-que…si..que si Pinkie quiere estar…con el rey sombra…entonces..no hay razón para ir a salvarla…ella no nos necesi…ta-concluyo para sorpresa de Twilight la Pegaso de melena rosa quien lenta y tímidamente salió de la biblioteca

-YO no me preocupare más por una pony que nos traiciono y que gracias a ella YO perdiese mi cuerno…YO jamás arriesgare mi vida para mi PP está muerta-agrego Rarity quien cerrando sus ojos salió de la biblioteca ignorando a Twilight

-Rarity tiene la razón y Flutershy habla con toda la más honesta verdad Pinkie Pie no nos necesita ella está muerta, es más nunca la conocí-agrego AJ tras salir seguida por la ex unicornio y dejar sola a Twilight

-¡bien! –grito Twilight ¡largo yo no las necesito! y ¡si es necesario rescatare a Pinkie Pie sin ayuda!-respondió al cerrar de un golpe la puerta de su hogar y notablemente enojada, despertando de golpe Spike quien disimuladamente se limito a observar lo ocurrido

-lo lamento princesa Celestia…Shining Armor…Cadence...Pinkie-suspiro ella al comenzar a llorar de inmediato bajando su mirada con la intención de dirigirse a su cama, sin que nada le importase y ante la vigilante mirada del dragón, quien sintiéndose impotente por no poder ser de utilidad permaneció despierto el resto de la noche pensativo

Con tristeza Spike observo a su mejor amiga de la infancia, ella junto a Shining Armor Cadence y el en aquellos tiempos de niñez formaban una feliz familia Spike recordó de inmediato sus días vividos en Canterlot y todos los momentos que paso junto a Twilight especialmente en el imperio de cristal. Suspirando por estos últimos recuerdos y sin poder dormir el dragón decidió dar un paseo por las calles de Ponyville para aclarar su mente, sin embargo antes de salir piso el pergamino que horas antes le enviara la princesa Celestia y lleno de curiosidad decidió, leerlo nuevamente

-''queridas ponys….luna ya domina con éxito…evadiendo la barrera mágica del rey sombra…bla bla blea…quiero que mi querida estudiante me..notifiques…-suspiro el dragón tras terminar de leer la carta el observo atento el pergamino y con curiosidad se percató que algo más se encontraba escrito en su reverso

''mi querida estudiante Twilight en estoy difíciles momentos, enfrentaras todo tipo de adversidades las dudas y el miedo probablemente se apoderen de tu corazón, pero te digo que si mantienes a tus amigas junto a ti...''-amigas pss son unas traidoras-refunfuño el dragón desviando su mirada

''…todo eso que sientes se desvanecerá y así encontraras la luz que necesitas, créeme cuando te digo que nunca quise que esto ocurriera porque eres muy importante para mi y me duele pedirte que arriesgues así tu vida, por eso te pido que seas fuerte nunca dejes que la desesperación te invada y no pienses que todo está perdido ya que todos estos obstáculos son necesarios en tu camino que te aran fuerte y te convertirán en una mejor pony cada día. Y como exitosamente completaste la prueba que te en comende, es hora de avanzar al siguiente nivel de tus estudios es tiempo ya de crecer .Así que en el momento, en el cual mi hermana luna las aborde para su viaje al imperio de cristal enviare un carruaje por ti para que de inmediato regreses a Canterlot, porque existen muchos asuntos para tratar personalmente, recuerda Twilight nunca pierdas la amistad y la magia que esta lleva ''

Al terminar de leer la carta Spike sintió un vacío en su corazón y sin saber que hacer observo a Twilight dormir profundamente tras llorar un buen rato y especial como en el rostro de la pony se mostraban signos de preocupación y angustia Spike sintió que no podía quedarse de garras cruzadas ayudaría a Twilight Sparkle como pudiese…

* * *

Wow me extrañaron? Pensé que este capitulo seria algo corto pero no… me equivoque y como siempre me demore una eternidad lo lamento jeje

confiezo que fue algo dificil escribir los dialogos de zecora, porque como saben ella habla en rima y bueno...pero finalmente lo logre!

por cierto como mencione en respecto a que la relacion de Pinkie pie y King sombra quiero o quisie, (porque digamos que ya se concreto)..quiero que ocurra lo mismo con las pony restantes y digamos poner a prueba su amistad...

en el siguiente cap la mayor parte..si es que recuerdo bien,se tratara Twilight tratando de convencer a sus amigas, para que abandonen el lado oscuro y ayuden todas a Pinkie (jeje spoiler) pero pensandolo bien spkie por el momento de lo que llevo escrito, no ha desarollado un papel importante y ese argumento se incluye en la serie...asi que usare a spke

por otra parte RD no a a aparecido porque se encuentra meditando una decidion en su hogar...veamos que camino escoje

gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi fic se despide **Asaia16** nos vemos en el proximo cap... ñ.ñ**  
**


	9. 9 Sweet Apple Acres y Boutique Carousel

Cap 9

Sweet Apple Acres y Boutique Carousel

El dragón lila arribo a la granja de los Apple a la mañana del día siguiente, donde encontró a la pony terrestre cosechando manzanas como era de costumbre en su familia y con la intención de convencerla para escuchar a Twilight y así salvar a Pinkie Pie junto al imperio de cristal. Suspirando el asistente número uno de Twilight Sparkle, entonces entro al terreno perteneciente a los Apple observando con preocupación, a la pony terrestre trabajar tranquilamente como si no ocurriera nada a su alrededor

-esa pony tiene que reaccionar -pensó tras suspirar lleno de frustración e impotencia para de inmediato salir corriendo algo asustado, tras observar el cielo marchito que relampagueo como si el mismo rey unicornio, escuchase los planes de Spike y que de alguna forma quisiera impedirlos

-¿Spike pero que haces aquí?-pregunto de repente la menor de los Apple, quien miro a Spike con curiosidad-¿y Twilight? ¿dónde está ella?-agrego buscándola con la mirada

-bueno ella...-suspiro Spike al cerrar sus ojos-….esta algo indispuesta y por eso yo decidí venir en su nombre, para hablar con Applejack…¿se encuentra ella aquí?-pregunto levantando su vista, con la intención de cambiar de tema y de inmediato salir corriendo del lugar dejando sola a Apple Bloom, quien lo observo atenta y sorprendida por la reacción del dragón

-¡espera Spike!-grito ella al correr tras el dragón alcanzando su paso e interponiéndose ante el, quien se detuvo súbitamente levantando algo de polvo del suelo-eso será imposible-agrego mirandolo con preocupación

-¿imposible? ¿cómo que imposible?-respondió de inmediato, sin comprender observándola con curiosidad y la pony se silenció por un momento desviando su mirada, pero finalmente respondió

-se de lo que vas a habla…quiero decir-corrijo suspirando con frustración-sobre quien vas a hablarle a mi hermana-corrigió acercándose a Spike- no sé lo que ocurre pero la abuela Smith y Big Mac se encuentran muy nerviosos gracias a su actitud…incluso Winona está muy tensa… ladra todo el tiempo con dirección al norte…donde el cielo luce amarillento y casi muerto-agrego mirando de reojo el panorama que anunciaba muerte y destrucción

-no te preocupes-susurro el dragón con extraña valentía, sonriéndole a la pony quien asintió-hablare con tu hermana…

* * *

-Applejack tienes que decirnos que ocurrió en el norte de ecuestria…-insistía su hermano mayor Big Mac con fuerte tono, mirando a su hermana menor quien decididamente bajo el pretexto de cosechar manzanas, ignoraba a cada uno de los miembros de su familia-la abuela está muy nerviosa teme que algo malo pueda ocurrir y tú eres la única que sabe lo que sucede

Ante los reclamos de su hermano Apple Jack detuvo su labor para concederse un respiro y encarar al pony enojada

-por última vez Big Mac ya déjame en paz, no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que está ocurriendo-respondió con su asentó campirano, ante la mirada de su hermano mayor quien no creería palabra alguna de la pony, hasta que ella confesara lo realmente ocurrido en el imperio

-¡mientes!-insistió igualando su tono y golpeando su casco contra el suelo, sintiendo que su paciencia llegaría al límite miro a Applejack con enojo

-llámame mentirosa una vez más y ¡sufrirás las consecuencias!-amenazo frunciendo el ceño y acercándose más a él, los dos hermanos se miraron fija y desafiantemente

-¡Applejack!-grito Spike interrumpiendo la discusión de los hermanos, avanzando hasta la pony de las manzanas quien desvió su mirada con enojo y se alejó de ellos, seguido por un suspiro de su hermano

-¿Spike que es lo que haces aquí?-pregunto el semental de ojos verdes -¿y que ocurrió con Twilight?-agrego con curiosidad sin encontrar cerca al dragón a la ex-unicornio

-un pequeño percance….diría yo-respondió al desviar su mirada al suelo, recordando de inmediato todo lo ocurrido en el imperio, en especial a su amiga unicornio-ella...fue víctima de la…magia del…rey Sombra..en el imperio de cristal-pronuncio con tristeza y sin mirarle, Big Mac asintió sin comprender ¿quien era el tal rey Sombra del que tanto se rumoreaba? y aunque Spike contara con la respuesta, pero considerando no era necesario preguntar permaneció en silencio

-supongo que vienes a hablar con mi hermana ¿No es así? porque tu disculpa me brindo más información, de lo que esa pony testaruda se ha negado a decirnos-respondió mirando nuevamente, a su hermana recoger unas cuantas manzanas que se encontraban en el suelo-y te agradecería a una explicación-agrego dirigiendo su mirada al dragón quien cerro sus ojos

-yo lo lamento Big Mac, pero prefiero no hacerlo…no quiero generar temor en ustedes ya con lo que ocurre en el cielo y lo que ocurre ahora en el imperio de cristal…es muy horrible para explicarlo con palabras-suspiro frustrado y mirando al suelo-con la actitud de AppleJack ya es suficiente preocupación, espero que lo entiendan-respondió sin mirarle lleno de vergüenza y a cambio Big Mac asintió con tristeza

-comprendo que no puedas contarme nada pero…-el pony realizo una pausa mirando, ahora a su hermana más pequeña jugar con Winona –no justifica que AJ nos mienta, Spike solo te pido que cuides de mi hermana…es lo único que puedo decirte-concluyo con tristeza y contagiando de aquel sentimiento al dragón quien aunque intentase ayudar ahora, sabía que no poseía la fuerza suficiente para proteger a las ponys pero algo podía intentar…

El dragón se alejó lentamente de Big Mac, con dirección a campo de árboles que Applejack arduamente golpeaba recogiendo los frutos rojos, que caían para recogerlos y dejarlos en sus canastas listas para ser procesadas

-¿Applejack como puedes estar cosechando manzanas? ..mientras Pinkie Pie esta sufriendo junto con todo el imperio de cristal, ¿cómo puedes actuar…como puedes mentirle así a tu familia?-regaño el dragón quien observando enojado a la pony terrestre, ella de inmediato y con tono amenazante respondió…

-nunca, vuelvas a llamarme mentirosa…y jamás menciones ese traicionero ¡nombre!-golpeando su casco contra el suelo y frunciendo el ceño sin dirijirle la mirada al dragon, Applejack lleno de nervios al dragón quien por un momento pensó en retirarse, pero en aquel mismo instante recordó las palabras escritas por Celestia a su alumna, el la carta que la princesa le enviase la noche anterior y con un valentía encaro a la pony de las manzanas

-sinceramente no comprendo porque le das la espalda a Pinkie Pie, ¿ella que hizo de malo? Es tu amiga, nuestra amiga-ante las palabras de Spike AJ decidió ignorarlo y regresar a su labor recogiendo un par de manzanas del suelo

-esa pony-respondió con resentimiento y llena de ironía, observando de reojo a Spike-esa pony es una maldita rata traidora-respondió golpeando el tronco de un árbol con sus cascos, descargando así sus sentimientos porque las manzanas cayeron de inmediato de la copa de este-…no me importa lo que le suceda y no quiero que vuelvas a mencionarle-concluyo al observar a Spike con enojo quien se mostró completamente indignado e igualmente enojado llevando sus garras a su cintura, respondió a modo de sermón como hiciera Twilight

-¡mientes!-grito al avanzar unos cuentos pasos hasta la pony granjera, quien simplemente le ignoro-se que estas igual de preocupada por Pinkie Pie como yo…no importa lo que ella…-suspiro negando con su cabeza y recoger una de las brillantes manzanas que reposaban en el verde pasto

-esto no tiene….

-te equivocas-interrumpió Spike mirando su reflejo en la brillante fruta roja-tiene toda la importancia del mundo, Pinkie Pie jamás nos traicionaría incluso si ama al…rey..Sombra-pronuncio suspirante y el dragón se acercó a AJ-recuerda las palabras de la princesa Celestia, el amor de Pinkie….

-...puede reformar la maldad en el rey Sombra-completo la pony granjera con la mirada perdida y recordando las palabras de su soberana, sorprendiéndose así misma por pronunciar esas palabras

-y si eso es cierto, todo valdrá la pena-agrego Spike emocionado-pero no podemos esperar a que eso pase…porque iremos todos juntos al impero de cristal, Twilight, Flutershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash…y la pony más honesta de Ecuestria..que…que dices?-pregunto ansioso mirando a la pony terrestre quien permaneció en silencio

* * *

-Rarity por favor…tienes que pensarlo mejor, así como yo y cambiar de opinion, salvar a Pinkie Pie…es nuestra prioridad, así que si…no te molesta ..podías ¿desempacar esas maletas?-pregunto la Pegaso amante de los animales, quien atenta observaba como como Rarity sobrecargaba a su pequeña hermana menor

-Rarity quizás…Flutershy tenga razón ¿no será mejor idea escucharla?-agrego la pequeña unicornio que llevaba a cuestas pesadas maletas, pero su hermana mayor y ex-unicornio la ignoro tanto a ella como a Flutershy

-porque se comporta así ¿Sweetie Belle?-pregunto acercándose a la pequeña unicornio

-no lo sé…desde que llego de la reunión con Twilight, comenzó a empacar afanosamente las cosas de ella y ahora me tiene como mula de carga-se quejaba la hermana menor de Rarity-no sé porque tiene tanta prisa en irse

-¿y te dijo a dónde irían?-pregunto nuevamente Flutershy, observando de reojo un carruaje que se encontraba parqueado cerca

-no lo sé…solo me conto que PonieVille no es un lugar seguro para ella…y que ahora viviremos en el castillo de la princesas, en Canterlot y por más que le pregunte no me quiere decir que le ocurrió a su cuerno-agregó como si hablara sola, observando atenta la entrada de la boutique

-creo que depende de mí-suspiro con valentía la Pegaso al volar hasta la boutique carrusel, el hogar de Rarity-tu puedes, hazlo por dashie-agrego con forzada seriedad

-Rarity, que estas..¿Haciendo?-pregunto al observar como Rarity empacaba afanosamente una última maleta, ponerse unas gafas de sol y un pañuelo amarillo que cubriera su frente sin cuerno

-querida Flutershy ¿qué haces aquí? no te vi llegar-dijo la ex-unicornio con gentileza y algo sorprendía, tras observar la figura de la Pegaso en la entrada

-¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?-pregunto insistente con su dulce voz y un tanto seria, observando con detenimiento los movimientos agitados de Rarity

-¿y tú, qué crees cariño?-respondió ella bajando sus lentes que revelaron sus ojos azules y observando a Flutershy con seriedad

-huirá de PonieVille-comento de repente Sweetie Belle apareciendo en el lugar enfadada y permaneciendo en la entrada de su hogar

-¡Sweetie Belle! cuantas veces te he dicho que eso no es ¡verdad!-regaño la ex-unicornio golpeando su casco contra el suelo, y mirándola con desaprobación mientras la pequeña unicornio permaneció en silencio

-entonces ¿a dónde vas con tanto afán y equipaje…al castillo de la princesa Celestia?-pregunto Flutershy nuevamente, acercándose unos pasos a Rarity quien se encontraba concentrada en cerrar la última de sus maletas sin magia. algo imposible para ella

-no exactamente…porque gracias a cierta pony-dijo desviando su mirada con rencor-la situación se volvió más complicada en Ecuestria, ningún lugar es seguro a excepción del castillo de las princesas. -Realizo una pausa suspirante, tras lograr cerrar la pesada maleta que arrastro sujetándola con sus dientes y avanzando un par de pasos con dificultad-así que…por eso YO…me mu…quiero decir-corrijo soltando el equipaje- jeje nosotras Sweetie Belle y YO nos mudaremos al castillo, ya que es el único lugar seguro en toda Ecuestria-concluyo al dirigirse a la salida, abriéndose paso entre Flutershy y su hermana menor tras continuar arrastrando el pesado equipaje

-apúrate Sweetie Belle, hay que irnos-agrego al detenerse y mirar de reojo a su hermana menor quien a regañadientes obedeció, mientras el conductor del carruaje ayudo a Rarity con la última de las pesadas maletas, ante la vista impotente de Flutershy quien permaneció en silencio sin saber que hacer

-adiós Flutershy-suspiro susurrante, al avanzar a paso lento hacia el carruaje que ya se encontraba lleno de maletas en su techo, que el conductor acomodo mientras las ponys se alejaron de Flutershy

-¡Pinkie Pie! ¡no es!…¡no es una traidora!-grito Flutershy pero Rarity simplemente la ignoro-¡huir no solucionará este problema Rarity!-grito nuevamente mientras miro a la ex unicornio con sentimientos de impotencia

-MI vida y la de Sweetie Belle, se encuentran en peligro al quedarnos aquí-respondió enojada y distante mientras Flutershy observaba el carruaje, sintiéndose indignada por el trato de Rarity con su hermana, usándola como excusa de un deseo egoísta

-si es por la seguridad de Sweetie Belle, entonces-agrego la Pegaso amarilla señalando con uno de sus cascos el carruaje que llena por un último grupo de maletas, cargo trabajosamente la unicornio sin cutie marck- ¿porque todas esas maletas te pertenecen a ti?-agrego con inusual seriedad y firmeza que Rarity observo sorprendida

-eso es porque….Sweetie Belle no…no necesita tantos accesorios-balbuceo con nerviosismo, desviando su mirada de inmediato Flutershy avanzo hasta ella y casi pudiéndole susurrar agrego

-no podemos abandonar a Pinkie…incluso si ella nos a dado la espalda, no podemos…no debemos hacer lo mismo, porque nuestro…deber es ayudar a nuestra amiga-insistió haciendo sentir Rarity como lo peor del mundo, desviando su mirada con vergüenza

-acaso ya has olvidado….los buenos momentos ¿que vivimos como amigas?-pregunto nuevamente sin obtener respuesta de la ex unicornio

-señorita ya se está haciendo tarde y si no le molesta tengo prisa-interrumpió el conductor del carruaje quien sin conocer las razones, observaba atento la conversación de las ponys-yo opinó que es mejor que lo re considere, el clima está muy raro y se respira un aire de muerte, si lo que quiere es ir a Canterlot, ese es el único lugar seguro en toda ecuestria…-agrego para poner un contra peso en la balanza y hacer dudar el corazón de Rarity nuevamente

-Rarity si lo que Flutershy dice es cierto y Pinkie Pie está en peligro, entonces tienes que ir a ayudarla…por favor no quiero perderla…Aunque esa pony siempre comporte un tanto extraño-susurro Sweetie Belle desviando su mirada

-yo...no lo se..-realizo una pausa para cerrar sus ojos ignorando las miradas de todos los presentes enfocadas en ella, Rarity re considerando la situación llego a una conclusión-…ya tome una decisión y es el viajar a Canterlot con Sweetie belle, para proteger nuestras vidas de ese tirano-concluyo al subirse al carruaje para partir a la capital de Ecuestria

-adiós Flutershy…ojala pudiera despedirme de las cutie mark crusaders…-dijo Sweetie Belle a modo de despedida, mientras asomaba su cabeza por la ventana observando por última vez a su amiga Pegaso

-¡tu no escaparas!-grito Applejack quien repentinamente apareció corriendo seguida por Spike y tomando un laso que se encontraba cerca, atrapo hábilmente una las ruedas de la carrosa frenándola bruscamente, tras sujetarla con fuerza

-¿¡pero que fue eso!?-grito el conductor sorprendido al bajar de inmediato de la carrosa que conducía, observando con sorpresa a la pony de las manzanas avanzar hacia ellos y con el laso aun en su boca-¿se encuentran bien?-pregunto al ayudar a bajar a Rarity y su hermana menor

-¡Applejack! es ¡Applejack!- grito Sweetie Belle con emoción, tras ver a la pony granjera seguida por Flutershy y Spike

-¿quiere explicarme porque se atrevió a detener mi carrosa de semejante manera?-pregunto el conductor quien de inmediato encaro a la pony de las manzanas

-¿Rarity estas bien?-comento en dragón Spike, al ser el primero en llegar hacia las hermanas mostrándose notablemente preocupado por la salud de su amor platónico

-lo lamento señor conductor…pero hay asuntos más importantes que tengo que tratar con esta pony-respondió la pony granjera quitándose su sombrero y mostrándose arrepentida-en verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención causar daño alguno

-¡como se atreve a sabotear mi viaje a Canterlot de esa manera!…¡esa pony no tiene consideración!-pensaba Rarity mientras algo enojada observo la conversación de Applejack con el conductor de la carrosa

-Rarity, Sweetie bell ¿se encuentran bien?…¿Applejack no las lastimo?-pregunto Flutershy quien se acercó a las hermanas de inmediato obcerbando especialmente a la hermana menor de Rarity-me alegre al escuchar a Applejack llegar de repente, pero nunca imagine que intentara algo como esto…espero que no las lastimara

-¡lastimar! ¡Lastimar…es cierto Applejack no logro lastimarme!…pero si acto fue de pura barbarie y pagara por eso…!-amenazo Rarity al acercarse a ella quien la miro con enojo y seriedad

-actuar egoístamente no solucionara este problema –respondió de inmediato la pony de las manzanas, alejándose del conductor-créeme y si es así..podrás ¿cargar con las consecuencias?-pregunto con sentimiento de culpa al acercarse más a su amiga unicornio, quien permaneció en silencio

-recuerda que de no ser por ella…probablemente estaríamos muertas…o peor aún-agrego Flutershy recordado lejanos y tristes momentos-por favor Rarity hazlo por Sweetie bell huir a Canterlot…no solucionara nada

-pero….-Rarity miro a las ponys con lágrimas en sus ojos que limpio de inmediato, observo entonces tanto a su hermana menor, como al conductor del carruaje-lo siento amigas…no sé qué me ocurrió…estoy actuando como una tonta y olvide lo importantes que son ustedes para mí-agrego con una sonrisa

-entonces ¿no viajaremos a Canterlot?-pregunto su hermana menor quien se acercara a ella para ser abrazada por Rarity

-lo mismo pregunto yo señorita-agregó en conducto señalando la montaña de maletas que milagrosamente se encontraban en el techo de la carrosa y todos observaron con sorpresa

-desempacaremos todo nuevamente-respondo con dulzura y ante un quejido de su pequeña hermana y la risa de sus amigas quienes generosamente, ayudaron a las hermanas a desempacar

* * *

Observando el imperio de las sombras desde su ventana, a los ponys de cristal que arduamente trabajaban como esclavos del rey sombra, sacando día y noche todo el cristal de las minas y sin que la pony rosa pudiera impedirlo ya que tenía sus propios problemas y desde que comenzara la lenta aceptación hacia el rey unicornio Pinkie Pie se sentía más intrigada por descubrir el pasado del rey, conocer en qué momento su corazón se oscureció qué momento se comenzó a llenar de odio y rencor ¿era desde la muerte de sus padres a manos de Chrysails? O mucho antes.

Y Amar cien por ciento al tirano aun le era imposible, porque no podía olvidar en su corazón la amarga escena que se vio obligada a presenciar, la muerte de sus amigas por parte del tirano, eso permitía que cierto rencor hacia Sombra permaneciera en su corazón

-desearía…-suspiro Pinkie Pie mirando al suelo

-mi reina-interrumpió la voz del rey quien apareció de repente, asustando un tanto a la pony el rey Sombra la contemplo entonces por unos instantes permaneciendo en silencio y sonriendo con orgullo

-¿a qué has venido?-pregunto la pony con gentileza disfrazada de tristeza, sin ser capaz de mirar al unicornio quien se acercó lentamente a ella

-¿qué ocurre?-pregunto Sombra con curiosidad-creí que te alegrarías al verme-agregó acercándose más a la pony quien, sonriendo mantuvo baja su mirada en el suelo mientras su rostro fuera cubierto por su melena

-la verdad siento que…-suspiro con tristeza- estoy traicionando la memoria de mis queridas amigas-respondió cerrando sus ojos y recordando a las ponys, ante el silencio de Sombra-como puedo ser la reina de un cruel tirano? Pero a pesar de ello…-Sin darle oportunidad de terminar, frunciendo el ceño el rey unicornio tras sentirse ofendido, decidió alejarse de Pinkie Pie con la intención de retirarse-…al pronunciar tu nombre me siento invadida….por una extraña sensación de felicidad-el rey de detuvo súbitamente, al escuchar las palabras de la pony y con sus ojos llameantes la observo de reojo-cuando entras a mi habitación, todas las noches para hacerme compañía, me siento tan alegre y deseo que siempre continúe así -Sombra abrió aun mas sus llameantes ojos, lleno de gran sorpresa-aun no lo puedo creer…pero siento que..estoy enamorada del rey de las Sombras

Pinkie Pie se dio vuelta y observo al unicornio de armadura plateada y ojos llameantes de lila que no paraban de mostrar sorpresa en su rostro, la pony entonces con lágrimas en sus ojos acompañados por una triste sonrisa, agrego

-¿puedes creer que estoy haciendo lo correcto?-pregunto limpiando sus lágrimas con sus cascos y el unicornio color azabache se acerco

-¿que quieres decir?-pregunto mirándola con extrema seriedad

-aceptar mis sentimientos y no dejarme llevar por la culpa…ignorar lo que ocurre a mi alrededor con el imperio, lo que…le haces a los ponys de cristal…serle leal a mi corazón sin preguntarme en que momento yo deje de temerte…¿para amarte? –sorprendido ante las palabras de la pony sombra comprendió que todo esto iba más allá de controlar el corazón de cristal

-Pinkie Pie yo…-dijo únicamente al acercarse a ella, sin embargo la pony salió corriendo antes que sombra dijera algo más…

* * *

-dije que no me molestaran-respondió la pony rosa al observar las figuras de Shining Snow y Diamond Star

-por favor majestad hay algo…importante…que tiene que saber-cometo Diamond Star, observando fijamente la cama donde se encontraba recostada la pony rosa y entrar a la habitación seguida por Shining Snow-solo usted puede ayudarnos-agrego Diamond Star-y ayudar al rey sombra….por favor tiene que escucharnos.-agrego tímida y con vergüenza, observando atenta el suelo de cristal obteniendo como respuesta el interés de Pinkie Pie quien se sentó en su cama

-¿de qué se trata?-pregunto con seriedad observando las ponys levemente, ya que su melena lila cubría parte de su rostro y ojos azules

-queremos…-susurro Diamond Star acercándose más a la cama donde reposaba la reina extranjera observando a la puerta de la habitación por un breve instante-que nos ayude…que ayude al príncipe…usted solo usted puede salvarlo

Pinkie se mostró sorprendida, recordando de inmediato la conversación entre las dos ponys el día que las conoció, hablando exactamente lo mismo que ahora planteaban, salvar al imperio de cristal...¿pero como eso era posible? y la pony amante de las fiestas negó con la cabeza cerrando sus ojos

-ayudarles-susurro decepcionada y suspirante al momento en el que Diamond Star y Shining Snow se miraron entre si-yo no creo que…sea así ya e echo bastante, traicionando la memoria de mis amigas…y así mismo por el imperio de cristal…porque yo no…e hecho nada para impedir la crueldad que les imparte Sombra -suspiro sonriente Pinkie tras pronunciar su nombre y recordar su imagen cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y negando repetidamente con su cabeza, ante las miradas de las ponys de cristal-¿porque me deje tentar por su magia? soy tan culpable como el….

-no es ninguna magia-respondió Shining Snow de inmediato y Pinkie Pie la observo sin comprender-majestad, usted tiene que estar con el príncipe y solo así el imperio de cristal se salvara-agrego llamando la atención de Pinkie Pie quien atentamente la escucho

-¿Qué es lo que quieren decir con eso? ¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto llena de preocupación y alegría bajando de inmediato de su cama y acercándose a las ponys quienes de inmediato retrocedieron Pinkie Pie, las observo con tal intensidad que de cierta manera por poco recupera su alegre actitud y su melena se hubiera esponjado como habitualmente lucia

-si su amor hacia el…es puro y verdadero…entonces majestad toda la maldad que exista en el corazón del princi…rey Sombra desaparecerá-respondió Diamond Star desviando su mirada tras sentirse incomoda por la repentina actitud de la reina

-así todo regresara a la normalidad y el rey Sombra gobernara como corresponde junto a usted, el imperio de cristal recuperara su brillo y grandeza-agrego Shining Snow mirando por un momento a la nerviosa Diamond Star y para luego notar que Pinkie Pie apago su repentina chispa de alegría para tornarse seria

-gobernar el imperio de cristal...-pensó la pony al detener sus pasos y acercarse de imediato a una de las ventanas, de su lúgubre habitación de cristal olvidándose de sus amigas de cristal observando a los ponys trabajar con intensidad Pinkie de inmediato recordó a las princesas de Ecuestria gobernar en sus tronos, la princesa Celestia y la princesa luna en Canterlot responsables de levantar el sol y la luna. Y la princesa Cadence elegida por el corazón de cristal como su guardiana, que ahora ya no vivía más-Pinke Pie suspiro amargamente y cerro sus ojos por un momento imaginándose, sentada en el trono de cristal junto a Sombra, cosa que le causó cierta gracia y vergüenza…¿Pinkie Pie como la reina del imperio de cristal? ¿Como la reina de sombra?

-la reina de las sombras…-susurro la pony con una mezcla de sentimientos tristeza, ansiedad, alegría, amor y culpa-pero y si mi amor hacia el no fuera cierto…-agrego mirándolas de reojo tras divagar su posible futuro y las ponys se observaron en silencio por un breve momento

-eso majestad…usted lo sabe mejor que ningún otro pony y desde el fondo de su corazón siente que es verdad-respondió Diamond Star acercándose más a la pony de confundida actitud-porque con su actitud hacia él y la forma en la cual le mira….es muy notorio que lo ama…lo ama en verdad, así como el príncipe la ama…a usted-agrego la pony de melena rubia y ojos color ocre seguido por un suspiro de Pinkie, quien sin esperárselo recibió un cálido abrazo, de la pony de cristal opaco, como si Pinkie Pie se lo hubiera pedido a gritos

\- es amor verdadero lo que hay entre ustedes dos-agrego Shining Snow mirando fríamente a la pony rosa quien se sonrojo ocultando su rostro entre su alisada melena, y el abrazo de Diamond Star pero de inmediato siendo el resultante para una nueva pregunta

-y si es así Diamond Star Shining Snow...que...que ¿debería hacer entonces?-agrego mirando a las dos ponys

* * *

Por fin termine...ufff por dios, gracias a quienes son pacientes un nuevo capitulo de mi fic ,aun falta micho por escribir…y no se cuanto me tarde pero les pormeto hacer lo posible por no abandonar esta historia..porque ahora que consegui un nuevo empleo se me dificultara mas escribir con tiempo, ptrivacidad o venciendo a mi nemensis la pereza

creo que este cap fue muy tedioso… espero que les guste esta historia, realmente me estoy esforzando por pasarla en Word que para mi lo mas fastidioso del proceso…pero cuando me siento a escribir ,la historia me abosbe especialmente las esenas de king sombra y Pinkie Pie son tan awww de escribir amo esta pareja *w*

por ahora lo mas dificil en la historia sobre como las ponys llevaran esta situacion, realmente me cuesta trabajo pero realizo mi mayor esfuerzo

agradezco como siempre los comentarios de Silverwolf850 y metalic-dragon-angel gracias por dejar siempre su review y que les gustara esta humilde historia

nos vemos en el proximo cap ñ.ñ

att: asaia16


	10. 10 Plan En Marcha

Cap 10

Plan en marcha

-vamos Twilight tu más que nadie sabe, que tenemos poco tiempo y ese tiempo podremos emplearlo en visitar a Rarity -insistía el dragón lila al caminar animadamente junto a la ex-unicornio, quien a regañadientes accedió a acompañarle para visitar la boutique de Rarity, aunque aun asi ella se negara a ayudar a Pinkie Pie en el imperio de cristal y eso creara nuevamente una gran decepción a sus amigas…en especial a la representante de la generosidad.

-lo lamento Spike pero no tengo ganas de visitar a nadie, en especial a Rarity después de la forma tan egoísta e injusta que trato a Pinkie Pie, sin ponerse a pensar las posibles razones por las que ella cediera sus sentimientos a..al..rey Sombra-suspiro sintiendo que solo era una excusa para no hablar con Rarity o alguna de las ponys, pero aun así a Twilight igualmente le costaba trabajo analizar la decisión de la pony amante de las fiestas

-…de seguro tu intención es ir a convencerla nuevamente…pero solo será tiempo perdido-suspiro mirando al suelo, ante una sonrisa inocente por parte de su ayudante dragón

-por cierto Twilight-pregunto Spike con la intención de cambiar de tema, para evitar que Twilight se arrepintiera de visitar a Rarity y regresara a su hogar-crees que sea buena idea que la princesa luna…nos ayude en esta misión…ya sabes que ella..no me inspira mucha confianza…agrego mirando por doquier y temiendo que repentinamente Nigtmmare moon apareciera de la nada y atracara al pobre

-vamos Spike…-respondió Twilight con sus ánimos levantados y deteniéndose por un momento, en su recorrido por el pueblo fantasma de PonieVille-cuantas veces tendré que repetírtelo…la princesa luna, es de nuestra plena confianza y ella no volverá a caer presa por la oscura magia de quien tu sabes…-concluyo cerrando sus ojos y señalándose a sí misma con su casco, llena de un orgullo recuperado brevemente-necesitamos toda la ayuda posible…-suspiro retornando su caminata y con la intención de llegar de inmediato a la boutique carrusel

Pero al momento de entrar, al recinto de la belleza y glamur de Rarity Twilight Sparkle observo sorprendida lo que ocurría dentro del establecimiento y acompañando por grito de ¡sorpresa! Por parte de Spike, Twilight entro al almacén

-que es…lo que ocurre..-susurro sin comprender,mirando a las ponys

-que bueno que eres tu Twilight-dijo Rarty al mirarla de reojo-temia que no vendrias

-Rarity ten mas cuidado…me estas lastimando –se quejaba algo escandalizada la pony obrera, quien era torturada por el cepillo de Rarity, quien luchaba para desenredar su rubia crin

-lo lamento…pero esto no sucedería, si cierta pony peinara su melena con frecuencia….-respondió cepillando la crin de Applejack mientras sujeto el cepillo con sus dientes y utilizando sus máximos esfuerzos. mientras se encontraba equipada con sus gafas de pasta roja y una cintra métrica que envolvía su cuello

-porque no te detienes…-respondió Applejack algo enojada, separándose de la unicornio-yo sola puedo peinar mi crin si es lo que necesitas

-bien como quieras-respondió igualando su tono-pero quiero esa crin desenredada–advirtió al acercarse a Flutershy, quien llena de cristales en su melena observaba tímidamente la discusión de las ponys

-Twilight que bueno que viniste...Rarty y yo temíamos que no vendrías-comento AppleJack, que siguiendo las indicaciones de rarty peinaba delicadamente su melena

-la verdad yo...-respondió breve mente Twilight quien antes de proseguir con su respuesta, desvió su vista a flutershy sorprendiéndose de inmediato con lo que aprecio...

-emmm Rarity ¿es necesario tantos cristales y accesorios?-pregunto mirando atentamente, como Rarity llena de dedicación elaboraba el complicado peinado con ayuda de mucha laca, provocando que la Pegaso amarilla tosiese en repetidas ocasiones

-por supuesto querida, un pony de cristal brilla por su majestuosidad…y brillo-agrego risueña por la redundancia en su frase y a la vez concentrada en el look de Flutershy un tocado alto y recargado de adornos (inspirado en la época de maría Antonieta) y al cual no le cabía ya un solo cristal mas

-¿Rarity que es lo que estas haciendo?-pregunto a modo de sermón Twilight Sparkle, quien adentrándose más en el establecimiento sorprendió a las ponys, en especial a Rarity por aquel comentario

-bueno…lo que me encomendaron-respondió con varios sujetadores en su boca-por cierto Twilight ¿has visto a Rainbow Dash? Porque tengo en mente un look del imperio de cristal solo para ella…-agrego concentrada en Flutershy y su larga melena rosa

-bueno Rarity...te agradezco, sinceramente que cambiaras de opinión…y al igual que ustedes amigas-suspiro con una sonrisa tranquila al observar a las ponys en la boutique-realmente me siento reconfortada-suspiro nuevamente al cerrar sus ojos por un momento-…pero Rarity así no es como debemos lucir-agrego al acercarse más a la ex-unicornio, mirándola sin comprender y sorprendiendo a la amante de los cristales, quien abriendo sus ojos y boca dejo caer los sujetadores

-odio contradecirte Twilight…pero si hay alguien que conoce todo sobre el imperio de cristal…soy yo y daría mi vida, por ser uno de ellos…un pony de cristal-suspiro Rarity perdida en su imaginación desviando sus ojos y con una sonrisa triste-…y así es como deben lucir los ponys de cristal, luego de mil años…

-¿Twilight ahora de que te quejas?-interrumpió Spike, quien se acercó más a la ex-unicornio mirando detenidamente la creación de su amor platónico -Flutershy luce bien y se nota que Rarity realizo un buen trabajo con o sin su cuerno

-pero se supone que los ponys de cristal lucen apagados-suspiro tristemente Twilight bajando su mirada con tristeza y recordando a los esclavos del rey sombra-lamento decepcionarte Rarity, con esa apariencia no podemos viajar al imperio de cristal…

Tanto Twilight como AppleJack Spike y Sweetie Belle quien le colaboraba a su hermana mayor desempacando la ropa de las maletas que aún quedaban, tras la enorme montaña creada por rarty, observaron entonces el elaborado peinado estilo rococó de la Pegaso amarilla

-estoy haciendo...mi mayor esfuerzo y muy generosamente-suspiro Rarity desanimada, alejándose de Flutershy y acercándose a Twilight-estoy dispuesta a ayudarles, con la intención de compensar mi desagradable comportamiento de esta mañana…respecto a lo ocurrido con Pinkie Pie–respondió la amante de los cristales, ahora igualando el serio tono de Twilight-¿vez mi cuerno?-pregunto señalándose a sí misma y obligando a Twilight a sentirse mal por el instrumento magico que tanto a ella y como a Rarity les faltaban-si ahora puedo hacer algo para salvar a Pinkie Pie y hacer pagar a ese tirano…es esto

-¡yo te apoyo Rarity!-agrego Spike quien con entusiasmo corrió a abrazar a la ex -unicornio

-comienzo a preguntarme, si en realidad es un tirano y cruel…-pensó Twilight quien sacudiendo de inmediato su cabeza corrigió-no, no, no, que estoy creyendo…el rey Sombra es malvado y cruel, la prueba está en los esclavos del imperio..-suspirando nuevamente, Twilight salió de sus pensamientos para escuchar a Spike quien le llamaba…

-no..es asi que tengo la razón Twilight-comento el dragón con una sonrisa, mientras miro enamorado a Rarity y la ex-unicornio lila se acercó a él sin comprender de lo que hablaba

-spkiewique dice la verdad, quizás...yo..debo escuchar a Twilight…-suspiro cerrando sus ojos-ahora que lo recuerdo los ponys de cristal lucían opacos y apagados-agrego llevando uno de sus cascos a su mentón

-los ponys de cristal no lucen exactamente, como estas peinando tan sofisticadamente a Flutershy-intervino Applejack quien continuase peinando su melena rubia- los ponys de cristal no tenían la más mínima chispa de brillo en sus cuerpos o melena, como se supone deben lucir, igualmente sus actitudes eran más apagadas que ponys en un funeral, por lo tanto opino que hay que lucir exactamente como ellos lucen ahora…como los conocimos-concluyo mirando tanto a Rarity como a Twilight, Spike y Flutershy aprovechando para colocarse nuevamente su sombrero de vaquera

-Applejack no es actitud de funeral-corrigió de inmediato Twilight- desde la llegada del rey Sombra al trono, ellos no conocen la felicidad y por eso lucen tan opacos, -entonces se acercó más a Flutershy mientras hablaban, para señalarla con uno de sus cascos y la Pegaso se sonrojo por un momento-cuando la felicidad los invade su apariencia es probablemente, tal cual luce Flutershy en este momento-concluyo mirando fijamente a Rarity quien suspiro quitándose sus gafas rojas

-entonces, quieres…quieres que...-balbuceo Rarity llena de duda-que, no nos mostremos nada majestuosos..como los ponys de cristal, que conocimos en el imperio…de cristal-pregunto con duda y curiosidad, rogando que se tratara de una broma por parte de su amiga lila quien asintió seria y serenamente

-así es Rarity-agrego Applejack acercándose a Rarity, dejando el cepillo en el tocador y recogiendo su melena rubia nuevamente

-te lo advertí Rarity…es obvio que, los pony de cristal no lucen así-agrego Sweetie Belle señalando igualmente a Flutershy-incluso tu misma me contaste como es que ahora grises y apagados eran esos ponys

-bien…-suspiro Rarity en respuesta, desviando su mirada al alto peinado resplandeciente y lleno de glamur, joyas y cristales de Flutershy-si así lo desean-concluyo acercándose a la Pegaso y con ayuda de su hermana menor, desarmara el peinado de Flutershy

* * *

Pasaron las horas rápidamente y la noche alcanzo a las ponys, quienes en su mayoría se encontraban listas gracias a la creatividad de Rarity y las sugerencias de sus amigas, en especial de Twilight. Ahora podrían partir al imperio de cristal esa misma noche si así lo deseaban…

-¡por Celestia Rainbow Dash, finalmente apareces!-comento Sweetie Belle en primer lugar quien abriendo la puerta de la boutique de su hermana, observo sorprendida a la Pegaso de crin arcoíris arribar al establecimiento. La Pegaso se encontraba cabizbaja y sin responderle a Sweetie Belle avanzo al interior de la boutique acercándose a las ponys

-¿dónde estabas Rainbow Dash?-pregunto de inmediato Twilight con la intención sería de sermonear a la Pegaso azul, mientras se encontraba sentada en una secadora de pelo, sin embargo la fría actitud de Rainbow Dash, preocupo de inmediato a todas las ponys ya que obviamente no era la misma de siempre

-¿te encuentras bien amiga?-pregunto de inmediato AppleJack quien con una toalla en su cabeza pintaba sus cascos

-no…estoy bien-respondió al mirarla sin entusiasmo-es solo que…

-¡por Celestia!-exclamo Rarity al igual que su hermana menor, al mirarla de cerca y posando uno de sus cascos en su boca abriendo los ojos azules, que eran adornados por sus gafas de pasta roja-¡por Celestia! esa es la apariencia de pony de cristal que estoy buscando…-agrego al abrazarla y sin que Rainbow Dash reaccionara-…tu cuite marck..esta opaca y tu cuerpo...es tan idéntico a la de los deprimentes ponys de cristal...-agrego-ante el nerviosismo de Dash, quien miro atentamente el suelo temiendo ser descubierta…

-estas casi idéntica, como en aquella ocasión en la que Discord…altero sus personalidades-dijo el dragón Spike con entusiasmo y mirando a las ponys al señalar a Rainbow Dash, mientras sostenía una deliciosa jema verde un su garra

-me alegra que estés bastante emocionada. Agrego Twilight acercándose a Dash al momento que la secadora de pelo, terminara su trabajo ahora su melena lucia tan lisa y lacia como la de Pinkanema

-ayudaste mucho a Rarity, con tu idea…ya que todo sea por el bienestar de Pinkie Pie-dijo entonces AppleJack recordando a la pony de las fiestas y sintiéndose culpable, por dudar de ella anteriormente

-oscurecer tu cuite marck y todo tu cuerpo es una graciosa idea-exclamaba Rarity quien rebuscaba entre su maquillaje y desordenaba el lugar-¿porque no se me ocurrió a mi?

-estoy realmente sorprendida…¿como lograste que tu Cutie marck se volviera gris?-agrego llena de curiosidad la pony de asentó campirano acercandose a Ranibow. mientras la miraba llena de curiosidad con sus ojos verdes

-bueno yo…-titubeo en respuesta Dash, manteniendo su mirada en el suelo-no puedo…no puedo decirles -comento vagamente, ante las miradas de las 5 ponys y el dragón lila

-Rainbow Dash ¿estas segura que estas bien…?-pregunto en ese momento Sweetie Bell, caminando hacia a la Pegaso-¿porque estas tan triste…parece como si lucharas, en contra de una sombra que quiere apoderarse de ti-agrego con inocencia la pequeña Bell acercándose mas a Rainbow Dash con la intención de consolarla

-sombras…susurro con pena y ganas de llorar, mordiendo su labio y frunciendo el ceño

-tu podrías contarle a Rarity, que usaste para obtener esa apariencia gris-insistio con entuciasmo e inosencia la hermana menor de Rarty-…entonces asi ayudarías a tus amigas...que usaste para opacar tu Cutie Marck?…¿pintura?…no, no, no ¡ya se! barro…o no, no ¡cenizas si quizás fueron…

-¡YA BASTA!-le grito la Pegaso, a la pequeña unicornio quien retrocedió asustada –¡NADA! ¡no me ocurre nada!-grito a Sweetie Belle ante la vista de las ponys quienes permanecieron en silencio y atentas, sin poder creer ese comportamiento tan repentino de Rainbow Dash quien de inmediato las observo-y por favor…no insistan...solo quiero que esto termine pronto y poder regresar al imperio…-suspiro alejándose de ellas y sentarse junto a una de las ventanas, para contemplar el cielo marchitarse y sin que ninguna pony dijera algo al respecto

-quizás…le costo tanto trabajo logar…esa apariencia opaca-comento AppleJack mirando atenta a Sweetie Belle ser consolada por su hermana mayor, que se mostraba notablemente enojada por el comportamiento de la Pegaso con su hermana-…que no quiere contarnos para a asi…no complicar la labor de Rarity…agrego casi susurrante la pony amante de las manzanas, sin mirar a Twilight y ahora dirigir su atención a Rainbow Dash, quien contemplaba a lo lejos el paisaje exterior

-yo lo dudo..desde que regresamos, hay algo extraño en esa pegaso..y averiguare que es-respondió Twilight Sparkle de inmediato y llena de seriedad, dispuesta a descubrir la verdad sobre Rainbow Dash y si inexplicable actitud.

* * *

wow y despues de un millon de años por fin regreso para atualizar! que puedo decri, espero que les guste este cap y Por si no lo saben maria Antonieta fue la ultima monarca de Francia y al escribir la esena con flutershy me la imagine con uno de esos complicados tocados estilo rocooco *w* adoro esa epoca

espero les gustara este cap...y nos veremos en el proximo aun falta mucho por contar...como siempre gracias a quienes leen mi fic nos vemos!

att: asaia16


	11. 11 Adiós Twilight

Cap11

Adiós Twilight

-y por eso me alegro que generosamente la princesa luna nos ayude con esta…complicada misión-decía Rarity llena de orgullo, mirando a cada una de sus amigas transformadas en ponys de cristal opaco- quien sabe lo que..ese despiadado y cruel rey nos hiciese a todas si nos descubre en sus dominios….pero gracias al brillante trabajo de una…uniconio como..-suspiro algo desanimada para de inmediato, tomar aire y llenarse de un sentimiento de positivismo-…como yo logro fue quien lograse esta complicada hazaña

-Rarity, honestamente te agradezco lo que hiciste por nosotras -interrumpió Applejack acercándose a la ex-unicornio y posando su casco naranja opaco, sobre el lomo de Rarity-pero no..no es para tanto…solo nos llenaste de polvo gris y alisaste nuestras melenas…¿que complique, puede tener eso?-agrego cerrando sus ojos y al igual que Rarity, llena de orgullo

-¡¿como te atreves?! con o si cuerno ¡tu! Apuesto que tu nunca lograrías algo….

-cálmate, cálmate…solo era una broma-interrumpió de inmediato la pony campirana, a una Rarity algo subida de tono por aquel comentario, cerrando sus ojos despreocupadamente y levantando su casco con la intención de apaciguar el genio de la ex-unicornio, amante de los cristales

-espero que la abuela Smith, Big Mac, Winona y Apple Bloom…se encuentren bien-pensó ella a su vez ignorando por un momento a Rarity y observando como cada vez más se alejaban de pony ville en el tren

-¿tu estas segura que ella vendrá.?..quiero decir tu…tu sabes, la princesa Luna-comento Flutershy quien aprovechando la discusión ''amistosa'' entre Rarity y AJ se acercó a preguntarle Twilight Sparkle sobre la situación-porque si ella….usara su magia como Nightmaremoon…-suspiro atemorizada -¿que pasaría si?¿…si se sale de control y empeora todo?-agrego temblando de cascos a cabeza y mirando con miedo a Twilight

-no te preocupes Flutershy…todo saldrá bien-respondió de inmediato llena de esperanza y amabilidad, mirando a la Pegaso amarilla con una sonrisa y posando uno de sus cascos sobre ella para calmarla-todo saldra bien...-suspiro llena de seriedad

* * *

-¿qué ocurre Twilight? porque no dejas de mirar por la ventana-dijo Spike al bostezar y revolverse repentinamente en el asiento donde dormía- ya es de noche y creo que deberías descansar, un poco como lo hacen nuestras amigas…-comento con preocupación tras despertarse repentinamente y observar a la ex-unicornio, contemplando la noche, Twilight de inmediato lo observo de reojo con una sonrisa tranquila

-lo se Spike, tienes razón…-agrego cerrando sus ojos con amabilidad de imediato ella se alejó de su asiento, ante la vista de Spike quien semidormido la observo atenta

-¿a…donde vas?-pregunto seguido por un profundo bostezo y luchando por no caer dormido en el acto, antes que le respondiera Twilight

-solo…daré un pequeño paseo...-respondió sonriente tras verlo caer preso del sueño y sin prestarle atención a la respuesta de ella. Después de todo Spike fue quien más colaboro en la boutique de Rarity corriendo de aquí para allá, era notable y comprensible que se encontrara agotado

Twilight entonces suspiro, caminando entre los vagones en busca de una pegaso rebelde para finalmente llegar al ultimo suspirante y llena de preoucpacion sermoneante, ella abrio la puerta encontrandose con su amiga pegaso durmiendo entre la paja Twilight entonces funciendo el seño y con la intencion de regañarle dijo...

-¿por todos los ponys?¿…porque nos estas evitando Rainbow Dash?-pregunto a modo de sermón, Twilight al entrar al último vagón del tren tras buscar insistentemente a la Pegaso de crin arcoíris -no pienses que creeré que estas dormida…¿por favor dime que es lo que te ocurre?-agrego adentrándose más al vagón

-eso no importa-respondió mientras se revolvía en el suelo de paja, ya que se encontraba en el vagón destinado a otro tipo de animales

-¿que no me importa? Pero si tu eres mi amiga-agrego en medio de la oscuridad de la noche Twilight Sparkle, quien se encontraba transformada en un opaco pony de cristal, se acercó entonces más hacia donde yacía Dashie

-cuando lleguemos al imperio de las sombras…eso terminara-respondió con odio y rencor en sus palabras sin dirijir su atencion a Twilight, la Pegaso de crin arcoíris se levanto lentamente, dándole la espalda a la ex-unicornio quien con su paciencia agotada avanzo hasta la Pegaso, mirándola sin comprender su inexplicable actitud-pronto todo terminara-susurro Dahsie

-¡ya basta!-grito Twilight en un arranque de ira, golpeando su casco contra el suelo y frunciendo el seño-desde que regresamos a Canterlot…estas actuando extraño...te has alejado de nosotras definitivamente tu, ya no eres la misma de siempre-realizo una pausa mirando el suelo- yo crei…que en Canterlot ya habíamos solucionado esto…por favor Rainbow Dash…dime, que te sucede ¿por favor…?-rogo de inmediato mirándola con desesperación y sin saber que más hacer por la Pegaso, pero Rainbow Dash no daría su casco a torcer

-entonces te equivocas-respondió vagamente y encarando a Twilight, quien no reconoció a la Pegaso que se encontraba frente a ella, Rainbow Dash no era la misma de siempre, era como si las sombras…se apoderaran de ella-nada a cambiado…todo seguirá igual...como las voces en mi cabeza-respondió asustada y negando repetidamente con su cabeza y Twilight entonces avanzo un par de pasos

-las voces en…-pero la ex-unicornio no pudo terminar con aquella frase, porque súbitamente el tren se detuvo arrojando a las dos ponys al suelo

-pero que ocurre no hemos…-susurro antes de ser interrumpida por un coro de gritos y la ex-unicornio se levantó de inmediato

-¡ES NIGTHMAREMOON!-gritaron el resto de las pony que se encontraban el otro vagón, llamando la atención de Twilight quien por un momento se olvidó de Rainbow Dash y salió corriendo en auxilio de sus amigas

-¡NIGTMAREMOON!-gritaron nuevamente tanto las ponys y el dragón ayudante de Twlight, quienes ante la sorpresa de la ex-unicornio se encontraban abrazados entre sí y con notable miedo en sus rostros

-¿pero que ocurrió aquí?-sermoneo Twilight tras llegar repentinamente y avanzar hasta sus amigos, quienes la miraron llenos de pánico

-¡es Nigtmaremoon!-dijo de inmediato Spike, señalando hacia afuera sacudido de miedo y con mirada asustada que Twilight respondió volteando sus ojos lilas con incredulidad

-¿vamos Spike estás seguro? Es imposible que se trate de alguien como Nigtmaremoon…creo que ya lo habíamos solucionado-agrego la ex-unicornio acercándose al dragón y mirándole a modo de regaño

-¡pero Twilight vimos su carruaje!-grito Rarity extremadamente asustada y llevando sus cascos a sus mejillas, mientras abrió sus ojos azules que titilaban de pánico.

Twilight por el contrario llena de espesísimo y calma salió del vagón ante la mirada de las ponys, quienes no comprendieron que acción realizaría la unicornio y simplemente permanecieron allí

-creo…que deberíamos…seguir…seguir..a…a Twilight-dijo Flutershy refugiada, bajo una de las sillas del tren mientras cubría su rostro, con su opaca melena rosa y al igual que Spike temblando de cascos a cabeza

-lamentamos este incidente con su tren, pero la princesa indico que el carruaje fuera detenido en medio de las vías, todo con la intención de alcanzarlo-comento uno de los guardias de la princesa de la noche, quien ofrecía sus disculpas al conductor del tren donde viajaban las mane5

-¿que está sucediendo aquí?-pregunto de inmediato Twilight Sparkle quien se asomó de repente, saliendo del tren y observando, como el carruaje de la princesa luna obstaculizaba las vías ferroviarias. Twilight de inmediato se dirijo hacia uno de los guardias de Luna, con la intención de obtener una explicación

-eso mismo le estoy preguntando a estos caballeros, señorita Twilight-agrego el conductor del tren mirando con curiosidad a la alumna de Celestia, disfrazada de pony de cristal opaco-aseguran que la princesa Luna fue quien dio la orden para detener mi tren, obstaculizando las vías con su carruaje-agrego un tanto enojado al señalar, el carruaje de Luna y a los dos únicos guardias que acompañaban a la princesa de la noche

-¡santas manzanas! es el carruaje de Nigtmaremoon…quiero ...la princesa Luna-corrijo de inmediato AppleJack al percatarse de la mirada en tono sermonéate, que Twilight le dirijo tras su comentario haciendo que se sonrojara en el acto

-yo creo…que esto no…definitivamente…no es una…buena idea-agrego Flutershy quien refugiandose tras las colas de AppleJack y Rarity su voz apenas era audible, lo que resulto en un susurro

-lamento el inconveniente, pero era necesario alcanzar el tren-comento observando al conductor, quien de inmediato le ofreciera una reverencia- ya que pronto entraran a los dominios de Sombra y si fuere así el detectaría mi presencia sospechando, que algo ocurre-Luna de inmediato observo al cielo y la noche oscura con la gran luna llena que desconocía sobre cuánto tiempo permanecería allí, cerro sus ojos por un momento sintiéndose algo orgullosa, porque en parte su deseo de la noche oscura, se había cumplido

-princesa luna…me alegro que viniera-dijo de inmediato Twilight Sparkle en tono amable y con una sonrisa, acercándose a luna quien se mostró un poco risueña ante la presentación personal de la ex-unicornio lila

-y yo me alegro de alcanzar este tren-respondió, mirando atentamente a cada una de las ponys quienes a excepción de Twilight prefirieron mantener distancia-¿y…porque..ese aspeto tan lúgubre querida Twilight?-pregunto nuevamente al observar la perfecta apariencia de pony de cristal opaco que Rarity creo para ellas

-esto..-respondió Twilight mirándose sonrojada-vera…si gusta, podemos explicarle todo en el camino princesa-agrego sonriente y mirando de reojo a Rarity quien tras sentirse observada por Luna, trago saliva

-por favor señor conductor, nuevamente le pido mis disculpas y me pregunto si no le incomoda el llevar a una pasajera extra, en su transporte-agrego Luna dirigiéndose al conductor del tren, quien de inmediato saco un reloj de bolsillo y sintiéndose nervioso respondió

-¿pero majestad…?-protesto con miedo señalando el carruaje y luna asintió acercándose a el

-no se preocupe, ordenare a mis guardas que aparten mi medio de transporte en seguida, le aseguro que no tendrá ningún tipo de dificultad-el conductor lenta y tímidamente asintió en respuesta, regresando de inmediato al tren seguido por las ponys quienes caminaron a paso lento hacia el medio de transporte, mientras la princesa hizo lo opuesto al dirigirse a su carruaje

-por cierto Twilight Sparkle-comento luna quien iluminando su cuerno, ante un saludo de cascos por parte de su guardias postrados firmemente a cada lado de su transporte, tomo un pesado libro del carruaje que mostro a la ex-uniconio lila-quiero que leas cuidadosamente este libro...que no solo le perteneció a Starswirl el barbado donde escribiese sus mas famosos hechizos, si no que este es su diario

-¡su diario!-grito con curiosidad, mirando atenta a luna y con un buen presentimiento al voluminoso libro que con su magia la hermana menor de celestia, hacia flotar, abriendo sus ojos y boca agrego-¡acaso…

-después de mucho buscar en nuestro poco tiempo libre, finalmente encontramos este viejo libro-interrumpio luna con mucha seriedad, acercándose mas a Twilight ante la mirada de las ponys, quienes ya se encontraban cómodas dentro uno de los vagones del tren y por las ventanas de este, observaron atentas todo lo que ocurría entre luna y Twilight-este es el diario de Starswirl el barbado y aquí se encuentra, el hechizo para burlar la magia de Sombra, cruzando así la barrera mágica que aprisiona el imperio de cristal deacuerdo a su plan-comento la princesa, quien observo atentamente las frentes sin cuerno de las ex-unicornios Twilight Sparkle y Rarty –e igualmente aquí se encuentra el hechizo que regresará sus cuernos a la normalidad-concluyo cerrando sus ojos por un momento, mientras las miradas de las ponys se dirigieron a las dos ex-unicornios, que permanecieron un rato en silencio, regresando el pesado diario dentro del carruaje de luna

-¡eso…eso es! Eso es…¡posible su alteza!-grito la generosa Rarity quien luciendo su apariencia de opaco cristal, se acercó corriendo a luna para besar sus cascos, sonrojando a la princesa de la noche quien desvió su mirada con una sonrisa vergonzosa

-¡que alegría Rarity recuperaras tu cuerno!-agrego spkie compartiendo la emoción de la ex unicornio, quien se encontraba llorando a los cascos de luna y sonrojando a la gobernante de Ecuestria

-¡Rarty y Twilight recuperaran su magia! yehha-agrego AJ desde una de las ventanas del tren, al igual que Flutershy alpaudiendo con sus cascos la buena noticia, que aunque Twilight lo disimulara eso le alegraba tanto o mas que a Raryt

-muchas gracias..princesa luna ahora Rarty y yo-Twiligh observo por un momento la celebracion de su amiga amante de los cristales y soltando una risita nerviosa agrego- regresaremos a la normalidad y nos será mas sencillo rescatar a Pinkie Pie, con ayuda de nuestra magia-comento acercándose sonrrojada a la alicornio, quien desvio su mirada con tristesa y algo apenada

-tienes razón Twilight-agrego Rarty separándose de luna y acercándose a su amiga lila, con una actitud de valentía y levantando su casco al cielo nocturno-con nuestros poderes nada nos detendrá y enfrentaremos a ese cruel y despiadado..

-eso no será posible-interrumpio luna llamando la atención de todos, quienes observaron la repentina y extraña actitud seria de luna-ya que hay dos cosas de suma importancia que deben saber especialmente tu Twilight Sparkle

-¿dos cosas?-pregunto susurrante Fluteshy quien miro de imediato a AJ y ella a la pegaso de crin rosa

-¿importantes?-agrego la pony camipirana, mirando el escenario nuevamente al igual que la pegaso amarilla

-¿dos cosas importantes?-agrego Twilight sin percatarse que flutershy o AppleJack hicieron el mismo comentario desde las ventanas del tren, donde observaban atentamente lo que ocurria. La princesa de la noche asintió en repuesta y miro nuevamente a Rarty, quien celebraba victoriosa-el problema surge en que este hechizo creado por el mismisimo Starswirl el barbado, es algo difícil de realizar-agrego mirando al suelo mientras Twilight y Rarty quien dejara de celebrar observaron atentas y solo puede ser utilizado una vez…

-una vez entonces eso siginfica que…-pregunto Spkie quien de imediato se acerco a las ex-uniconios

-¿entonces mi hermano?-pregunto Twilight suplicante mirando a luna con preocupacion

-magestad lamento interrumpir-dijo uno de los guardias de luna, quien custoridando el carruaje de la alicorno se acerco a ella y con seriedad comento-no quiero precionarle, pero tenemos que inros lo mas pronto posible-agrego y luna asintió con seriedad

-no podemos quedarnos mas en este sitio ponys...-dijo con desconfianza-este lugar es peligroso-agrego la princesa quien susprio nuevamente, como si los minutos pasaran lentamente-una ultima cosa….Twilight mi hermana a..decidido que tu viajaras de regreso a Canterlot-comento la princesa, seguido por un ¡QUE! De las ponys y el dragon quienes observaron de imediato a Twilight y ella a luna

-¿pero….pero..pero? ¿que ocurrirá con el imperio de cristal…? que ocurrira con Pinkie pie y ¡mis amigas!-protesto de imediato caminando de un lado a otro y obserbando el suelo¿...porque princesa?-respondio igual o peor de histérica que Rarty-esto no es...posible..no es...justo-agrego al sentir que se trataba de un castigo de celestia

-no hay…manera en la que…Twilight, se reuna con…la princesa Celestia en otro..¿momento?-pregunto Flutershy juntando sus cascos y mirando a luna con preocupación, desde la ventana del tren detenido

-sin Twilight como encontraremos a Pinikie Pie o vencermos a ese cruel…¿magestad luna?-agergo rarty quien apoyando el comentario de Flutershy, quien la oberbo mientras hablaba-incluso como recuperara su cuerno?- pero luna permaneció en silencio por un largo rato

-lo siento, pero esto nos beneficiara a todos en especial a ti Twilight-respondio entrando al vagon del tren con extraña calma y sin dirijirle la mirada a la ex-unicornmio lila

-¿es…muy necesario y urgente?-pregunto al seguirla y mirándola con suplica ante ua respuesta positiva, por parte de la princesa-¿pero que hay de mi cuerno? y de Pinkie Pie?-insistió sin mas remedio que obedecer ordenes, Twlight entonces simplemente suspiro y camino hacia el carruaje

-¿Twilight..que haces?-Spkie quien permaneció en su mismo sitio, observo con cierta tristeza a la ex-unicornio acatar las ordenes de su gobernante-nosotros te necesitamos..en el imperio-agrego con cierto pésame y ganas de llorar, sujetando el elemento de la armonía de Pinkie Pie que ahora era tan opaco como un pony de cristal

-¿pero princesa luna?¿...que es lo que planean usted y la princesa Celestia?-pregunto de inmediato Aplejack con extrema honestidad-¿porque quieren evitar que Twilight viaje al imperio con nosotras?-agrego mirando a una pensativa alicornio, ante las miradas suplicantes del resto de las amigas ponys de Twilight

-¿que pasara con el cuerno de Twilght?-pregunto Rarty llevando su casco a su labio y con ganas de llorar por su amiga lila

-el futuro de Ecuestria dependera de esta difícil y apresurada decicion que tomamos Celestia y yo-luego se dirijo hacia las ponys y especialmente hacia rarty-no se preocupen por Twilight, ella estará bien y se que la volveremos a ver pronto...-agrego risueña la princesa de la noche y con una sonrisa de complicidad

finalmente la locomotora comenzó a despertar, exhalando el vapor necesario para retornar su viaje, el conductor del tren hizo sonar un sonoro pitaso que retumbo en todo aquel paisaje desertico, el cual lenta y perezosamente fue recorrido por la maquina que se retorno su camino al imperio de las sombras, no sin antes retirar el carruaje que obstaculizaba las vias ferroviarias,comandado por dos leales pegasos, pertenecientes a la guardia real el carruaje llevaba con sigo a la estudiante de Celestia y partía a una direccion completamente opuesta a la de sus amigas. quienes despidiéndose con sus cascos lucharon por observar atenta y ultima vez a la unicornio Twilight Sparkle

* * *

uuff por celestia por fin...no se cuanto me demore en actualizar pero lo logre jejeje lo lamento mucho ¡encerio! u.u...pero espero que les gustara este cap y ya veran el porque retire a Twilight de la historia jejeje e igualmente sabran el porque la actitud de Rainbow Dash...les doy una pista..tiene que ver con su elemento jejee creo que dije mucho..

en fin si no estoy mal el proximo cap tendra alguna que otra inesperada revelacion! y tiene que ver con Pinkie Pie y king sombra (como adoro escribir sobre esos dos *w*) pero la mayoria sera ocupada por una de mis ponys fav...ya veremos quien y que papel o camino le resultara a ella..uff hay tanto por escribir y revelar que estos primeros caps no son nada...

espero les gustara ñ.ñ dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos en el proximo cap de **L****a Reina De Las Sombras**

**Att: Asaia16**


	12. 12 Flutershy

Cap 12

flutershy

-bien ponis, ¿qué es lo que planean ahora? ¿que es lo que planean hacer?-pregunto la princesa de la noche, quien avanzo unos cuantos pasos observando atentamente el imperio corrompido y cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, con cierto pesar y comprensión en su mirada porque entendia a la perfecion los sentimientos de oscuridad y sombras en los corazones de los ponys de cristal

-entraremos al castillo y rescataremos a Pinkie Pie-respondió Rarty energizada, quitándose la capa color grisácea que cubría su cuerpo y revelara la apariencia de un pony de cristal opaco, la cual sin su cuerno resultaba más convincente

-entonces que así sea-comento luna asintiendo con los ojos cerrados y un aire de admiración por las ponis-yo las vigilare desde cerca, no quiero que me vean con ustedes seria peligroso-agrego mirando a todas y cada una de ellas, así como a su alrededor procurando que nadie cercano las vigilase

-¿esperen un momento…Rainbow Dash? ¿Dónde está Rainbow Dash?-interrumpió de pronto Spike quien con sus garras en su boca, observo a todos lados llamando la atención de las ponis quienes imitaron el comportamiento preocupado del dragón, buscando a la leal Pegaso con la mirada y mordiendo sus cascos igualmente

-¡pero si! ¡se encontraba con nosotros! ¡Hace unos minutos! –Comento Apple Jack mientras buscaba al Pegaso, avanzando de un lado a otro-esto es malo…

-¡OH NO! ella pudo ser capturada por algún soldado del ¡REY SOMBRA!-agrego Spike lleno de preocupación, cubriendo su rostro con sus garras lilas corriendo de un lado a otro ante la vista de las ponys

-¿cómo fue posible? si todos cruzamos sin problema, nadie nos seguía y yo no sentí alguna amenaza-agrego la princesa de la noche con preocupación y sintiéndose responsable por lo ocurrido con Rainbow Dash, luna observo por doquier llena de seriedad mientras su melena ondeaba infinitamente reflejando las estrellas brillantes de la noche

-¿si la capturaron que podremos hacer?-insisto Spike mordiendo continuamente sus garras y preocupando aún más a sus amigas y la angustia llego a tal punto, que creo cierto aire de tención en este consejo de última hora en pleno imperio de cristal, cuidando de no ser descubiertos por los guardias de Sombra. Buscar a Rainbow Dash o seguir con el plan, esa era la cuestión

-escuchen, buscaremos a Rainbow Dash-comento finalmente luna como si terminara una larga deliberación en sus pensamientos, llamando la atención de todos-nos separaremos y revisaremos el imperio calle por calle, hasta encontrarla y si tenemos éxito nos reuniremos en este mismo lugar y seguiremos con el plan-concluyo sin obtener alguna represaría o critica-Spike vendrá con migo-concluyo como si de una orden se tratase, al mirarlo con gentileza y acercándose a él, si encuentran a Rainbow Dash me buscan inmediatamente y daré una señal para que todas nos reunamos…

-¿pero, como sabremos donde se encuentra majestad?-interrumpió Rarty avanzando unos pasos y mirando a luna con respeto y majestuosidad típica, de la ex-unicornio blanca, terminando su pregunta con una profunda reverencia

-no se preocupen ponis, junto a Spike yo recorreré la barrera que aprisiona el imperio y me encontrare en los límites impuestos por Sombra, no me internare en la ciudad porque quiero conocer qué tipo de magia está usando y como romperla, solo tienen que buscarme y daré una señal para que todas regresen a este mismo lugar…recuerden ponis, hay que ser muy cautelosas-concluyo sin nada más que decir por parte de las ultimas tres ponis que quedaban

Finalmente tras una cruzada de miradas entre las ponis restantes Rarty y Apple Jack asintieron al unisono entre si y se dispersaron en una carrera galopante, invadidas por un fuego de valentía en sus corazones, todo con tal de encontrar a su querida Rainbow Dash, salvar a Pinkie Pie y terminar con esto de una buena vez desapareciendo entre las sombras del imperio del cruel unicornio, ante los ojos de luna quien junto a Spike les deseo buena suerte y que la apariencia de ponis opacas de cristal les ayudara para no ser reconocidas con facilidad, sin embargo una de ellas la Pegaso de crin rosada, mantenía una actitud completamente opuesta a sus amigas y lentamente se alejó de luna y Spike sin dejar de mirarlos de reojo, atemorizada de cascos a cabeza y rogando que nada malo le ocurriese

* * *

-confundida con sus pensamientos saltando por doquier e invadida nuevamente por los recuerdos tormentosos, la pony rosa se dedicó a dar un paseo nocturno recordando la memoria de sus amigas. Caminando por los pasillos de corrompido castillo de cristal y finalmente sus pasos la llevaron hasta el salón principal, invadido por la oscuridad nocturna con grandes ventanas a cada lado que dejaban colar la deprimente luz de la luna, donde Pinkie Pie observo atentamente el cielo nocturno, sin sospechar que este duraría un lago tiempo

De inmediato, las imágenes de los tormentosos recuerdos del cruel acto cometido por Sombra con sus amigas ponys y el imperio de cristal, le torturo como un martilleo incesante y tratando de ignorarlo Pinkie Pie salió corriendo hasta el trono de cristal corrompido, donde el cruel unicornio gobernaba con crueldad y sin que ella pudiera impedirlo...o quizás deseara hacer algo al respecto, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza Pinkie Pie intento contener las lágrimas tomando aire y calmando su agitada respiración. Ningún silencio, viento o rastro de vida podia traspasar la barrera mágica creada por rey, la pony deseaba calmar sus pensamientos por un momento y regresar con sus amigas en Pony Ville sin embargo los nuevos sentimientos hacia Sombra se lo impedian y aunque transcurrieran unas cuantas semanas después de lo ocurrido, pareciere para Pinkie Pie que pasaron unos largos y tormentosos años viviendo olvidando todo rastro de felicidad en su ser y solo conservando dolorosos momentos

''su amor hacia él es puro y así podría borrar todo rastro de maldad que habita en el…es amor verdadero lo que hay entre ustedes dos''-recordaba una y otra vez a punto de volverse loca y sin saber que hacer llego hasta el balcón principal del castillo

-¿qué es lo que debo hacer...?-suspiro bajando su mirada al suelo, seguido por unas lágrimas de impotencia-¿cómo es que puedo…salvarte…Sombra? –se preguntaba levantando su mirada e invadida por la extraña sensación de felicidad, que le producía el recordar al unicornio oscuro una mirada tan intensa y triste a la vez-Sombra…susurro sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados

-con su amor…majestad -interrumpió de pronto una misteriosa voz la cual Pinkie Pie reconoció de inmediato, pero no se inmuto en ponerle mucho cuidado. Era Diamond Star quien de repente apareció en medio de la oscura y desoladora noche, Diamond se acercó a la pony rosa

-¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?-pregunto Pinkie Pie llena de amabilidad y mirándola en aquel momento con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos azules

-solo…una caminata nocturna majestad..-respondió al desviar su mirada al suelo invadida por una extraña actitud y sonrisa de desconfianza

-¿crees en verdad…?-comento como un susurro ignorando el comportamiento de Diamond Star, contemplando nuevamente el cielo oscurecido y recordando con una felicidad interna a Sombra-…que mi amor lo pueda salvar?

-y no solo al rey Sombra…-agrego sonriente-el amor de ustedes es muy…poderoso, tanto así…que supera al de Cadence y Shining Armor-Diamond Star frunciendo el ceño avanzo un par de pasos hasta Pinkie Pie, sin que ella se percatara ya que se encontraba sumergida recordando al rey unicornio

-poderoso…-repitió la pony rosa, desviando su mirada agidulse de ojos azules hacia la pony de cristal quien se encontraba frente a ella, pinkie pie la miro con curiosidad y sin comprender-¿a qué te refieres…Diamond Star….que quieres decir...con eso? -pregunto con temor intentando retroceder más, pero el borde del balcón se lo impedía, solo el vacío de una caída era la única escapatoria de Pinkie Pie, la pony rosa se encontraba acorralada

Los ojos de Diamond Star habían cambiado de color, ahora eran verdes y llameantes con una pupila en forma de línea de color oscuro, su rostro se encontraba invadido por una extraña sonrisa de maliciosisdad y su voz cambio radicalmente, la pony de cristal opaco se acercó más a Pinkie Pie

-¿diamond…sta..?-pregunto la pony rosa sintiendo como sus fuerzas desaparecían y un agobiante mareo la invadía, quedando sin fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, Los ojos de Pinkie se cerraron lentamente cayendo al suelo desmallada

-es increíble…cuanto amor puedo sacar de esta pony-comento Diamond Star para sí misma, con sensación de victoria y continuando con aquella sonrisa de maliciosidad al ver cómo Pinkie Pie se encontraba recostada en el suelo sin fuerzas alguna. con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, Diamond Star se dispuso a retirarse del lugar observando atentamente a Pinkie Pie, pero al darse vuelta permaneció inmóvil con sus ojos abiertos, presa del susto y sorpresa que le causo la repentina aparición del guardia más leal de Sombra

-¿que ocurrió aquí, pony?-pregunto Flash Sentry frunciendo el ceño y con actitud de desconfianza hacia la pony de cristal, el guardia de sombra quien daba un recorrido nocturno por el castillo vigilando cualquier novedad, Flash Centry observando atenta y enojadamente a Diamond Star, quien sin habla permaneció atónita y retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, pero Flash por el contrario se percató del estado de salud de Pinkie Pie, unos cuantos pasos alejada de la pony de opaco cristal desmayada e inconsciente, a la cual flash se dirijo de inmediato con preocupación notable

-la..la reina está débil, rápido llévala a sus habitaciones-comento en respuesta la pony sin moverse y observar con mucha cautela al Pegaso quien sin prestarle atención a Diamond Star, solo se preocupó en atender a la pony rosa

* * *

-solo quiero encontrar a Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash, para poder salir de aquí…de este tenebroso lugar-comentaba susurrantemente y observando atentamente, por doquier la Pegaso amarilla quien sin más remedio y tratando de luchar con sus miedos, caminaba muy lentamente entre una de las calles del corrompido imperio de cristal

Y para su suerte Empeorado la situación Flutershy escucho atenta como unos sonidos de cascos acercándose y unas cadenas que se arrastraban, se acercaban a ella y el ruido se incrementaba a cada paso, el corazón de la Pegaso latía entonces sin cesar y con una cara de pánico ella retrocedía un par de pasos a medida que el sonido de cadenas se incremento

-este..este es mi fin…no tengo a donde…huir adiós ángel…-susurro retrocediendo lentamente y recordando a su querida mascota blanca-¿quien anda ayi?-pregunto como única esperanza y opción cerrando así sus ojos y pasando saliva mientras su cuerpo se paralizaba sin poder escapar

-¿quien esta allí..?-pregunto la misteriosa voz que respondió a los susurros de Flutershy acercándose más hasta la Pegaso de apariencia opaca, quien con sus ojos cerrados no se atrevió a comentar algo más y presa del pánico se recostó en el suelo cubriendo sus su rostro con sus cascos y rogándole piedad a este extraño pony-¿tu quién eres?-pregunto nuevamente a la Pegaso

-soy…soy fluter..shy- respondió casi susurrante y con miedo notorio, temblando de cascos a cabeza-por…favor..por favor no no me agás daño-insistió sin mirar al pony quien se acercó lentamente a la Pegaso para susurrarle

-no te preocupes…no te are daño-comento el pony en medio de la oscura calle del imperio de sombra-¿tu no eres de por aquí cierro?-le pregunto con una amable sonrisa que Flutershy observo con temor curiosidad y timidez negando con la cabeza en respuesta ala pregunta del pony opaco de cristal que se encontraba encadenado al igual que sus semejantes

El pony era de color azul opacado y al igual que su melena, sus ojos color ocre reflejaban la tristeza y sufrimiento de todos los ponys de cristal, finalmente la cutie marck de este extraño pony era un arco y flecha de color dorado

-ven con migo si quieres vivir-agrego cambiando su tono y estirando su casco como símbolo de amabilidad, que Flutershy correspondió con timidez levantándose de inmediato-lo mejor es alejarnos de aquí...si algún guardia del príncipe..-sin terminar la frase el pony observo atentamente por doquier, asegurándose que nadie en medio de la oscuridad los vigilase

-¿quien..quien eres?-pregunto Flutershy-como…puedo confiar..confiar en ti?-le pregunto la Pegaso al mirarlo con preocupación y el pony de cristal la observo atento

-confía en mi-le respondió cerrando sus ojos adornado con una sonrisa amable, que tranquilizo un poco a la Pegaso-si el príncipe...se enterase que…-suspiro con dolor-se entera que alguien burlo su barrera y llegase a caer en sus cascos..morirás -sentencio sin mirar a Flutershy quien tras escuchar esa palabra casi se desmaya y comenzara a temblar en respuesta a las palabras de aquel pony de opaco cristal, con sus ojos cubiertos por lagrimas que sorprendieron al pony-no…no te preocupes nada te…ocurrirá -le comento risueño y con la intención de calmar a Flutershy quien únicamente asintió-vendrás con migo-agrego dándose media vuelta y vigilando atentamente a su alrededor

los dos ponis de dos razas diferentes recorrieron las calles del corrompido imperio de Sombra que Flutershy observo con tristeza e indignación, preguntándose como era la suerte de los pobres animales de cristal, que ocurriría con ellos? Caminaron un largo tramo doblando por aquí o por haya finalmente arribando a una pequeña casa de invadida por cristal corrompido, que le restaron su brillo y hermosura como si se tratase de un parásito, flutershy fue la primera en entrar seguida por el pony de cristal quien vigilase atentamente que nadie los hubiera seguido, y tras cerciorarse de esto suspiro con desanimo mirando sus cascos encadenados

Flutershy observo el interior del hogar del pony era acogedor, con una única ventana junto a la puerta principal, una pequeña sala iluminada que era por el calor de una chimenea, con dos cunas junto a esta y una pony de cristal que se levantó de inmediato al ver a la Pegaso de crin rosa.

-¿sappirite quien es ella?-pregunto de imediato y con fuerte carácter mirando a futershy con desconfianza, la pegaso de imediato se lleno de incomodidad ante la actidud de la pony de cristal

-no hay que ser descorteses con ella rose...la encontre afuera y parecia perdia..solo quise ayudarla-le respondio el pony de cristal mirndola con preocupacion y amor

-¿pero es una extraña? y ademas una pony extrajera...sappirite mirala, esta disfrazada como pony de cristal..eso no es normal no confio en ella haslo por nuestros hijos-agrego con preocupacion y desconfianza hacia flutershy quien se sonrojo y bajara su mirada sintiendose culpable

-no te preocupes Rose-respondió Sappirite tomando la mejilla de su esposa con su casco, al mirarla con amor-te prometo que nada ocurrirá con Golden Mithril y Evening Star jamas lo permitiría...daria mi vida por ustedes-conlcuyo dandole animos a su esposa, quien obsrbaba a sus dos pequeños potrillos dormir en sus cunas

-pero esa pony..puede ser una espia de...

-no se preocupen-interrumpió Flutershy llamando la atención de los opacos ponys de cristal-yo no tengo porque...estar aqui mi lugar es afuera...buscando a mis queridas amigas-concluyo con algo de seriedad y responsabilidad, retrocediendo hasta la puerta de corrompido cristal

-por favor pony..disculpa a mi esposa-interrumpio Sappirite acercándose a Flutershy e impidiéndole salir-ella suele ser muy directa...por favor quédate-insistió el pony a la pegaso amante de los ánimos quien tratando de no ser descortés suspiro y siguió al pony hasta la cálida chimenea todo ante la vigilante mirada de rose

-permiteme presentarme soy Sappphire Arrow y ella es mi esposa Rose Quartz-agrego sonrriente y señalando a la pony de cristal de melena rosa y ojos del mismo color, con cuerpo color blanco crema y una cutie marck con una flor. seguido por una reverencia que Flutershy correspondio con una sonrrisa-y como te abras dado cuenta ellos son mis hijos Evening Star y Golden Mithril -conluyo al momento en el cual flutershy se acercara timidamente a las cunas para obserbar a los dos potriyos dormir

Sappirite se sentó entonces junto a su esposa quien igualmente se encontraba encadenada y se recostara junto al regaso de su esposo. Flutershy siguiendo sus modales se sentó igualmente quedando cara a cara con los ponys de cristal, Rose y flutershy no pararon de observarse, la una con desconfianza y la otra con nervios

-¿quien eres..y a quien estas buscando en el imperio?-sentencio finalmente Rose frunciendo un poco el ceño y seguido por un movimiento de cabeza un tanto desilusionado, por parte de Sapphirite hacia el comportamiento de su esposa Flutershy no respondió de inmediato y por el contrario se sonrojo balubseando una que otra cosa

-busco a mis amigas...mis dos amigas-respondió sonriente y esperanzada confiando en que ambas ponys se encontraran bien-mi nombre es Fluter..shy

-probablemente estaban muertas-respondió de inmediato Rose, hiriendo la sensibilidad de Flutershy quien abriera sus ojos aguamarina y se inundaran de lagrmas, la idea de Pinkie Pie y especialmente Rainbow Dash muertas le destrozaba el corazón

-Rose por favor...no digas esas cosas tan crueles tenemos que ser amables-le regaño Sappirite al mirarla con severidad-no sabemos por lo que a pasado esa pony extranjera-hay que demostrar la hospitalidad del imperio de cristal

-el imperio de cristal ya no existe Arrow-bufo rose desviando su mirada con enojo-y no confió en intervenciones extranjeras porque hacerse pasar por pony de cristal?..no existen pegasos de cristal solo..quiero proteger a mis hijos..-suspiro con tristeza y desconsuelo mirando al suelo ante la amable mirada de Flutershy

-lamento mucho hacerme pasar por pony de cristal-comento la pegaso de crin rosa y con una sonrisa cálida que Rose obserbo atenta-pero..pero era la única forma de entrar...solo quiero ayudarles

-¿dijiste que buscabas a tus amigas no es asi?-interrumpió Sappitite lleno de couriosidad-es por eso que...te haces pasar por pony de cristal cierto?-Flutershy asintió su cabeza en respuesta positiva y Sappirite observo atento a la pegaso intrigado por la respuesta que daría, después de todo la extraña visita de la pony extranjera le ayudaría a el y su esposa a olvidar las penas sufridas en el imperio de la sombras

-antes que respondas...dime que es ese cristal que llevas puesto eh?-agrego Rose al momento en el que Sappire Arrow terminase de hablar, aquella pregunta sorprendió a la pegaso quien llevo su casco opacado al elemento de la armonía que representaba, en aquellos momentos era donde mas amable debía ser-tiene algún tipo de poder?-insistió la pony de melena rosa opaca

-es cierto-completo Arrow mirando con curiosidad el elemento de la armonía que Flutershy cubrió de inmediato con su casco sonrojándose y temiendo responder de inmediato

-bueno...la verdad este..este cristal lo e traido con migo para ayudarles-respondió con cierto nerviosismo sin poder ocultar el echo de que mentía-..pero creo que...creo que lo mejor ess..mantenerlo en secreto-respondió la pegaso y aun así los ponys de cristal no dijeron nada en especial Rose Quarts quien desconfiaba vivid amente de la pony extranjera-solo..quiero ayudar al imperio de cristal-insistió sin nervios en esta ocasion y mirando las cunas donde reposaban los dos portillos de cristal

-ayudarnos-interrumpo Rose con cierto desprecio e ironía desviando su mirada llena de frustración y enojo-la ultima vez que extranjeros nos extendieron sus cascos todo resulto en un desastre que ahora se conoce como el imperio de Sombra...con su pésima ferie de cristal y falsas esperanzas de la recuperación del corazón de cristal ¡miren ahora en lo que termino el impero!-agrego suspiraste y levantándose en dirección a las cunas donde descansaban su portillos-y ahora una de ellas nos gobierna...

-una de ellas-susurro Flutershy mirando atentamente a la pony de crin rosa opaca y lamentándose porque de antemano ya sabia a quien se refería Rose Quartz

-la reina extranjera es la culpable es la que el rey Sombra sea invencible..y ahora su crueldad exceda los limites gruño Rose con notorio rencor hacia el unicornio que su esposo no pareció comprender al mirarla con tristeza y dejases

-sabes que el principe antes no era asi..fue por culpa de Chrysalis -interrumpió Arrow casi susurrante y miando al suelo tras recordar épocas trágicas y de dolor vivas anteriormente en el imperio de cristal

-da igual-bufo nuevamente Rose con el ceño fruncido-nuestros hijos no conocerán mejor futuro...ya no hay esperanzas para ninguno de nosotros seremos esclavos para siempre y nadie puede ayudarnos..estamos condenados

-no se preocupen-interrumpió nuevamente Flutershy quien con aires de valentía tomo nuevamente la palabra llamando la atención entre los dos desesperanzados ponys de cristal que permanecieron un momento en silencio y con sus miradas en el suelo-por esa razón la princesa Celestia nos a enviado- y junto con la princesa luna y los elementos de la armonía regresaremos al rey..sombra al bien la armonía retornara al imperio de cristal-concluyo al tomar su elemento de color rosa con una sonrisa esperanzadora- salvare a mis amigas salvare a Rainbow dash y a..

-¿Rainbow Dash?-interrumpió de inmediato Arrow con una sonrisa amable e intención de olvidar las tristezas que vivían en el imperio-¿es una de tus amigas cierto? cuéntanos sobre ella...-insistió con espectavita y Flutershy asintió, sentándose nuevamente recordando a la pegaso de crin arcoiris

-Rainbow Dash es una de las amigas que estoy buscando...es una pegaso como yo-respondio extendiendo sus alas para instruir a los ponys de cristal que nunca vieron a un pegaso en sus tristes y miserables vidas-muy leal y buena amiga...pero ultimamente a decaído mucho y no se porque..suspiro bajando su mirada-en el momento en el que crusamos la barrera magica ella desaparecio...y y mi...mi otra amiga pony...ella-suspiro flutershy sin ser capas de continuar pues temía por la seguridad de Pinkie Pie

-porfavor Fluttershy continua insisto Arrow sin cambiar su semblante amable

-ella se sacrifico a cambio de nuestra libertad y nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacerlo...es una gran y divertida amiga -agrego sonriente y con su mirada perdida recordando las lejanas epocas en las cuales disfrutaba con todas sus amigas en Pony Ville -a cambio que el rey..sombra nos liberara-continuo narrando la pegaso amarilla-pero ahora con ayuda de los elementos de la armonía salvaremos a Pinkie Pie y todo sera como antes-concluyo con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos aguamarina que titilaron como las llamas de la fogata que brindaba calor a la pequeña casa de cristal

Flutershy miro a los ponys de cristal con curiosidad desvaneciendo el sentimiento de alegría pues al parecer la tension regreso al pequeño hogar reflejándose notoriamente el los rostros de los ponys-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto la pegaso sin comprender la reacción

* * *

-donde donde estoy..susurro Pinkie Pie sin comprender el lugar donde reposaba, sintiendo como sus parpados pesaban y su cuerpo le respondía con dificultad-sombra..agrego al percatarse que el rey unicornio hacia guarda junto a su cama

-por fin despertaste-bufo una conocida voz para la pony rosa quien la contemplaba, disimulando seriedad porque se mostraba notablemente preocupado lo que dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de Pinkie Pie-¿que diablos hacías sola y en plena noche?-regaño el rey unicornio al mirar fijamente a la pony rosa quien observo por unos momentos al techo de la habitación de cristal corrompido, tratando de recordar lo ocurrido hacia algunas horas atrás

-no..no lo se..no logro recordado Sombra-respondió confundida mirando sus cascos rosas, sin lograr comprender el porque se encontraba tan cansada-caminaba por los pasillos...y yo..no podía dormir...que ocurrio?-le pregunto al unicornio que la miraba atento con sus ojos llameantes de lilas y desviara su mirada a otro lado con la intención de disimular sus sentimientos

-¿Sombra?-pregunto Pinkie Pie agotada por el sueño y cansancio repentino necesitaba descansar, pero aun se encontraba profundamente feliz por el echo que el unicornio le hiciera compañía

-eso te lo ganaste por estar merodeando en el castillo y a altas horas. Ahora pasaras el resto de la noche aquí-respondió el Rey unicornio con rostro de seriedad y frunciendo el ceño-no quiero que te metas en mas problemas Pinkie-solo una sonrisa de afecto por parte de Pinkie Pie fue la respuesta al comentario de Sombra

-gracias por preocuparte Sombra...-comento casi susurrante y sonrojando al unicornio azabache quien se desviara nuevamente su mirada

-como sea...no saldrás de aquí hasta que te recuperes-concluyo sin que Pinkie se percatara ya que el sueño la venció y quedo profundamente dormida, mientras el unicornio la contemplo y abandonara la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, para no despertar a su reina dibujando igualmente una sonrisa tras observarla dormir tranquilamente de reojo

-nadie entrara o saldrá de aquí entendido!-ordeno el rey a los guardias hechizados que respondieron con un saludo de cascos, Sombra dándole un ultimo vistazo a la recamara de Pinkie Pie se alejo de inmediato aun en pleno filo de media noche y a paso rápido ya que un mal presentimiento lo invadía, el rey de capa color sangre se alejo del lugar seguido por su guarida mas leal y testigo principal de lo ocurrido

-interrogue a esa pony de cristal majestad y niega tener alguna relación con lo ocurrido a la reina...no estoy seguro si nos miente, pero hay algo diferente en su actitud-comento Flash Centry, capturando la total atención de Sombra mientras caminaban-pareciera que de la noche a la mañana...dejara de ser un pony de cristal depresivo como todos en el reino-concluyo sin obtener respuesta del unicornio y Flash observo con curiosidad la seria actitud que reflejaba Sombra y eso no era bueno...

-como se encuentra ella...-agrego flash tras un tiempo caminando entre los pasillos del castillo y cerciorándose que nadie cercano los escuchase

-nada bien, Pinkie Pie esta débil y tardara en recuperarse algo o alguien..robo sus energías-respondió sin cambiar su semblante mientras caminaba junto a su guardia mas leal al igual que Sombra, Flash se encontraba preocupado por la salud de Pinkie

-¿cree que sea a causa del corazón de cristal..el que este afectando a..la reina? de ser así..no seria prudente aplazar la campaña de conquista?-pregunto Flash nuevamente y lleno de curiosidad, porque desde que encontrara a Pinkie Pie se percato del en un grave riesgo que podía correr la pony rosa, por la repentina perdida de sus energías y la causa de ello era un completo misterio aun interrogando a Diamond Star Flash no logro encontrar la causa de este acontecimiento, sin embargo el guardia mas leal de sombra sospechaba de la pony de opaco cristal

-esto no tiene relación con el corazón de cristal, el plan seguirá su curso y siento que tendremos éxito en eso...-Sombra se silencio por un momento y desvió su mirada al suelo pensativo, para luego mirar de reojo al pegaso de crin azul-algo realmente le afecto robando sus energías estoy seguro que no fue el corazón de cristal..fue otra cosa-concluyo al detenerse y obserbar la deprimente y lúgubre calma en su imperio que aun descansaba bajo el brazo de la noche-algo no ocurre y es mejor actuar pronto-comento pensativo y observando como la luz de la luna llena, burlaba la barrera de Sombra al colarse con su luz

-¿algo ocurre?-pregunto Flash al avanzar unos pasos hacia el unicornio sin comprender y mirándole con curiosidad, Sombra respondió con una sonrisa-no entiendo majestad?-insistió ingenuo

-Flash, antes de ser un buen amigo y uno de mis mejores y mas valientes soldados-comento Sombra con ciertos aires de orgullo, sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados y comportándose como el príncipe amablemente que alguna vez fue, observo de reojo al pegaso y le señalo son uno de sus cascos el cielo nocturno-¿no te has percatado?agrego cambiando su semblante repentinamente, llenándose de seriedad e incrementando las llamas que brotaban de sus ojos verdes y bajando su casco azabache

-¿percatarme?-insistió el pegaso al observar atentamente el cielo nocturno. Sombra continuo su recorrido hacia el salón de tronos, con una actitud de severidad reflejada en sus ojos que llamearon con mas intensidad y Flash permaneció en silencio por un momento analizando la pregunta de su rey

-¿acaso se relaciona con el echo que aun..aun no amanece majestad?-respondió mirando al unicornio con cierta seriedad y analizando la situación-¿es eso cierto?

-Celestia ya esta comenzando a hacer sus jugadas...-respondió al caminar por el extenso salón, llegando a una de las ventanas junto al trono de corrompido cristal, donde se encontraba ubicado el balcón principal-...y no puedo quedarme de cascos cruzados, su hermana menor ahora mantiene la noche vigente e ignoro a que se deba esto...pero no esperare a que ellas ataquen primero, creo que adelantare los planes de conquista

-¿adelantarlos?-protesto Flash avanzando unos pasos hasta Sombra-pero majestad, usted aun no domina el poder absoluto del corazón de cristal y no sabemos si el amor de esa pony es sincero..¿en realidad lo piensa hacer?-pregunto preocupado por la salud del rey y recordando lo ocurrido en la biblioteca tiempo atrás...

-ya veras-respondió el unicornio con tono des desafiante con una sonrisa de orgullo, adentrándose al borde del balcón de corrompido cristal y ante la vista preocupada de Flash Centry

* * *

uffff un millon de años despues por fin termine lamento. enserio todo lo que me tarde pero...algunos problemas recientes me obligaron a suspender ese fic, sin embargo ahora espero retornar con mayor fuerza y actualizar mas seguido..por si no lo sabian y como dato interesante Sombra esta basado en el antagonista del señor de los anillos osea sauron y wow con razon es que me encanta este pony..!ya que amo el señor de los anillos! e igualmente algunas escenas próximas estarán inspiradas en esta gran obra...tan solo oir el tema de los uruk-hai me hace fluir la narracion jeje

otra cosa es respecto a los nombres de los hijos de arrow y rose quienes igualmente estan inspirados en el señor de los anillos...y en verdad es una pena que me vi oblgada a cortar la esena del final de este cap porque ya estaba quedando muy largo...pero sean pacientes que aun falta lo mejor...ya puedo imaginarlo jejeje

espero que les gustara este cap y nos veremos pronto. prometo no demorarme la poxima vez jejeeje les agradezco a quienes leen ''la reina de las sombras''

Att:

asaia16


	13. 13 Leal Rarty

cap.13

Leal Rarty

-espero que la pobre Opal se encuentre sana y salva con Sweetie Belle...por Celestia espero que no les ocurra nada malo, la melena de esa gata es difícil de tratar...-pensaba la ex-unicornio blanca con la intención de despejar sus pensamientos, para ignorar el deteriorado estado del imperio y separada de sus amigas buscaba entre cualquier lugar tanto a Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie..pero especialmente a la pegaso azul

-¿oh donde podrá estar?¿..donde podría estar esa pegaso?-insistía con una preocupación que comenzó a presentarse en su interior, ratry en el fondo sospechaba que esta búsqueda no tenia sentido, se encontraba perdida y sin saber que hacer. y la desaparición de su cuerno le impediría defenderse ante cualquier circunstancia de peligro.

Rarty observo oscuridad y cristal corrompido por doquier, acompañado por un silencio de muerte-..estoy segura que ese cruel recibirá un gran y doloroso castigo por todo el daño causado a este magnifico lugar...como pudo cometer un crimen semejante, espero que podamos terminar con...esto-suspiro sin logar distinguir un objeto de otro toco la Gema que adornaba su cuello, el elemento de la armonía que portaba era su única esperanza de varias horas La ex-unicornio llevaba de por si una larga caminata por el imperio por cualquier calle o callejón que se le cursase, pero de repente...

-no te preocupes Rarty...solo son sombras y luces, es tu imaginación...-se comento a si misma a modo de consuelo, tras detenerse repentinamente con el presentimiento de que alguien la seguía y con su corazón latiendo le a mil observo de reojo-¿quien anda..quien anda ayi?-pregunto sabiendo que nadie le respondería, con el pensamiento constante en su mente que algo o alguien le seguía-¡no se atrevan a meterse con esta valiente y decidida unicornio...quiero decir pony..pony de crista¡-corrijo algo avergonzada, pero manteniendo sus ánimos de coraje y valentía que la caracterizaban en aquellos momentos y dándose vuelta inmediatamente, para con sus ojos entrecerrados lograr distinguir alguna figura entre la oscuridad de la noche

pero tras unos minutos y sin obtener respuestas a sus amenazas, la ex unicornio blanca y amante de los cristales se tranquilizo y decidió proseguir con su camino. Sin embargo aquella sensación de ser perseguida y continuo asecho la rondaban y que finalmente termino por concluir en un grito de terror por parte de Rarty Bell quien cubriera su rostro con uno de sus cascos y el elemento de la generosidad con el otro casco blanquecino

-santos cascos por Celestia ¿¡como te atreves a meterme tan grande susto ranbow dash!?-regaño de inmediato la ex-unicornio al fruncir el seño y mostrando un rostro de enojo, con la firme intención de sermonear a la pegaso. quien repentinamente apareció entre la oscuridad asustando a Rarty...ella era quien la seguía

-¿alguien mas..te acompaña?-fue lo unico que respondió Rainbow Dash al mirar atentamente a Rarty y a sus alrededores, la actitud de la pegaso era extraña y de mucha desconfianza pero de la cual Rarty no se percato

-te buscamos Rainbow Dash...te buscamos por todas partes..incluso nos separamos arriesgándonos a ser descubiertas por tu culpa, ¿responderme donde estabas?-pregunto la ex-unicornio de colores opacos mirando a Dash con preocupación-¿como te atreves a abandonarnos así?

-¿y donde están las demás?-pregunto nuevamente como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras de la ex-unicornio, Rainbow Dash avanzo unos pasos mientras que Rarty retrocedió otros comenzando a inquietarse por la extraña actitud de la pegaso

-yo no...no tengo idea Rainbow Dash nos separamos por culpa tuya-respondió recuperando su semblante y haciéndole frente a la extraña actitud de su amiga pegaso, quien con una sonrisa llevara su casco azul a sus labios y chiflara ruidosamente como si diera una señal de alerta

-¿Rainbow Dash..pero que acabas de hacer?-pregunto Rarty llena de desconfianza hacia la pegaso que reapareció frente a ella, observo por doquier mostrando un rostro de preocupación retrocediendo cada vez mas pasos, invadida por una sonrisa y nerviosa y unas gotas de sudor para acto seguido salir corriendo con la intención de escapar de su leal amiga

-!suéltame¡! grito Rarty enojada al encontrarse tumbada en el suelo y siendo apresada por la pegaso de crin arco iris e intentando inútilmente librarse de ella-¡¿que es lo que intentas hacer?-agrego al momento en la pegaso se apartara de ella dejándola de cascos atados e impidiéndole moverse, nuevamente la pegaso dio una señal de alerta chiflando con sus casco azul, para que de las sombras apareciera repentinamente un grupo de soldados hechizados que tiraba de una carreta en la cual bajo las ordenes de Dash Rarty fuera transportada contra su voluntad

-pagaras esta traición muy caro como te atreves a hacernos esto, le rogaras a la princesa Celestia su perdón me escuchaste?-regaño una y otra vez la unicornio quien observo con enojo a la pegaso aletear lentamente junto a ella vigilando la pequeña escolta que llevaria a Rarty al castillo de corrompido cristal, un pony de cristal hechizado tiraba de la carreta con lentitud y otros dos le hacían compañía ubicados a cada lado de esta

Rainbow Dash simplemente se limito a ignorar los reclamos de Rarty como si en cierto punto no reconociera a su amiga ex-unicornio porque ahora su lealtad se inclinaba al rey de las sombras

* * *

caminaba por los pasillos del castillo de corrompido cristal, intentando recordar en que momento todo cambio, en que momento un simple pegaso huérfano que aspiraba ser músico se convirtió en el capitan de la guardia real, de un reino de ponys donde el era un simple extranjero sirviendo le asi a un rey bondadoso y un príncipe extranjero como el, que tenían mas en común de lo que parecía y eso los unió mas

Flash sin poder conciliar el suelo salio por la puerta principal del castillo de cristal oscurecido y marchito, se detuvo un momento y contemplo la oscuridad de la noche a través de la barrera-prisión, suspiro bajando su mirada contemplando atento ahora la plaza principal del imperio del rey Sombra recordando todo lo que aconteció en aquel lugar hace tanto tiempo...

-todo era diferente...el imperio..Sombra-susurro quitándose su casco dorado tratando de calmar una leve jaqueca que le comenzó, quizás su armadura dorada le pesaba. El era el mejor soldado del imperio y como capitán de la guardia real del imperio de cristal, todos los sabían nadie dudaba de sus habilidades y de no ser por el antiguo rey todo seria diferente, nuevamente suspiro y se sentó en solitario hacia frió...

* * *

-cuando llegue el momento tu has de gobernar el imperio de cristal hijo mio y se que lo harás con valentía y sabiduría continuaras gobernando con justicia y bondad...

-pero padre yo jamas seria un buen rey como tu...no tengo idea de como impartir justicia y bondad como tu afirmas, yo no puedo estar destinado a ser un buen pony..-protesto de inmediato el pequeño unicornio de mirada preocupada y ojos rojos el príncipe se detuvo súbitamente interrumpiendo la caminata que realizaba con su padre el rey, por el mercado del imperio de cristal mil años antes

-lo seras hijo mio..yo veo mucho de ti en mi y cuando llegue el momento tu y solo tu..hacenderas al trono del imperio y seras coronado rey..como siempre debió ser-suspiro mirando al cielo y sus súbditos, el rey del imperio caminaba junto a su hijo adoptivo en un normal día de mercado sin ninguna preocupación en sus rostros y corazones, el rey de cristal sonrió tranquilamente

-¿yo padre?-respondió el unicornio color azabache, señalándose así mismo con su casco y mirando a su padre con incertidumbre sin creer en sus palabras, el rey de cristal asintió mirándole con amor-pero Chrysalis..ella es una alicornio talentosa y muy poderosa...ademas es..tu-susurro mirando al suelo y lleno de vergüenza

-mi hija legitima...pero-le interrumpió el rey sin un apise de enojo o severidad por las palabras de su hijo, por el contrario se acerco mas a este y poso su casco sobre el pequeño y sintiendo una terrible decepción por su hija mayor el prefirió callar reflejando una notable tristeza en su rostro

-¡DETENGAN A ESE PONY!-advirtió de los guardias a gritos que saco al rey de sus pensamientos y observo atento lo que ocurrio a su alrededor y el bullicio presentado el día tranquilo de mercado en el imperio se interrumpió

un pequeño pegaso color dorado, corría sonrrientemente entre los ponys de cristal llevando en su boca una bolsa siendo perseguido por un pequeño grupo de guardias del imperio, pero el potrillo en su intento de escapar no se percato de la presencia del rey y su hijo chocando contra el hijo adoptivo del rey

-¿hijo mio te encuentras bien?-pregunto el pony de cristal al acercarse a Sombra y ayudarle a levantarse tras ser arrojado al suelo por el portillo que intentaba huir

-¡SUELTEME...SUELTEME!-grito el pegaso de crin azul y ojos del mismo color, tras ser atrapado por uno de los guardias de resplandeciente cristal con la intención de que no escapase, el pegaso soltó la bolsa que traía con sigo y un par de manzanas rodaron por el suelo llegando hasta los cascos del rey

-en esta ocasion te enviare al mas oscuro y profundo de los calabozo so del imperio y no saldrás de ayi por un largo largo tiempo-sentencio el guardia de cristal que observo al pegaso ser apresado por otro de sus subordinados, mirándole con una sonrisa llena de malisiocidad, seguido por la risa de sus compañeros el pegaso observo al suelo con tristeza y dejando de luchar por liberarse con todas sus esperanzas perdidas

-¿que es lo que ocurre aquí?-interrumpió la amenazante voz del rey del imperio haciendo acto de presencia sorprendiendo a todos los testigos y llenando de nervios a los guaridas, quienes ignoraron que su gobernante se encontraba junto a ellos

-majestad-respondió de inmediato uno de ellos, realizando una reverencia hacia su rey el pony de cristal-lo..lo lamento majestad, pero perseguíamos a este..este pony extranjero, que fue sorprendido robando en una de las tiendas..del mercado..

-es la quinta vez que lo sorprendemos majestad-agrego otro de los guardias quien no era capaz de dirigirle la mirada a su gobernante

-pero no se preocupe, en esta ocasion lo apresaremos con mayor seguridad-volvió a comentar el capitán de los guardias-y no volverá a causar problemas

-entiendo, respondió el rey cerrando sus ojos y asintiendo ante las palabras de sus guardias-el rey del imperio observo de inmediato a su hijo quien le correspondió con preocupación, y se acerco al portillo quien permaneció recobrando sus ánimos intentaba liberarse del apresamiento del guardia, que lo sostenía en su boca aferrándolo por su melena

-tenga cuidado majestad, es un ladrón muy astuto y peligroso, es una ratita-advirtió cruel mente uno de los guardias pero el rey le ignoro

-¿pequeño donde vives..?-le pregunto el rey al pegaso, quien no respondió desviando su mirada a otro lado-¿quienes son tus padres?-agrego con amabilidad que Sombra observo atento y algo sorprendido

-no tengo..tengo padres vivo en las calles..majestad-respondió calmando su actitud el pony de cristal acerco un poco mas al pegaso y se dio media vuelta sin decir mas y seguido por su hijo adoptivo quien permaneció en silencio, analizando la actitud de su padre. todos los testigos en el mercado del imperio permanecieron en silencio, pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido y todos observaron a su gobernante

-¡por favor majestad Radius! ¡no me haga daño..yo solo tenia hambre..-insistió el pegaso de crin azul y ojos del mismo color acercándose unos pasos mas, mirando al pony de cristal resplandeciente con temor

-¡tu solo eres un vil ladronzuelo y aun así ¿te atreves a dirigirle la palabra a nuestro rey?-agrego el capitán de la guardia real, amenazado al pegaso y el rey lo observo en aquel momento con severidad

-¡suéltalo!-ordeno nuevamente el rey al mirar de reojo al capitán de su guardia y este retrocedió-¿por cierto pequeño dime cual es tu nombre?

-flash..flash centry..majestad-respondió nuevamente el pequeño pegaso, mirando al pony de cristal con temor

-bien flash...-dijo con amabilidad-...es hora que recuperes tu hogar, vendrás con migo devuelta al castillo y viviras con nosotros-agrego iluminando los ojos del pegaso quien dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y corriera junto al pequeño príncipe de ojos rojos. dejando en total silencio e incertidumbre a los testigos en ese dia de mercado

-te presento a mi hijo flash su nombre es sombra-le comento al pequeño pegaso, con la intención de mostrarse mas abierto y amistoso con el pegaso-se que serán buenos amigos-susurro tras ser seguido por sus guardias quienes sorprendidos con la actitud de su rey acataron las ordenes sin chistarsin que ninguno sospechara lo que el rey en realidad tramaba...

* * *

como siempre después de mil millones de años puedo actualizar y nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza es que el estudio realmente me a quitado mucho tiempo, pero no se preocupen intentare ser constante

la razón por la cual me tarde tanto en este cap se debe a que llegue al limite de lo que llevaba escrito por adelantado y ahora me veo obligada a continuar la historia por mi propia cuenta osea de este capitulo para atrás eso ya lo tenia escrito en un cuaderno, pero ahora tengo que pensar en lo que se viene...tengo ideas, pero no es lo mismo que un capitulo. pero no se preocupen que el final ya lo tengo bien pensado jeje

respecto al origen de flash lo escribí porque me vi obligada a rellenar ya que la ecena original de este cap la corri para el proximo que tratara sobre las gobernantes de Ecuestria y creo que aqui no cuadraba mucho, aun asi me salio bien no? mencione que el pegaso queria ser musico ya que en EG no lo es? jeje en fin el punto es que quiero y el pegaso digamos que tendra un papel importante..en capitulos muuuyy futuros

respecto a las preguntas que me han realizado les dire especialmente a **lali draw**: veras la CM de sombra pense en describirla en cap anteriores o quisas en cap nuevos pero aun no se me ocurre nada...pensaba en un pentagrama para representar la magia oscura que el maneja, pero se me hizo muy satanico XD asi que pensare en eso...respecto a la aparicion de discord en la reina de las sombras ¡por supuesto que si! pero aun falta mucho tiempo para eso bueno eso creo jeje y respecto a la pareja de discrod y flutershy...emm la verdad no le voy a esos dos y dejame decirte que discord se relacionara mas con otra pony con quien lo emparejan...y no te imaginas la forma en la cual demostrara sus afectos por ella jeje ¡spoiler!

en resumen el amo del caos aparecera pero no de la forma que imaginan..bueno eso creo jejeje

gracias a quienes leen mi fic y gracias por su paciencia

att:**as****aia16 **


	14. 14 El unicornio de los Cascabeles

cap 14

el unicornio de los cascabeles

-príncipe Sombra hijo del rey Radius-anuncio una resonante voz de uno de los guardias del castillo, seguido por un sonido de cascos que pudo escucharse por todo el salón de tronos del castillo de las princesas en Canterlot, Celestia y Luna desde sus respectivos lugares en el trono, observaron atentas al unicornio azabache que entro lentamente y cabizbajo

-conociendo las lamentables noticias provenientes del imperio de cristal, no me sorprende su visita príncipe Sombra-comento de inmediato la princesa Celestia, quien lo miraba de forma benevolente, seria y con un toque de tristeza-conocí a su padre y madre e igualmente a su hermana-suspiro imaginándose como podría ser el caos que se vivía en el imperio de cristal en aquellos momentos- y le ofrezco mis disculpas por lo ocurrido en el imperio y...

-posee un gran poder mágico y cuenta ahora con un numeroso ejercito nececito de su ayuda...-interrumpio Sombra- si no actuamos pronto puede invadir toda Ecuestria, solo seria cuestión de tiempo-comento el unicornio y Celestia frunció el ceño ante esas palabras

-nuestra lealtad esta con usted príncipe Sombra-añadió Luna con mayor vivacidad, al momento en que su melena estrellada ondeaba infinitamente-mi hermana y yo nos encargaremos de librar un contra ataque contra Chrysalis usando los elementos de la armonía de inmediato, así que no se preocupe y por favor retome sus fuerzas, las necesitara, nuestro castillo es su hogar ahora-concluyo la princesa de la noche, pero Sombra negó con su cabeza y sin dirigirle la mirada...

-me opongo majestades-respondió certera mente al avanzar unos cuantos pasos, con cierta desesperación que se reflejaba en su rostro y ojos rojos-temo por la seguridad de...mi pequeña Cadence, no quiero arriesgar su vida ni la de ustedes majestades-desvió su mirada con dolor y tristeza-así que les imploro, permitanme hacer uso de los elementos de la armonía para yo mismo vencerla...

Celestia y Luna abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa, seguido por un incomodo silencio que permaneció en la sala unos minutos, la gobernante de Ecuestria se levanto de su trono y avanzo unos pasos, descendiendo por los escalones de su trono pero permaneciendo distante de Sombra, ella le respondió cerrando sus ojos por un momento

\- me temo que eso no sera posible, los elementos de la armonía se encuentran conectados con la magia que posemos luna y yo-realizo una pausa-ya que fuimos nosotras quienes los descubrimos y usamos por primera vez, usted ya a arriesgado y sacrificado mucho en esta agotadora lucha, mi hermana tiene razon es necesario que descanse un poco

-pero quiero vencer por mis propios medios a Chrysalis, este es un asunto del imperio de cristal y es por mis amados súbditos y familia por quienes debo velar ahora y se que usted mas que nadie me puede comprender,no pueden llegar a imaginarse de lo que puede ser capaz-añadió con cierta desesperación y avanzando unos cuantos pasos mas hacia la alicornio blanca-princesa Celestia, pido su ayuda para brindarme el poder necesario, para vencer a mi hermana y poder salvar el imperio de cristal ya que yo...no pude salvarlos...-susurro con tristeza nuevamente desviando su mirada

-aunque no seas el legitimo hijo del rey Radius veo mucho de el en ti Sombra, realizaste tu mayor esfuerzo y aun así te encuentras dispuesto a regresar y enfrentar tus responsabilidades como futuro gobernante, eso a generado en mi una gran admiración y respeto rey Sombra-concluyo para sorpresa del unicornio quien nunca creyó escuchar que le llamaran por este titulo, las palabras de Celestia lo sonrojaron un poco

-el verdadero rey es mi padre-susurro sin que las alicornios lo escuchasen

-entonces como podremos ayudarle hermana...los elementos de la armonía, el príncipe no puede acceder a su magia...y el corazón de cristal esta fuera de nuestro alcance ¿a que recurriremos?-pregunto temiendo no poder ayudar a Sombra

-querrás decir a quien recurriremos...-respondió Celestia, observando a su hermana menor de reojo y Luna sonrió con complicidad al asentir, Sombra las observo sin comprender y el cuerno de Celestia se ilumino haciendo aparecer un pergamino y pluma en el cual comenzó a escribir una nota -aquel que desterró a las Dazzlings a otro mundo, es quien nos brindara su ayuda-concluyo al hacer desaparecer la carta

* * *

crees que eres un unicornio de primer nivel, pero en realidad solo eres un pony con tontos deseos de venganza y gloria liberando el imperio de cristal de su invasión, escúchame bien príncipe aun no posees el poder, no estas listo para enfrentar aquella amenaza. Recuerda estas palabras...la ira lleva al odio, el odio lleva a la tristeza y esta lleva al sufrimiento-insistió con comprensión y amabilidad, una anciana voz que repetía una y otra vez aquellos consejos al príncipe unicornio, mientras que cerrando sus ojos con fuerza intentaba manterse equilibrado sobre las aguas cristalinas de un lago cercano, al tiempo en el que hacia flotar burbujas de agua a su alrededor

-como has podido Chrsalys..es imposible eres mi hermana...mi familia...padre madre-dijo susurrante el príncipe mirando al suelo, con la intención de contener sus lagrimas-ahora no tengo nada...

-te haz quedado solo...solo nuevamente y sin hogar...mírate eres tan patético-comento sin parar de reírse, la ahora auto denominada reina de los simuladores, llevando uno de sus cascos a su rostro para intentar cubrir su alegría

Sombra recordó la mirada de la alicornio de corrompida apariencia, su risa, sus ojos verdes...no podía soportarla no podia perdonarla y deseaba cobrar su venganza a como de lugar, en su mente aquel era el único de sus pensamientos

-la venceré...vengare a mis padres..jamas se lo perdonare yo..recuperare el imperio de cristal a como de lugar...cobrare mi venganza a como de lugar...yo...yo-sin embargo y sin percatarse, Sombra ya se encontraba sumergido en las aguas del cristalino lago y con el ceño fruncido, nado hasta la orilla del lago donde lo esperaba el unicornio que usaba un sombrero azul con cascabeles

-aun tienes mucho que aprender y si aquellos recuerdos siguen atormentándote, las consecuencias pueden ser irreversibles tienes que poner tu mente en blanco-sentencio el unicornio de ojos marrones y cuerpo gris, que lucia una larga barba blanca, cejas espesas del mismo color, sombrero azul de punta y capa azules, adornados con cascabeles

-tu no entiendes por lo que e pasado...-respondió cabizbajo y con aparente enojo, mientras las gotas de agua rodaban por su cuerpo, Sombra se encontraba completamente empapado-...no es sencillo poner la mente en blanco si tu hogar ahora se encuentra, al borde de la destrucción

-eso lo se joven Sombra, pero escucha aun existe esperanza para el imperio de cristal-respondió con gentileza al acercarse al unicornio-sin embargo te advierto, que si no cambias esos sentimientos-suspiro-...aun tienes mucho que aprender y mucho porque conocer joven aprendiz-agrego intentando demostrarse con severidad, cerrando sus ojos y llevando su casco a su pecho, sin embargo para Star... ser serio o gruñón no era sencillo y eso dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en Sombra-escucha temo que la venganza y el odio puedan nublar tu corazón, distrayéndote de tus objetivos y desencadenando un daño mas grave, es de gran importancia que controles tus sentimientos y alivies tu corazón

-porque razón maestro Star..? ¿cual es el objetivo de este entrenamiento?-pregunto de inmediato Sombra al mirarlo con curiosidad-¿como puedo ignorar tantas cosas malas que han ocurrido mi mundo?¿...como puedo encontrar la esperanza y creer en la vida?...si e perdido a mi amada, a la única familia que alguna vez tuve y mi pueblo...esas cosas no pueden ser olvidadas con facilidad-susurro al observar al suelo, sin poder olvidar los recientes acontecimientos que dieron un radical giro a su vida

-eso es algo que no puedo enseñarte yo, pero ten la certeza de que haré lo posible por ayudare en este difícil recorrido-suspiro realizando una pausa y con una actidud mas veneboletne pero seria agrego- principe Sombra puedo ver dos caminos se extienden sobre tus cascos, uno llevara al imperio a la gloria y el otro...puede consumirlo en la perdición-Sombra lo observo con miedo y antes de responder Star agrego-pero eso solo se ha de cumplir en el momento en que el destino lo quiera...aun falta mucho tiempo para que estés listo y por ahora no importan las preocupaciones del futuro o el presente, lo verdaderamente importante en tu entrenamiento joven príncipe, es poder librarte de las cadenas del pasado y así solo así seras libre para escocer tu camino definitivo

-llevar el imperio de cristal a su ruina o a su gloria es lo que dices- el unicornio asintió con una sonrisa benevolente extendiéndole su casco en señal de amistad, gesto que Sombra correspondió con una sonrisa de confianza, pero en el corazón del unicornio la duda se hizo presente y no dijo mas

-así los días pasaron, las faces de la luna llegaron incluso termino un largo verano y el otoño se aproximaba en Ecuestria, por días viaje con mi aprendiz aquel que siempre guardaría en mis recuerdos con admiración y respeto al verlo convertirse en el rey que fuese su padre, viajamos, viajamos incansablemente por toda Ecuestria para final toparnos con el extenso y sombrío bosque que albergaba algo maligno...el bosque Everfree ese era mi objetivo con la intención de dar con el paradero de un poderoso cristal, un artefacto mágico tan antiguo que podría cambiar no solo el curso de la guerra en el imperio, sino igualmente cambiar la vida del príncipe...corria un gran riesgo pero debia aceptarlo por el bien de todos...o eso creí

-¿este es el lugar?-pregunto Sombra sin comprender al viejo unicornio, quien acaricio su barba con sus cascos-parece muy normal digo, es solo un viejo árbol en medio del bosque que hay de especial en el?-agrego, mas sin embargo Star Swirl no respondió y con una sonrisa de complicidad se acerco al árbol

-no es cualquier árbol-le respondió enseguida y al observarlo de reojo-si retiramos la joya que se encuentra en su tronco, tu vida cambiara para siempre joven principie-Star Swirl le dirijo una nueva mirada al árbol que se encontraba ante ellos, viejo y enorme parecía tener una gran imponencia, se encontraba retorcido en el tronco y sus hojas color se movían perezosamente con el viento que soplaba, algo magico irradiaba de el

-¿no logro ver nada maestro? una joya dice, aquí no hay mas que hojas y arboles-respondió el príncipe al acercarse un par de pasos al lugar pero Star Swirl se acerco unos mas casi tocando el tronco con la punta de su cuerno

-así es, es un árbol común y corriente-insistió Sombra sin comprender

Pero el unicornio de cuerpo gris y ojos color ocre cuya barba se encontraba completamente blanca, así como sus abultadas cejas no le respondió y pareció susurrar algo en un idioma desconocido, cerrando sus ojos e iluminado la punta de su cuerno en el tronco del árbol, unas delgadas lineas color sangre surgieron extendiéndose por todas las ramas del mismo, incluso las hojas se tiñeron de negro. Para el príncipe fue una verdadera sorpresa acompañada por una gran desconfianza, el retrocedió unos cuantos pasos invadido por un mal presentimiento, ¿que tramaba su mentor? ¿porque todo su entrenamiento con Star se enfoco en el manejo de sus emociones, superar el pasado y no perder la calma ante los crueles recuerdos vividos?, porque ahora viajaron cientos de kilómetros hasta un peligroso bosque, invadidos por criaturas para el desconocidas, para llegar ahora hasta un viejo y grande árbol?

Desde el centro del tronco, este brillo con mayor intensidad y parecía que algo se materializaba y al disminuir el brillo Sombra observo con sorpresa. un cristal de color rojo, ahora reposaba en el centro del árbol de hojas negras, ¿un cristal? eso era todo?..acaso con esta joya vencería a chysalis y recuperaría el imperio?

-ahora llega la verdadera prueba príncipe heredero-comento Star al mirar a Sombra y señalando con su casco gris el cristal-si tu corazón es puro y tus deseos verdaderos, retiraras la joya del tronco y podrás usarla

-¿que quiere decir?-comento ya conociendo que su pregunta era obvia e invadido por la incertidumbre y el miedo, Star no respondió y el unicornio color azabache, avanzo unos cuantos pasos hacia el grande y retorcido tronco sin saber que hacer exactamente, pero aun así acerco lentamente su cuerno hacia la joya de color carmesí la cual al momento de ser tocada por su cuerno brillo nuevamente, star suer observo el extraño fenómeno con una mezcla de satisfacción y orgullo Sombra era apto para liberar el cristal, por su parte el príncipe no entendía lo que ocurría

la joya se libero del árbol y unas luces verdes y lilas le rodearon creándole una forma especial, como si esto lo tuviese preparado la misma joya al momento en que fuese liberada, tanto Star como Sombra cubrieron sus rostros con sus cascos y al momento en el que el brillo disminuyo, un amuleto cayo al suelo y el príncipe se acerco para mirarle mas de cerca. un amuleto de color oscuro, con un cristal rojo incrustado en el centro, adornado con la cabeza de un unicornio con un par de alas que salían a los lados, era el resultado de aquel show de luces

-este es el amuleto del alicornio príncipe Sombra-interrumpió ss ante la atenta mirada del unicornio azabache-y este te brindara la victoria si es tu deseo así es...todo cambiara

-la magia de esta joya me ayudara a vencer...?

-si tus sentimientos lo permiten así sera...el amuleto del alicornio te brindara la magia según el tipo de sentimiento y deseo profundo que poseas...es una opción muy arriesgada, porque todo puede salirse de tus cascos y empeorar el problema joven príncipe, te advierto estas seguro de tomar este riesgo?

Sombra permaneció en silencio y lo vi observar la reciente joya creada con una sonrisa de esperanza. Si las palabras y mi pensamiento eran ciertos el príncipe se encontraba apunto de tomar un gran riesgo, un riesgo que beneficiaria tanto al imperio o lo maldeciría, no sabia a que se enfrentaba pero el tomo la decisión y ya fuera por falta de entrenamiento o el pobre manejo de sus emociones...sus deseos de venganza, la frustración en su roto corazón... o cualquiera que fueran las razones. yo nunca comprenderé que lo obligo a que tomara la decisión incorrecta...pensar que con ayuda del amuleto del alicornio el salvaría a su pueblo, me hizo darme cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba...todo fue culpa mía...

* * *

-entonces eso fue lo que ocurrio...si encontramos el amuleto del alicornio, tal vez pueda revertir toda la magia oscura del rey Sombra y todos sus maleficios desaparecerían...no solo para el imperio de cristal, Cadence o...-la unicornio lila toco su frente con timidez y suspiro con frustración-ahora comprendo que tal vez...la mayor parte de la magia del rey Sombra proviene de ese amuleto...si tan solo pudiera hablar ahora con la princesa Celestia, yo yo...pero Twilight no pudo completar su frase, ya que el carruaje en el cual se encontraba viajando se detuvo y la condujo a uno de los lugares menos pensados, la ex-unicornio se bajo ignorando a los guardias que la condujeron y olvidando el diario de Star Swirl en el asiento trasero de su transporte y troto por aquel jardín entre estatuas de piedra blanca con una notoria sonrrisa, se alegro al observar unos cuantos pasos frente a ella a su mentora...la pony que mas admiraba en el mundo...a la gobernante actual de Ecuestria, quien la esperaba con una sonrisa llena de alivio

-me alegro que finalmente llegaras Twilight-comento la alicornio de crin arcorirs ondeante, como si de repente todos sus miedos desaparecieran y la tranquilidad la invadiera

-me alegro también de estar aquí-respondió en un suspiro lista para llenar de preguntas a la princesa-pero princesa Celestia que es lo que ocurre? ¿donde esta la princesa luna? ¿porque estamos aquí? ¿porque no viaje junto a mis amigas al imperio de cristal? y el diario de Star Swirl ¿porque quería que lo leyese?-arremetió con la ex-unicornio lila pero aun así conservando la calma y mostrando gran preocupación como hiciese antes el joven Sombra

-solo diré que ahora las cosas cambiaran para ti e incluso para Ecuestria-respondió con seriedad mirando a Twilight con seguridad sin que ella comprendiese, pero de inmediato recordando una de las frases del diario de Star Swirl -a llegado la hora, en la cual avanzaras al siguiente nivel de tus estudios...

* * *

mierda mierda mierda por fin termine este capitulo! lo siento por demorarme tanto en especial al ''fan enojado'' jeje pero ocurrieron muchas cosas en este largo periodo, que no me dejaba tiempo para actualizar...no puedo creer parece que regreso al juego con este fic en cerio despues de casi...pss ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que actualize pero en esta ocacion encerio..hasta pensarian que deje la reina de las sombras...pero nunca lo prometo..en fin aqui tienen recien salido del horno y siendo las 10:30 pm en mi ciudad

agrego que desde el principio quise meter a starswirl e intente basare en gandalf pero como el mago del señor de los anillos es algo gruñon creo que no se parece mucho a la su personaldidad que le di a starswirl jeje creo que no salio como esperaba bueno ojala que lo disfruten

Att: Asaia16


	15. 15 El Amuleto del Alicornio

Cap 15

El amuleto del alicornio

-¡Te arrepentirás...! ¡se arrepentirán por toda la vida!, !cada uno de ustedes que osaron tocarme!...y en especial te aguarda un gran castigo para ti ¡Rainbow Dash!-gritaba chillaba y pataleaba la leal unicornio Rarty Bell notablemente enojada y rabiosa como su gata Opal cuando era su dia de baño. sin cansarse de amenazar y centenciar diferentes finales en calabozos destierros o incluso muerte, para la pegaso de crin arcoiris que ordenaba a los hechizados guardas que lograran encerrar a la ex-unicornio en uno de los mas profundos calabozos del corrompido imperio de cristal

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡no puedes dejarme aquí...! ¡como te atreves!

-!encadenen-la¡, !encierren-la¡, ¡callen-la! no importa como y que metodos utilizen, solo quiero dejarla aqui e irme a otro lado a prestar mi servicio al rey -bufo la pegaso de cuerpo opacado al natural, desvando su mirada a otro lado, cansada de la actidud de Rarty quien finalmente fue encadenada y aprezada en el oscuro y tetrico calabozo de cistal corrompido-permaneceras, aqui hasta que el rey decida que hacer con tigo-centencio la pegaso quien obserbo a Rarty llena de frialdad e indiferencia, por un brebe instante la ex-unicornio permanecio en silencio, con sus ojos azul oscuros llenos de lagrimas que no lograrban reconocer a su amiga pegaso

-el rey Sombra no es el verdadero gobernante del imperio de cristal, este les pertenece a la princesa Cadence y el hermano de ¡Twilight! - grito en un susurro al suspirar con tristeza, cambiando su semblante para intentar dialogar con la pegaso- Rainbow Dash no se que es lo que te ocurrio, pero te pido que regreses con nosotras. No puedo creer que ahora tu lealtad es hacia ese unicornio cruel...yo nunca..me imaginaria esto de..ti-concluyo seguido por un corto silencio, que Dash respondió al observar de reojo a los hechizados guardias para responderle nuevamente a Rarty

-adelantense ustedes, yo hablare con la prisionera a solas-ordeno a sus subordinados, quienes hicieron caso sin decir algo mas y como zombies se alejaron con lentitud Rainbow Dash se acerco mas hacia los barrotes del calabozo de corrompido cristal extendiendo sus alas azules en señal de desafió y coraje,la seria y triste mirada de Rarty se enfocaba en el aspecto lúgubre y gris que mantenía Dash, con una actitud de orgullo y superioridad aun portando irónicamente el elemento de la armonía de la lealtad que se encontraba completamente oscurecido, al igual que ocurriera con el elemento de la armonía de Pinkie Pie. Dash portaba una armadura de color plateado, con un casco que levantaba su crin de color gris-aseo (esta era la misma armadura que portara en la representación de las justas en el imperio en la fallida feria de cristal) y por su parte Rarty lucia una apariencia que era muy similar al de un pony de deprimente cristal, su crin risada, se encontraba alisada y opacada, al igual que su cuerpo blanco y su cutie marck de diamantes

-descubriremos a tus conspiradores de una u otra forma y las encarselaremos a todas aqui...a menos que desees rendirte y comienzes a confesar sus ubicaciones?-comento la nueva y reformada Dash, con serias intenciones de persuacion hacia Rarty quien la contunuaba obeserbando con enojo-abogare por ti ante el rey Sombra para que sea induljente y que tu castigo no sea tan severo...incluso puedo abogar porque el rey te devuelva tu cuerno-concluyo con cierta sonrrisa insinuante, que sorprendio a Rarty quien de imediato llevo su casco blanco a su frente-...no es acaso lo que mas deseas?...solo rebelame la ubicacion de tus amigas...y te prometo que todo regresara a la normalidad...-concluyo ante un silencio que se jenero en los solitarios calabosos de cristal, en los cuales las ponys conversaron tencionantemente, la ex-unicornio amante de los cristales bajo su mirada con la intecion de meditar su respuesta

-jamas creí...que todo esto terminara así Rainbow...¿que nos ocurrio?, mírate..mira a Pinkie Pie..ahora mas que nunca deseo verla...mi cuerno..la princesa Cadence, el imperio de cristal...-suspiro con tristeza pero Rainbow Dash frunció el ceño, ante no obtener lo que buscaba..-dices que todo regresara a la normalidad, pero sabes que no es así...¿como puedes hacernos esto? ¿desde cuanto te vendiste al rey Sombra?...¡MÍRATE! esta no eres tu, que dirá la pobre Sootalo ¿cuando te vea así?-insistió con sus ojos llorosos y la generosa intención de regresar a Rainbow a su lado leal, la ex-unicornio llevo su casco blanco a su pecho, donde reposaba el elemento de la armonía con forma de diamante lila que representaba el sentimiento mas puro de ella, sin embargo esto no funciono...ya que la única respuesta que encontró Rarty fueron las risas sarcásticas de Dash

-¿como puedes vivir asi?...mirate tu, tan bajo caiste por intereses que ni siquiera te conciernen Rarty...te di la oportunidad de recuperar lo que perdiste alguna vez y ahora me sales con este discurso sombre la amistad?-pregunto con ironia y risa llevando su casco a su cabeza mientras se reia en señal de indiferencia

-ahora no me importa mi cuerno...pues perdi a mi amiga y siempre le sere leal a la princesa Celestia y lo que ordene-concluyo mientras Rainbow Dash nego con su cabeza repetidamente, Rarty tenia firmes intenciones de llorar, pero su orguyo le insistia en mantenerse firme hacia la pegaso

-no importa lo que digas mi lealtad es ahora con el rey-realizo una pausa al alejarse de Rarty con lentitud y por unos instantes observarla de reojo, para darle una sentencia a la ex-unicornio -quise ayudarte, pero veo que aun eres testaruda..no importa lo que intentes, las encontrare a todas personalmente y las encerare aquí donde sufriran la ira del rey...pero-realizo una pausa al observar al suelo por unos instantes, sin contener sus sentimientos de felicidad-de Twilight Sparkle me encargare personalmente, si su majestad me lo permite-concluyo al detener el corazón de Rarty quien abriera sus ojos como diamantes resplandecientes

-¡NO TE ATREVERÍAS!-chillo llena de pánico y derramando sus incontrolables lagrimas, pero a la pegaso Rainbow Dash no respondió, no le importo y no sintio remordimiento alguno pues se alejo de inmediato, ante los gritos, suplicas y regaños de Rarty la dejo encerrada en el calabozo de corrompido cristal

* * *

-antes que nada princesa Celestia quiero saber como se encuentra mi hermano...que hay de Shining Armor?-agrego con preocupación sintiéndose culpable por casi olvidarse de su familia

-el esta bien y ahora tus padres le acompañan, ordene a los guardias a que los trajeran al castillo en Canterlot y le brindaran el apoyo, que ahora tu no puedes brindarle a tu hermano...el necesitaba de sus padres-suspiro como si sintiese envida del anterior príncipe del imperio, por recibir la calidad de quienes mas necesitaba ahora

\- le agradezco mucho princesa..ahora Shining Armor no se sentirá solo si mama esta con el...siempre fue muy dedicada y sobre protectora con mi hermano-comento algo risueña y riéndose al recordar las viejas épocas de su infancia, generando un corto silencio Twilight nuevamente pregunto olvidándose de todo y recordando los últimos acontecimientos-¿que es lo que planea princesa Celestia? si me permite preguntar-comento Twilight quien camino animadamente junto a a alicornio blanca, entre aquel jardín de verde césped y estatuas de piedra blanca por doquier

-primero quiero explicarte la razón por la cual decidí interrumpir en su plan de infiltrarse en el imperio y el traerte aquí Twilight, en lugar que permanecieras con tus amigas-respondió rápidamente al concentrarse en la apariencia de opaco pony de cristal que lucia Twilight sin que la ex-unicornio comprendiera, pero aun así ella se atrevió a teorizar

-supongo que esto tiene relación con Pinkie Pie y el rey...príncipe Sombra ¿no es así?...-suspiro bajando su mirada y recordando algunas cosas leídas en el diario de Star, así como los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en el imperio de cristal, su cabeza era un tormentoso mar de pensamientos y confundidas ideas sobre el papel que desempeñaba Sombra en esta obra

-así que leíste el diario de Starswirl -respondió de inmediato Celestia al mirarla de reojo, orgullosa por el siempre cumplimiento académico de su alumna

-si princesa, pero...no comprendo muchas de las cosas que Starswirl menciona en su relato...en especial la aparente bondad y nobleza que existía en Sombra-comento sin ella misma creer en las palabras que pronunciaba-...ademas mencionan a Chrysalis la reina de los simuladores, no comprendió ella que tiene que ver en todo esto?...leí que Starswirl menciona el amuleto del alicornio ¿que es acaso?...porque Starswirl se arrepintió de ayudar al...rey..rey Sombra, ¿acaso el era un unicornio de buen corazón?-pregunto Twilight balbuseante mirando por un momento el césped que se encontraba frente a su camino, para nuevamente al observar a Celestia con preocupación, no había duda en que definitivamente, la cabeza de Twiligh Sparkle era un manojo de ideas que intentaba resolver, debido a la reciente información

-Starswirl nunca se arrepintió de ayudar al príncipe Sombra...el se arrepintió de las decisiones que lo obligo a tomar el hasta el ultimo momento se sintio responsable, sobre como se solucionaron las cosas o como se empeoraron las cosas para el imperio, jamas imagino que el amuleto del alicornio corrompiera tanto el corazón bondadoso del príncipe y le llevara a someter su mismo hogar, a un nuevo régimen de tristeza y desesperación-suspiro- para que comprendas todo esto, debo en primer lugar contarte una pequeña historia mi querida alumna...-realizo una pausa, haciendo uso de sus recuerdos y conocimiento propio, basándose en lo que el unicornio de los cascabeles le revelara a la princesa Celestia mil años antes, después que Sombra tomara el camino incorrecto, respecto al destino del imperio de cristal y su hermanastra

-pero princesa yo no comprendo, acaso el rey Sombra no poseía ya un gran poder?-pregunto Twilight al sentarse junto a Celestia quien igualmente detuvo su marcha para escuchar y responder atentamente las preguntas que tuviese su alumna-o acaso es lo contrario el poseía un poder mágico minino, como..como Trixie y solo deseaba incrementarlo a toda costa para cobrar su venganza contra su..hermanastra?-intento deducir, al llevar sus cascos a su mentón observando una curiosa estatua de piedra con forma de un enorme centauro que tenia grandes y largos cuernos y que reflejaba en su rostro odio puro

-ni lo uno ni lo otro, el poder del principie era el adecuado para un unicornio promedio, pero no el suficiente para vencer a la reina de los simuladores, el amuleto del alicornio es un artefacto mágico descubierto por Starswirl años antes el planeo usarlo para derrotar a las Dazzlings y desterrarlas de Ecuestria, pero encontró otro método y rápidamente se olvido del árbol donde reposaba esta gema, y en el momento en el que yo le solicite ayuda para el joven príncipe del imperio de cristal, el considero que la opción mas viable utilizar el amuleto contra Chrysalis convencido que el joven príncipe del imperio era digno...sin embargo como ya sabes el corazón de Sombra de lleno de odio y se apodero de su propio reino olvidando a su familia...-el amuleto del alicornio expresa los mas profundos sentimientos de su portador brindándole un gran poder y consumiéndolo lentamente, quizás el ver a sus padres morir la esclavitud de su pueblo o el quedarse solo y sin familia, la frustración por no poder recuperar lo que perdió...pueden ser las razones por las cuales el tomo ese camino y se convirtió en una amenaza para todos-susurro enojada, recordando la exiliacion de su hermana a la luna mil años en el pasado- el poder mágico que le brindo el amuleto del alicornio se volvió contra el-guardo silencio por unos instantes, deseando que aquellas épocas de paz regresaran a Ecuestria y el imperio de Cristal-el amuleto del alicornio, funciona si los sentimientos que transmite tu corazón son negativos...deslealtad, amargura, falsedad, egoísmo, crueldad y odio...todo esto es lo opuesto a los elementos de la armonía entiendes?, no se cual es su verdadero origen, pero Starswirl lo descubrió ignorando el verdadero poder de la joya-comento la alicornio blanca luchando por que Twilight Sparkle comprendiera su explicación quien ignorando por esos momentos los difíciles y delicados momentos que ocurrían en Ecuestria se sentía feliz de estar con su mentora, como si ahora se encontrara en una clase de historia-es por eso que deseo que el amor de Pinkie Pie libere al príncipe de la oscuridad que atormenta su corazón, quizás un sentimiento puro, de felicidad o amor pueda contra arrestar la influencia que el amuleto del alicornio a generado en Sombra por mas de mil años...

-y si es destruido...-divago Twilight por un breve instante, intentando adivinar los pensamientos de Celestia pensando con cuidado aquella posibilidad, mirando al suelo y sin estar segura de lo que decía-entonces eso significara...que el príncipe...digo el..el rey..Sombra regresara a la normalidad?-Celestia asintió calmando por un momento, los confusos pensamientos de la ex-unicornio lila quien comenzaba a comprender cual era su proxima misión a la hora de regresar al imperio de las sombras, ella se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro-¿porque no encontré esto antes en el imperio de cristal...?¿porque ningún pony del imperio conocía algo sobre esto?, esto es increíble...increíble realmente increíble-comento para si misma, olvidándose de Celestia y ensimismada en sus pensamientos, camino de un lado a otro

-porque nadie lo sabe y si el amuleto del alicornio es destruido, todo regresara a la normalidad-realizo una pausa llamando la atención de Twilight quien la miro con atención y la alicornio de crin arco-iris esbozando una triste mirada respondio-Cadence, el imperio de cristal, el rey sombra y Pinkie Pie...se romperán todos los hechizos de Sombra y su magia maligna de desvanecerá, esta vez para siempre...-agrego tomando la palabra y levantándose para continuar su camino

-Pinkie Pie...-susurro Twilight con sentimiento de culpa, recordando la ultima vez que observo a Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa en el imperio de cristal con su traje de arlequín realizando toda clase de maromas y piruetas para intentar alegrar a los ponys de cristal, muchas semanas antes

-Twilight tu eres muy importante y tu papel ahora no esta definido, pero de ser así ya e decidido encargarte una nueva y ultima importante labor, es por ello que decidí no enviarte al imperio con el resto de tus amigas ahora tu gobernaras-pensó Celestia mirando el cielo con orgullo y preocupación, caminando con seguridad

-buscar el amuleto del aliconio y destruirlo, esa es mi misión...princesa Celestia, de ser así prometo no fallarle en esta ocasión, salvare al imperio de cristal-pensó igualmente Twilight llena de coraje y determinación obserbando igualmente el azulado cielo de aquella mañana en Canterlot

-¡ES CIERTO!-grito Twilight sorprendiendo a Celestia quien la observo de reojo deteniendo su caminata y mostrándose notablemente confundida Twilight ahora se mostraba algo preocupada y un tanto desesperada, cosa que Celestia observo con cierta gracia, preocupante-pero princesa Celestia recuerde...-alerto al avanzar unos cuantos cascos mas hacia la alicornio de crin ondeante-solo un alicornio puede burlar la barrera mágica de Sombra y la princesa Luna...y yo...la princesa Luna..bueno...quiero decir...usted me acompañara?

-lo se..necesitaremos toda la ayuda mágica posible, aunque eso signifique una completa traición a Ecuestria-comento Celestia al cambiar radicalmente de tema Twilight la observo con rareza y sin comprender la respuesta de la alicornio blanca, continuo su camino centrando su atención en una especial estatua de piedra, que se encontraba al final del jardín

en aquel instante la caminata de ambas maestra y mentora se detuvo súbitamente, llegando hasta una muy peculiar estatua de piedra blanca, que era la mas llamativa y grande del jardín cosa que lleno de sorpresa e indignación a la ex-unicornio Twilight Sparkle

-!QUE!-grito mirando a Celestia con indignación...no..no..no princesa Celestia..¿acaso planea?...planea..?

-¿liberar a Discord?-le respondió Celestia con total tranquilidad e inocencia, por su puesto lo tenia planeado desde antes que regresaran al Canterlot, después que Sombra recuperara el corazón de cristal-concluyo ante el gran y notable asombro de Twilight quien mantuviera sus ojos grandes y su hocico abierto, en total desacuerdo ante la decision que tomaría la gobernante de Ecuestria

-¿pero...pero...pero...pero porque? ¿princesa Celestia...porque el?-insistió la aprendiz, que aun portaba su elemento de la armonía como la reluciente corona de una princesa y aquella apariencia de opaco pony de cristal, camino hacia la prisión de piedra de Discord el amo del caos y la observo con recelo, que Celestia igualmente contemplo y suspiro, con una sonrisa vergonzosa. también comprendiendo los reclamos de Twilight se acerco a ella y posando su casco sobre el lomo de la ex-uniconio lila queriéndole brindar su apoyo-...no comprendo sus decisiones princesa -respondió al separarse de ella de inmediato y con cierto enojo gracioso-aunque ocurriese el milagro en el que decidiera ayudarnos...cosa estoy segura no hará, porque aprovechara cualquier oportunidad para traicionarnos...-comento a sermonear Twilight a la gobernante de Ecuestria, con un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos conteniendo su enojo, con deseos de estrangular a alguien por la decisión de Celestia y la falta de comunicación respecto a esto-necesitaremos los elementos de la armonía para liberarlo...pero no podremos, porque ¡AHORA ESTÁN EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL!-grito saliendo se de sus casillas y sacando a Celestia de sus pensamientos, quien sobresaltándose le respondió a Twilight...

* * *

wow creo que es la primera vez que actualizo rapido jeje les dije el amo del caos apareceria en esta historia pero aun no jeje encerio les juro que toda la semana pasada estuve pensando en actualizar y escribir lo que tenia pendiente y eso incluye mis otro proyecto jeje ademas intente completar este cap cuando llegaba en las noches de trabajar :c

agradesco a bronies colombia por compartir mi historia, la cual si esta inspirada en gran parte del señor de los anillos! awww

respecto a starsuilr (aqui si lo puedo escribir de echo aqui todo lo puedo escribir mal XD) no creo que vuelva a aparecer...na la verdad no lo creo pero lo pensare. respecto a las preguntas:

RubyWings nop celestia no le dara el muleto del alcornio a Twilight, pero si ara aparicion en este fic

y respecto a una pregunta echa en capitulos anteriores ¡porfin! mi musa de la inspiracion me a bendecido y ya tengo pensada como sera la cutie marck de ¡Sombra! pero tendran que esperar muuucho tiempo

gracias nuevamente a quienes leen mi fic se los agradesco! prometo actualizar pronto!

RubyWings te agradesco por la correccion respecto a la corona de Twlight olvide que ella usa corona jejejeje

att:asaia16


	16. 16 Vientos De Guerra

Cap 16

Vientos de Guerra

Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo mientras sus cascos sonaban como ecos apagados, en un lugar sin vida luz o esperanza, sumergida en la oscuridad de la noche creada por la princesa de la luna, buscaba entre pasillos y habitaciones de corrompido cristal a la nueva reina del imperio a la reina extranjera pero sin tener éxito y lo que ella presencio fue algo completamente inesperado, entonces guiada por una melodiosa voz que tarareaba una canción de victoria fue conducida hasta ella. un alicornio de cuerpo tan corrompido como el cristal del castillo y que era de color verdoso, sus alas rotas y maltrechas que quizás en alguna otra época eran resplandecientes y cristalinas, la crin de la misteriosa cantante era verdosa y se asemejaba mucho a un par de algas marinas. iluminaba su oscuro y torcido cuerno de color verde haciendo que levitasen dos bultos oscuros, que la pony no pudo distinguir al principio

-este dia sera...perfecto...-susurro la extraña alicornio al reírse con emoción mientras continuaba tarareando el resto de la canción, la pony observo todo con atención el como ella hacia levitar aquellos dos cuerpos..si eran cuerpos de dos ponys de opaco cristal, uno con un copo de nieve como cutie marck y el otro con una estrella como cutie marck. que sin chistar fueron arrojados por una de las ventanas del castillo

el cuerpo de la alicornio se transformo igualando la apariencia de una de aquellas ponys de opaco cristal, que cruelmente asesinara horas antes, la pony intrusa observo con detenimiento los ojos verdosos de la alicornio quien se aseguraba que nadie la hubiese visto, tras unos cortos y rápidos minutos la alicornio suspiro con tranquilidad alejándose lentamente de aquel pasillo y continuando con el tarareo de su canción

la pony que observo todo lo ocurrido frunció levemente el ceño, conservando su anti sentimentalismo y frialdad entonces, al igual que la alicornio se alejo en dirección contraria con un único pensamiento en su mente

-tengo que encontrarla...donde estas-era el único pensamiento que la aquejaba al correr por uno de los pasillos, sin que ella lo sospechara conducía a las habitaciones de la reina

* * *

-acaso usted continua con vida...esto esto...es un sueño ¿verdad princesa? -pregunto la pony de melena rosa y lisa quien trotara rápidamente hacia la alicornio rosa, quien la esperaba amorosamente con una sonrisa de tranquilidad-como es que estamos aquí...¿al mismo tiempo? no lo puedo..puedo creer-insistió al observar a su alrededor, Pinkie Pie se percato con cierta sorpresa que aquella fantasía se desarrollaba en un cementerio lleno de neblina, con colores apagados quietud y un silencio de muerte

pero la princesa permaneció callada cambiando de inmediato su semblante y mostrándose seria, sin esperar a la pony rosa comenzó a caminar entre aquellas tumbas, seguida por Pinkie Pie quien en aquel momento la observo con curiosidad preocupante y llena de desconfianza ante el lugar en el cual se encontraba

-princesa que...que ocurrio ¿porque estamos aquí nuevamente? ¿acaso es un sueño mio o yo e..muerto-comento al observar sus cascos y abrir sus ojos azules con sorpresa, ante la sola mención de esa palabra el corazón de Pinkie se acelero-no, es posible yo no..puedo abandonarlo aun no...

-no te preocupes para ambas esto es un sueño-respondió suspiraste la princesa alicornio-desearía poder ayudarte pero, lo ultimo que recuerdo es...-la princesa cerro entonces sus ojos con fuerza y detuvo su recorrido con su rostro enfocado en el suelo y Pinkie Pie se acerco mas a ella, Cadence intentaba recordar lo ocurrido meses atrás, la apariencia de aquella Sombra apoderándose del corazón de cristal, aquel unicornio que era su propio padre y nueva época en la cual fuera salvada por una alicornio blanca que la crió como su sobrina, los felices años en los que cuidara a la hermana mejor de quien seria su futuro esposo y ahora todo eso no importaba porque Cadence sabia muy bien que no regresaría y que era el turno de Pinkie Pie para gobernar

-¿pero como es que sigo soñando con usted?-insisto la pony rosa interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Cadence que la observo de inmediato y suspiro para tener el valor de comunicare una noticia nefasta

-eso no tiene importancia, sin embargo gracias a estos sueños e podido enterarme de los últimos acontecimientos desde que yo...me fui-realizo una pausa-¿pero dime? algo reciente a acontecido desde nuestro ultimo encuentro?-pregunto ella con triste frialdad, caminando hacia un par de lapidas que se encontraban al final del camino pero que aun no eran visibles por la intensa neblina y oscuridad nocturna del lugar con cierto temor y tristeza, pues aquel lugar no le inspiraba confianza

-en absoluto nada-susurro pinkie en respuesta bajando su mirada con vergüenza-princesa Cadence yo...yo lo siento-comento con lagrimas en sus ojos sin poder soportar mas aquel sentimiento de frustracion-no se que hacer, aun soy tan prisionera en aquel castillo como cualquier pony de cristal...se que puedo salvarlo..pero no se...-suspiro la pony rosa y Cadence se dio vuelta, para observarla mejor y brindarle su apoyo

-vamos, vamos Pinkie Pie no te desanimes...pronto todo esto terminara de la forma en la cual menos te imaginas y traerá con sigo muchos finales felices...y muchos finales tristes tanto para todos aquellos que se encuentran involucrados en esta lucha especialmente para ti y Sombra-le consoló la alicornio al acercarse a ella y abrasarla como hiciese con la pequeña Twilight, cuando perdía algún examen en la academia mágica de Canterlot-dime ya que tocamos el tema...¿como se encuentra el?-suspiro con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación, pero sin una gota de rencor u odio

el-susurro Pinkie al realizar una pausa observando fijamente la neblina que las cubría a su alrededor-el..se encuentra bien desde aquel accidente cuando..sus sentimientos y planes de conquista se salieron de control-recordó con una risita nerviosa, recordando el incidente en la habitación con Sombra y la discucion sobre el corazón de cristal-sus ojos continúan con esa intensa mirada y es mas amable con migo, incluso mas amoroso diría yo pasa mas tiempo visitándome que yo a el, desde el ataque de esa pony-permaneció en silencio unos momentos confundida con lo que acababa de mencionar y Cadence la miro con curiosidad y alerta, pero antes de profundizar en aquel tema, Pinkie Pie continuo-creo que..en realidad me ama-suspiro con una sonrisa perdida en la niebla que reflejaba su enamoramiento hacia el príncipe-desearía poder frustrar sus planes y alejarlo de todo ese caos que ocurre en el imperio, pero no tengo el poder...

-realmente lo amas-comento Cadence con ternura y Pinkie Pie desiso de inmediato su mirada de enamorada negando repetidamente con su cabeza y obserbo a la cuarta princesa alicornio con culpa y tristeza, pero sin soportarlo mas la pony rosa asintió lentamente

-lo..lamento princesa-volvió a disculparse la pony de ojos azules, sorprendiendo a la Cadence quien amorosamente tomo una de las mejillas de la pony con sus cascos, levantando su rostro el cual apesar de encontrarse en un sueño, mostraba el cansancio y debilitamiento por parte de Pinkie Pie con su nueva vida en el imperio de Sombra, ante todo por los últimos acontecimientos que sucedieron con la perdida de sus energías

-¿porque dices eso? si deberias estar feliz-al pronunciar aquella palabra la pony se sobresalto

-feliz-pregunto sin comprender y con cierto toque de sarcasmo separándose de inmediato de Cadence-¿como que feliz?

-asi es-respondió la princesa con calma y como si observara en Pinkie Pie un reflejo de ella -tu amor puede liberar a...Sombra se que ahora es cruel y despiadado...pero la princesa Celestia nunca me oculto su lado bondadoso, a sufiro mucho en su vida y el único momento en el cual pudo ser feliz, se le fue arrebatado rápidamente llevándonos a lo que ahora enfrentamos, Pinkie Pie salvar su vida es algo que tu descubrirás cuando llegue el momento...incluso acabas de descubrirlo con una respuesta que comentaste hace unos momentos-susurro con la intención que ella no la escuchase, como si Cadence supiera lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir y deseara no adelantar las cosas obserbo un par de tumbas que aun se encontraban sin nombre

-lo mismo me han dicho Shinhg Snow y Diamond Star pero no logro comprender a que se refieren-suspiro confundida-es el amor es acaso tan poderoso el amor...-pero Pinkie Pie no pudo terminar la frase porque analizar ese problema la agotaba

-por otra parte en estos tiempos de incertidumbre, no todo puede ser felicidad-agrego al cambiar su semblante nuevamente a frió y triste Pinkie Pie la observo con cierto temor y nueva desconfianza, la princesa se detuvo señalando con su casco rosa adornado con aquellas zapatillas de cristal que siempre portaba, dos tumbas que parecían ser recientes-porque desde que apareciste por primera vez aquí, esto es lo único que a cambiando y me temo que no es un mensaje para mi...

la pony desvió lentamente su mirada hacia el señalamiento de la princesa Cadence para leer con horror los nombres que se encontraban en ellas porque de inmediato una fuerte y repentina jaqueca la invadió llevando su casco a su cabeza, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas y pareciera que por un momento el cuerpo y melena de ella se opacaran y oscurecieran aun mas pues una Sombra de muerte se poso sobre ella

-Diamond Star y Shninig Snow...ellas no...-susurro al tragar saliva observando con atención el cementerio neblinoso y tétrico en el cual se encontraba-¡PRINCESA CADENCE!-grito sin obtener respuesta ya que no se encontraba ayi, el cementerio, las tumbas, la niebla y todo a su alderredor había desaparecido, ahora Pinkie Pie se encontraba sola en medio de una creciente oscuridad que parecía querer hacerle daño y sin importar a donde corriese o intentase escapar no podía encontrar refugio, entonces un resplandor verdoso ilumino el lugar seguido por esos ojos llameantes la siguieron a todas partes atormentándola unos ojos y risa que no pertenecían a Sombra...pertenecían, a la responsable de quien robara su energía. Sin poder escapar y mientras huía desesperada mente, la pony observo las imágenes de sus queridas amigas y los momentos compartidos con ellas, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Flutershy, Rarty Bell, Twilght Sparkle, Diamond Star, Shining Snow...los rostros sonrientes o tristes, de sus viejas y nuevas amigas que se desvanecían en la oscuridad y que ella ahora intentaba alcanzar con la intención de salvar. pero este no era el final una ultima vicion se presento ante ella, obligando la a detenerse, observo el cuerpo sin vida del rey de las Sombras yacía agonizante y por mas que la pony rosa intentase acercarse a el nunca lo lograría...

-¡NOOO!-grito al despertar aterrada, sin poder respirar adecuadamente, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas que limpiaba repetidamente sin poder contenerlas-princesa Cadence...susurro sin saber que decir, sin embargo la guardiana del corazón de cristal no se encontraba ayi, Pinkie Pie yacía en las Sombras de si habitación

en aquel momento mientras Pinkie Pie, se sentaba en su cama intentando recordar la pesadilla que la despertó, la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente y el sonido de unos cascos fríos acercándose a ella llamo su atención, de las sombras nocturnas la figura de un pony surgió la cual Pinkie recibió con una tranquila sonrisa, calmando sus preocupaciones y terminando de limpiar sus lagrimas ya que la visita de una de sus amigas, despejaría su mente

-Shining Snow me alegro que estés aquí yo..creí que todo eso ocurrio en verdad...pero solo se trataba de una horrible pesadilla...ahora que estas aquí..me siento mas tranquila-comenzó a relatar con una sonrisa, sin embargo fue interrumpida

-no Shining Snow murió-respondió la desconocida voz y antes que Pinkie Pie reaccionara de alguna manera, esta prosiguio eliminando por un instante todo sentimiento de tristeza en la pony rosa-soy Maud, vengo a sacarte de este lugar-concluyo con frialdad y Pinkie abriendo sus ojos aun mas y llena de lagrimas de amor, corrió de inmediato hacia la pony de color gris a la cual abrazo de inmediato sin poder contener ese sentimiento de felicidad, que ella igualmente correspondió con un abraso amoroso hacia su hermana

* * *

-majestad me alegro en informarle, que la primera de las conspiradoras fue capturada y ahora se encuentra prisionera en los calabozo de cristal-concluyo Dash tras realizar una profunda reverencia al unicornio de ojos llameantes que la observo atento desde su trono

-¿solo una?-pregunto con cierto enojo al fruncir el ceño y Dash trago salvia con cierto nerviosismo bajando su mirada con la intención de responderle a su rey, temiendo no ser capas de mostrar todo su potencial como leal guardiana del unicornio

-estamos en eso magestad yo y el grupo especial de soldados mas capasitados del imperio, no descansaremos hasta capturarlas, pero lamento informarle que la busqueda esas desgraciadas resulta complicada porque su apariencia se asemeja a la de un pony del imperio magestad

-¿un pony de cristal?-pregunto de inmediato Sombra con sorpresa y sin comprender, inclinándose un tanto hacia al frente para observar a Dash un poco mejor con la intención de descubrir si mentía o no por aquella respuesta, pero aun así invadido por la curiosidad de la misma

-según ellas utilizando esta apariencia entrarían al imperio sin llamar la atención y como sabe con ayuda de la princesa luna, lograron burlar su barrera mágica, su intención es buscar a su majestad la reina, rescatarla y usar los elementos de la armonía contra usted-realizo una pausa con nerviosismo y pensando muy bien las palabras a comentar-pero no se preocupe yo las encontrare

-entonces que así sea-comento Sombra con una actitud mas relajada cosa que inquieto a Dash ya que se esperaba una gran represaría por parte del rey-te encargare la captura de esas ponys, idiotas podrían arruinarlo todo...-comento recordando con cierto rencor frustrado la fallida feria de cristal y la búsqueda del corazón de cristal por parte de Twilight- vigila las fronteras dash alguien mas a cruzado la barrera-realizo una pausa y suspiro como si una jaqueca lo atormentar

-¿magestad se encuentra bien?-comento de imediato con notable preocupacion, la pegaso de crin opacada al acercarse un par de cascos al trono escalondado de Sombra quien no respodndio enseguida

-estoy bien retirarte de inmediato, es una orden-concluyo con cierta severidad hacia Dash quien preocupada que le reverencio con respeto y se alejo acatando las ordenes de su rey, cruzándose en aquel momento con Flash Centry quien le devolviera la mirada a pegaso dando a entender que el poseía las mismas preocupaciones por su rey. y no fue hasta que ella saliera del gran salón de corrompido cristal, que Sombra y el guardia mas leal al imperio comenzaron a discutir asuntos importantes

-cuales son sus ordenes mi señor-comento el pegaso de crin azul y al igual que hiciera Dash realiara una profunda reverencia, manteniendo su mirada baja y el rey unicornio se levanto de su trono

-ya es hora mi amigo, Celestia me a desafiado con ese patético intento de infiltrarse en el imperio, creyendo que no me percataría de ello, ahora se que sigilosamente un ejercito esta entrando por la barrera parece ser numeroso pero se que no es poderoso. y por otra parte esas estúpidas ponys que a enviado a atacarme por la espalda, pero es patético-comento al soltar una risa sarcástica-sin embargo no son tan inofencibas como pareciera, poseen en su poder los elementos de la armonia y eso es preocupante...

-¿elementos de la armonía?-pregunto flash sin comprender-pero usted posee el poder del corazón de cristal ¿no es cierto? y Dash se esta encargando fervientemente de cazar y atrapar a esa ponys, en realidad insinúa que..no creo que sea pruden...-pero flash no termino la frase porque de inmediato Sombra lo observo de reojo y con cierta seriedad, que lo obligo a callar y bajar la mirada-tiene razón majestad es hora de comenzar la conquista...comento al bajar su mirada con sumicion y vergüenza

en aquel momento Sombra camino hacia el borde del balcón contemplando por un momento la oscura tranquilidad que se vivía en el imperio conquistado, concentrando sus poderes poco a poco, ilumino su cuerno de colores lilas y verdes cerrando sus ojos y controlando sus pensamientos un leve destello apareció pronto en el cielo nocturno, un destello color azul cristalino que poco a poco se acresento iluminando todo el imperio, así como una leve brisa que envolvió el cuerpo del rey y que flash observo con sorpresa retrocediendo un par de cascos

en el cielo del imperio una estrella brillante cobro vida, por segunda ocasión apareció el arma mas poderosa del imperio, el corazón de cristal sin embargo gracias a la magia maligna del rey este se encontraba corrompido gracias a la influencia provocada por el amuleto del alicornio

-no puede...-susurro el guardia mas leal al imperio y a su mejor amigo quien miro atento lo que presenciaba quitándose su casco dorado, con la intención de contemplar mejor lo de aquello que era testigo

el corazón de cristal reflejo de inmediato una sombra de oscuridad por toda la gran plaza del imperio, que cubrió todo a su paso como un manto amenazante, de inmediato una penumbra mas oscura que la misma noche creada por la princesa luna, surgió y se apodero del lugar seguido por el comienzo un temblor abrumador, como si sonaran tambores de guerra de las profundidades de la tierra, listos para combatir aparecieron los guerreros sanguinarios que el rey unicornio se encontraba deseoso por convocar. De forma extraña e inexplicable dio vida a aquellos seres de oscuridad, un numeroso ejercito que se perdía en los limites de la barrera mágica impuesta por el rey. un ejercito de ponys de apariencia oscura afilados colmillos y ojos blancos vacíos y sin signos de vida, dispuestos a luchar sin descanso atendiendo las ordenes de aquel que pudiese manejar el gran poder del corazón de cristal

Flash Centry no pudo saber cuantos eran, porque la oscuridad de la noche se lo impedía, no podía distinguir entre tantas luces blancas que parecían luces ase chantes, asombrado desvió su mirara por un instante y observo de inmediato al rey unicornio encontrarse recostado en el suelo y luchando por recuperar el aliento

-¡mages...Sombra!-grito de inmediato al acercarse a su mejor amigo-me disculpo yo no me percate...-comento al auxiliar al unicornio y ayudarle por lo menos a ponerse en cascos, sin dejar de contemplar el enorme mar de oscuridad con luces blancas acompañado por los extraños relinchidos de aquellas criaturas-se encuentra al limite se sus fuerzas, que clase de magia a utilizado...para...para..-sin poder comprender lo que sucedida, Flash dirijo su atención al cristal que flotaba en el cielo como una estrella de la muerte, vigilante de todo lo que ocurría en la tierra que ahora se oscurecía lentamente-finalmente lo consiguió abrumado...

-y si algún desgraciado...no le robara la energía a Pinkie Pie mi ejercito...seria..seria mas poderoso-respondió el rey con enojo al separarse de Flash con sus energías repuestas y lleno de orgullo acercándose al borde del balcón, mientras las ordas de esta nueva vercion de ponys zombificados se regocijaban al ver a su creador, sonriendo con triunfo y deseoso por ver que acontecería ahora, que tipo de poder podría desatar su ejercito de las Sombras-el amor que me brinda Pinkie Pie me da el poder y la fuerza que me hace falta para dominar la magia del corazón de cristal, ahora me doy cuenta que con el paso del tiempo su amor es verdadero-comento sonriente, mostrando sus colmillos y repasando su lengua por sus labios como si se encontrara antojado de una golosina, con una mirada llena de poder y codicia que incremento las llamas verdes que desprendían sus ojos todos su deseos se cumplían-pronto conquistare Ecuestria-pensó observado atentamente cada uno de los blancos ojos de sus guerreros y acto seguido, decidido proclamar un corto pero ferviente discurso a su sanguinaria creación

\- ¡un nuevo poder a surgido, su victoria esta cerca! !esta noche todo terminara en Canterlot!-comenzó a relatar con un fuerte tono de voz que resonó como un cuerno de guerra por todo el imperio, ala multitud de ponys que respondieron relinchando y moviendo sus cascos -esta noche la sangre de Luna y Celestia teñirá a toda Ecuestria, el poder de las sombras sera invencible, caos y destrucción quiero que dejen a su paso, aniquilen a todos, no dejen a nadie con vida!-realizo una pausa para tomar aire-¡A LA GUERRA!-grito con excitación y exaltación como si desde hacia muchos años se encontrara deseoso por pronunciar aquellas palabras, su discurso seguido por el resonar de los cascos y relinchidos de los ponys zombificados, que se encontraban ansiosos por acatar las ordenes de su amo- finalmente las sombras cubrirán el mundo...-susurro con una sonrisa de victoria para si mismo

* * *

que tal me quedo el cap eh? creo que no tengo mucho que comentar porque tengo sueño :c pero en fin...espero que les guste y dejen comentarios, no se preocupen porque lo bueno esta por venir

Att: asaia16


	17. 17 Encadenados

Cap 17

Encadenados

por ordenes del rey todos los esclavos del imperio han de regresar a las minas para trabajos forzados-gritaba repetidamente la voz de un hechizado guardia de cristal, quien en compañía de otros soldados quienes recorrían las calles del imperio sacando a la fuerza a todos los ponys residentes del imperio acompañado a lo lejos con un retumbante un cuerno, se escuchaban gritos de batalla celebración y victoria por parte del nuevo ejercito convocado por el rey, el cual parecía ser numeroso y poderoso

-la guerra a comenzado, Sombra atacara Ecuestria conquistara todo, expandida sus limites y nos gobernara seremos esclavos hasta la muerte incluso nuestro hijos-susurro la pony de cristal opaco, bajando su mirada e intentando contener las lagrimas ya no tenia esperanza, Fluttershy se acerco a ella y con una amable sonrisa poso su casco en su lomo observando a los pequeños portillos que descansaban en sus cunas, ajenos a todo el caos que se vivía

-existe la posibilidad de reparar todo esto Rose...

-tu no sabes nada.-respondió al darse vuelta alejándose de Fluttershy y Sapphire Arrrow notablemente amargada y enojada-nada...-suspiro invadida por la tristeza sentándose frente a las cunas y de espaldas a ellos, el cuerno de guerra sonó nuevamente a lo lejos

-aun hay esperanza Rose, para todos y nuestros hijos solo tenemos que esperar y escapar del imperio lo mas pronto posible-agrego Arrow en tono severo y tomando las riendas de su hogar se acerco a Rose ayudándola a levantarse y la miro con afecto-te prometo que no permitiré que nada malo les ocurra a ustedes...

-Sapphire...-susurro rose al observarlo con preocupación y amor

-daré mi vida por nosotros si a de ser necesario-agrego con seriedad y la pony de opaco cristal lo abraso de inmediato con temor

-no lo permitiré...no quiero que nos dejes sola...por favor Arrow prometemelo...no sacrificaras tu vida en vano...no lo hagas

-pero rose..es lo que debo..

-NO- la voz de Fluttershy llamo la atención de ambos ponys y la pegaso de crin rosa opacada, que había estado obserbandolos de inmediato interrumpió la conversación llena de una amable valentía que por un breve instante hizo brillar su elemento de la armonía-nadie perderá su vida ni ustedes, sus hijos o cualquier habitante del imperio yo lo prometo

-abran en nombre del rey-interrumpió una voz que termino la conversación entre los ponys, un soldado del imperio golpeaba en la puerta, casi con la intención de arrojarla por los aires. los tres ponys permanecieron en silencio y con un pequeño temor que se acresento en sus corazones dirigieron su atención hacia los pequeños portillos que dormían en las cunas

-Fluttershy escóndete junto a nuestros hijos-ordeno Rose Quarz al señalar con su casco la trampilla que se encontraba escondida en el suelo de la sala

-¿pero que haces Rose..?-pregunto de inmediato Arrow-ustedes dos entraran al castillo y salvaran a la reina-agrego al mirarla con preocupación y temor-no quiero que te quedes aquí huye con fluttershy

-no quiero...

-Rose tenemos que huir juntas, solo tu puedes conducirme al castillo...confía en Sapphire el sabe lo que hace-insistió Fluttershy, Rose la observo de reojo así como su esposo y finalmente salio corriendo hacia la cuna donde dormían los pequeños alistando los en unas canastas que coloco sobre su lomo, se dirijo la trampilla seguida por Fluttershy

-Rose..comento Sapphire Arrow antes que ella entrase, la pony de opaco cristal le dirijo su atención-te amo...

-y yo a ti..-respondió con dolor soltando unas lagrimas de trastesa antes de entrar al escondite y observar a su esposo por ultima vez

ambas ponys se escondieron en un pequeño sótano bajo la casa de corrompido cristal, con la intención de escapar por un túnel secreto dejando a Arrow solo,la puerta principal salio a volar violentamente y un par de hechizados guardias de cristal entraron a la pequeña casa llevándose a Sapphire encadenan dolo no sin antes golpearlo, sin que el opusiera resistencia

* * *

-por la princesa Celestia...esto se pondrá feo-susurro Apple Jack quien observo con atención y sorpresa la materialización del ejercito y el discurso del rey-esto si que es malo muy malo-agrego retrocediendo un par de cascos con la intención de alejarse de la plaza principal, lo mas lejos que pudiese y con la intención de ubicar a la princesa luna y comentarle lo ocurrido.

sin embargo la pony campirana se detuvo súbitamente al presenciar como en aquellas partes del imperio donde recidian los opacos ponys de cristal estos eran perseguidos y sacados de sus casas golpeados, encadenados, humillados y aquellos que mostraban cierta resistencia eran asesinados sin piedad por los guardias hechizados que eran controlados por la magia del rey. Apple Jack no tenia a donde huir, podrían descubrirla y terminar con un destino igual o peor que los mismos habitantes, así simplemente permaneció escondida observando el momento adecuado para escapar, pero un sentimiento de coraje y valentía surgió de pronto del corazón de Apple Jack al observar tanta injusticia y crueldad por parte del rey

-esta vez no, no permitiré que el imperio y sus habitantes perezcan, me encargare de salvarlos lo juro por la princesa Cadence-no podía simplemente fingir que no ocurría nada tenia que hacer algo, la conciencia le pesaba tras recordar la fallida feria de cristal

camino entre los callejones con la intención que no fuese descubierta, con su prioridad clara observo de reojo el castillo de cristal corrompido su objetivo era llegar hasta Pinkie Pie o encontrar a Rainbow Dash pero ahora esto lo dejaría en cascos de Fluttershy o Rarty, ahora ubicar a la princesa luna y Spkie era su objetivo, avisarles de lo que ocurría era su prioridad, salvar a los habitantes del imperio buscar la forma de evitar una tragedia. pero por ahora lo único que podía hacer era permanecer como testigo de lo que ocurría la actividad y uso de los esclavos de cristal era reanudada una vez mas en medio de la noche y los cuernos de guerra

-¡camina ahora!-grito uno de los hechizados guardias quien azotaba cruelmente a un pony de cristal cuya cutie marck era la de un arco y flecha-¡no quiero perder mi tiempo avanza alimaña inútil!-grito una vez mas a un pony de opaco cristal que Apple Jack observo con frustración y deseos de ayudar actuó sin pensar

Sapphire Arrow se encontraba agotado y sin fuerzas para caminar, tras ser capturado en su hogar horas después fue obligado a conducir una carreta, en la cual se encontraba una pony anciana de color blanco y gafas, conocida por ser la bibliotecaria del imperio, sin embargo debido a la mala alimentación el poco descanso y constantes latigazos, se encontraba al borde del agotamiento, al recostarse en el suelo contemplando a su alrededor sus hermanos de cristal ser encadenados y humillados, como el después de mil años todo seguía igual marchaban contra su voluntad para trabajar en una guerra que no les correspondía

-por favor no lo presione asi...esta agotado no tiene fuerzas-intercedió la pony anciana que se encontraba sentada en la carreta en la cual otros dos portillos de cristal viajaban asustados sin saber que les depararía el cruel futuro

-¡tu no te metas! o te pondré a ti a arrastrarlos a todos-respondió el guardia hechizado, golpeando su casco contra el suelo y haciendo uso de su látigo, mostrándose amenazante cosa que obligo a la pony de opaco cristal a silenciarse solo mirando con frustración el agotamiento de Sapphire quien se levantaba nuevamente con cierta dificultad

-no diga eso señora-respondió Arrow al observarlos de reojo y levantarse en su totalidad pero aun mostrando cierta dificultad para mantenerse en cascos-pedir piedad a los hechizados guardas es inútil, ellos no tienen alma...solo necesito un momento para descansar...-agrego al caer nuevamente al suelo con profundos deseos de dormir o morir

-¡desgraciado como te atreves!-respondió de inmediato el guardia de cristal-exigente para variar tienen un ejercito que armar y alistar para la guerra que se avecina!-grito nuevamente llamando la atención de otros dos guardias de cristal que se acercaron a Arrow, la pony encargada de la biblioteca y los portillos que sollozaron temerosos

-shh ya mis pequeños no se preocupen...todo estará..-sin piedad descargaron sus armas contra Sapphire Arrow la pony anciana y los pequeños portillos quienes cerraran los ojos presos del miedo. Sin embargo los latigazos nunca los tocaron

-no lo permitiré ni por todo el pie de manzana de Ecuestria ustedes no los tocaran-sentencio una campirana voz que sujeto hábilmente los látigos en su boca y arrebatándolos de sus cascos los arrojo lejos

-¡¿porque no estas encadenada?! ¡¿acaso te liberaste?!-pregunto gruñendo uno de los hechizados guardias de cristal-!que esperan alimañas intitules átenla!-ordeno el guarida a sus compañeros que se acercaron amenazantes hacia la pony de ojos verdes quien sonrió confiadamente

-¿que haces? no es prudente...no les ganaras es inútil son mas rápidos que tu y sus cascos mas fuertes te encadenaran-advirtió con preocupación la pony bibliotecaria al observar a Apple con temor, por el contrario la pony de crin rubia, era alentada por los pequeños portillos que se encontraron fascinados con la habilidad de ella

-sabe, no me gustan las mentiras-respondió sin mirarla al retroceder un par de cascos, esperando el ataque de sus enemigos

los tres guaridas corrieron hacia Apple Jack quien los recibió esquivando y dando golpes con sus cascos, tantos años de cosechar manzanas rindieron sus frutos sus fuertes cascos dejaron a aquellos entrenados guardias inconscientes y humillados. y tras aquella pelea rápida se dirijo nuevamente a la carreta ayudando a levantar a Sapphire

-sera mejor que escapen y busquen refugio...desearía poder liberarlos pero yo no, puedo romper sus cadenas quizas si buscan a la princesa luna ella les ayude-comento de inmediato Apple Jack al acercarse a los ponys y ayudar a Sapphire Arrow a levantarse-se encuentra en los limites del imperio de cristal, la ultima vez que la vi rondaba en la entrada principal del imperio con Spike

-de que nos hablas..quien es esa princesa luna de la que hablas?-pregunto de inmediato la pony bibliotecaria mirándole confundida y sin saber que ocurriría ahora

-debemos irnos...esta pony extranjera tiene razón yo confió en ella dice la verdad-agrego Arrow con los ánimos repuestos y dispuesto a salvar a sus semejantes

-no se preocupen gracias a la ayuda de los elementos de la armonía, todo se solucionara...eso creo-respondió con una sonrisa que se mostraba tranquilizadora y orgullosa

-señorita usted es increíble-comento uno de los pequeños que tranquilizándose un poco observo a Apple Jack con admiración

-gracias por salvarnos...le debemos nuestras vidas-agrego el otro con sus ojos brillos os y juntando sus cascos

-tu..tu eres amiga de Flutershy cierto?-agrego el pony de ojos color ocre al que Apple Jack se quedo contemplándole fijamente y con mucha curiosidad ante aquel comentario, pero pronto recordó el caos en el cual se encontraba y negó con la cabeza

-solo huyan de aquí-háganlo ahora-insistió al observar de reojo al capitán de los hechizados guardias incrementar su enojo, y sacar un cuerno de su cinturón el cual toco con determinación y retumbo en cierta parte del imperio mientras Apple Jack se enfrentaba nuevamente a los hechizados guardias, salio corriendo lejos con la intención de alejarlos de Sapphire Arrow la pony bibliotecaria y los pequeños portillos

-gracias por sus cumplidos pequeños...nos veremos pronto-agrego al pararse en dos cascos lista para la acción mientras Arrow se alejaba hacia la barrera del imperio en dirección contraria

-son mas lentos que un gusano viejo en una manzana podrida, nunca me atraparan...solo tengo que alejarlos de esos ponys y enfrentarlos en campo abierto, al momento de derrotarlos tendré que perder los y llegar al castillo como me sea posible-pensó al observar mientras comenzara a correr lo mas lejos posible del grupo de ponys que salvara, observando a sus perseguidores de reojo sin percatarse el camino que se encontraba frente a la pony terrestre

pero tan solo unos metros adelante, acompañado por el sonido de un cuerno de guerra sus ojos verdes se abrieron estrepitosamente y se detuvo en seco, reconociendo enseguida a un pony que vestía armadura gris y un casco de caballero que levantaba su crin arcoiris, AJ bufo enojada y frunciendo el ceño luchaba por contener sus deseos de golpear a la pegaso

-lo sabia yo lo sabia...-gruño la pony campirana sin despegar su vista de Dash-desde cuando le vendiste tu alma al bastardo del rey sombra? ¿desde que nos ofreciste ese ridículo show de drama en Canterlot?-bramaba Apple Jack con intención de iniciar una pelea con la pegaso quien sonreía orgullosamente-le rogaras perdón a la princesa Celestia escuchaste!

-que gracioso-respondió al reírse y cubrir su rostro con su casco azul opaco-Rarty dijo exactamente lo mismo..

ante aquel comentario Apple Jack se abalanzo hacia Dash golpeándola con sus cascos arrojándola lejos y quitándose su casco, la pegaso quien no se esperaba aquella reacción se levanto lentamente dejando al descubierto su melena arcoirs ahora grisasea, Dash limpio sus labios con uno de sus cascos sorprendiéndose que de este salia sangre

.hmpt...tienes una buena patada..-comento al mirar la sangre limpiada...!ATRAPEN LA!-grito al sorprender a Apple Jack quien fue apresada por cientos de guardas de cristal que aparecieron súbitamente y le impidieron alguna opción de escapar, rápidamente fue atada con cientos de sogas al mismo tiempo que fue amordazada la pony terrestre solo podía observar con enojo latente a Dash

-solo faltan dos mas-concluyo al acercase al casco que se encontraba en el suelo, limpiarlo un poco del polvo y colocándoselo nuevamente mientras los guardias de cristal se llevaban a Apple Jack al castillo

* * *

les juro que me demore en actualizar porque no lograba pensar en un nombre para este capitulo probablemente le cambie el nombre probablemente no..si no me da flojera...pero el siguiente si que si ya lo tengo escrito y con su nombre...''luna eclipsada''

tratare de acelerar un poco mas la historia, creo que esta transcurriendo algo lenta ustedes que dicen? ¿continuo como voy o acelero las cosas?

espero que les gustara nos vemos pronto ñ.ñ

asaia16


	18. 18 Luna Eclipsada

Cap 18

Luna Eclipsada

No creo estar segura como pero el a logrado controlar por completo la magia antigua del corazón de cristal. Con la demostración de este ejercito de sombras es mas notorio el incremento de sus poderes. Ahora es imparable, me temo que los elementos de la armonía no dispondran de el-concluyo suspirante la gobernante de la noche, que observarbaba atenta el despliegue de las fuerzas militares del rey Sombra en medio de una noche sin luna y con niebla. Desde uno de los techos de las casas de corrompido cristal, era testiga impotente de lo que ocurría tras el discurso del rey minutos después, observó atónita la mágica invocación del ejercito de ponys zombificados listos para ser armados y comenzar a marchar hacia Canterlot con un único objetivo en sus corrompidas mentes...

-no diga eso princesa..por..por favor...los elementos de la armonía son la única esperanza para todos nosotros, digo...la única arma que..que poseemos contra, el...-comentó Spike quien temeroso y sorprendido se encontraba sentado sobre el lomo de la alicorno azul, obsebando con temor la magia oscura del rey unicornio, incluso Pinkie Pie ahora que esta junto a ese sujeto, puede ayudarnos usando su elemento de la armonía para detenerlo o encontrando el corazón de cristal y alejándolo de inmediato de su poder...o quizás convenciéndolo...de..de regresar al camino del...bien?-aquella ultima frase sonó mas desalentadora que las anteriores, Spike no creía en aquellas palabras

Y dándole razón luna negó con su cabeza y cerro sus ojos por un momento, su crin ondeante se asemejaba a un hermoso cielo estrellado, entonces suspiro dirigiendo su mirada fijamente ala escena que se mostraba ante ellos, la gran mancha oscura que acababa de surgir y que se distinguía por sobre la fría noche, gracias a los llameantes ojos verdes de aquellas criaturas.

-tenemos que comenzar a actuar por nuestra propia cuenta, no podemos confiarnos en los elementos de la armonía o el corazón de cristal, no estoy segura si el plan de Twilight y sus amigas de resultado. Los ponys de cristal tienen que ser salvados lo antes posible, pero combatir contra tantos guardias...-suspiro bajando su mirada pensando en la mejor solución...-llamara la atención de muchos mas, y no puedo poner en riesgo tu seguridad, puedo hacerlo...pero no es lo mas indicado

-no podemos usar los elementos de la armonía...el corazón de cristal o su propia magia...yo lamento serle una carga en todo esto-comento con tristeza y frustración, pero antes que luna le interrumpiese con la intención de consolarlo una idea llego al dragón como un relámpago, chasqueo sus garras y agrego con renovado entusiasmo-!princesa...¡ y que opina si..¡.si! usamos los propios guardias del rey Sombra, en su contra..¡! parece que ellos se encuentran manipulados por su poder¡ ¿no?-Luna lo miro de reojo y con atención-¿existirá algún hechizo..para liberarlos de su control? Porque así, ellos podrían ayudarnos a liberar a los ponys de cristal, cruzando la barrera del rey Sombra, porque digo...no es que cuestione sus poderes...-agrego con una risueña actitud, llevando sus garras tras su nuca y sonrrojandose de imediato-..pero esto nos puede ser de gran ayuda

Luna guardo silencio por un momento pensando la idea de ello, obsebo la situacion y al igual que Spike fijo su atención en los guardias hechizados y controlados por la magia de Sombra,analizando el entorno a su alrededor, ponys de cristal convertidos en esclavos apresados y eran conducidos a las minas del imperio, soldados que marchaban al sonar de un cuerno y tambores de guerra, recordando la idea de Spike una ligera sonrrisa se formo en el rostro de Luna

-Podemos liberar algunos soldados y comenzar una pequeña cuadrilla...ellos pueden ayudarnos a liberar los habitantes y nadie sospecharía ¿pero como podremos escapar con tantos ponys sin que Sombra de percate de ello?-agregó consciente que el tiempo en esta vocación era vital, observó el cielo intentando calcular cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que arribaron al castillo, ¿tres...cinco horas quizás? ¿Como evitar que incluso los hechizados guardas dieran alarma,es una buena idea, pero puedes ver como las cadenas mágicas los apresaron? si rompemos alguna...quizás algún tipo de alarma mágica se activase, además los ponys de cristal están muy débiles..creo que esto seria una hazaña difícil..y muy arriesgada... Estas observaciones no las hago con intención de desanimarte pero..tiene que funcionar..-eres un sabio consejero-respondió luna con sus ojos cerrados, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa de orgullo, que sustituyo con un rostro de seriedad.-buscaremos algunos guardias, quizás pueda librarlos del control de su magia oscura y nos ayuden a salvar a la mayor parte de ponys de cristal-dijo fijando su atención, en algún soldado que se encontrara solo-para así rescataremos de la influencia de Sombra y comenzaremos, poco a poco a crear un pequeño grupo, que les ayudase a evacuar la mayor parte de ponys de cristal. Luna descendió sigilosamente con Spike a su lomo y camino en directo a su primer objetivo...sera fácil-concluyo mientras caminase lenta y sigilosamente, procurando no ser descubiertos, Spkie a partir de ese instante permaneció en silencio, ahora en esos momentos sentía cierta confianza hacia la princesa Luna, pero en el fondo desde que Twilight le contaba aquellas historias sobre Nightmaremoon y como la princesa Celestia le desterrara a la luna, el no se sentía capaz de confiar plena mente en ella, aun le tenia miedo y por sobre encima de todos los pensamientos de temor y desconfianza, habían deseos y ansiedades en el corazón del dragón, deseos por conocer la verdad sobre aquella disputa con la princesa del sol, quería conocer la versión de Luna ¿que ocurrió en realidad?

-¿ocurre algo Spike?...¿porque estas tan callado? ¿Estas nervioso por llevar acabo el plan-insistió sonriente y tranquila- no te preocupes ya veras como saldrá todo bien-comentaba luna, sonriente e invadida por un buen humor y esperanza-después de todo fue tu plan.. no obtuvo respuesta o algo que le indicase que el dragón estaba con ella y esto le comenzó a preocupar-Spike...?

-yo quería saber algo...princesa,-respondio con cierta timidez al principio, pero esta poco a poco fue remplazada con seguridad-preguntarle algo, pero quizás pueda enojarse un poco-comento con nueva timidez y sabiendo que aquel no era el momento adecuado, pero sin embargo con el deceso de conocer la verdad, Spike se atrevió a continuar

-¿dime a que te refieres?-respondió sin comprender, o eso dio a entender ya que su semblante cambio un poco, la princesa dedujo a donde iban las intenciones de Spike y a donde se dirigían sus palabras

-vera usted, yo...yo...usted conocio al rey Sombra antes que fuera cruel...cierto?-comenzo a relatar indeciso, que fuera buena idea, pero ya habia metido la pata o mas bien la garra- según lo que Twilight me contó...gracias a la magia de el usted...bueno..usted se transformo en..ya sabe princesa..lo que quiero decir...quieró preguntar es como...?

-¿fue la influencia negativa del rey Sombra, para lograr mi transformación en Nigtmare Moon?-respondió con cierto pesar resentimiento, y repentina frialdad cerrando sus ojos azules, recordando inmediatamente aquella época de su vida, los años en los que era joven y envidiaba a su hermana, sin darle oportunidad a Spkie de agregar algo mas, mirando atentamente hacia uno de los soldados hechizados, quien en aquel instante se encontraba solo, pero que de imediato cambio su semblante, aquel soldado hecizado dirigio su atencion ala barrera magica, señalandole con su casco asi como otros guardias hicieran lo mismo Luna tenia la oportunidad perfecta para liberarlo de la magia de Sombra, pero ahora su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, por mas que Spike le gritase en sus oídos, la mente de la princesa se perdió en los recuerdos, de supasado

* * *

'"'-¡vete...déjame sola...llamare a los guardias, príncipe Sombra!-advertía una joven imagen de la princesa luna, de cabello corto y menor edad. Que retrocedia hasta una de las esquinas de su habitacion

-¿acaso crees que ella entiende la noche y toda su gloria...?-insistia el unicornio acercándose mas a la joven luna, mirándole con una sonrrisa de triunfo en sus llameantes ojos verdes-tu Creeras que soy un tirano, pero el mejor tipo de esclavo es aquel que esta dispuesto...-ante ese comentario luna abrio sus ojos y permanecio en silencio, meditando las palabras que Sombra pronunciara, el unicornio sonrrio ante esto

-y Si por algún milagro logran derrotatme, caerás ante tu hermana finalmente cuando la amargura y soledad te consuman, te convertirás en aquello que mas temes...lo e visto en tus miedos, un poder descontrolado e imparable duerme en ti esperando ser liberado, unete a mi princesa yo cumpliré todos tus deseos-insistió victorioso, pero Luna aun con actitud testaruda y convencida que hacia lo correcto decidió no ceder ante Sombra Nego con su cabeza

prefiero la muerte antes que someterme ante ti rey Sombra-advirtio la alicorno mirandole con desconfianza y enojo, golpeando su casco contra el suelo frunciendo sus cejas y resoplando en señal de advertencia a el unicornio quien ya se encontaba sometido por la oscura influencia del amuleto del alicornio combinado contra sus rencores hacia su hermanastra ahora buscaba aliados en la oscuridad, con la intencion de vecer a Celestia y adueñarse de Ecuestria

-someter-respondió risueño-¿así como tu te sometes a tu hermana?-la pequeña princesa, cuya crin aun se encontraba corta y era mas joven que en la actualidad, se sorprendió y guardo silencio bajando su mirada -tu eres mas digna de respeto, mas apta para gobernar que Celestia, los Escuestrianos han de aprender a admirar y venerar a la noche tal como lo hacen con el día, Celestia ella debería servirte a ti princesa...tu deberías tomar el poder por las fuerza tal como yo, lo único que e echo es recuperar lo que me pertenece..

-pero estas causando dolor a los ponys de cristal...incluso a tu propia familia-respondió mirándole con pesar, en un acto desesperado por liberar la bondad en el corazón de Sombra

-ellos son unos insectos, nacieron para servirnos nosotros les somos superiores somos, sus dioses-agrego con admiración y orgullo -acepta mi oferta princesa juntos gobernaremos, temerán y admiraran la belleza de la noche y las sombras-insistió acercándose a la alicorno. Sombra había invadido la habitación de la joven princesa sin que nadie mas se percatara de ello en una noche sin luna, tras una conveniente discucion de la pequeña con su hermana mayor acerca de su envidia hacia ella y como los ponys le querían a Celestia- necesito una reina, una reina de las Sombras...-esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa de maliciosidad, que sonrojo a Luna

-¿pero..?..¿...que hay de la reina, la madre de la princesa Cadence?-negó con su cabeza despojando aquellas imágenes futuras junto al rey unicornio obteniendo lo que siempre deseo un reino al cual gobernar como su hermana- No..no yo no querría...yo no podría principe Sombra, ¿porque hace esto? ¿porque conquistar el impero ?¿porque el dolor y el sufrimiento,? que ocurrió con usted, nosotras...mi hermana le ayudamos a derrotar a Chrisalys..

-porque así las cosas deben ser-respondió con frialdad y una sonrisa de triunfo

-yo..."""

* * *

-princesa Luna...¿se encuentra usted bien?-interrumpió spkie mirando a luna quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, el dragón le había llamado incansablemente, por su nombre sin que ella respondiese

-lo lamento spike solo me deje llevar -respondió sin intenciones de comentar algo mas.

-princesa-insistió de repente Spike con cierto tono de temor en su voz, que al principio ella no presto atención, sin embargo spike insistió una vez mas con aquel tono de voz y desesperación en su mirada-mire..mire lo que esta ocurriendo..-insisto al señalar al cielo nocturno y la barrera mágica

-viste algo-respondió la princesa de la luna contagiada por un poco de buen humor

-¿pero...pero?..¿.que es eso...sobre la barrera..del imperio?-preguntó el dragón con preocupación y luna observo con atención hacia la dirección señalada

no puede ser-comento llena de sorpresa mezclada con miedo llevando su casco a su pecho, en señal de sorpresa

-princesa luna...-susurro nuevamente el dragón quien llevaría sus garras hacia el elemento de la armonía que le pertenecía a Pinkie Pie observo con atención la barrera del imperio de Sombra, Percatandose al igual que Luna como esta era burlada por unas extrañas criaturas, con alas de insecto que entraron volando al imperio y únicamente atravez de las alturas ya que Spike le señalo a la luna otra abertura por las cual los mismos seres entraban por tierra, solo que estas no podían volar. Parecían ver pocos, sin embargo esto solo era el comienzo

princesa Luna hay que...-pero no fue capaz de completar la frase, el dragón aterrorizado estirando su garra y señalándole la inesperada escena a la alicorno, como numerosas bolas de fuego de color verde caían a tierra revelando la apariencia de unicronios de oscuro color y ojos verdes, con alas de insecto y colmillos afilados. Los simuladores aparecieron tan repentinamente, por doquier que luna retrocedió unos cuantos cascos sorprendida observando, barrera de Sombra ser cubierta por las figuras de aquellos seres ahora los recuerdos sobre su pasado no importaban, lo primordial era salir con vida de aquella inesperada y caótica situación

-¿que esta ocurriendo en el imperio, que hacen esas cosas aquí?

-¿acaso la reina Chrysalis continua con vida? Pero si en la boda de la princesa Cadence y Shinhig Armor...ella...ella-sin embargo no había tiempo para sacar con luciones y teorías, ya que luna sin pensarlo dos ves comenzó a galopar a toda prisa intentando huir de lugar sin importarle llamar la atención, el aquellos instantes el imperio de cristal se dejo de existir

El imperio de cristal se había convertido en un caos total, ahora abrupta mente los simuladores, corrían nuevamente por doquier llevando al borde de un colapso nervioso a los inocentes ponys de cristal, quienes encontrándose encadenados no tenían posibilidad de huir, sufrían los golpes humillaciones y torturas que realizaron aquellas criaturas. Ahora los guardias hechizados encargados de llevar a los ponys a las minas, combatían contra simuladores alados y terrestres mientras loa habitantes del imperio buscaban refugio

Cabalgando por doquier, sobre Spike en su lomo la princesa pronto se vio acorralada en un callegon sin salida tras ser perseguida por un numeroso grupo de simuladores alados y terrestres que se percataron de ella y spike, la barrera mágica le impedía huir por tierra y si emprendía vuelo llamaría la atención de mas criaturas, asi que se dio vuelta y encaro con determinación a los simuladores mientras Spike procuraba no mirar y ocultara su rostro en la crin ondeante de luna, la princesa respiro profundamente. A lo lejos podía escucharse el zumbido de los simuladores entrar volando por el imperio, sin tener idea de porque estaban en aquel momento atacando y donde estaba la autora de esta orden, pero de eso estaba segura, que esto era un imvasion y reina de los simuladores deseaba apoderarse del imperio de cristal...no-negó con la cabeza contradiciendo sus pensamientos-la reina Changelins quería el corazón de cristal

-les advierto criaturas que no tendré compacion hacia ustedes, así que les exijo que abandonen el imperio de cristal y no sufrirán daño alguno-concluyo mirando el grupo de ponys alados de cuerpo oscuro que revoloteaban frente a ella y el grupo de Changelins terrestres que le impedían el paso.

no hubo respuesta mas bien los simuladores se prepararon para atacar, decidieron abalanzarse hacia Luna quien los miro con severidad, resoplando y golpeando su casco contra el suelo, señal que se preparaba para atacar, pero por el contrario para ellos esto era un juego de portillos

-Spike quiero que te sujetes con fuerza-comento luna iluminando su cuerno y sintiendo el apretón que Spike le provocaba en su melena ondeante, luna ilumino su cuerno de azul y una gran ráfaga de energía mágica salió desprendida de su cuerno, mandando a volar a la primera oleada de simuladores que les atacaron, generando una sonora explicion que llamo toda la atención hacia aquel callejón sin salida

Pronto luna se vio envuelta entre una lucha persistente con Spike sujetan tose fuertemente de su lomo, ella daba, esquivaba, golpes, ráfagas de magia, que no le afectarían tan fácil. Cabalgo hacia un extremo del callejón abriéndose paso disparando a todo aquel que se le atravesase, y procurando que Spike no cayera. Sin embargo hasta la materialización de la misma luna, comenzaba a sentirse exhausta esquivando golpes en una coreografía infinita, que no parecía querer darle tregua

-princesa usted no puede continuar así, son...¡son demasiados!..escapemos volando...podría usar el elemento de Pinkie Pie, o lo...lo que sea pero escapemos de aquí

-yo...yo no...no lo se..Spike-respondió jadeante, al comenzar a cabalgar lentamente por las calles tras darse cuenta que su enemigo le superaba en numero y estos les seguían en manada, ahora parecía que todos los simuladores se enfocaron en ellos

tras, salir victoriosa de la pelea en el callejón, podía pensar en refugiarse en el castillo, quizás Sombra tras percatarse de la invasión haría lo posible por que nadie penetrara las puertas del corrompido edificio, aunque minutos antes una gran rayo de luz verde surgiera del castillo, era mas que obvio que la reina de los simuladores, se encontraba ahí pero suponía que las ordenes de ella a sus súbditos era provocar caos en las calles del imperio, nadie rondaría por el castillo. Aunque para la princesa de la luna eso seria un respiro, descansarían un poco buscarían a Pinkie Pie y pensarían como huir de ayi

-¡princesa Luna cuidado...! ¡deténgase!- Grito Spike atónito, al instante en que la alicornio observo un nubarrón oscuro dirigirse hacia ellos, Luna paso saliva al igual que Spike, pero aun podían llegar al castillo y salvarse sin necesidad de una lucha, mas sin embargo lo que observaron a continuación les dejo atónitos. nuevamente Una luz verde salio del castillo de corrompido cristal y pudo sentirse una gran oleada mágica, que era de un color verde eléctrico que ilumino el lugar así como una sonora carcajada, el destello paso por sobre Luna spike y todos los procedentes en el imperio, Simuladores, ponys de cristal y soldados hechizados todos dirigieron su atención al castillo, luna ilumino su cuerno y con furia reflejada en sus ojos, no sabia que estaba ocurriendo, pero defendería a Spike y su hermana a toda costa...

con ayuda de su magia levanto a Spike haciéndole levitar por los aires, arrojándolo hacia una de las casas de corrompido cristal que se encontraba cerca, Spike grito en diversas locaciones el nombre de la princesa, desesperado y sin saber que hacer, sin embargo fue inútil ella no le escuchaba, el cuerno de Luna se iluminó nuevamente creando un escudo mágico que uso para contener la gran oleada de Changelins que se abalanzo hacia ella iluminando sus cuernos, todos apuntando en dirección hacia ella una lucha de fuerzas se libro y la energía mágica disparada por los changelins voladores, causo que el escudo se resquebrajara y rompiera obligando a luna brindarle una ultima mirada de amistad sincera a Spike antes de ser envuelta en la luz verde de la magia de los simuladores y caer varios metros en el suelo

* * *

espero que lo disfruten lamento mucho la tardanza bueno algun dia e de terminar este fic no? jejeje

gracias por su paciencia espero les guste no olviden comentar!

att:

asaia16


	19. 19 Un Nuevo Aliado

Cap. 19

Un Nuevo Aliado

-no, no, no si algo no haría es convetirme en princesa y liberar al loco maniático del caos el mismo día! -chillaba la nueva princesa alicornio mientras cabalgaba de lado a lado, observando el pasto con el ceño fruncido y de ves en cuando sus nuevas alas color purpura-princesa Celestia en verdad usted cree ¿que esto, que esto...esto era necesario?-preguntó sin todavía creer la nueva apariencia por la que ahora tenia que acostumbrarse

-sólo existen dos formas, de liberar a un ser quien cuyo castigo fuese pasar su eternidad en una pricion de piedra...-explicó Celestia con paciencia-.y así los elementos de la armonía lo qusiseron, es por encima de todas las cosas un castigo ejemplar para el infractor que desequilibro la armonía en Ecuestra, no provoca la muerte en el pricionero y tampoco le encierra en condiciones crueles, aquel castigo ejemplar lo pueden deshacer queienes ocupen el trono de Ecuestria para ese entonces, y que puedan acceder a una gran cantidad de magia quien este en el poder del reino, puede brindar perdón absoluto a estos pricioeros o destinarles la muerte final-Celestia suspiro observando otras de las estatuas con diferentes criaturas apricionadas en el jardin-y estoy segura que en este jardín, pricion a de existir otro ser que iguale y logre derrotar al rey Sombra con facilidad alguien que pueda hacerle frente y en quien podamos confiar...en cuyo caso los elementos de la armonía o el corazón de cristal nos fallen, podría decirse que este es el plan C

-¿el plan C?-repitio exasperada rogando toda la paciencia disponible-¿y ese alguien es el amo del caos y la locura? El gran salvador de Ecuestria, en cuyo caso nuestro plan de infiltrarnos en el imperio falle? -preguntó Twiligt con sarcasmo levantando una ceja-un loco que desea hacer imposible y denigrante la vida de los ponys?-acaso olvida ya lo que es capaz de hacer

-lo se, es por ello que el gran poder de Discord nos ayudara a vencer si el lucha a nuestro lado, el puede alterar la realidad a su voluntad. se que su naturaleza es el caos y poner la armonía en Ecuestria cascos arriba, pero sus intenciones no son tan extremas, como las de Sombra creo que para el existe un limite, un limite entre lo que es el sufrimiento que implique pasar un mal rato contrastado con la humillación, dolor, sufrimiento de convertir a los ponys en esclavos dejándoles al borde de la muerte ese un limite que discord reconoce-explico Celestia ¿acaso estaba defendiendo las acciones de Discord, las estaba justificando? Para Twilight desde cualquier punto que lo mirarse era lo mismo, Discor y Sombra eran malos pero, aunque era verdad que el rey Sombra era mas cruel, no existía algo mas allá para justificarlo pidiendo su ayuda que pensaba su mentora? aun así, prefirió respirar profundo y dejar aquel tema así sin embargo en caso que nada saliera bien se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿y si nos? ¿Si nos traiciona?- agrego mirando con una ceja Levantada a su mentora, pero guardando total respeto hacia ella, después de la respuesta anterior Twilight debía resignarse a cualquier cosa

-lo convencere de lo contrario de estoy segura Discord nos continuara siendo leal...aunque eso le cueste la vida-suspiro murmurante- no te preocupes mas princesa Twlight,-ante la mencion de aquel titulo Twilight se sonrrojo-Discord luchara a nuestro lado-dijo con tal seriedad que lleno de mas curiosidad a Twilight ya que la manera de hablar de Celestia daba a entender que, conocía mas a profundidad a Discord y sentandose a su lado, la obserbo mirando la estatua de Discord con cierta nostalgia y seguido por un suspiro

-tengo numerosos argumentos a mi favor para convencerle-agrego con una sonrrisa picara y tocando su pecho con su casco blanco, mientras su crin arco iris pastel ondeaba tranquilamente Twilight, contemplo la imagen calmada de Celestia quien cerrando sus ojos parecía estar recordando épocas lejanas para una mortal como ella, épocas lejanas y felizes, por aquel instante, decidió obligarse a confiar en las decidiónes de su mentora, creer ciegamente que hacia lo correcto al confiar en Discord, Pinkie Pie y ella misma...pero ella sabia que nunca podía fiarse del amo del caos, no nunca después de lo que hizo-suspiro igualmente cerrando sus ojos y llevando su casco a su cien, a la ex-unicorno le costaba procesar la información y acontecimientos mas recientes ocurridos en su vida, no podía entender porque había sido elegida para aquel destino...solo era una pony dedicada a sus estudios sobre magia y amistad. No una princesa que pretendia Celestia al elevarla a tal cargo? Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y lamentando la interrupción del único momento de

-porque..porque hacerme esto princesa-susurro como si se tratase de un castigo mirando el suelo y con vergüenza en su interior, Twilight no pudo evitar sonrijarse-porque convertirme en...aliconcrino

-ese era el paso siguiente a tus estudios te lo comenteantes de embarcarte en el imperio-respondio como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-recuperar el corazón de cristal y salvar el imperio eran las pruebas que te esperaban, para comprobar que fue ser una líder nata dispuesta a arriesgarte por los demás

-pero..pero..pero el imperio el..yo..

-ya se, ya se, que esto no resultó como querriamos-interrumpio levantando uno de sus cascos como si no quisiera afrontar aquella discucion-el destino así lo quiso y quiera o no este siguiente nivel de tus estudios yo lo tenia planificado desde mucho antes que te imaginaras incluso cabe agregar que sin ayuda de los elementos de la armonía, no existe otra manera de liberar a alguien en una pricon de piedra, en cuyo caso de extema necesidad Luna y yo podríamos liberar a cualquier pricionero...pero el destino y las circunstancias parecen jugar en nuestra contra, solo otro alicornio puede ayudarme a completar el hechizo necesario ya que se requiere una gran cantidad de magia, sin duda y si las circunstancias fueran distintas a lo vivido en estos tiempos tu ascenso al trono se llevaría de una manera distinta, incluso aparte de liberar a Discord tu transformación en alicornio te permitirá cruzar la barrera mágica del rey Sombra brindaras un apoyo extra a tus amigas con ese poder y por ultimo alguien debe ascender al trono de Ecuestria en caso que...algo ocurra con nuestras..vidas...igual todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad no?

-¡princesa Celestia no habla encerio!-interrmupio ella mirándole con preocupación y miedo ante las palabras que pronuncio su mentora, jamas se podía permitir que algo como la muerte afectara a sus seres queridos y mas a alguien que admiraba y apreciaba como a una segunda madre y ahora liberar al amo del caos que no parecía buena idea, no supo que era mas descabellado si la intención de convertirla en princesa liberar a Discord o siquiera pensar...en su...su..pocible caida

-no te preocupes es...solo por si acaso-respondio sonrriendo y cerrando los ojos para levantarse y acercarse a la estatua de Discord pero la princesa Twilight permaneció en aquel lugar y ante eso Celestia le observó de reojo con una mirada maternal y una sonrisa en su rostro-venga con migo princesa hay trabajo que hacer...

Twilight obedeció y guiada por las indicaciones de Celestia, se ubico al otro extremo de la estatua de Discord, sin saber exactamente como hacer para que aquella idea loca funcionara, pero recordando la explicación anterior que Celestia le brindo quizas podría crear un hechizo para liberar al amo del caos

Ante la señal de Celestia, respiro profundamente y concentro toda la magia de su ser en su cuerno, que lentamente se manifesto como pequeños destellos en la punta de su cuerno, pensando en su objetivo y con fervientes deseos de no defraudar a su mentora, la luz lila ahora con el doble de brillo surgio como una esfera de energia disparada hacia la figuar de piedra y en lugar de chocar contra la estatua de piedra, se mantuvo unos centímetros cerca a esta como si la estatua de Discord estuviera defendiéndose del la magia arrojada, como si evitase que la luz líla tocara la piedra blanquesina y lo mismo ocurría con los rayos solares que Celestia lanzo al otro extremo, cubriendo la figura las luces lilas y amarillas se conectaron creando una especie de burbuja que cubrió al draconicus, en pocos instantes la estatua se comenzó a resquebrajarcon grietas cada vez mas notorias y cuando estas grietas se exparcieron mas culminaron con una explocion de luz que cegó y cubrió a las princesas, obligando a Twiligh a cubrir su rostro con su casco y retroceder unos cascos

-soy...soy libre..por fin..pero oh esperen esto si que es una sorpresa.. No puedo creer que tu la fiel vasalla de ella seas ahora.¿la..princesa..Twilight?-comentó una voz que estallo en una carcajada que la alicornio lila reconoció al abrir lo ojos y acercarse lentamente a el

-eso no te incumbe-respondio ella de inmediato, conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo observando enojada la figura flotante del draconequsque mantenía sus garras cruzadas mirando a Twilight con notorios deseos de contener su risa-¡es una sabia desicion de la princesa Celestia y yo! ¡no le cuestión de risa, esto es ENTRE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA Y YO ENTENDISTE!

_pero tu..princesa de Ecuestria-agrego riendose descontrolamente y desapareciendo en un destello de luz y reapareciendo junto a Twilight mucho mas pequeño e igualmente haciendo aparecer una corona, una capa, color lila y un cetro con de oro la cabeza de ella labrada en la punta, que no hizo gracia en ella

-¿pero como lo sabes?-respondio inginada y sorprendida

-el que este convertido en piedra no me impide escuchar y ver todo lo que discutieron

Discord estos momentos no son para bromas y disparates-interrumpio la voz de Celestia firme y autoritaria que sorprendió al amo del caos y le observada de inmediato estirando sus nuevas alas con curiosidad hasta que ella se lo quito de encima empujándole con su casco

-pero Celestia mirate...tan seria digno de una gobernante Pero mirate, creo que no has dormido bien, tienes unas grandes ojeras y se te no tal un poquitin desaliñada-aparecio frente a ella sobre saltando la y mostrándole un espejo en el que se reflejaron los dos, era verdad en el rostro de Celestia comenzaba a notar se el cansancio ¿pero dime, que haces tu aquí?-pregunto con una sonrrisa que no fue correspondida por ella ya que bajo su mirada triste Twilight suspiro frustrada

-agg princesa esto es una perdida de tiempo Discord no va ayuda...

-necesito tu ayuda Discord-interrumipo Celestia alejandose de el, en un destello Discord hizo desaparecer aquel espejo y centro su atencion en la alicornio, quien dirijiendo su triste semblante hacia el norte de Ecuestria donde se formaban los nubarontes de la inminante tormenta se formaba,relato y el amo del caos le observó sin comprender, pero sintiendo algo pesado en el ambiente-hace unos meses el rey Sombra reapareció junto el imperio de cristal y Obtuvo total con otros sobre el corazón de cristal

el imperio de cristal-pregunto Discord sin comprender- ¿quien es el rey Sombra? Yo nunca escuche hablar del imperio de cristal-agrego rascando su barbilla de forma pensante

-¿estas hablando enserio? pero los registros de Star Swilr datan de 1000 años atrás en la misma época en la cual este loco le hacia la vida imposible a Ecuestria-interrumpió Twilight indignada señalándole con su casco enojada

-eso es una total mentira y falta de respeto a una criatura tan noble como yo-respondio señalándose a si mismo con tinta de ángel una aureola alas y arpa, seguido por una cremallera que apareció mágicamente en la boca de Twilight Sparkle, cosa que le hizo enojar aun mas resoplando frustrada

-eso es porque la derrota de discord se vivo durante una época de auge y afloramiento del imperio de cristal con el reinado del antiguo gobernante, en aquellos años sus hijos aun eran pequeños y gracias al poder del corazón de cristal el imperio no sufrio las consecuencias de Discord el nunca se entero de la existencia de aquella región del imperio y los ponys del imperio tampoco se percataron de la existencia de el, años despues de su derrota por partre de mi hermana y yo. Con las decadas venideras el imperio de cristal sufrio las consecuencias del caos y crueldad con chrysalys y el rey Sombra, los acontecimientos de la subida al poder y derrocamiento de la reina fueron tan rápidos como la consumación del imperio por parte del rey unicornio tan solo unas pocas decadas de diferencia entre Unos y otros acontecimientos

-es una información interesante Celestia nunca supe sobre la existencia de un imperio de cristal y ese corazón de cristal del que tu hablas...es una especie ¿de artefacto como los...elementos de la armonía?-preguntó rascajdose la barbilla pensativo, Discord fijo nuevamente su atención en la alicorno dándose cuenta que la mirada de ella era de preocupación y miedo por el futuro de los habitantes de Ecuestria y el imperio de cristal

así es-respondio celestia con fingida tranquilidad y Twilight abrió su boca sin poder creer la sinceridad de ella-pero el imperio de cristal es un lugar misterioso y desconocido para mi, no puedo afirmar si la magia del corazón de cristal superó a los elementos de la armonia, la información de ese territorio de Ecuestria es muy escasa-suspiro.-mi padre nunca..obtuvo buenas...relaciones con el predecesor del padrastro de Sombra

-¿ y que que quieres exactamente?-Pregunto mirandola fijamente-porque has de estar desesperada por acudir a mi ayuda, yo el magnifico Discord-en aquel distante un destello le transfomo brindandole un traje de super heroe, color amarillo con capa rojo, botas y guantes del mismo color- porque si ese tal rey sombra es...tan poderoso con el corazón de cristal, sera un rival digno...aunque no tenga la mas mínima idea de cual sea el orijen de esa roca...-murmuro sin mirarlas y desapareciendo, aquel traje de súper heroe

-no te confíes es cruel a niveles que no imaginas, el a sometido el imperio por mucho tiempo convirtiendo a sus habitantes en esclavos, ahora dirije un ejercito hacia aquí un ejercito controlado por el poder del corazón de cristal y no solo ello ya que Pinkie Pike, se encuentra pricionera de su poder, ella se sacrifico por sus amgias según Twilight me comento un acto muy valiente que ha de serle recompenzado ya que Sombra quería hacerla su reina y creo que es una perfecta oportunidad ya que Pinkie puede conducirlo por el camino del bien, estoy segura que no le causara ningún dañ ó mirando a Twilight quien deseaba interrumpir-no te preocuoes..ella estará bien, Sombra no la lastimara de eso estoy segura, pero si condenara la vida de los ponys de cristal y los habitantes de Ecuestria su poder crece por minuto gracias al corazón de cristal...es probable que se convierta en un ser invencible

eso lo dudo-respondio sonrriente-yo soy una fuerza de la naturaleza parte del equilibrio así como tu-el le guiño un ojo y ella se sonrrojo comprendiendo el cumplido-no le tengo miedo a un unicornio con el poder de manipular una roca, así que cual es mi misión madmoaselle-concluyo realizando una elegante reverencia hacia Celestia, que Twilight decidió chasqueando la lengua y observando hacia otro lado

Recuperada de su rubor ella aclaro su garganta cerrando sus ojos y tomando devoción firme hacia el se acerco a Twilight para darle unas ultimas instrucciones, que ella se limito a escuchar

-entral al imperio de cristal salvar a Pinkie Pie y al rey Sombra...salvarlo del control del amuleto del alicornio..recuperar al hijo del rey Radius recuperar al aprendiz de Star Swirl la bondad y el corazón puro de Sombra, destruye el amuleto del alicornio Twilight esa es tu mision..pero si la situación se torna complicada con el-dijo en tono lugubre-es por ello que libere Discord de su pricion de piedra, quiero que el te proteja y proteja a luna ya como el mismo comento, es una fuerza de la naturaleza que ni Sombra con todo su corrputo poder puede igualar, se que en fondo posee un buen corazon-Discor se hizo la vista gorda y se sonrojo, cruzando sus brazos y alejándose unos pasos del lugar-princesa Twilight escucha no te sientas inferior por tu nuevo titulo-pero ella se sonrrojo y con tristeza observó el suelo Celestia se acerco a ella abrazandola fuertemente y cerrando sus ojos agrego-esta es una nueva etapa que comienza en tu vida, es tiempo de crecer y yo estoy muy orguyosa de ti, eres como la hija que nunca tuve, que quiero mucho Twilight Sparkle-ante esas palabras lo ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas-promete me que te cuidarás y protejeras la vida de tus amigas, así como yo te prometo cuidar la vida mide tu hermano y Cadence-concluyo separándose de ella con una sonrrisa de orguyo su crin ondeante y la paz que transmitía

-princesa usted es como..como una madre para mi y prometo nunca defraudarla...hare mi mayor..esfuerzo-concluyó sonriente y limpiando sus lágrimas. Celestia asintió sonrriente y dirigió su atención nuevamente a Discord que contemplaba la tormenta que se acercaba, dándole la espalda a las ponys

-yo me encargare de defender Cantelot ya que una guerra inminente que viene en camino ¿tu también lo sientes no? -en aquel instante una rafaga de viento atravezo el lugar y Discordla obserbo de reojo-una maldad que se manifiesta, esperando el momento para atacar puede sertirse como la muerte ronda por doquier

-no es tan divertido como el caos que yo creo-agrego chasquea do la lebruna esto es mas...oscuro-concordo Discord mirando hacia el imperio y las nubes que se arremolinaban tornándose oscuras con relámpagos que caían frecuentemente, como si una gran tormenta se avecinara. Podía sentirse el frío y el miedo provenientes del norte

-¿cuento con tu..ayuda? -preguntoEcuestria-deeeeaaaccc..uerrrrdo...digamos que te ayudare pero a cambio has de liberarme y prometer jamas usar los elementos de la armonía en mi contra...

-princesa...no

-Celestia medito esto por largo tiempo, cerrando sus ojos concenrtada, que una vez terminado aquel asunto con el imperio de cristal y el rey Sombra...quizás...si todo salia bien como ella esperaba usaría los elementos para regresarlo a su pricion, como precaución que aprovechará la situación y creara otro dolor de cabeza para ella y su hermana, solo confiaría en el por esta ocación estaba segura que no causaría un caos mayor por el momento, ya que conocía muy bien a Discord para saber que no le gustaba la competencia, el era su última arma y carta, lo mas conveniente de ello era que el mismísimo rey unicorinio desconocía la existencia de este. Pero si sus temores se cumplían y sus precentimientos se hacían realidad el amo del caos actuaria con cordura y desistirá de sus planes corrigiendo su camino por ella, confiaba que el aun podía ser salvado como el rey sombra

-y bien Celestia-interrumpió apareciendo repentinamente frente a ella y sorprendiéndola, la alicornio retrocedió un par de cascos, nunca sabia como podía actuar aquel ser- no puedo quedarme eternamente esperando un si, me dejaras libre si derroto a ese tal..rey..Sombra-agrego con una vosecilla de parodia al pronunciar el nombre del unicornio y luego transformándose en un gatito de grandes y exprecivos ojos con la cara pintada como un payaso triste que se mostraba apunto de llorar-sere bueno...lo..prometo-agregó y Celestia se río suavemente ante la expresión de Discord, no podía evitarlo cuando no era un problema era muy divertido

-eso lo dudo, seguiras siendo el loco burlón de siempre, nunca cambiaras y no puedo premitir que nos coninues amargando la vida con tu caos-respndio risueña inclinándose ante el gatito y en aquel instante Discord se transformo, regresando a su apariencia normal sorependiendo a la alicornio y tomando uno de sus cascos con su garra el le susurro

-no mientas, ambos sabemos que esa parte de mi te encanta-agrego en un susurro serio, casi enojado estremeciendo a Celestia quien abriendo sus ojos se separo bruscamente del draconicus mirándolo enojadada, por aquella accion Discord contemplo su crin ondeante y su porte magestuoso como los rayos del sol, Celestia le ignoró y avanzo unos cascos alegandose de el quien quedo arrodillado, ahora mirando asu alumna numero uno quien estaba tras ellos precenciando todo inosentemente

-todos maduramos Discord ahora hay cosas mas importantes para mi, como Luna, Ecuestria y...Twilight-susurro para que ella no escuchara esa parte, esa faceta de mi de mi ya quedo olvidada cuando descubri tu verdadera naturaleza, no perderé mas mi tiempo. Como princesa tengo deberes que cumplir y me temo que hay una guerra que comenzar, evacuar a los civiles...Twilight hay muchas mas cosas que quiero decirte y advertirte-agrego mirando a Discord de reojo-pero confió en que todo saldrá bien princesa-concluyo iluminando su cuerno con destellos dorados

-y tu Discord...cuidalas por favor-agrego intencificando el destello dorado que obligo a Twilight a cubrirse con su casco y se desapareciendo en el instante, dejando solos a discord y la nueva princesa, mientras que elpermaneció arrodillado y cabisbajo, Twilight pregunto los que papel podría desempeñar ella como princesa de Ecuestira una vez que todo terminara, ¿existia la nececidad de accender a tal cargo? ¿como seria su fitura vida en Pony Ville? ¿cual seria la reaccion de sus amigas y Spike al verla asi? Celestia suspiro y desapareció mientras Discord permaneció arrodillado por un momento, cabisbajo y sin mirar al frente se levanto lentamente con tristeza

-y bien..interrumpió Twilight con una ceja levantada y camiando hacia el-tenemos que ponernos en camino al imperio como la princesa Celestia indico, aunque no confió en ti y se que planeas algo como escapar y empeorar las cosas, creo que si la princesa confió al liberarte y ponerme estas..estas..alas-suspiro algo desanimada mirando al suelo, Twilight entonces se acordo de su hermano y se sintio culpable en aquel momento por no haberse preocupado por el o Cadence -desearia que Shining Armor estuviera aqui se que el podía guarnos, espero que se encuentre bien junto a Cadence y puedan tranqulizar a mis padres-penso regrezando repentinamente a su entuciasmo-pero ahora que lo pienzo, podemos volar hasta el imperio o teletransportanos...

-que irritante es, ¿no puede callarse de una buena vez?-pensaba Discord de mal humor y sus brazos cruzados, al mirarla caminar de un lado a otro con su casco en su mentón sugiriendo ideas

-¿...tu puedes teletreansportarnos conoces algún hechizo para eso? Creo que en el libro de Star Swirl puede existir algo..ahora que lo recuerdo, la barrera mágica del imperio..como la cuzaremos..-agrego sorprendida y preocupada como si aquello fuera mas importante que derrotar al rey Sombra-pero es obvio, ahora yo poseo ese poder...mágico como no me di cuenta jajaja-rio sonrojada y avergonzada- cruzaremos de alguna forma y lo primero sera buscar a Pinkie Pie es nuestra prioridad, luego enfrentaremos al rey Sombra..

-ahora que lo menciona, porque ese tal rey Sombra ¿secuestro a la segunda pony mas irritante del grupo..?¿porque lo hizo? Celestia menciono que se apodero del corazón de cristal..no..nunca escuche de tal artefacto. pero a juzgar por las apariencias, brinda un gran poder magico-penso mirando el norte-¿que papel jugara la pony rosa en todo esto? es muy curioso.

-Pero bien, no pensemos mas en el pasado me alegro de estar nuevamente en el juego-interrumpio apareciendo frente a Twilight y estirandose seguido por un exajerado bosteso, posando una de sus garras sobre el hocico de la alicornio y otra de sus garras sobre su cabeza restregando su crin, desacomodando su corona y haciéndole enojar, notablemente Discord tomo la palabra-pero estar tanto tiempo encerrado...me a echo perder la noción del tiempo, es como si desconociera este lugar-comenzo a relatar exajerando dramáticamente sus expreciones, tal cual Rarty lo haria-asi que tomare unas laaarrrrggggaaaasss vacaciones aprovechando que Celestia no esta, bueno esos es todo adiós prin..cesa-concluyo conteniendo la risa ante la apariencia de Twilight y desapareciendo en el acto dejando altamente sorprendida a la alicornio, quien no se esperaba tan rápido su traición

-di...di...¡discord!-grito tras reaccionar, levantando su casco al cielo en señal amenazante, ahora ella se encontraba sola, pero con un objetivo fijo destruir el amuleto del alicornio


	20. 20 La Reina Changeling

Cap 20

La Reina Changeling

-gracias a los esclavos del imperio que enlistaron y armaron a mi ejercito de las sombras, su resistencia se incremento, son mas letales gracias a las poderosas armas del cristal extraido en las minas, no cualquier lanza o flecha del ejercito de Celestia puede atravezarles, ¿cuanto tardaran en llegar a Canterlot?-pregunto mirando a Flash seriamente y el peg:-) aso medito en silencio, pero con el contraste de los ecos lejanos de los cuernos resoplantes, cascos galopando y los vítores de batalla

-no necesitan descansar o injerir alimento, son diestros en el manejo de cualquier arma que se les presente y poseen gran resistencia quizás un día o dos, después de todo es su creación-respondió mirando al rey casi con inocencia por la obvia pregunta del unicornio

-es verdad-respondio risueño y cerrando sus ojos llameantes-fue un hechizo sumamente complejo y difícil que gracias a la poderosa magia del corazón de cristal fuy capaz de invocar, Pinkie Pie me brindo la energía necesaria para utilizar y yo la canalize en el amuleto del alicornio así mi desgaste no fue tan notorio-realizo una pausa llevando su casco ala joya de color carmín orguyoso y tranquilo, por como su destino se cumplia- me brindo el amor que yo necesitava, para manipular aquel artefaco ahora yo eh creado un ejercito perfecto-realizo una nueva pausa suspirante y miro a su amigo de reojo, quien se mostraba firme y dilijente ante el rey pero inocente y ajeno ante Sombra

-Flash te eh de confiar el mando de mis fuerzas tu les guiaras a Canterlot, al momento en que yo te indique partirás comandando desde el campo de batalla te acompañare en el momento indicado encargandome de Celestia venciendole en batalla, finalmente cuando esta historia llegue a su fin, cuando una nueva fuerza surja en el mundo yo te exaltare con grandes honores, amigo mio...

-por favor magestad-interrumpio el pegaso sorrojado-no es necesario que cumpla todas esas cosas solo quiero ayudarle como usted me ayudo en la infancia...le seguire sin importar las consecuencias...el mundo necesita ser guiado y conquistado por un nuevo rey y usted mas que nadie es el indicado, usted mas que ningún otro pony conoce el verdadero sufrimiento por el cual nuestros desesperanzados corazones atraviesan, el miedo y las sombras son las únicas armas con las cuales el mundo estara en paz-agrego con orguyo y sonrriente quitandose su casco de oro y revelando su crin azul contrastando con su piel amarillenta.

-Flash solo tu puedes brindarme palabras tan inspiradoras pero puedes llamarme Sombra, tu eres mi mejor amigo-regaño sonrriente y Flash Centry sonrrio llevando su casco tras su crin-eres, el mejor soldado del imperio cuando esto termine has de buscarte una linda pony alguien que te complemente...como mi querida reina-agrego como un padre que le brinda un consejo a su hijo con afecto y Flash no se espero aquel comentario abrió sus ojos azules sorprendido, balbuseando algunas palabras, pero sus deseos fervientes de servir al imperio y la causa de Sombra le eran mas importantes que cualquiera de esas locuras romanticas, el nunca se imagino esa conversacion en medio de los comienzos de una gran guerra

-¿pero magestad que dice?-respondio risueño y sonrrojado-el imperio me necesita ahora mi deber es con usted...yo no tengo..tiempo para..para eso-concluyo riendose y sonrrojandose notoriamente sin saber como mas reaccionar

-entonces es una orden-agrego el rey unicornio cerrando sus ojos llameantes y el pegaso no supo que mas responder Y desvío su mirada avergonzado. Guardo silencio por unos momentos

-magestad...So..Sombra-corrijo con curiosidad después de 1000 años se le haría difícil llamarle por su nombre- si obtenemos la victoria, que planea obtener de todo esto..es decir a futuro, que pasara con la reina y con..los ponys de cristal

\- Flash una vez conquiste toda Ecuestria, crare mi propio imperio de las sombras, Celestia y Luna se arrodillaran ante mi poder y governare eternamente junto con Pinkie Pie acabando con todo aquel que ose desafiarme, no existirá en la historia de Ecuestra otro relato sobre como yo resurgi de las cenizas y cree un nuevo orden en el mundo, definitivamente la victoria es mia-corrigió mirando a flash y sonrriendole-.. es nuestra, no te preocupes por el futuro ya esta escrito.

-en eso te equivocas...hermanito, aun hay mucho que contar en esta histora-interrumpio repentinamente la sarcastica. voz de una pony que aparecio inesperadamente en el salon, sus cascos resornaron en el solitario lugar de corrompido cristal, tanto como Flash y Sombra sin comprender lo que ocurria, se alejaron del balcon y regresando al salon de tronos guiados ante la misteriosa voz que aparecio de repente

Sombra avanzo unos cascos mirando detenidamente a la intrusa que apareció en el lugar, era una pony de opaco color cristal de ojos ocre melena dorada, cuya Cutie Marck era una estrella y el cuerpo de la opaca pony de cristal era amarillo. Aquella pony de opaco cristal avanzo hacia ellos mostrándose sonriente y cerrando sus ojos con elegancia, en señal de desafiante victoria Sombra la reconoció de inmediato como una de las ponys acompañantes de Pinkie Pie en las semanas de cautiverio de la misma

-quien eres...y como te atreves a hablarle así a tu rey -gruño demostrando todo el poder y superioridad que surgía naturalmente del unicornio, quien se mostró notoriamente enojado por el comportamiento tan rebelde de Diamond Star quien no respondió de inmediato y guardo total calma, abrió sus ojos ocres lentamente

-señor...magestad, tengo un mal presentimiento-interrumpió Flash acercándose a Sombra para susurrarle sobre sus sospechas de la pony-esta era la pony que se encontraba presente al momento en el cual la reina perdió la conciencia, desde aquel acontecimiento ella...esta pony había desaparecido...

-una nueva reina invadirá Ecuestria, una nueva reina creara caos en el mundo cuando llegue el nuevo amanecer -interrumpió levantando su casco y señalando al unicornio azabache-todo gracias al amor de Pinkie Pie...admito que fue uno de los mas deliciosos que pude probar-concluyó pasando su lengua sobre su boca, como si quiziera saciar un antojo Sombra fruncio el ceño sus ojos llamearon con intencidad

-que...que significan..esas palabras-pregunto Flash mirando a su amigo de reojo, quien con actud seria parecía estar analizando y meditando la situacion el rey parecía tenso, en ese instante Flash le dedico igualmente una mirada a Diamond Star a quien por un momento creyó ver un destello verde en sus ojos, temiendo que lo peor estuviese por ocurrir

-ya basta de juegos pony-interrumpio el unicornio aquel momento tencionante-porque no revelas tu verdadero ser ¿desgraciada?es increíble que contaras con el valor suficiente para aparecer aquí ¿ ...como cruzaste mi barrera Como llegaste al imperio?-centencio Sombra sin miedo y autoritario

-cielos santo, una pregunta a la vez-rio con buen humor-te confiezo que no solo fui yo vine en compañía de mi ejercito de simuladores, quienes fervientemente me sigueron hasta aqui, admito que fue un largo viaje desde las profundidades de los bosques mas oscuros al sur de Ecuestria. Porque Cuando me entere de la noticia sobre el resurgimiento del imperio yo no podia perder la oportunidad, asi que de imediato enliste y movilise a todos mis hijos-ante la mencion de esa palabra Sombra y Flash reaccionaron con caras de desagrado-muy sigilosamente con la intencion que tanto Celestia o Cadence se percataran de ello, llegue al otro extremo del mundo guiada por una ambicion, guiada por un objetivo, el cual era recuperar aquello que me pertencese, a quello que me fue arrebatado y ahora yo me he de dirigir a todo el mundo-en ese instante la mirada de Diamond Star se torno avariciosa y maquiavelica con una sonrrisa de triunfalidad, en la cual sus ojos ocre se transformaron por unos instantes en aquellos ojos color verde cuyas pupilas eran en forma de linea-...porque conquistare Ecuestria por ti y tomaré las vidas de Celestia y luna en honor a mi querido hermanito, gracias el amor de esa pony idiota, el cual es mas poderoso del que pude imaginar..es uno de los mas deliciosos...

-eres una-gruño Sombra, avanzando una pasos frunciendo el ceño sin poder contener mas su enojo deseoso de golpear a la pony de opaco cristal que se encontraba frente a ellos

-es amor..no, no es cualquier tipo de amor, es amor verdadero y gracias a el controlare yo !el corazón de cristal¡ !Tu ejercito y toda Ecuestia!-grito tras ser rodeada por llamas verdosas, golpeando su casco contra el suelo agrietandole y provocando que algunos trosos se desprendieran y elevaran, un brillo verdoso ilumino el salon obligando a ambos ponys cubrirse con sus cascos y retroceder anodadados

-esto...esto es muy malo mag..esta...So..sombra-grito Flash preocupado, pero su voz se perdio entre el ruido provocado por el poder de la pony y las risas de esta

El cuerpo de Diamond Star se transformo rapidamente , sus cascos y lomo se oscurecieron brindándole un par de alas de insecto andrajosas, opacando se con mayor rapidez su tamaño se duplico sus cascos se alargaron, su crin de opaco color amarillo fue remplazada por una melena verde azulada descuidada y casi putrefacta, en su frente surgio un largo y torcido cuerno así como una corona de color negro. Finalmente la extraña criatura con una sonrrisa que mostraba sus colmillos abrió sus ojos verdes, entre el remolino de colores y todas aquellas llamas de fuego que la rodearon, se desvanecieron lentamente apagandose casi al instante. Ante ellos sonreía Chysalys la reina de los simuladores y princesa del imperio de cristal

-!NO PUEDE !...por el corazón de cristal...¡ es...es ELLA...la reina de los simuladores la princesa Chysalys!-grito Flash Centry anonadado y casi muerto del miedo sin dejar de temblar, sus cascos temblaban y sus ojos se abrieron mas de la cuenta, contemplando aquello que quería negarse a aceptar. Sombra en cambio solo permaneció enojándose cada vez mas

-para satisfacer tu curiosidad te contare una historia. Ya que pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas me entere que no solo desapecio el imperio, bueno eso fue gracias a un par de espías que siempre me informaron respecto a todas las cosas que acontecían en el mismo y el resto de Ecuestria, logre enterarme que tras mi exilio...-agrego con cierto rencor frunciendo el ceño-alguien te derroco y como ultimo intento desesperado de tu parte, maldejiste el imperio..algo tonto debo admitir...y que ese pony resultara irónicamente ser un miembro de la familia...

-escape magestad yo me encargare de ella-insistio Flash susurrante, frunciendo el ceño arrastrando su casco contra el suelo y listo para atacar, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por su rey si era necesario

-no pude creer que ella poseyera las mismas cualidades mágicas que yo, usar el amor de los ponys...sobrevivir y alimentarse de el, pero ser capaz de crearlo y repartirlo a un nivel que yo no pudiera imaginar...podría decirce que es mi opuesto...y ahora probablemente este muerta-dijo sin remordimiento alguno, Sombra fruncio el ceño ante al mención de esas palabras y sus ojos llameantes ardieron con mas fuerza

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto el rey con fingida frialdad y desconocimiento sin despegar su mirada de la alicornio

-es cierto, que solo ella puede controlar el poder del corazón de cristal usando el amor? porque pareciera que de alguna extraña forma heredo ese don de mis padres, no entiendo como alguien como tu pudo ser el padre de aquella criatura, ¿como es pocible que así como yo controlara el amor de sus semejantes? es algo¿...extraño no crees? -ladeo entonces su cabeza a un lado mirando a Sombra quien resoplo enojado, ante eso Chysalys sonrrio satisfecha, no importara el método que usara siempre le encantaba torturar a su hermanastro- ella era un prodigo único como yo debo admitir, para que el corazon de cristal debiera convertirle en alicornio, a de estar muy desperado por echarte del imperio -rio inocentemente- que transformando tu pequeña hija, la convirtiendola en instrumento de venganza, ¿como es pocible que ella siendo tan pequeña?, fuera capaz de crear magia con el amor?-preguntó sonrriendo sinicamente, ante la desconfianza de Sombra quien se mantenía alerta ante cualquier ataque, sabia que ocurriria una iminiente pelea contra Chysalys-¿y sabes que es lo mas gracioso de todo esto? ¿Que tu, te crees capaz de hacer lo mismo que nosotras?-agrego sin contener una sonrisa mordiendo sus labios, para no reírse a carcajadas delante de ambos ponys-solo un patético unicornio como tu, creería que puede igualar nuestro poder, ¿que buscabas al obtener el amor de otra pony?-pregunto con desden y cierta exprecion de asco mencionando la palabra amor, sin entender las intenciones de su hermanastro quien permaneció en silencio y Chysalis suspiro llevando si casco a su frente y sin dejar de sonrreir

-en verdad creiste...-suspiro riendose y sin mirarlo, como si sintiera verguenza ajena ante las intenciones finales del rey. Tanto el pegso Flash como el unicorio Sombra no dijeron palabra alguna, pero las preocupaciones del mejor guerrero del ejército del imperio de cristal, le obligaron a responderse esa interrgante

-¿acaso hay un secreto para controlar la magia del corazón de cristal?-preguntó Flash sorpresivamente y Sombra le obserbo de reojo, sin esperarse aquella intervencion-solo con el amor de esa pony no le bastaba verdad...

-vaya incluso tus subordinados son mas listos que tu-rio Chiysalis, Sombra continuó en silencio tencionado y sin saber como actuar, ¿ porque no ataco a Chysalys en cuanto apareció? ¿porque el se encontraba atento a las explicaciones que ella le revelaba?, ¿porque no comenzaba a luchar con la intención de acabar con todo esto, desacioendose de este estorbo y continuar con su plan,? porque aunque no quería admitirlo, en el fondo el al igual que Flash Centy se encontraba deseoso por saber...por conocer el porque el corazón de cristal no respondía a su poder como el hubiera deseado, ella tenia la respuesta -en efecto joven pony, solo aquellos que posean el poder de manipular el amor como talento natal en su Cutie Marck pueden controlar el poder del corazón de cristal, pueden manipular el amor de cierta manera pero si fuerzas esa magia, si intentas dominarla sin poder las habilidades, solo te desgastaras rápidamente y el corazón de cristal te dejara sin energía si es su criterio, es así de simple el corazon de cristal posee inteligencia propia, por ello tu nunca conocerás el gran poder de aquel artefacto mágico en su totalidad...lo que has logrado controlar es una mera pisca de su magia...

-una pisca de...su poder-penso Sombra sin creerlo, invadido lentamente por la frustración y verguenza que representaba una vez mas, ser superado y vivir a la sombra de su hermanastra

-es imposible yo crei que el corazon..tenia gran poder, al momento que surguio el ejercito de sombras...esque..¿acaso es mas la magia que puede brindar el artefacto...?¿o nos mientes? ¿te estas burlando de nosotros?-gruño Flash, ahora el era quien llevaba el hilo de la conversación

Pero Chysalys no contesto de imediato ya que comenzo a reirse ante la exprecion del rey Sombra quien luchaba por mantenerse sereno y frio, pero aparentemente todo lo que conseguia era una exprecion de iminente preocupacion y deseseperante frustracion, las gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro y las llamas de sus ojos lilas verdes y rojas no pararon de sacudirse bruscamente, era obio que estaba asustado

-que tonto eres hermanito deberías ver tu exprecion, sin saberlo tu solo preparabas el camino para mi conquista, te agradesco por el ejercito de sombras que creaste, los esclavos del imperio han echo un magnifico trabajo con las armaduras y armas ahora junto a mis simuladores somos invencibles...y para la cerezita del pastel ahora que robe todo el amor de esa pony o gran parte de el...ya que de lo contrario estaría muerta-explico vagamente haciendo un ademán con sus casco y mirando hacia un lado, restando importancia al asunto-...puedo controlar la magia del corazón de cristal, con ese infinito poder soy invencible, gracias a que he encontrado un amor mucho mucho mas poderoso...mas poderoso que Shinnig Armor y Cadence..mas poderoso que los ponys de Ecuestia a su nacion..un amor que esa patética pony rosa desconoce que posee...y ahora !ES TODO MIO! -grito en celebración iluminando su cuerno y creando un resplandor verdoso que cegó a los dos ponys precentes, iluminando toda la sala de tronos escapando mas haya extendiéndose por el imperio de cristal y cubriéndolo todo con aquel verde como una onda expanciva, todo estaba impregnado de aquella luz y el lento amanecer del nuevo dia fue interrumpido momentaneamente por aquel acontecimiento. El rey Sombra y Flash Centry no podían escapar..

-esa es la razón...por eso Sombra se encuentra débil y Pinkie Pie perdió el conocimiento, esa noche ella robo su magia...de de no ser por eso..Sombra contaría con mas poder

-quien pensara que esa ridicula e infantil pony obsecionada con las fiestas, representara tan bien la felicidad que causa el amor como tu hija, no pudiste escojer mejor candidata

La luz disminuyo tan repentinamente como apareció y ahora un destello cubría a Chysalys, levantando su crin desaliñada, transformándola y brindándole un aspecto semejante al de Celestia y Luna, su crin ondeante del mismo color verde azulado como si esta fuera meramente energía y no una melena normal. Logrando que temblara el resquebrajo las baldosas del suelo y levantanto trozos de esta, rompiendo los cristales de las ventanas. los ojos de la reina irradiaban una luz verde, ahora llameaban constantemente y pequeños relampagos surgian cerca a ella demostrando una superioridad magica nunca antes vista, la magia parecía poder materializarse y rodeaba el cuerpo de la alicornio, como una neblina que bailaba a su alrededor la magia misma le hizo elevarse unos cuantos metros del suelo sin dejar que su crin ondease, era notroria la grande y poderosa que podía llegar a ser aquel que controlara el corazón de cristal, ya que el cuerno de la reina de los simuladores se mantenía destellante como un faro de luz ardiente, como si absorbiera la energía del lugar

-es una pena que no puedan precenciar todas las cosas, que tengo planeadas para Ecuestria-comento con calma cerrando sus ojos elegantemente- por que ahora moriran y no hay otra opcion, pero no se preocupen no seré tan cruel como tu querido hermano, como tu con los ponys de cristal, ese sera un regalo de mi parte hacia ti-rio suavemente abriendo sus ojos y descendiendo lentamente, revelando que ahora sus ojos de insecto llameaban en una mescla de verde amarillo y azul verdoso, tal y como los ojos de el rey unicornio

-te matare con el amor que Pinkie Pie siente por ti, pero no te preocupes una vez que acabe con su vida, me encargare de ella...

-no te atrevas a tocarla-grito el rey Sombra llegando al limite de su enojo y frustración iluminando su cuerno y corriendo hacia Chysalis quien sonrriendo esquivo fácilmente las ráfagas de magia que Sombra le arrojaba, sin parar de reírse como si un juego de potriyos se tratara

-¿puedes hacer algo mejor? Tu alcanzaste a robar algo del poder del corazón de cristal, demuestrame algo-amenazo aburrida a mirando como crecía el enojo del rey Sombra minuto a minuto

Sombra corrió hacia Chysalis arrojando una gran cantidad de energía mágica que ella esquivo haciéndose a un lado y retrocediendo un par de cascos, respondió el ataque lanzando una gran cantidad de energía en un destello que Sombra correspondió creando un escudo con su magia, pero que se resquerebajó rápidamente y no teniendo otra opción el unicornio se lanzo hacia un lado easi como Flash Centry evitando ser impactados, por aquella energía que salio disparada contra el trono de corrompido cristal destruyéndolo en su totalidad, levantando una gran nube de povlo y cristales que cubrieron el lugar, el poder de la reina Chysalys era mas aterrador del que podía pensarse gracias al amor de Pinkie Pie y el corazón de cristal

* * *

-perdiste un tornillo Pinke Pie, ahora te encuentro nuevamente para mantenerte a salvo de cualquier peligro y respondes que quieres ir tras ese tipo, el te apriciono en este lugar amenazo con acabar con tu vida, se aprovecho de ti y en estos momentos a enviado un ejercito a destruir y conquistar toda Ecuestria, planea exterminar a la Luna y Celestia incluyendo a todo aquel que se oponga a el, ¿y deseas salvar su vida? ¿que pasa en tu cabeza?

-es porque..porque yo lo amo...-ante ese comentario Maud desvío su mirada como si aquella respuesta le molestara

-como puedes decir algo como eso, amar a alguien que arruino tu vida, es algo masoquista de tu parte ese tipo lavo tu cerebro, solo te costo dolor y sufrimiento mirate no eres así

-eso no es verdad...el nunca me lastimo..sin..sin intencion -suspiro con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos, luchaba intentando contrarrestar sus lágrimas ante la indiferencia de su hermana-desde que pasamos todas esas noches juntos hablando, lo comienzo a comprender porque se comporta así, porque su corazón es así, asufrido mucho Maud merece ser feliz y sonrreir no me arrepiento de la decicion que tome semanas atrás de sacrificar mi libertad por mis amigas, es por mi culpa que mis amigas de Pony Ville que Shining Snow y Diamond Star estan muertas..los habitantes del imperio son pricioneros y Ecuestria corre peligro, esta es la única forma en la que puedo salvar a los habitantes del imperio...

-no eres parte de esto

-lo soy desde el momento en que decidí quedarme con el...se que algo lo correcto-susurro al momento en que Maud decidio interponerse entre la puerta de su habitación impidiéndole salir

-no permitiré que te ocurra lo mismo que a esas ponys de cristal

-no dejare morir a Sombra

-¿que es lo que quieres?-comento llevando su casco a su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos reuniendo toda la paciencia pocible

-protejerlo Maud, tengo un mal precentimiento algo no esta bien

-si, una orda de asquerosas criaturas a invadido el imperio la reina de los simuladores o como se le de la gana de hacerse llamar, esta aqui

-la reina Chalengeing-susurro mirándola sorprendida, abriendo sus ojos azules y pasando su casco rosa en su melena lisa

-trajo con sigo un gran ejercito-comento acercándose a una de las vantanas, mirando los primeros simuladores volar y cabalgar libres por ahí en medio de la noche, guardando silencio por un largo rato, pero no le importaba en lo mas mimínimo que ocurriera con los habitantes del imperio, o Ecuestria solo el bienestar de su hermana arriesgaria su vida por verla sonrrerir

-¿como?..¿ quieres decir...todos están en peligro? no..no no puedo quedarme aqui cascos cruzados lo quiera o no ahora soy la reina del imperio de cristal, escucha Maud con o sin tu ayuda buscare a Sombra y le salvare-advirtio mostrandose seria, llena valentia, sin demostrar signo alguno de debilidad, observo a Maud vigorosa con la imponencia de una reina, una hermoza reina pony adornada con joyas y portando los mas hermoso vestidos de cristal, con su siempre inconfundible melena rosa, reflejaba una mirada llena por una extraña mescla de melancolia y amor, ella sin mas remedio se alejo de las ventanas donde los simuladores volaban libres, la coconocía muy bien para seguir discutiendo

-aggg eres torpe y testaruda-suspiro demostrando un cierto tono de frustracion mesclado con frialdad -ese king Sombra es tan importante para ti?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño sin explicarse el cambio radical en su hermana-bien, te acompañe hasta donde el-concluyo chasqueando la lengua y mirando hacia un lado

-eres la mejor-sonrrio con tristesa- te quiero por eso-Pinkie Pie se acerco a ella y la abrazo llena de ferviente amor a su hermana, sin que ninguna de las dos se percatara que la Cutie Marck de Pinke brillo por ese instante

-esta en la sala de tronos tenemos que procurar no ser vistas-agrego rompiendo el contacto amoroso con su hermana

* * *

Que puedo decir es media noche, mañana tengo que trabajar y yo aquí actualizando con tal de no dejar morir la historia por fin algo interesante pasa no? Ya lo tenia planeado desde hace largo tiempo y podría decir e que vamos por la mitad de la historia las apariciones de chysalis y discrod son solo el comienzo incluyendo la aparición de maud ya tengo algunos caps adelantados...pero como saben lo maluco es pasarlos al compu

Agradesco los comentarios de mis siempre fieles seguidores,

a TetKuro le respondo, que esas son solo el principio de mis locuras...creo que te espera lo mejor en cuanto a Discord y Celestia se refiere muuuuajajajaja

A invitado, quiero responderle si tienes razon la demora es algo con lo que quiero luchar constantemente y como una de mis metas para el proximo año es terminar la reina de las sombras lo mas rapido posible, procurare no tardarme tanto en acualizar (y eso va para todos mis lectores)

A silverwolf850 le respondo esto *toma aire* ¡aun no se como Twilight destruira el amuleto del alicornio! Bien lo dije...pero estas cosas me llegan de repente y yo las voy armando con forme va la trama...pero ya pensare en algo , tengo pensado algo interezante que ocurria con el amuleto y es un giro muy loco..creo jejeje ya veras

Y bueno eso es todo amigos...tengo sueño asi que buenas noches para todos nos vemos en el proximo cap!

Att: Asaia16


	21. 21 Manzanas de Diamantes

Cap. 21

Manzanas de Diamantes

-llegan justo a tiempo pensaba hacerme cargo de este estorbo personalmente, acabando con su inútil vida pero...no me gusta ensuciarme los cascos en este tipo de situaciones, ustedes me ahorraran el trabajo-comento la reina Chrysalis con cierta sutileza y sonriendo tranquilamente, observando a dos ponys de opaco cristal quienes entraron galopantes a la sala de tronos con una actitud sorprendida y curiosa, por el deteriorado estado en el cual se encontraba el castillo tras la batalla contra Sombra.

las dos ponys de cristal obserbaron sin creeer, la imponente figura de la alicornio de melena ondeante con brillo verdoso y cristalino que desprendia su cuerpo. asi como la guardia de simuladores, quienes se encontraban distribuidos a lo largo del pasillo de la deteriorada sala de tronos-ahora escuchen bien-agrego recapturando la atencion de las dos distraidas ponys de cristal-llevaran al subordinado de Sombra a los calabozos del castillo y asegurandose que no escape, algunos de mis queridos simuladores les acompañaran en su recorrido.-concluyo ilumnando su cuerno de verde, para acto seguido hacer levitar a Flash centry que se encontraba notablemente herido e inconciente, y arrojarlo a los cascos de las ponys

\- ¿Apple Jack que es lo que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Rarty en un susurro-cabalgamos hasta aqui con la intencion de encontrar a Pinkie Pie y por el contrario...esta situacion se muestra peor, ¿ya viste quien es esa pony?-pregunto la ex-unicornio al ver como en respuesta Apple Jack paso saliva con preocupacion y sin dejar de mirar la radical apariencia de la reina Chrysalis

-!es que acaso estan sordas!-grito la reina ajitando su ondeante melena, decendiendo unos cascos de las escaleras donde se encontraba el trono de Sombra y provocando en las dos ponys extranjeras, con apariencia de pony de cristal un escalofrio les recorriera el lomo-!OBEDESCAN!-grito nuevamente iluminando su cuerno en señal de advertencia

-claro..que no..majestad-respondió Rarty enseguida, al realizar una forzosa reverencia que rosaba su nariz con el suelo -Apple...Apple Jack lo mejor es huir...dejando a este pegaso a su..suerte así...-pero Rarty no completo su oración temiendo que Chysalys le escuchase, al dirigir su atención a la ponys campirana, percatándose que esta decidió hacer caso a la reina de los simuladores, al ver a Apple Jack a montar al pegaso que se encontraba inconsciente y probablemente al borde de la muerte, sobre su lomo

-es lo único que podemos hacer...si queremos salir vivas de aquí-respondió al mirar atentamente a la reina de los simuladores, de de apariencia silmilar a la de Nightmaremoon que mantenia una sonrrisa que cubria todo su rostro, unos cuantos metros alejada de ellas y asi mismo el cuerpo inconsciente del rey Sombra-...si es que queremos salir vivas de aqui-algo muy malo se esta cociendo aquí...y cuanto mas rápido nos alejemos...sera mejor-concluyo dedicándole una mirada de preocupación a Rarty, quien de inmediato acudió en su ayuda, a acomodar el cuerpo de Flash para que Apple le pudiera cargar con mayor facilidad

-pero a Apple Jack el no es nuestro problema, no tenemos que hacernos cargo de este pegaso-agrego en tono de susurro protestante-es una mala idea

-lo importante es que Pinkie Pie no se esta aquí...y de hacerlo se encontraría en las mismas condiciones, que estos sujetos...y eso al parecer es...bueno-dijo mirando con fingida indiferencia al rey Sombra, en peores condiciones que Flash ademas así con estas ordenes que nos da Chysaliys tendremos una excusa perfecta para poder rondar...por el castillo

-pero como nos desaremos de estos ponys...simuladores-corrigio sintiendo cierta sensación desagradable al comparar los súbditos de Chrysalis como habitantes normales de Ecuestria

-ya lo veremos...-respondió Apple Jack en cierto tono desafiante como si de algún reto divertido se tratase

caminaron hacia la salida de la sala de tronos sin decir mas, seguidas por dos simuladores quienes se convirtieron en su escolta privada y causo un intercambio de miradas preocupantes por parte de ambas ponys, así como sentir la tensión latente por la vigilante presencia de la reina Chysalis quien al observarla tras esos pocos minutos, sintieron verdadero temor por la amenaza que ella podira representar y antes de abandonar la sala por completo un simulador algo herido entro galopante al lugar. llamando la atencion de las ponys quienes sorprendidas, decidieron detener su marcha con la excusa de acomodar el cuerpo de Flash en el lomo de Apple Jack y así escuchar la conversación

-entiendo-respondió ella-permitan le llegar hasta mi, sin mas intervenciones...veo que posee la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a ustedes, avisa sobre esto a los otros-concluyo para acto seguido el simulador saliera galopante saliendo de la extensa sala, primero que las dos ponys quien deseaban conocer el origen de aquella conversación

* * *

-¿algún simulador en conciente...o cercano?-pregunto Apple Jack observando a si alrededor aun con Flash reposando en su lomo inconciente

-no hay nadie Apple Jack-respondio la ex-unicornio suspirante, al ver toda la guardia de simuladores que les escolto en la sala de tronos vencidos por los cascos traceros de Apple Jack, pero esto es una mala idea no hay que hacernos cargo de este pegaso, nos traerá problemas yo creo que lo mejor es dejarlo por aquí y encargarnos de nosotras mismas-si nos descubren los simuladores huiré

-estoy segura que todo saldrá...muy bien..-suspiro en respuesta procurando que nadie mas las siguiese-...antes que aparezcan mas de esos simuladores..nos refugiaremos en esta habitación-ordeno Apple golpeando la puerta de una de las habitaciones del castillo, con sus cascos traseros y aun cargando al inconsciente Flash Centry, entro rápidamente al lugar y seguida por la ex-unicornio blanca, quien de inmediato cerro ambas puertas de corrompido cristal, rogando porque ningún otro simulador les hubiera seguido

el lugar que parecia ser una recamara paraa huespedes,contaba con todas las comodidades tradicionales, un candelabrio de cristal en el techo, una cama y muebles necesarios pero algunas de las ventanas se encontraban rotas y el ambiete de la habitacion era lugubre, asi como todo el castillo, Apple Jack se acerco rapidamente hacia la amplia y comoda cama de la cual Apple Jack deseaba arrojarse a descansar, pero solo deposito ayi a Flash quien cerro sus ojos con fuerza, ante sus heridas mientras que Rarty se encargo de cerrar las cortinas y atrancar la puerta principal con lo que pudo encontrar

-si pudiera recuperar mi cuerno limpiaria este lugar, hay polvo por doquier y esta decoracion es muy pasada de moda, para pertenecer al imperio...-suspiro, mirando el lugar con detenimiento y acercarse al baño de la misma-ojala pudiera dame una baño-agrego mirando la habitación contigua y mirando a Apple Jack, sin poder evitar recordar las imágenes de destrucción en la sala de tronos, así como la extraña apariencia de aquella alicornio quien poseía una melena similar a Celestia

Por su parte la pony campirana tras percatarse del estado de Flash, permanecio atenta obserbando lo acontecido en el exterior, procurando ocultarse tras las cortinas, intentando encontrar respuesta a lo visto minutos antes en la sala de tronos, ¿porque la radical apariencia de Chysalisy, ¿acaso era ella en verdad? ¿porque la sala de tronos se encontraba en aquel estado de destruccion? ¿el rey Sombra fue acaso derrotado por esa pony, si fue asi como fue posuble...aquellas preguntas rondaron la cabeza de Apple Jack obligandola a intentar descrubrir el como acontencio todo esto...porque tan radicalmente el imperio se puso de cabeza...y lo mas importane aun donde se encontraba Pinkie Pie. decicio cerrar sus ojos gracias a una fuerte jaqueca que aparecio en ella, suspirante llevo decidio sentarse y llevar sus cascos a sus cienes

-esto no esta pasando-comento ella al negar con su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza

-¿que fue lo que viste...-pregunto Raty con curiocidad preocupante, al acercarse a la ventana en la cual Apple Jack se encontraba y no fue nada distinto al panorama que les era familiar hacia unos momentos, en parte eso era algo bueno-siempre que esto no me afecte, creo que la situacion esta bien...pero-penso Raty mirando a Apple

-este es el fin Ecuestria y el imeprio no se salvaran, Rarty sinceramente no se que mas podemos hacer-agrego con su acento campirano-esa extraña pony luce muy aterradora los elementos de la armonia no podran cotra ella

-esa extraña pony Apple Jack no diras que no sabes a quien vimos en la sala de tronos

-no..no se-mintió desviando su mirada-apuesto que Pony Ville esta invadida...toda mi familia esta esclavisada o muerta, Rarty esto es malo quizas ella reconoció nuestros elementos de la armonia y venda pronto por nosotras

-¿pero que cosas dices? -respondió la ex-unicornio sorprendía- si eso nos llega a ocurrir, estoy segura que cada una de nosotras podrá huir y entonces...escaparía del imperio yo sola, olvidándome de esta locura...-concluyo Rarty suspirante y compartiendo un leve sentimiento de egoísmo en su interior así como Apple Jack compartía uno de engaño-por otra parte esa extraña pony, te informo que...que es...Chrysalis la reina de los...

-!no se de quien me estas hablando!-interrumpio la pony campirana,con cierto rencor en su mirada Rarty abrio sus ojos y boca sorprendia, llevando uno de sus cascos al elemento de la armonia. obserbando a Apple quien comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro, cabisbaja y hablando con un extremado tono preocupado-nunca...yo nunca escuche ese...ese nombre-comenzo a mentir nerviosamente

-¿pero Apple Jack que ocurre con tigo? ¡por todos los ponys!-insistio golpeando su casco el suelo y comenzando a perder la paciencia

-eso mismo quiero saber...hablas de cosas egoístas...creo que lo ideal seria, que no comentaras cosas que obviamente te benefician a ti-respondió al hacerle frente a la ex-unicornio quien negaba con su cabeza sin comprender y nuevamente le insistio

-te hablo de nuestra actual enemiga la reina Chrysalis-grito Rarty negando con su cabeza-y tenemos que...ocuparnos de nuestros propios asuntos, escapar de aqui como podamos y...separadas Pinkie Pie, la verdad no importa Pinkie Pie-susurro bajando la mirada y con lagrimas en sus ojos actuando egoistamente Rarty creyo que era lo correcto, sin sorprenderse de sus contradictorios pensamientos

-ves lo estas haciendo nuevamente-respondio Apple Jack al mirarla de reojo a lo que Rarty arta de aquella situacion lanzo un gruñido de histeria sin soportar mas aquella conversacion

-...yo me rindo y me largo-concluyo repentinamente al darse media vuelta, seguido por el estruendo de una explocion ocurrida en las calles del imperio, que de imediato puso en alerta a las dos ponys quienes corrieron hacia las ventanas, para obserbar lo acontecido, seguido por otras dos explociones que les obligaron a agacharse y resguardar sus cabezas con sus cascos

-esto es una locura..quiero salir de aqui-grito Rarty cerrando sus ojos con fuerza ante las sacudidas que sufria el castillo

-que...que esta..Sombra-susurro Flash quien recupero la conciencia y lentamente abría sus ojos azules, observando el lugar en el cual se encontraba, de imediato a su memoria regresaron las imágenes de la batalla contra la reina Chrysalis y los repentinos temblores que sacudieron la habitación, lo pusieran en alerta-¿son explociones lo que escucho?-pensó el capitán de la guardia real-el rey...donde..esta el rey-pregunto y llamo la atención de las ponys quienes de inmediato se miraron entre si

-¿oíste eso Apple Jack?

-por su puesto que no...todo luce muy bien en el imperio de cristal

-hagg-chillo exasperada- entonces no me interesa y no es mi problema

-¿que estoy...haciendo aqui?...-insistio Flash Centry levantandose con suma dificultad y notando la precencia de Apple Jack y Rarty Bell-¿pero...quienes son ustedes?-ante ese comentario, ambas ponys se acercaron a Flash quien intentaba levantarse de la cama a pesar de sus heridas y agotamiento

-estoy segura que encontrara alguien que lo ayude...-respondió Rarty al decidir permanecer unos cascos alejada de la cama en la cual reposaba el soldado mas leal al imperio

-pero si luces muy bien-comento Apple Jack enojada ante el comentario de Rarty mirándola y de reojo, Flash en respuesta observo a la pony campirana como si hubiera dicho una gran idiotez, ante eso Rarty desvió su mirada a otra dirección en señal de desprecio

-ustedes dos...como llegaron...como llegaron?-intento agregar, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y llevando su casco a su pecho atormentado por las heridas causadas, sin embargo al abrir sus ojos el pegaso no completo la oración ya se percato del repentino parecido de ella con Diamond Star y al obserbar a Rarty se percato igualmente de su parecido con Shinng Snow -tu...tu eres...ustedes son...

-podria ser esa persona que dices, que soy-interrumpio Apple Jack en un sono sumamente grosero, mirandole con sus ojos verdes

-Apple Jack deja de mentir-respondio Rarty-se que la situacion se encuentra complicada pero...puedes comportarte por un segundo

-imposible-de inmediato Flash recordó a las acompañantes de Pinkie Pie y los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos con la extraña pony que robo la energía de la reina debilitando la y que al final revelo su apariencia como Chrysalis

-entonces tu deja de acutar egoistamente y afronta la realidad todos moriremos

-!y creees que no lo se!-comenzo a gritar la ex-unicornio señalando a Apple Jack y sin dejar de mirarla con enojo-solo actuo egoistamente para demostrarte lo tonto que se ve actuar como no somos

-dices que estabas provocandome-ante eso Apple Jack decidio tomar una pose de combate inclinandose y resoplando

-estas mintiendo nuevamente-centencio Rarty con total indiferencia al cerrar sus ojos

-ustedes dos...no se quienes...sean pero...!podrían dejar de discutir...¡-regaño Flash Centy cerrando sus ojos, invadido por una fuerte jaqueca-..si hay simuladores cerca..

-me mentías-interrumpió Apple sin prestar atención a las advertencias de flash, asi como Rarty ninguna de las dos ponys presto atención al pegaso herido

-asi es-concluyo Rarty al mirarla con seriedad e irritabilidad, pero Apple Jack negó con su cabeza y cerro sus ojos acercándose a la ventana ante la vista de todos permaneciendo aislada y en silencio, con intención de golpear a su amiga o dejarle ayi en el caos del imperio, la tensión por la extraña situación que vivían en el imperio ya prácticamente actuaban diferente a como normalmente solían ser ellas, ante eso Apple Jack comprendió las intenciones de Raty y sin evitarlo comenzó a reírse

-creo que tienes razón estoy exagerando un poco...lo lamento Rarty,-se disculpo con su acento campirano al mirarla nuevamente y acercarse a la ex-unicornio- creo que me salí un poco de mis casillas o algo asi-suspiro apenada por aquella situación tan extraña

-no hay que perder la esperanza-insistio con seriedad-acaso tu te rendirias si no pudieras cosechar todas las manzanas de tu granja? o reparar todos...los daños de la misma, eres una pony que lucha por ayudar a todos en Pony ville-concluyo en aquel discurso de motivacion a la pony campirana

-yo...yo lo siento Rarty-suspiro Apple Jack con el animo notoriamente apagado ante la vista de Flash-pero es que..

-cual es...cual es su problema-pregunto Flash, en un tono cansino logrando acaparar la atención de las ponys-definitivamente no son unas verdaderas ponys de cristal -quienes se supone que..que son ustedes..ustedes dos-agrego flash al sonrreir resignado y un tanto aliviado, por encontrarse a salvo en aquellos momentos ya que se percato que las ponys con las cuales se encontraba no eran posibles secuases de la reina Chrysalis

-somos ponys extranjeras, venimos de un pequeño pueblo llamado Pony Ville

-¿pony ville?-pregunto Flashy sintiendo que aquel nombre le era familiar

-asi es...y fuimos enviadas al imperio de cristal por la princesa Celestia, nuestra mision era encontrar el corazon de cristal y salvarlos a todos ustedes, pero con nuestro primer fracaso-realizo una pausa- decidimos regresar con un nuevo plan usando los elementos de la armoria, pero veo que esto es...inutil ahora solo nuestro objetivo se centra en encontrar a una de nuestras amigas, para asi empezar nuestro plan desde cero

-¿una de sus amigas?-pregunto flash con sospechosa desconfianza intentando incorporarse de la cama e imediatamente ayudado por Rarty quien se mostro atenta con el pegaso, acercandose a el y tomandolo por sus cascos

-se refiere a Pinkie Pie ella fue...captu..no ella se ofreció para quedarse aquí en el imperio con...cierto pony-corrigió hablando entre dientes, desviando su mirara y temiendo revelar demasiada información-la estamos buscando...

-si, conosco a la reina- respondo Flash Centry con cierta frialdad, mirando hacia las ventanas que revelaban el paisaje repleto de simuladores voladores ante eso Rarty y Apple Jack abrieron sus ojos con sopresa ante aquel comentario, de antemano no se esperaban tan rapido una colaboracion del pegaso-la cuide en sus primeros dias de estancia en el castillo, terca y testaruda...poco a poco comprendio los sentimientos del rey...-suspiro sin creeer que eso ocurrio semas antes-quisas ella pueda salvarlo despues de todo-susurro sin prestar atencion a las precencias de las ponys. y ante ello Flash decicio levantarse de la cama en la cual reposaba

-¿como sabes esto? tu estuviste con Pinkie Pie ¿...donde esta ella puedes ayudarnos?-pregunto Apple Jack al verlo notoriamente cansado. mientras Rarty se oponia temiendo que el pegaso estropeara su salud

-terca y testaruda pero ella no es..asi-pero esa no es la actitud de PP? penso Apple Jack

-espera estas gravemente herido no puedes moverte en esas condiciones y con esas heridas-insistia Rarty, al miralo fijamente

-no se que estoy haciendo aqui...si sombra y Pinkie Pie corren peligro...en especial..el rey Sombra...a el no puedo...no puedo drefraudarlo-insistia flash-si puedo..salvar por lo menos a...la reina

-el rey Sombra en un tirano y podria matarte, el no tiene emociones y respecto a Pinkie Pie...nosotras la salvaremos llevandonla lejos de aqui

-no lo conoces...lo que dices...es un pony que a sufirdo mucho, antes que ustedes siquiera existieran-respondio en un bufido

-creo que...ese tipo te a corrompido la mente-agrego Apple Jack con su asento campirano y mirandole con inocencia

-es un gran amigo...y fue un gran principe en su tiempo..pero algunas circunstancias nos obligaron a tomar este camino

-¿tan leal le sera al rey sombra?, porque insiste en defender a ese unicornio cruel, después de todo el me arrebato mi cuerno y estoy segura que si me encontrara en la pocicion de ese pegaso yo escaparía, ¿porque tanta lealtad?...creerá que puede salvarlo, ¿pero como? ese unicornio no tiene perdón de Celestia...y aun asi no se rinde a pesar de sus heridas...el sigue insistiendo, anteponiendo sus deseos y salud ante su amigo...quizas tenga razón...no no el rey Sombra le controla-ag

-Pinkie pie es la unica salvacion, ella estara dispuesta a sacrficiar su vida por Sombra...eso lo se bien

-¿pero que locura?-porque insinúa eso Pinkie Pie esta controlada por Sombra-pensó Rarty sorprendida ante las palabras de Flahy Centry quizás se encontraba divagando

-porque ella se sacrifico por ustedes y cedio a un deseo egoista-respondio casi de mala gana

-¿y porque mas?-insistió Apple Jack ante eso el pegaso miro seriamente a los ojos verdes de Apple y su rostro adornado con pecas

-porque lo ama, solo así nos salvaremos todos con el amor de Sombra y Pinkie pie-suspiro flash frustrado-ahora lo comprendo...esas ponys tenían razón-agrego refiriéndose a Diamond Star y Shining Snow

-un deseo egoísta...Pinkie Pie nos salvo y arriesga su vida por el rey que la privo de su libertad y este pegaso a pesar de sus heridas...esta dispuesto a luchar por su amigo...yo en cambio...realizo un berrinche absurdo por mi cuerno-pobre pegaso yo desearía ayudarlo-pensaba Rarty al mirar a flash sintiendo que comprendía, cada palabra que soltaba-insiste en ayudar...a sus amigos, no no puedo quedarme de cascos cruzados-pero ante esos pensamientos ella llevaba su frente a su frente lamentándose que su cuerno ya no existiera-si tan solo mi cuerno...

-todo esto es culpa de Chysalys-susprio Flash-asi que no me quedare de cascos...cruzados yo-en ese momento Flash bajo de la cama en la cual Apple Jack le costo tanto acomodarle

-entonces que podemos hacer-dijo al mirar a Rarty, espera a donde crees que iras mirate-regaño de pronto Apple a flash quien se havia desplomado en el suelo agotado y casi desmayado-este pegaso requiere atencion medica o algun remedio magico

-vamos, cuerno vamos...aparece magicamene o algo cuerno...este pegaso necestia ayuda, no puedes hacerte el egoista ahora-pensaba repentinamente Rarty con deseperacion golpeando su cabeza con su casco

-ahora a ti que bicho te pico Rarty...nececisto tu ayuda con este pegaso...ayudame a llevarlo a la cama de regreso para que descanse

-no Chysalis...la reina...esta..esta en peligro debo ayudarle-insistía arrojado en el suelo estirando sus cascos, hacia la puerta principal sintiéndose frustrado y limitado por las heridas de la batalla

\- pues con ese estado, no lograras nada...es inutil...-suspiro Apple Jack, al interponerse en su camino y verlo que intentaba incorporarse nuevamente, negando con su cabeza ante la terquedad del soldado-pero, ¿Rarty estas llorando?-pregunto la pony campirana al verla secar sus lagrimas con su casco

-yo desearía poder ayudarlo...incluso a nosotras, pero soy un uniciono sin cuerno...inútil y egoista a mas no poder...perdóname por ser tan egoísta..-suspiro sin darse cuenta que una de sus lagrimas cayo sobre el amuleto de color lila que se asemejaba a un diamante

-no es verdad-suspiro Apple Jack sintiendo el como tendria que lidiar con tres temperamentos distintos, incluido el de ella-...tu no tienes la culpa que sombra suprimiera tu ma.. !pero que!

sin embargo, antes que Apple Jack terminara su frace una luz lila surgio del amuleto de la armonia de Rarty cubriendola de imediato y brillando igualmente a un diamante, aquella energia magica pronto se concentro en el cuerno de la pony sin que ninguno de los presentes comprendiera lo que ocurria en aquel instante

-¿que esta..pasando ahora?-pregunto flash incorporándose con dificultad y cubriendo su rostro con uno de sus cascos, asi como Apple Jack

-eso..mismo quiero saber esta situación me esta haciendo perder la paciencia

aquella luz lila que rodeo el cuerpo de la pony y que emanaba de su elemento de la armonia, pronto se concentro en la frente de Raty logrando que surgiera de su frente un cuerno de luz que pronto disminuia la habitacion se oscurecio nuevamente y Rary se desplomo en el suelo

-santas manzanas de...de diamantes-balbuseo de imediato Apple Jack al correr hacia Rarty e intentar reanimarla-pero que acaba de ocurrir, ¿estas bien Rarty?-insistio la pony campitana una y otra vez ayudando a Rarty incorporarse con cudado

-pero Apple Jack..porque actúas asi..¿ que ocurrió algo? ¿tu estas bien?-pregunto la pony de ojos azules sin comprender las reacciones de todos al ver como repentinamente Apple Jack se separo de ella, manteniendo una exprecion de gran asombro, así como Flash quien le observaba realmente sorprendido

-¿pero que significa esto...? -grito Flash de pronto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, tanto Apple Jack como Rarty observaron al pegaso-¿como es posible, que ocurriera esto...¡tu eres una unicornio infiltrada!

-no lo soy-respondió Rarty tajante mente-el rey Sombra arrebato la magia de mi cuerno...ahora yo solo soy un pony terrestre simplón-bufo de mal humor

-Rarty primero que nada el ser un pony terrestre no tiene nada de malo-respondio Apple algo ofendida y rogando paciencia- y el segundo es que...tu tu..cuerno a regresado-pero Rarty adopto una exprecion de incredulidad, pero convencida de la veracidad de Apple y la extraña mirada de Flash, ante eso ella llevo lentamente su casco a su cuerno

-!oh...por...Celestia!-grito repentinamente la unicorno blanca llevando sus cascos a su frente y percatandose que efectivamente su cuerno se encontraba de vuelta, casi a punto de llorar desconsoladamente, de imediato ella se puso a saltar y corretear por toda la habitación

-Rarty...-dijo Apple Jack en repentinas ocaciones, con intencion que ella calmara sus emociones

-esa unicornioo...yo te conocsco-comento flash de imediato recuperando un poco sus fuerzas al levantarse acercarse a Apple Jack, quien custodiaba su salida de la habitacion permaneciendo frente al pegaso-...tengo que alertarle al..rey

-no le alertaras a nadie amigo mio-respondió Apple al ayudarle a sostenerse en tono amistoso y Flash la obserbo sin comprender, el porque la extraña amabilidad de ambas extranjeras con el-ahora nuestra prioridad es mantenerte asalvo y encontrar una forma de curar tus heridas, valla que esos simuladores te dieron una buena palisa-agrego en tono risueño y guiñando uno de sus ojos

-fue Chysalis..su poder es superior en todos los aspectos

-espera-interrumpió Rarty con una sonrisa radiante, al dejar de corretear y acercarse a la lareja iluminando su cuerno y haciendo levitar a flash, arrebatandolo de Apple Jack e iluminándole de color azul

-que estas haciéndome- grito insistente flash al mirarse a si mismo, sintiendo una sensación de agradables cosquillas en su cuerpo y nuevamente decender en el suelo mirándose a si mismo completamente recuperado-¿acaso me has curado?, ¿pero porque?

-¿por supuesto, que esperabas? no me gusta ser egoista-agrego cerrando sus ojos y señalándose a si misma, acercándose al pegaso e iluminando su cuerpo, entrecerrando sus ojos para observar con mayor detalle y para brindarle unos cuantos retoques a su armadura-creo que ahora, sera mas sencillo combatir a los simuladores no tendremos que escondernos para evitar la lucha, que opinas?

-heeaa asi se habla vaquera-respondio la pony campirana, entonces tu nos diras donde esta Pinkie Pie-ante eso suspiro Flash

-escuchen no se realmeente quienes son ustedes dos-comenzo a relatar suspirante y cerrando sus ojos-...pero les agradesco realmente,lo que hicieron por mi me alegro que esten aqui-en ese momento e invadido por una repentina alegria y orguyo flash abrazo a Rarty provocando que se sonrrojara-ahora puedo ser mas util y ayudar Sombra por mi cuenta

-pero el rey Sombra...

-se lo que piensan sobre el rey Sombra, pero hay forma de revertirlo, solo quiero decirles es un buen unicornio es solo que su vida a sufrido bastante, por su pueblo y familia, quiero que sepan que gracias a Pinkie Pie el poco a poco cambiara su actitud-en aquel instante el pegaso se acerco a una de las ventanas abriendo lentamente una de estas, ante la mirada de las ponys

-pero tus heridas...

-la reina se encuentra un piso arriba de este, al final del pasillo en la ultima habitacion-dijo con tranquilidad-sabiendo que ustedes son amigas intimas de Pinkie, puedo estar mas tranquilo creo en sus buenas intenciones, y les pido que igualmente salven a sombra..porfavor -suspiro bajando su vista con una triste sonrrisa-gracias a ustedes ahora me siento mejor-respondio con una sonrrisa-tengo otros planes, solo puedo decirles que continuen con vida fue un placer conocerlas-concluyo mirando alas ponys llevando uno de sus cascos a su frente y arrojarse una de las ventanas

-¡pero..acaso, esta demente!-grito Apple Jack correr de imediato a la ventana y obserbar a flash planeando en el aire, para acto seguido cerrar la ventana y las cortinas Rarty con ayuda de su magia, temerosa que algun simulador las descubriera

-¡esta loco..!...no solo nos abandono a nuestra suerte, fue...fue a su muerte segura! ¡el pudo sernos util! pero nooo fue un acto muy egoista!-grito Rarty Bell sin esperarse aquel resultado, levantando su casco al aire

-pero, es que acaso cree que puede cambiar las cosas, se esta engañando a si mismo salvar al rey Sombra ese tipo es un cruel y merece morir-suspiro cansina mente la pony campirana al mirar el amanecer por la ventana previamente cerrada-me pregunto que nos deparara este dia

* * *

-aqui es donde todo termina Sombra-dijo la reina, al acercarse al cuerpo inconciente del unicornio tras aorrojarle numerosas veces como si un trapo viejo se tratase, ante las risas de los simuladores que custodiaban la sala de tronos, Chysalys ilumino su cuerno preparando el destino final del rey quien abria sus ojos devilmente y con dificultad, aceptando su destino final

-¡no detente!-grito Pinkie Pie al entrar galopante seguida por su hermana y distrayendo a Chysalis por ese instante. ante ello les obserbo sorprendida y de imediatro frunciendo el ceño, se dispuso a atacarlas illuminando su cuerno y disparando rayos de magia hacia las ponys

sin embargo Maud quien mas hábilmente esquivo los destellos de energía de la reina, contra ataco arrojando le rocas logrando que una de estas golpeara su cuerno y desestabilizara a la reina, obligando la a retroceder unos cuantos cascos, sacudiendo su cabeza mareada, logrando ganar algo de tiempo para las ponys, sin que los simuladores se movieran de sus puestos, por temor a la reacción de la reina

-!una roca...una roca¡-grito perdiendo la cabeza tras recuperarse del golpe, negando con su cabeza haciendo que el suelo del salon temblara y se resquebrajara mientras que en aquel instante Pinkie aprovechase para correr hacia el cuerpo inconciente de Sombra abrazandole y projegiendolo de la reina, de ondeate melena verdosa

-aun respira-comento la pony rosa con dulzura y una tierna sonrisa-estas vivo-aun pensó contemplando al unicornio quien ya no portaba su armadura y capa, ahora solo el amuleto del alicornio era el único artefacto visible, gracias a que Chysalis no conforme con vencerlo le humillo despojándole de sus ropas

-¿estas bien?-agrego Maud Pie acercándose a la pony rosa y mirando al rey notoriamente enojada

-malditos insectos-gruño Chysalis acumulando su magia, disparando sin vacilar a Pinkie Pie y su hermana con intención de matarles

-esto es...-dijo la pony rosa abriendo sus ojos azules sin creeer lo que precenciaba

-imposible-grito nuevamente Chysalis sin despegar su vista de las ponys, sus llameantes ojos verdes no creian a lo que veian, asi como los simuladores que hicieron guardia se sorprendieron ante el radical resultado que acontencio tras el ataque magico de la reina

la gran cantidad de magia arrojada por la reina de los simuladores, no afecto en lo minimo a Pinkie Maud o el inconciente rey Sombra ya que aquella energia no les impacto, por el contrario esta reboto chocanco contra un escudo magico que surgio repentinamente protegiendoles de una muerte segura

Abriendo sus ojos y retrocediendo un par de cascos sin creer lo que presenciaba-¡¿que clase de truco es este?!-grito nuevamente golpeando su casco contra el suelo frunciendo el ceño y resoplando, acumulo la magia de su cuerno y disparo un nuevo cumulo de energía hacia el grupo, que reboto en un escudo de magia que se formo repentinamente-!atrapen los ahora!-volvió a gritar la reina al ver a sus súbditos intentar escapar de la escena-¡muevan sus cascos es una orden!-insitio encolerizada mirando a los simuladores dudar si hacer caso o no-es que acaso es posible...

-luce difenrente Maud yo no la recuerdo de esa forma, esa no es la chysalys que conoci en la boda de Shining armor y la princesa Cadence-dijo la pony de crin rosa con cierta desesperacion, recordando los sueños con la princesa Cadence. sin despegar la vista de la aliconio quien ahora poseia una melena ondeante, su cuerno se encontraba mas oscurecido, sus ojos se asimjilaban a las pupilas de un dragon, llameantes como los ojos de Sombra y su cuerno era mas largo

-aca vienen...esperemos un milagro-advirtio Maud acercandose mas a su hermana y tomando posicion de pelea, mientras Pinkie abrazo con fuerza el inconciente cuerpo de Sombra

ante una risa de victornioa de Chysalis, algo mas calmada por el fallido intento de su ataque anterior los simuladores saltaron hacia las ponys pero obteniendo el mismo resultado previo, estos chocaron contra una barrera de color azulado que les impidio acercarse a sus victimas y que las hermanas pie obserbaron sin la mas minima comprencion

-Sombra...acaso..nos esta protegiendo-penso mirando al unicorno, lleno de golpes y cortadas

-¿eso crees?-respondio Maud mirando atentamente los simuladores golpear sus cuerpos contra la barrera magica, sin obtener ningun resultado favorable, consiguiendo lastimarse a si mismos

-tu amor...tu amor, es acaso mas poderoso-interrumpio la reina avanzando unos cascos, con lentitud y precaucion ante las pocibles consecuencias que pudiesen ocurrirle, mirando a las hermanas Pie con su imponencia-esto es algo que jamas crei ver-y en aquel instante la sonrrisa de la alicornio se tornio en una mueca de satisfacion-agrego con un tic en uno de sus llameantes ojos seguido por una risa que alento a los simuladores al ver como su lider se enfrentaba a las hermanas Pie, tomaron confianza en si mismos y aceercaron a las ponys cerrando todas las pocibles escapes de ellas

-deja en paz a mi hermana-amenazo Maud-maldito monstruo-gruño mirandole fijamente

-tu eres, un insecto que aplastare con mis cascos-respondio ella con serenidad haciendo levitar a maud, sin que aquel escudo magico le protegiera soprendiendo a las ponys-interesante, si me enfoco especialmente en una de ustedes ese extraño poder magico no las proteje-concluyo al arrojar a Maud hacia una de las columnas rescrebajadas que aun quedaba en pie tras la pelea anterior, dejandole en el acto inconciente, sin que Pinkie despegara sus ojos de ella y llorara desconsoladamente, por no saber que hacer para impedir lo ocurrido

-no...Sombra-susurro mirando al rey unicornio y acariciando su rostro-sospechando que este era el final- ella se percato que unicornio azabache, portaba el amuleto del alicornio y sorprendida, fruncio el ceño tomando con determinacion una peligrosa decicion. abrazo fuertemente el cuerpo del rey resguardandolo en sus cascos

-y en cuanto a usted majestad-agrego Chysalis sonriente al mirarla con enojo, de inmediato Pinkie sintió el como la magia de la reina elevo su cuerpo alejándola del suelo, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo-es hora que yo me encargue de verificar personalmente, el como se encuentra mi campaña de conquista y usted sera mi invitada de honor ¿que le parece?

-¿que es lo que planeas hacer? acaso me mataras-respondio firme, con uno de sus cabellos cubriendo la mitad de su rostro temiendo que el peor destino le podia aguardar a su hermana-estoy segura que perderas esta guerra ante la princesa Celestia

-¿tu crees? -respondio ironioca-entonces ya lo veremos, creo que mi ejercito de subtitos a de estar por llegar a Canterlot y entonces comprobaremos lo que dices ya que gracias a ti vencere esta guerra, tu amor por mi hermano es la fuente de mi poder-dijo acercando el rostro de Pinkie al de ella-y cuando esa magia de tu interior se agote...te desechare entonces

-no lo permitire-respondio tajante

-eres valiente pero deserebrada, no puedes siquiera enfrentarte a mi...es por eso que no conforme con lo que tengo prefiero llevarte con migo, me ahorraste el trabajo de sacarte de tu ratonera-sonrrio ante las palabras que pronunciaba enfocando su magia en el cuello de la pony impidiendole que respirase-es menos de lo que se merece majestad

-Pinkie...-susurro Maud al recuperar la conciencia y escuchando la conversacion entre ella y la reina

-queridos hijos mios, su madre saldra unos momentos asi que cuiden muy bien a nuestro invitado-dijo mirando Sombra con gracia y desden-y en cuanto a esta ponys de cristal, pueden degustarla como una rica golocina-dicho esto los simuladores pasaron sus legnguas entre sus bocas ante la deliciosa propusta de su reina, centraron su atencion en Maud y con cierto brillo de crueldad en sus ojos se prepararon para avalanzarse hacia la herida pony

-¡allí esta!- vamos Rarty antes, que sea demasiado tarde-grito la pony campirana al entrar por segunda vez a la sala de tronos, acompañada por una renovada Rarty quien retornase a ambas ponys a su estado original, ella ilumio su cuerno y mando a volar a todos los simuladores que atravesaron el recorrido de las amigas

-Rar...ty..Ap..ple jack..esta..estan vivas..-susurro con la poca dificultad que le brindaba el agarre de Chysalis en su cuello-después de todo, no les hiciste daño-agrego pensativa, e invadida por la felicididad, obserbando asi el cuerpo inconciente de sombra-lo siento..

-Pinkie Pie-grito de imediato Rarty al oberbarla prisionera de la magia de Chysalis iluminando su cuerno y arrojando un destello de magia hacia la alicornio

sin embargo aquel juego de destellos y colores ocurrio en un segundo ya que tanto Pinkie Pie como Chysalis desaparecieron en el acto y el ataque magico arrojado por Rarty impacto en las paredes del trono de cristal, como su disparo hubiera seguido de largo

-¡no...no no no Pinkie Pie!-comenzo a gritar Apple Jack-!Pinkie pie...¡ !Pinkie pie¡ donde...donde esta...donde esta, nosotras la vimos junto a Chysalys, ella la tenia en su poder...-pero Apple Jack perdio finalmente la paciencia y solto un grito desgarrador, invadido por un repentino enojo comenzo a galopar golpeando a todo simulador que se le atravesase, pero en esta ocacion sin contener sus fuerzas o buena voluntad para no hacerles daño

-¿oh por Celestia.¿.estas bien?, pobre pony de cristal pero no te preocupes Apple Jack y yo te ayudaremos, que bueno que recupere mi cuerno-agrego Rarty al acercarserápidamentee a Maud, ilumino su cuerno procurando curar las heridas de la pony-¿como te sientes?-pregunto ella con una triste sonrrisa

-bien, gracias-respondio Maud con frialdad, ante la sorpresa de Rarty y prestandoatenciónn a la lucha energica de Apple Jack contra los simuladores que asolaron ala pony campirana

-Rarty dame un casco...o tu cuerno, no podre luchar contra estas cosas por siempre-grito la pony campirana desde el otro extremo del salon seguido por una respuesta afirmativa de Rarty, quien fue adelantada poy Maud y esta se unio a la lucha igual de fervientemente que Apple Jack

-no se quien seas-dijo golpeando a uno de los simuladores con sus cascos traceros-pero tienes talento para la lucha

-eso no importa...estas cosas merecen la muerte, por la perdida de mi hermana-respondió sorprendiendo a Apple Jack ante aquel comentario

-¿tu..hermana?-grito esquivando un cabezaso, por parte de uno de los simuladores

-no solo estas repugnantes criaturas pagaran con sus vidas, tambien ese unicornio desgraciado-concluyo en un grito de autentico enojo y frustración, que distrajo a Apple Jack de su pelea de la cual Rarty no hizo parte ya que el cuerpo del unicornio azabache llamo su atención y al correr hacia este, se percato que se encontraba en peores condiciones que Flash

-por todos los diamantes de Ecuestria-dijo al mirar al rey inconsciente mientras llevaba uno de sus cascos a su boca, Apple Jack mira esto-grito al mirar a la pony campirana

* * *

uff creo que resucite no? no tengo mucho que decir pero espero que no quedara muy largo el capitulo, pero espero les guste no olviden sus comentarios ñ.ñ nos vemos dentro de mil años jejeje

att:asaia16


	22. 22 Sobrevivientes

Cap. 22

Sobrevivientes

-me pregunto, ¿como fue que te volviste la líder de todos estos ponys de cristal?-Pregunto Spike con la intención de romper con el largo silencio que se estaba generando, tras ser traído por unos guardias de atentamente la habitación de cristal, Flutershy se encontraba al otro extermo de esta, sentada en un improvisado trono de cristal y a su lado se encontraba un pequeño coche, tanto a Flutershy como Spike les separaba una larga mesa de cristal vagamente iluminada en la cual se encontraba. Pero antes que la pegaso de crin rosa opacada y alisada respondiera, a quien cuya mirada Spike notaba cierta diferencia.

Tres ponys de opaco cristal entraron a la sala, dos de ellos lucían la tradicional armadura de la guardia real, de color plateado cascos del mismo material, quienes gracias a la ayuda de Flutershy escaparon del hechizo de control que ejercía el rey Sombra por sobre ellos, se encontraban armados con lanzas y su exprecion era con el ceño fruncido, fueron seguidos por una tercera pony de cristal de ojos azules largas pestañas y melena rubia corta oscurecida, su cuerpo era celeste y su cutie marck era una perla en una concha marina, ella entro llevando en su boca una bandeja con una tasa de lo que aparentemente era una bebida caliente.

la pony de cristal se acerco a Spkie y entregándole la taza realizo una respetuosa reverencia al dragón quien sorprendido sonrio nerviosamente

-espero que el chocolate caliente sea de su agrado gran Spkie-comento ella con dulzura y sonrrojandose, el dragón tomo la taza con cierto nerviosismo ante la sumicion de la pony

-emm muchas...muchas gracias..-respondió sonriendo

-¿Lady Flutershy desea tomar algo usted?-pregunto la pony sin despegar su vista del suelo tras mantener su cabeza inclinada, en respuesta la pegaso negó amablemente y sin decir mas seguido la pony de crIsital realizo una ultima reverencia hacia Flutershy y abandono la sala, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados sin dejar de ser vigilada por los guardias de cristal que custodiaron la entrada

-entonces...me contaras el como ahora tu eres la...jefe de estos ponys de cristal..en-comento observando de reojo a los ponys que custodiaban la entrada principal-...en tan pocos dias?

-en realidad, han transcurrido varias semanas desde que los simuladores atacaron el imperio de cristal-respondió al ladear su cabeza hacia un lado, como si aquello fuera lo mas normal del mundo a lo que Spike escupió el trago de chocolate caliente que había ingerido, sacando su lengua e intentándose dar aire con sus garras

-¡que varias semanas!? pero...¡pero como es eso posible Flutershy?!...espera estas bromeando?-agrego depositando la taza de chocolate en la mesa de cristal, con intención que este no se regara

-se que es difícil de comprender, pero permanecieron muchos días inconscientes...desde que los encontramos y los trajimos hasta aquí y quien sabe cuantos días mas, habían permanecido atrapados bajo los escombros. no sabes cuanto me emocione de ver unos rostros conocidos después de mucho...pero así mismo me preocupe por aquello-agrego sonriendo con cierto destello en sus ojos turquesa-sus heridas..eran graves..en especial las de la princesa luna..y desde el momento en el cual amanecio la primera vez, sentí un mal presentimiento en cuanto a ustedes dos sumando que los simuladores comenzaron su ocupacion contra el imperio-concluyo suspiraste mientras Spikie con su cabeza baja intentaba recordar lo ocurrido desde que se encontraba con la princesa Luna, especialmente el instante en el cual los simuladores comenzaron a atacarles

-varias semanas...-susurro tomando su taza pensativa mente y tranquilamente disponiéndose a darle un sorbo de chocolate.-¿y la princesa Luna se encuentra bien cierto?-dijo mirando a la pegaso quien asintió lentamente y suspiro

-ella..ella..a diferencia de ti Spike, se encontraba en grave estado de salud, perdió mucha sangre, sus heridas eran profundas y difíciles de tratar con los pocos recursos médicos que existen en el imperio...pero gracias..gracias a un milagro, ahora ya paso lo peor para ella-agrego desviando su mirada con cierto sonrrojo y posando sus cascos por sobre su elemento de la armonía

-oh Fluterhy no sabes cuanto me alegro...yo en verdad-suspiro intentando controlar sus ojos llorosos por la emoción-te agradezco por todo

-no es por nada-respondió al desviar su atención a la cuna que se encontraba junto a ella, sonriendo maternalmente al acomodar una colcha arropando a un pequeño portillo que llamo la atención de Spike

-¿dime quien es ese pequeño portillo quien es Flutershy? ¿conoces a su madre?-pregunto con notoria curiosidad, tomando un sorbo de la bebida que antes soplara cuidadosamente

-yo soy su madre-ante esa respuesta Skpike escupió lo poco que había bebido y abrió sus ojos verdes con enorme sorpresa, los guardias de cristal que custodiaban la entrada no realizaron movimiento alguno

-¿pero..pe..pero Flutershy...no...tu hablas en cerio? ¿verdad?-rió nerviosamente al mirarla con interés, apoyando sus garras por sobre la mesa de cristal y la pegaos negó con su cabeza, para acto seguido acercarse coche en el cual descansaba el pequeño potrillo, cerciorándose que este aun dormía tranquilamente, Spkie exigiendo una explicación al respecto balbuceo algunas posibles preguntas

-se que estas sorprendido, así que lo mas adecuado es contarte todo al respecto-respondió mirándole con amabilidad a lo que Spkie asintió suavemente sin cerrar su boca y pestañear-fue gracias a unos atentos ponys de cristal que me brindaron resguardo...desde el primer momento en el cual llegue al imperio, me encontraba realmente aterrada por la sola idea de vagar yo sola buscando a Pinkie Pie y...Rainbow Dash-la pegaso disminuyo el tono de voz tras pronunciar los nombres de las ponys, sintiendose especialmente mal por la pegaso de crin arcoirs, a quien no veía desde ya un largo tiempo-...bueno, a uno de ellos especialmente, llamado...Shappirite Arrow quien me presento a su amable esposa e hijos...-corrigió negando con su cabeza recordando la notable desconfianza de Rose, hacia Flutershy al momento de la primera impresión entre ambas-ellos salvaron mi pellejo antes que pudiera ser tontamente capturada por algún guardia del rey Sombra, contándome todo acerca de la historia del imperio...pero de un momento a otro, este ultimo comenzó a sacar a la fuerza a sus habitantes haciéndoles retomar sus trabajos pesados...

-es verdad recuerdo eso..-interrumpió Spike con intención de agregar algo de su punto de vista-...del suelo surgían cadenas que apresaban a los ponys de cristal, los guardias les obligaban a dirigirse a las minas del imperio

-si, esa fue realmente una situación muy tensa escape junto a Rose ayudando le a cargar con uno de sus dos hijos...pero..-realizo una pausa bajando su mirada recordando aquel fatídico instante transcurrido semanas atrás, la pegaso había perdido la cuenta acerca de cuantos días llevaba en el imperio de cristal, para ella habían transcurrido largos años-cuando finalmente salimos a la superficie del imperio, creyendo que el panorama tal vez se encontraba mas calmado y tras convencer a rose de ayudarme a llegar hasta el castillo...luego de enterarme acerca de las ultimas noticias, creí que si en verdad Pinkie Pie se había convertido en la reina del imperio de cristal, tras su captura por el rey unicornio, quizás ella pudiese convencer a Sombra de detener sus actos de crueldad contra los ponys de cristal

-¿Dices que Pinkie Pie que? la reina del imperio...en verdad el rey Sombra hablaba enserio?...creí que ella..no lo se-suspiro tomando un nuevo sorbo de chocolate, simplemente por la necesidad de ingerir alimento-esto es muy enredado, dime Flutershy que ocurrió entonces?

-fuimos atacadas por un grupo de simuladores...nos superaban en numero y a pesar que yo había luchado contra ellos-suspiro bajando su mirada con vergüenza ante una sonrisa de orgullo por parte de el dragón, pero quien cambio su semblante a preocupado al ver los sentimientos de la pegaso quien no pareció compartir el orgullo del dragón, ya que aquel modo de actuar fue de manera forzada, contra su forma de ser y ello le conllevaba una gran tencion

-Flutershy...-agrego el dragon comprendiendo los sentimientos de la pegaso-no estés triste...podemos..aun hay esperanza...no es necesario que me cuentes lo que ocurrió, yo lo comprendo...-desvió su mirada al suelo sintiéndose realmente mal, por como la princesa Luna lucho fervientemente para defender lo y el desconfiaba plenamente de ella...Spkie suspiro con un nudo en la garganta sin comprender el porque era una pesada carga para sus amigas, deseando ser tan útil como Flutershy

-lo se Spike...pero..creo que solo quiero desahogarme..-suspiro cerrando sus ojos y limpiando una de sus lagrimas-fue un panorama realmente horrible, huy asustada tanto de simuladores como de ponys Zombificados, las casas ardían en llamas se escuchaban explosiones y gritos por doquier y podías ver cientos de...ponys..caer sin vida y en algunos casos...ser..ser golpeados hasta la muerte o devorados por los simuladores-Spike abrió los ojos aterrorizado ante ello- el imperio de cristal hace unas semanas era un caos total, realmente pensé que moriría-confeso cerrando sus ojos y llevando su casco al cristal rosa que portaba como elemento de la armonía-se que no quieres oír esto...pero creo que necesitaba desahogarme

Spkie observo la taza medio Vacia de chocolate preguntan tose el que pudo ocurrir con la pony que menciono Flutershy así como el otro portillo ya que eran dos pequeños, mas sin embargo prefirió guardar silencio sabiendo de antemano el resultado de esa historia, y no deseaba poner en aprietos a su amiga quien levantándose de su silla, se encamino hacia un lado de la habitación, dándole la espalda con la intención que no la viera quebrarse, frente a el. Spkie noto que igualmente el relato de Flutershy aunque omitía algunos detalles, logro describir algunas de las cosas que vivieron en su mayoría los ponys de cristal ya que al igual que ella, los ponys que custodiaban la entrada principal suspiraron y gimieron intentando demostrar la rudeza y seriedad de un verdadero pony perteneciente ala guardia del castillo

-me gustaría saber...como fue que tu...quiero decir, que tu te convertirte en la líder de...¿estos ponys de cristal?-agrego con la intención de cambiar de tema dejando la taza de chocolate vacía-como es que...te guardan..respeto?-agrego mirando a los guardias quienes ante el comentario fruncieron el ceño, dispuestos a contradecir las palabras del dragón lila

-yo simplemente, me comporte amablemente con ellos les brinde toda la atención y ayuda que se encontraba en mis cascos...y salve sus vidas de una u otra forma-Flytershy observo a Spkie con los ánimos repuestos y poso uno de sus cascos en el hombro del dragon lila, se notaba que aquella pegaso no era la misma que arribo por primera vez al imperio

-gracias al maquillaje de Rarty...ademas ellos vieron las buenas intenciones en mis acciones y mi elemento de la armonía...

-usted en verdad fue una gran ayuda para nosotros-agrego uno de los guardias motivado por las palabras de Flutershy y ella asintio

-salvo nuestras vidas regresando nos regreso la esperanza, para seguir luchando lady Flutershy-agrego otro de los guardias quien apoyo a su compañero con su comentario

-ayuda...-repitió Spkie, sin prestar atención a la respuesta de los guardias de armadura al recordar el intento de escape fallido por parte de la princesa Luna, el como la princesa de la noche galopaba rápidamente y combatía con dificultad contra el enemigo que los asolo, llevándola a la inminente derrota

Spike intento recordar los acontecimientos, después de la derrota de la princesa...pero lo único que venia a su mente, era la habitación subterránea en la cual despertó las atenciones que vinieron después por parte de los ponys sobrevivientes y su siguiente encuentro, con la líder de los ponys sobrevivientes de cristal...quien le sorprendió fuese Flutershy. en ese momento no pudo evitar recordar el mismo infierno vivido por el y la princesa luna, el mismo que relato la pegaso dándose cuenta que el solo era una carga para la alicornio sintiéndose culpable decidió abrazarse a si mismo, con la intención de auto consolarse sin embargo en aquel instante Spike se dio cuenta que algo faltaba, algo de gran importancia...

-¿spkie ocurre..ocurre algo?-pregunto la pegaso al mirar a Spkie con curiosidad percatándose de su repentino nerviosismo el dragón trago saliva y negó con su cabeza-¿te duele algo? ¿llamo a alguien para que te revise?-agrego acercándose preocupada al Dragón

-el..el amu...amu..leto..de..de la armonia..de..de..el..amu..-intento responder balbuceando aterrado, mientras sudaba frio y no dejaba de jugar con sus garras mientras observo a Flutershy con desesperación

-que pasa Spike-te refieres...-intento adivinar-al elemento de la armonía de...Pinkie Pie?-pregunto al dar en el clavo y Spkie asintio fuertemente con el corazon a punto de detenerse. ante ello Flutershy asintió tranquilamente y llevando su casco a su collar de oro, se acerco de inmediato al coche en el cual dormía la pequeña Eveling Star y realizo un ademan al dragon con intención que se acercara a el

y Spkie sin ningún otro pensamiento que la perdida del elemento de la armonía de Pinkie Pie, y las posibles consecuencias que esto generaría en el futuro de esta historia, permaneció completamente estático sin ser capaz de moverse, Flutershy le insistió con un ademan que se acercara, y sin mas remedio bajándose de su aciento de cristal, camino lentamente sin de jugar con sus garras. al acercarse al lugar señalado por la pegaso, sintió un nuevo vuelco en el corazón y como si un balde de agua fria cayera sobre el, observo a Flutershy como si desapareciera de el un gran peso en sus hombros

observo a la pequeña potrilo de color blanquecino y de crin rosa quien conservaba aun el característico brillo de su gente quien dormia plácidamente abrazando el collar de oro con la gema azul con forma de globo de fiesta suspirando realmente aliviado y recuperando el color de su escamosa piel

-por poco y se para mi corazón ufff -comento, limpiando el sudor de su frente mirando los ojos agua marina de Flutershy quien le sonriso amablemente en respuesta

-quiero que el amuleto de la armonía de Pinkie Pie proteja a Eveling Star en caso de que suceda algo, así como mi elemento llego a protegerme a mi en aquellos momentos tan duros, pero no te preocupes. cuando nos re-encontremos con Pinkie Pie le debolvere el elemento de la armonía-agrego cambiando su semblante y mirándolo con cierta seriedad obligando a Spkie a tragar saliva mientras Flutershy acaricio la crin rosa de Eveling Star quien bostezo en respuesta

-¡y como planeas hacer eso? como entraras al castillo después de todo lo que a ocurrido...-insitio al mirar a los guardias de reojo-el rey sombra...

-lady flutershy tengo noticias-interrumpió un pony de cristal quien interrumpió en el salón abriendo las puertas de cristal de par en par sin embargo fue detenido por los cascos de los guardias quienes custodiaban el salón. Spkie y flutershy le observaron de inmediato

-puedes pasar, por favor siéntate y cuéntame lo que sabes querido-agrego alejándose de Spkie acercándose al pony de cristal quien parecía varias cicatrices de recientes latigazos asi como las marcas de los grilletes que lo apresaron en su momento, el cuerpo del pony era de color azulado oscuro su crin era color azabache y los ojos del pony eran de color naranja, asi mismo su cutie marck era une estrella de color naranja

-Lady flutershy...la extraña pony de cuerno y alas a despertado finalmente y desea darle las gracias por su hospitalidad-comento al dirigir su atención al dragón Spkie quien sonrrio de inmediato con total tranquilidad y entusiasmo al comprender que el pony de cristal hablaba de la princesa Luna

-es una buena noticia, que opinas Spkie quieres visitar a la princesa...

-por favor Flutershy vamos de inmediato-interrumpió alegremente al dirigirse corriendo a la entrada principal ante a vista de todos los presentes, Flutershy asintió dirigiéndose al coche de cristal y empujándolo con sus cascos delanteros, mientras comenzó a aletear muy cerca del suelo, ambos amigos salieron de la habitación seguidos por los guardias de cristal y el pony quien le comunicara la noticia de la recuperación de la princesa Luna.

caminaron por un corto pasillo mal iluminado, con numerosas habitaciones clandestinas a cada lado, en las cuales eran tratados diferentes ponys de cristal y que spike obserbo con un nudo en la garganta, ya que el estado de salud de la mayoria de estos era realmente lamentable y definitivamente quedarian con secuelas para toda su vida, quel lugar subterraneo en el cual se encontraban eran parte de antiguos sotanos construidos por los ponys de cristal mil años atras, prevenidos por las amenazas y la guerra vivida con Chysalys, antes que sombra la venciera y fuese corrompido por el amuleto del aliconio

-una cosa mas lady flutershy emos confirmado a travez de nuestros vigilantes que el imperio a quedado libre de cualquier tipo de amenaza externa por parte de simuladores o guardas de Sombra...y nuestros espias en el castillo, confirmarian que tanto el rey sombra como la princesa chysalys han desaparecido

-son exelentes noticias orange star, ahora que tanto el rey sombra como Chrysalis se encuentran fuera del imperio, nosotros tendremos la libertad para ayudar a todos los ponys damificados en el imperio-respondio al instante en el cual subian por unas escaleras hubicadas al final de este pasillo, las cuales se elevaban en forma de espiral- quiero que reunan un gran grupo de todos los que se encuentren en buena dispocicion ficica o que finalmente se recuperaran de sus heridas previas y se distribuyan por todo el imperio en busca de sobrevivientes y los traigan con migo

-pero..esta segura de poder abarcar con tanta demanda, no se si podamos ayudar a todos..es mejor simplemente brindarles los primeros auxilios y ya...

-eso no es veradera amabilidad Orange star-respondio al detenerse y mirarlo sin comprender-todo pony de cristal no solo necesita ahora de una sanacion fisica, hay que comportarnos amablemente con todos los sobrevibientes necesitan de una cama y algo de comida caliente para reponer sus fuerzas internas y recuperar la esperanza...asi como tu y tus amigos la recivieron de nuestro pequeño grupo y mira ahora somos una gran familia dsipuesta a ayudar a todos en el imperio-agrego sonrriente y con una gran sonrrisa llena de orguyo por parte de Flutershy

-tiene razon lady Flutershy de no ser por la magia de su...amuleto-suspiro sonrrojandose bajando su mirada y recordando sus terribles experiencias cercanas a la muerte, antes que Flutershy junto con otros ponys salvaran su vida y la de sus amigos, ahora Orange Star se encontraba fervientemente deseoso a ayudar en lo posible a la pony extranjera-entonces reunire a los ponys necesarios y comenzaremos la busqueda de sobrevivientes, y gracias a que ahora a amanecido finalmente, nos sera mas facil-concluyo al realizar una reverencia y adelantandose en el camino de Flutershy y Spkie quienes eran seguidos por ambos guaridas. saliendo finalmente de las ruinas, de lo que anterior mente era un brillante hogar de cristal y comenzaron a caminar por las destruidas calles del imperio

* * *

su corazon latia a mil por hora, el sudor no dejaba de caer por su rostro mientras le costaba respirar con mayor intencidad y sentia como se encontraba a punto de desfalleserse, gracias a las multiples herdias provocadas por simuladores que le persiguieron con intenciones de finalizar su vida. Heridas que serian mas profundas y delicadas de no ser por la armadura que le protegia firmenente, gracias a la magia de Rarty Bell y sin mas que otra esperanza que conseguir la posible ayuda de las governantes de Ecuestra, si ellas aun resistian el ataque de Chysaliys. Sentia que este era su deber con el imperio de cristal y el rey quien era su mejor amigo, queria ser util de alguna forma y regresar las cosas a como eran antes

-No maldicion...ahora no-gruño Flash al escuchar el relinchido de un grupo de simuladores quienes le detectaron rapidamente y comenzaron a seguirle causandole mayores problemas

encontrándose terriblemente agotado el pegaso realizo varias maniobras en el aire con la intención de perder el grupo de simuladores, escondiéndose entre las nubes o la tormenta de nieve que caía sin parar, sin embargo esto no dio resultado y lo único que pudo hacer fue esquivar los distintos rayos de magia que le lanzaban sus perseguidores. sin embargo estos le comenzaban a ganar terreno

finalmente uno de estos ataques de magia dio en una de sus alas quemando sus plumas y agravando su estado, resultando en un grito de dolor en el pegaso, quien sentía el horrible ardor en su ala derecha, que comenzó a sangrar de inmediato y desprendía algunas plumas naranjas, ahora el aletear era un acto de tortura, apretando sus dientes con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le hacia continuar, debía llegar a la capital de Ecuestria ayudar a Sombra de alguna forma

Disminuyo la velocidad brindándole una enorme ventaja a sus perseguidores. los simuladores sonrieron mostrando sus colmillos y pasando sus lenguas por su boca, sin parar de reírse. Ansiosa mete uno de los simuladores arrojo otro destello de magia que golpeo en una de las orejas de Flash rostro dejando le un hilo de sangre caer en sus ojos, así como un pitido que silencio su sentido de escucha Flash no tenia otro pensamiento en mente...y no importaba el sufrimiento, en aquel instante los simuladores se pusieron de acuerdo lanzando un ataque coordinado que acabo con el capitán de la guardia real arrojándolo a la nieve, permaneció inconsciente unos instantes respirando con dificultad. Con sus heridas a flor de piel, sintiendo el frió de la nieve que lentamente se tiño de rojo,los simuladores festejaron ante su victoria chocando cascos y chiflando en burla, dispuestos a darle el golpe final al pegaso, iluminaron sus cuernos arrojando una gran cantidad de magia hacia el capitán de la guardia real.

* * *

-esto es imposible..como es que Rainbow Dash y Flutershy pueden..ahhhh...pueden mantenerse en el aire-pensaba la nueva princesa pony quien se encontraba agotada y suspiraba pensante el cuanto tiempo le tardaría en llegar al imperio de Sombra, deseando estar cómodamente en un tren aunque tardara mucho mas tiempo en llegar, aun sabiendo que mediante el vuelo el viaje se acortaría, pero sin embargo al ser la primera vez de Twilight volando esto no era lo que ella suponía puesto que le llevo un dia y se encontraba aun a mitad de camino

-no, no, me rendiré la princesa Celestia confía en mi yo me esforzare por ella y mi hermano...Shining..Cadence-suspiro recordando a su hermano y nuera preguntándose cuando los volvería a ver

aun con mucha dificultad y caidas involintarias le costaba mantenerse en el aire, el aletear constanetemente era un ejercicio agotador- discor me las pagara lo lo... juro...despues de lo que hizo la princesa Celestia ella definitvamente estara deacuerdo en volver a convertirlo en piedra...cuando vuelva a ver a ese sujeto haggg juro que.. me las..pa..ga..ra, espero- Twilight dejo sus pensamientos de lado, tras ver a un grupo de simuladores persiguiendo a un pegaso notoriamente herido

Twilight parpadeo varias veces preguntandose quien seria aquel pony y como era posible que simuladores le persiguieran, sospechando que el avistamiento de las criaturas le vaticinaba un grave problema, y antes que sacara mas concluciones...obserbo como el pegaso cayo a la nieve gracias a un ataque coordinado de las criaturas

-esto es malo...espero que no planeen..algo mas que las..-sin embargo antes que completara su frace los simuladores arrojaron un destello de magia simultaneo hacia Flash quien yacia en la nieve. Twilight interviniendo decencio tan rapido como le fue posible, callendo bruscamente en la nieve sin importarle los raspones y el dolor por el subito aterrizaje, corrio hacia Flash iluminando su cuerno y creando un escudo protector con mucha facilidad, protegiendoles a ambos del ataque simutaneo de los simuladores, para sorpresa de ambos bandos

-que bueno mi nivel mágico es mas poderoso, al fin algo bueno aparte de estas molestas alas...-se dijo a si misma al ver el potente escudo magico que pudo invocar

el humo se esfumo revelando a la princesa Sparkle, quien obserbaba al grupo de simuladores quienes fruncieron el entresejo y gruñendo en respuesta mostrando sus colmillos se avalanzaron sin esperar mas, iluminando sus cuernos y disparando hacia Twlight mientras volaron en picada hacia la alicornio lila. ante eso Twilight penso en diferentes posiblilidades de contra actacar obserbando atentamente a cada una de las criaturas de cuperpo oscuro. creando por segunda vez un escudo de magia que la protejiera de las descargas arrojadas y sonrriendo llena de confanza en si misma ilumino su cuerno desapareciendo en el acto, confundiendo a los atacantes quienes frenaron su vuelo hacia a la intrusa, Twilight re aparecio tras el grupo de ponys, disparando un destello de magia contra el simulador que se encontraba mas cercano, sin que estos pudieran reaccionar arrojandolo a la nieve de un solo acierto sin que este se levantara nuevamente, Twiligh reaparecio frente a otro de los simuladores sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y brindandole unos cuantos golpes repentinos con sus cascos arrojo al segudo simulador a la nieve, pero el tercero de estos al ver a sus compañeros caidos de imediato salio volando asustado con intencion de regresar al imperio de cristal

-oh no amigito, no permitire que escapes-grito al momento elevarse iluminando su cuerno y creando un lazo magico que salio disparado contra el simulador, quien volaba lo mas rapido posible sin embargo este no pudo escapar de la magia de la princesa pony y fue rapidamente enlazado impidiendole el escapar. Twilight lo atrajo hacia el y cuando finalmente lo mantuvo la distancia suficiente a ella, decencio en la nieve y dandole numerosas vueltas con su cuerno arrojo al simulador lo mas lejos pocible, obserbando sonrriente el como este se estrello en unas rocas distantes

después de celebrar su victoria aplastante recordó al pegaso herido que salvo momentos antes y corrió alarmada atravesando la burbuja mágica que salvo su vida la alicornio realizo una mueca de preocupante análisis, comprobando la gravedad y crudeza de las heridas del joven pegaso de crin azulada,sorprendiéndose por su resistencia a los golpes y traumas, quien mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y quien inconsciente tiritaba por el dolor, Twilight suspiro aliviada por salvar su vida tras comprobar que el extraño pegaso aun respiraba e ilumino su cuerno sonriente con intención de curar sus heridas

* * *

ufff dicen que cada mil años actualizo no? jejeje pero ya encerio, creo que me llego la inspiracion de un momento a otro y la verdad que la necesitaba, no saben desde hace cuaaaannntooo tiempo pensaba escribir el encuentro entre Flash y Twilight pero la verdad lo estuve alargando lo mas que pude...y ahora finalmente llego a lo que puedo conciderar el comienzo de la mitad de la ''reina de las sombras'' asi que aun hay mucha tela por cortar

su pongo que los caps posteriores a este seran sobre Twilight..aunque ni yo estoy segura jeje veamos que me invento

en fin...gracias a quienes siguen mi fic desde que comenze a publicarlo, prometo algun dia terminarlo jjejeje espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en el proximo eclipse lunar...cuando me llegue la inspiracion o vensa la pereza


End file.
